Ha! I told you so!
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Sequel to: 'Ha! That's what you think' Life is a soap opera, something Kai, Liika and the others from Bakuten high are learning, or at least experiencing. Life isn't easy, and it will kick your arse.
1. Beach fun and bowling

Ha!  I told you so!

By K-chan

AN: Here it is!  The long awaited sequel to Ha! That's what you think!

I'm going to warn you all now, this fic will be a bit darker than the first one, and will deal with more adult topics…but will still be the Ha you all know an love =)  If something bothers you about it feel free to comment or email me.

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.. but I'm just like writing crap off the top of my head for this fic, as I have general themes to work from…but no scenes.  So if you have ideas for scenes.. bring them on ;)

This fic is dedicated to my wonderful friend Xan-thip-pe aka Xanny who has encouraged me to write this sequel ;)

There will be triangles galore here ;) this chapter pretty much sets that up lol.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, so this is the only time you'll see this stupid thing here.

"Ahhh…It's nice to be away from the crowds."

Mariah looked over at her blue haired friend and smiled, stretching out on her towel beside the other girl.  "You're telling me!  The lake's busy today, but compared to Aspen, it's nothing!"  She replied relaxing in the warm sun that beat down on her.  "I wonder when the rest are going to show up?"

Liika shrugged, adjusting her sunglasses on her face before folding her arms behind her head.  "I dunno, Enrique said he'd be over shortly –had to pick up Riley first."

"Haha, I can't believe the state of Colorado actually gave _Enrique_ his licence or that his parents bought him a car for winning the Nationals!  It's insane!"

The summer between Nationals and their senior year had been too short for Liika's liking, but then it had also been hella long.  She had spent most of it working at Keystone River Lodge in Aspen (North Western Colorado) as a desk clerk/concierge assistant.  Mariah had also been working at the lodge as a river guide so at least they had someone they knew.  Liika wasn't a big fan of working, but it felt nice to have her own money.  Being financially independent was something that she wasn't really used to.  Grandpa had always given her the money, her and Tyson, and when she turned 21 she was told she had a hefty trust fund coming…though Grandpa wouldn't tell her how much.  Not that it mattered, she still needed to work.

It was only two days until the new school year started again and they went into training for the World Championships that were being held in December, in Japan.  So, because they had so few days left of freedom, the gang decided that they were going to hang around at Bakuten Lake, the small lake and camp ground only a fifteen minute drive south of Bakuten. 

It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining brightly over head.  Mariah and Liika were the only ones there at that point and had taken the liberty to stake out a section of the beach and spread out their towels to sunbath.  Both were dressed in their swimsuits –Mariah's a cute little red bikini and Liika's a royal blue tankini- allowing the sun to beat down on them mercilessly.  Liika wasn't wearing any sunscreen and she knew that she would have a crazy burn by the end of the day, but it didn't matter.  She was had forgotten to bringing and was too lazy to buy more.

"Well isn't this a cute little sight!  How's my second favourite girl doing eh?  I missed you Iki!"  A loud male voice suddenly broke in their reverie as a blond boy streaked at Liika, glomping her tightly.  "Gone all summer and only one call!" He wailed, squeezing the life out of the choking and surprised Liika.

"Ack!"  Liika squeaked trying to pry Enrique's locked arms off her neck.  "Eny… I missed you too… but I..can't…_breathe_!"

"Oops!"  He laughed, pulling back and plopping on his bottom in the warm sand beside her towel.  "Got a bit carried away I guess, but you can't really blame me.  You were gone all summer and you only called me once!"  He mock glared at her, his blue eyes looking indignant.  His ruffled hair just made him seem even more put out.  "I bet you called _Hiwatari_ everyday!"

Liika laughed and pushed at him, attempting to brush the sand off her towel and straighten it out.  "Look what you did to my towel!"  She scolded, glaring over her sunglasses and snorting.  "Kai's my boyfriend, it's different and besides, it wasn't _every_ day!"

"No it was twice a day.  You called him in the morning and he called you at night.  Truly sickening if you ask me."  Mariah put in from behind the blond.

"Ahhh!  I'm your _best friend_!  I was around long before Ka-i was!"  Enrique continued to whine, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.  "Forgotten by the way side…ahh poor little blond boy ignored by his childhood sweetheart."  He sighed dramatically.

"Oh please."  Mariah scoffed.  "Get out of here, you're fat head is blocking my sunlight!"

Liika rolled her eyes and settled herself back down on her towel.  "You could have called _me_ you know, you had my number!  And besides, you were too busy driving your hot girlfriend around in your equally hot new wheels.  Speaking of which, where is Riley, shouldn't you be helping her or something?"  She said cracking one eye open.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be helping me En-ri-que?!"

The blond boy winced when he heard the displeased female voice that entered the conversation.  Jumping to his feet, he was at the pale haired girl's side in seconds, relieving her of most of her burden.  "Sorry sweety!  You know how it is…just had to see Iki…and scold her for ignoring me all summer!"

Riley huffed but a slight smile tilted her glossy lips.  She just couldn't stay mad at him!  He was just too cute for words.  "Ah, it's ok."  She said, leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.  "You're forgiven."

Enrique just grinned stupidly and looked very pleased with himself.  Liika once again rolled her eyes.  So sad.

"Sickening, the lot of you."  Tala commented dryly as he, Michael, Johnny and Amy strolled up, all loaded down with beach gear.  "Can't I go anywhere with out seeing sickeningly happy couples making out?  Haven't you people ever heard of 'getting a room'?"

Enrique and Riley ignored the sarcastic red head and proceeded to set up their stuff on the other side of Liika.  Liika slid her glasses down her nose and smirked at him, while Mariah sat up and shifted her sunglasses onto the top of her head.  "Sound's like someone's jealous!"  She teased, winking at him.

"Heh."  Tala stopped at the head of her towel and leaned down so that his face was closer to hers.  "Maybe I am."

Mariah blushed prettily and swatted him away.  Behind Tala someone cleared their throat loudly and the red head straightened and turned to find a rather unimpressed Rei standing there, Robert and Lee behind him watching with raised eyebrows.  Tala shrugged and sent a smirk in Rei's direction.  "Chill out Kon, I don't steal other men's women."  He stated before heading over to where Michael had set up his stuff.

Rei frowned but nevertheless let the issue go.  Striding over in quick strides he plopped down on the sand behind Mariah and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head and murmuring something in her ear.

Liika meanwhile had jumped up off her towel to run to Robert and throw her arms around him.  "What's up?!  You were never home when I called you!"  She grinned up at him.

Robert smiled and patted her on the top of the head.  "I too worked."  He said.  "It's nice to see you too."

"OH!  So _he_ gets a hug and poor Enrique doesn't!  What the hell is up with that??"  Enrique complained loudly, no longer content to stay quiet under his girlfriend's ministrations.

Liika let go of Robert and whirled around, settling her hands on her hips and looking at him flatly.  "You glomped me damn it!  That count's as a hug!" She exclaimed pointing at him.

Enrique shook his head.  "Nuh uh!  You didn't hug back so it doesn't count!"

"Oh for the love of…!"

"Just hug him Ika, I think it's easier for us all if you do."  Lee murmured quietly, grinning while he passed her.

She rolled her eyes and marched over to the Wakeman-Sattiay blanket and leaned over, slipping her arms around the blond's shoulders and hugging him tightly.  "There are you happy now?"  She muttered, a tiny smile tugging at her mouth.

"Yup!"  He chirped, tugging at her so that she fell over, into his lap.  "Much happier!"  He grinned, throwing one arm around Riley's shoulders while the other balanced Liika in his lap.  "I got the two prettiest girl's in America by my side, what more could I ask for?"

"You do have it made, however, I'm afraid I'm going to have to relieve you of one of those girl's.  You'll just have to be happy with one woman Sattiay, the blue one's mine."

Enrique tilted his head backwards and looked up into Kai's smirking auburn eyes.  He blinked.  When had the tall, blue haired boy got there?  He had come out of nowhere!  "I dunno…I had her first."  He said petulantly, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I'm not an object you know!"  Liika stated huffily, extracting herself from Enrique's grip and bringing herself to her feet.  She brushed of some sand that stubbornly stuck to her legs and swimsuit before glaring up at Kai.  "I'm a person!"  She said, poking him in the chest.

One of Kai's slate eyebrow's shot up and his hand instantly captured the wrist of the hand that poked him, tugging her against him.  Leaning down he smirked at her, his eyes dancing merrily.  "But you're _my_ person."  He stated back, brushing a kiss over her lips.

"Bah!"  She grunted, tugging away.  "I'm my own person you male chauvinistic…hey what are you doing??"  Her complaints turned into squeals as Kai hoisted her into his arms and headed towards the lake.

"You're very hot headed today, you need to cool off."  He replied smugly.

"Put me down!  I don't want to go swimming yet!"  She screeched, struggling in vain against his hold.

"Too bad."  Was his only comment before he waded into the water till it was knee deep and dropped her in.  Dusting his hands lightly, smirking, Kai turned back around and waded out of the water and back onto the beach.

Liika meanwhile sputtered, spitting out the mouthful of water that had invaded her mouth when he dropped her into the lake.  Her hair was now drenched and stuck to the sides of her face and the cool liquid ran down her face in rivulets.  Oh she was going to get him back.  Insufferable prick.  Just who the hell did he think he was??  She said she didn't want to go swimming yet!  

Liika jumped to her feet, pushing her dripping bangs out of her face and glared at Kai's retreating back, seething when he turned around and blew a kiss in her direction before joining Tala and his friends.  Oh yes.  He was going to pay.  She smirked as she caught sight of a child playing with buckets near the lake edge.  Pay back was a bitch.  

He was fully dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and sandals.  Heh heh heh.

"Hey, can I borrow this for a second?" Liika asked, crouching next to the child and picking up the medium sized sand pail.  She mentally thanked the kid's parents for buying him a larger sand bucket.

"Sure!  Bring it back right away pwease, I need it."  The child said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

Liika returned the smile and stood, winking.  "Will do." She then turned and stepped into the lake and filling the bucket.  He'll rue the day he ever dumped her in the lake!

Tala let his turquoise eyes flicker around the beach and caught sight of Liika walking towards their group a yellow sand pail filled with water towards them.  He bit back a smirk.  Liika caught his eye and motioned for him to keep quite.  So she wanted to play that game did she?  Well he was hip.  He winked subtly as Kai was distracted by talking to Johnny and Michael.  She grinned evilly.

After Kai and Liika had started going out, Tala and Liika had been forced to work out their differences, as her being his best friend's girl demanded it.  Tala had never really had any problem with Liika, he just liked to torment her.  That and she was good friends with his ex-girlfriend, who up until Christmas he had hated, but was now his current desire.  He cursed the existence of Rei Kon.

Kai knew something was wrong the moment his best friend fell completely silent.  That coupled with the fact that he couldn't hear his girl friend's loud cursing anymore alerted him that something was about to happen.  Frowning he turned his head to check on Liika, just in time to have a bucket of water dumped over his head.

"I think _you_ needed to cool down!"  

Kai twitched, his annoyance and rage growing in his blood, especially as his friends all started laughing along with his witch of a girlfriend.  Reaching up slowly, and calmly ran a hand down his face, flinging the water that now soaked his hair and his shirt.  It was on.

Tala could tell his captain was about to snap.  He could see it in his posture and in the way he was calmly moving his hand down his face.  Iki was in trouble.  "Fuck Iki, I'd start running if I were you."  He said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Point taken."  Liika glanced at Kai before turning and dashing away, towards the lake.  She stopped at the edge of the lake, putting down the pail beside the child she had borrowed it from.  "Thanks a bunch!"

"You bwetter start wunning.  That big scary guy looks weeely mad."  The child replied, looking up at her with big gray eyes.

Liika peeked behind her to see Kai making his way calmly towards the lake, his hot auburn glare centered directly on her.  "Eep!  You're right he does!  See ya!"  With that she took off into the lake, diving into the water as soon it was deep enough to allow her to do so.  

She swam a few meters out before she was brave enough to turn around to see if her flight into the lake had actually deterred him any.

It hadn't.

He was calmly taking off his sandals and placing them next to the shirt he had just discarded.  Then, once again centering his deadly auburn gaze on her, he started into the water, diving in when he reached the appropriate depth.  

She was in for it now, she knew it.  Kai was _way_ too calm for the situation, which just meant he was either not mad at all, or was _really_ pissed.  She was betting on the latter.  Of course, she wasn't going to back down either.  He deserved everything he got!

"Anyway, moving on.  Is everyone here now?"  Tala asked, looking around casually.  He knew that Kai wasn't _really_ going to hurt the other captain, but he was sure going to make it look like it!

"Uh, I think Bryan's missing."  Ian spoke up, rubbing sunscreen into his girlfriend's back.

"Hey you're right," Mariah said, looking around also, "Where is your brother Riley?"

The pale haired girl looked up from the book she was reading and blinked, a worried frown crossing her face.  "He's at home.  Actually I'm really starting to worry about him.  He's practically locked himself in his room all summer—minus the time he goes to work.  He hasn't worked in the last week and because of that I know for a fact he hasn't seen the light of day in at least that.  He works nights besides."  Riley explained, biting her bottom lip.

"Now that you mention it, Spencer has spent a lot of time at your house."  Amy piped up.  "And when I asked him why Bryan never came to our house he answered that Bryan wasn't feeling well, but wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him."

Eyebrows shot up and the group fell into a contemplative silence.  No one was really sure what to say.  Finally, it was Michael that broke the compounded silence.

"I bet it has something to do with Liika and Kai hooking up."  He said, shaking his head.

"There's no bet about it." Tala stated, looking bored.  "The guy has a serious complex when it comes to her.  Did you see the violence in his eyes when the two started making out after their match at Nationals?  It was fucking scary."

Johnny scoffed, nodding.  "Yeah man, I was surprised the big guy didn't try to shank Kai then and there, it would have been fitting seeing as it's Bryan."

"Well can you blame him really?"  Enrique said with slight sympathy.  "I mean don't get me wrong, me and Bryan don't get along very well, but I know I'd be super pissed if I was in love with a girl for six years, then some bastard guy comes along from some rich prep school, harasses the girl I like for a year, then suddenly they hook up.  Man, that would be traumatizing!"  He emphasized the last bit by hugging Riley closer to him.

"It's not Liika's fault she doesn't like him back.  You can't help you start to like."  Jade pointed out.  "Bryan needs to see that, and that she'll never like him the way he wants her to and move on.  Brooding all summer is not healthy."

"Well see… that's just the thing."  Enrique started, looking guilty.  "Don't say anything about me telling you this, but I think Iki could have fallen for him if Kai hadn't come along.  I think part of her likes him still and has always liked him but has been too stubborn to see it when he was pulling his possessive act…they got really close after Robert broke up with her."

"She said that??"

Enrique shook his head, sending blond locks waving in the air.  "Not in so many words…but she… well, if you know Iki like I do, she gives off _signs_ when she likes someone.  And she was practically shouting those signs with Bryan.  Like…after the whole Robert break up fiasco, she began to talk less about Kai and Robert and more about Bryan.  I thought seriously she was going to ask him out… then suddenly…it was back to Kai.  Makes you wonder what happened between her and Hiwatari."

"I'll tell you what happened," Tala interrupted, reclining on his towel and pushing his sunglasses up his face.  "The incident with Kai's mother happened.  Something happened that night, and apparently all thoughts of Bryan were canceled out."

"Still," Jade argued, "Brooding about Liika choosing another guy isn't going to help him get over it."

Riley sighed, pushing some silver bangs out of her face.  "Try telling that to Bryan.  He's so stubborn, and so set on liking her that he can't see anything else.  He regards all other men as rivals and therefore should be hated.  He makes himself sick over it I think."

"Che, that's sad.  Making yourself sick over a chick is so uncool."  Johnny scoffed, moaning slightly when Amy elbowed him in the stomach.

Robert who had been silent up until then sighed heavily.  "Bryan is and always has been odd.  We all know this.  We also know he is loyal until the day he dies, and since he's been loyal to Liika for six years can you really blame him for being upset that she just tosses his feelings around like a rag doll?"

Jade scowled, sitting up straight.  "That's not fair!  Liika didn't toss around his feelings!  So she fell for Kai, it happens.  Maybe Bryan will still get his chance, maybe he wont.  You can't pin all the blame on Liika Robert."  She scolded sharply.

"Jadie's right.  Triangles are ugly, but they're reality.   Besides, I have a distinct feeling that the whole thing isn't over yet."  Emily spoke up looking thoughtful.  "We know Bryan's loyal, but we also know he doesn't give up."

"Heh yeah, something tells me that when school starts Bryan will be back to his old self again," Max chuckled.  "He's too stubborn to give up."

"Maxy has a valid point," Tala said, yawning.  "Why do I think that our school is going to become a battle ground on more than one front?"  He knew none of the rest would get his underlying meaning—except Kai who wasn't present.  While Kai and Bryan fought over the little blue witch, he planned his own battle, with a certain pink haired girl the prize.  He hadn't lied when he told Kon he didn't do taken women…which was why he was going to try to get her _un_taken.

The group laughed, shaking their heads.  "Our school is _always_ a battle ground.  Worlds will just make it all the more complicated."  Lee said, suddenly glad he was not apart of any of the mess.

The rest agreed then drifted off into their own little groups.  They were closer now that the two captains worked things out, but there would always be some division between the groups.  It was the way things had always been, and the way things would stay.  However, inter-dating made staying apart completely extremely difficult.  Oh well, people change and people adapt, and besides, most of them would only be around till the end of the year.   Then it would be off to University, probably in different states.

Liika let out a huge groan and stretched her arms over her head, arching cat-like.  She rolling her shoulders she surveyed the day's wear on her body.  She was feeling pretty good.  There were no lingering effects of the Kai beat down she had received in the water earlier, nor the multiple times she had been tossed off the dock into the watcher by one of the guys.  It was really unfair being short.

Out of the corner of her eye Liika caught sight of Tala flirting shamelessly with Mariah, who seemed to be enjoying the attention, if her flushed cheeks were any indication.  She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.  Her eyes ran down the twin spikes that adorned the red haired teen's head.  _Tala has cool hair._  That was the only thought that would come to her brain.  Hm, maybe she had been out in the sun too long.

"Change your mind so soon?  Better not be getting any ideas there witch."

Liika jumped, blinking rapidly and spinning around to scowl at a smirking Kai.  "What the hell are you talking about lame brain?" She snapped, propping a hand up on one of her thin hips.

Kai's smirk grew, stretching back to flash his white teeth.  He stepped forward, looping one arm around her back through the arm she had propped up and pulled her against him.  "Couldn't help but notice the look you were just giving Valkov."  He teased, bending over her, brushing his lips over her forehead.

"He has cool hair—don't tell him that though."  Liika huffed, trying to ignore how his lips taunted her skin, running over her face, everywhere but where she wanted them to go.  "What, are you getting jealous of your best friend now?"

"Hardly.  You couldn't get Tala even if you wanted to."

Part of Liika wanted to be insulted at the comment, but that was only a very small part.  The majority knew he was right—even if she had wanted to, which she didn't so it was a pointless train of thought.

She'd rather gag her self to death with a spoon than go out with Tala.

Besides, he was so obviously focused on Mariah.  "Ha, you're right, but _only_ because he's intent on getting back with Mari." She sniffed, finally having enough of his teasing and grasping his jaw between her hands and guiding her playful lips to her own.

"Does that mean you actually _want_ Tala?"

"Oh for crying out loud!"  Liika exclaimed, pushing him away.  "Go jump in the lake." 

Kai's laughter followed her as she stalked away to pick up her beach stuff.  The sun had sunk to where it was slowly descending behind the Rocky Mountains.  Being about 6 o'clock in the evening, Liika felt her stomach growl with want of food.  She hadn't eaten since about 2…

"Sooo Iki, what are your plans for the evening?" Enrique asked flopping himself over her shoulders as she stooped to pick up her towel.

She had to catch herself before both of them toppled to the ground.  Throwing a slightly annoyed look over her shoulder, Liika sighed, straightening them both up.  "Date with Tyson.  Promised I'd go bowling with him tonight."

Enrique laughed, letting go of her shoulders and moving off to the side so she could finish gathering her things.  "Fun," he said grinning, "Especially if you still bowl how I remember you bowling."

"I'm not _that_ bad!"

"You sooo are!"

"Shut up!  I am not!"

Riley raised a pale eyebrow as she strode up behind her boyfriend who was currently arguing full out with his best friend.  "Not that bad at what?" She asked curiously.

Liika snorted, having finally collected all her stuff.  "Eny here seems to think I'm _terrible_ at bowling, when I know for a fact that I'm not that bad!"

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news Ika," Mariah consoled, approaching the three, "But you _are_ that bad.  The last time we bowled you couldn't break a score of 40 and you had six games."

"That lane was rigged!  I _know_ it was!"

"Excuses, excuses, why don't you just admit the fact that completely _suck_ at bowling?"  Tala grinned, leaning on Mariah's shoulder.  "Cause it's just one of the many things you _don't_ do well."

"Mariah, come on we're leaving!"  Rei called from the edge of the parking lot.

Mariah turned and waved at her scowling boyfriend, who was watching the red head play boy with extreme distrust.  Mariah nearly rolled her eyes.  Boys were so jealous sometimes.  "Well, that's my que, gotta go.  See ya on Monday Ika, bye guys!"  She bid her friend's farewell and turned to stalk up the hill.

"Don't I get a special goodbye?"  

Mariah threw an amused smile at Tala who was looking at her with big puppy dog eyes.  "You're shameless flirting with me is already annoying Rei," she said, her eyebrow arching in a reproving fashion.  "You had your chance buddy, and if I remember correctly, you blew it big time."

Tala mock pouted, fluttering his eyelashes and earning a giggle from the pink haired girl.  "Flirting's harmless, Kon can't say nothing about it.  I'm not 'infringing' on his territory, and by the looks of it, you're not exactly pushing me away."  He reasoned, a slow, lazy smirk creeping across his face.

He had a point damn it, Mariah cursed in her head.  Flirting _was _harmless, and she _wasn't_ pushing him away.  For what reason she didn't know.  She swore to herself that she was over him and that she would never let him grab a hold of her heart again, but somehow…somehow he was slipping past her defenses with little more than an arrogant smile.

She wondered if this was how Liika felt when dealing with Kai.

"Mariah!"

She sighed, glancing up the hill to see Rei disappearing into his car and out of viewing range.  "I gotta go Tala, have a good weekend," she said quickly, giving him a short hug.  "And don't let that go to your head!"  She called back racing up the hill.

Tala's smirk spread and he mentally congratulated himself.  Yup, he still had it.

Kai leaned over his girlfriend's open driver side door, staring into the shaggy and aged interior of the old station wagon.  His eyes dragged lazily over her body, which was stretched out, reaching for something on the passenger side.  "You should come over tonight."  He declared.

Liika sighed, sitting back up in the seat, getting ready to pull her legs inside the vehicle.  "Can't, promised Ty I'd go bowling and have dinner with him tonight," she replied, shoving the keys into the ignition.  "You know, after not seeing him all summer."

Kai scowled in annoyance.  "You didn't see me all summer either."

She shot him a dry look and started the car.  "I did so, you came to Aspen remember?  Now, you're completely adorable when you pout, but really.  I promised, I can't break my promise.  Grandpa would freak, and Ty would be so disappointed."

He made a small sound of irritation, something between a grunt and a growl that Liika found highly comical.  She giggled and leaned up, half standing to give him a kiss.  

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?" She said, getting back into the car.

Kai scowled, closing the door for her.  "Tonight, I don't care when you get home.  Call my cell, I'll probably be hanging with the guys, since you decided that your date with your cousin was more important than me."  He sniffed indignantly.  "Have fun."  The last part was sneered rather mockingly.

"You really are a spoiled brat, especially when you don't get your own way!"  Liika teased through the open window.  "I'll see you later, love you!"  And with that she backed out of the parking space and drove away, leaving an irritated Kai standing in the practically empty parking lot.

"Yo man, what's up?"  Tala asked, striding up.  "Heh, just find out about Iki's plans for the night?"

Kai scoffed, shrugging.  "Che.  Whatever, what are you doing tonight?"

"Gettin' plastered with Michael, Ian and Johnny, wanna join us?"  Tala replied, grinning.

The blue haired teen shrugged.  "Why not, got nothing better to do.  Where at?"

"My basement, pops is out of town, got liquor left over from BBQ."

"Sounds good, let's jet."

Liika parked the car and got out, making sure to remind her cousin to lock the door, more out of habit than actually thinking someone was going to break in.  "Ok Ty, now that you're all fueled up on McD's you ready to do some hardcore bowling?  I'm warnin' ya I won't go easy on you just cause you're younger."  She teased, leading the way to the small Bakuten five pin bowling alley. 

Tyson laughed heartily, faking wiping a tear from his eyes.  "You beat _me_??  Haha!  You couldn't beat _Kenny_ at bowling and he's like the worst kid ever at _any_ sport!—minus beyblading of course."  

"Har."  She replied, tossing her hair.  "We'll just see about that!  How do you know I haven't improved?"

"Because I talked to Mariah."

Liika's face dead panned and she cursed living in a small town.  Geez, one weakness and _everyone_ exploits it!  "Well whatever!"  She scoffed.  "I can still kick you ass any day of the week cuz!"

"Ha!  Say that _after_ you lose to the master of bowling!"

"_Master_??"

A deep, fairly loud clearing of the throat alerted them to the fact that they were inside the building and that people were looking at them funny.  Both blue haired Tomodas laughed and waved nervously.  Most of the people knew them and merely smiled, shaking their heads.

"Tomodas!  Take off your shoes, you know better!  Bryan will be along to get you your bowling shoes and set you up in few moments."  The deep voice of Luke Williams, the owner of Bakuten Galaxy Bowl sounded over the noise of the crowded bowling alley.

Liika perked up at the mention of the name Bryan, hoping it was the same Bryan she had missed at the beach earlier.  She quickly dispensed of her shoes and hurried over to the counter, wallet in hand, looking around to catch a glimpse of her large, pale haired friend.

When she saw him walking out of the back room her face lit up and she grinned, leaning quite a distance over the counter.  "Bryan!"

He looked up, looking startled for a second before his impassive mask slipped back over his face.  His eyes studied her as he approached, stopping right behind the counter.  "You're back."  He stated, watching her intently, studying ever detail and every nuance that was the girl he, for all intense purposes, worshiped.

She hadn't changed over the two months she had been away, minus the slight tan she had to her normally pale skin, as well as the redness that streaked her cheeks and neck, a redness he attributed to sunburn from being out in the sun all day.  He had heard they were all going to the beach.  Which meant she had probably spent the day with _him_.

Just the thought of Kai Hiwatari made Bryan want to kill something, preferably the said boy.

While Bryan studied her, Liika also studied him.  He wasn't looking so hot.  His skin was paler than even normal, giving it an almost pasty look.  His eyes were sullen and had traces of purple bags under them.  "Are you alright," she asked, frowning worriedly, "You've lost weight.  Are you sick?"

Bryan shrugged.  "I'm fine."  He stated flatly, bending over and grabbing a pair of bowling shoes and sliding them across the counter to her.  "What size is the brat?"

"Hey!"  Tyson objected, only to shrink back into the shadows at Bryan's glare.  "Nine and a half…"

Bryan retrieved the right size and all but tossed them at Tyson, who caught them and skulked away, afraid of any more confrontations with the obviously still angry Wakeman.

Liika barely glanced at the shoes that rested at her elbow, knowing they were the right size.  Bryan always had a knack for knowing things about her.

"Are you sure?"  Liika wheedled suspiciously.  "You look…I don't know…not well."

"I'm tired."  He answered shortly.  "I'll be fine."

She bit her lip, staring at him, suspicion reflecting in her turquoise eyes.  He didn't look fine…but he did look tired.  She shrugged, trusting that he wasn't lying to her and that he was truly fine.  "Well…ok then.  But promise me you'll get some sleep before school on Monday k?"

"Yeah."

Liika nodded, opening her wallet.  "Six games please!"  She chirped brightly, grinning up at Bryan.

Suddenly he didn't feel so bad anymore.  Stupid woman.  "Thirty Five.  Lane ten."

She handed him the money before giving him a wink and flouncing away toward the indicated lane.  "Have fun Ryanny! And remember!  Sleep!  Doctor's orders!"  She called back, waving.

Bryan sighed.  Damn her.

"Kai, you're drunk."

"Nooo, I'm notsh.  I'm just…"

"Plastered."  Liika cut him off, sighing and rolling her eyes, hearing the howling laughter in the background.  Apparently he wasn't alone in his drunken stupidity.  

She was sore all over from being thoroughly stomped on by her cousin in bowling, not to mention the sunburn that seared her skin wherever the vindictive star's light had touched.

"Well…maybesh a bitsh."

She rolled her eyes and tucked the phone under her ear to climb up to her bed.  She hissed as she accidentally bumped her burnt arm against the side of the ladder.

"Whatsa matter??"

"I'm sun burnt and extremely sore from bowling."  She sighed, lying on her bed.  She sorely wished she had some aloe vera gel.

"Aww…my poor babe ish hurtin… I could come over dere and make you feeel awwll betta…."  His lewd tone was accompanied by the hyena like laughter in the background.

Again she rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.  "Go to bed Kai."

"No.  I don't want to.  Tell me about bowling…I hear you suck pretty bad at it."

She snorted, she didn't even think he was capable of a full, unslurred sentence at that point, but he had managed it.  "Yeah, Tyson stomped me, but it was fun.  I ran into Bryan, which was nice."

There was a silence on the other end and Liika thought he might have passed out.  However, she was proved wrong when his voice quieted and he asked, very softly.  "And what did Waakman haf to shay?"

Though the words were slurred, Liika could pick up some under lying tone or emotion in his voice.  "Nothing.  He looked sick is all, I told him to sleep.  Why?"

Again there was a silence, longer than the last.

"I want you to shtay away from him."

Liika blinked in surprised.  Did he just tell her to avoid one of her friends…?  She scowled in sever exasperation.  Bloody drunk.  "Excuse me?"

"You heardsh me.  Stay away ferm him.  Hesh bad news."

"Whatever Kai, go to bed.  You're an obnoxious drunk."  She stated, her displeasure clearly reflected in her tone.  "I don't want to hear from you until your 100 percent sober, cause you're just pissing me off."

A low grumbling on the phone made Liika grumble back. 

"I luff j00."  He slurred suddenly, apparently forgetting the threat he had just made.

That was it.  A mushy Kai was ok sometimes, but not he was drunk and being stupid.  Kai _never_ said he loved her, it was just…something he didn't say.  It just wasn't Kai.  And for some reason, him saying it to her when he was drunk just further incited her temper.

"Goodnight Kai."

"But hunny I-"

She cut him off by hanging up the phone.  If he called back, so help him, she was going to recruit Mari and storm Tala's basement first thing in the morning and make them suffer.

Thankfully he didn't call back.


	2. Whats wrong with Bryan?

AN: Fairly short chapter, but very very very suspenseful.  I hope you guys like it!  I quite enjoy it myself =D

Major plot device starts in this chapter.

******PLEASE READ THIS NOTE*******

**Warning:**  Ok you guys, this chapter starts this fic on a very…dark path.  This fic WILL deal with darker issues like sex, so be prepared.  Please don't complain to me.  I like where this fic is going so far.

Oh and for all you who asked if this is a Bryan/Liika fic.. man you guys, READ the first authors note!  It's a Kai/Liika/Bryan…there will be aspects of both pairings.  I haven't decided the final pairing yet.  But don't worry Kai fans…he's not done yet =D

Liika was in a particularly spiteful mood the next morning, and her cheerful mood clearly displayed the fact.  She had risen fairly early—ten o'clock—and by 10:30 had recruited Mariah's help to storm her neighbor's basement and annoy the hell out of the sewer rats that dwelled there.  After all, alls fair in love and war right?

"Do you know how pissed they're going to be?"  Mariah giggled, following her blue haired friend up the pathway to her ex-boyfriends house.

Liika threw an evil grin over her shoulder and winked.  "Exactly."

Mariah laughed again, shaking her head.  "So why exactly are we doing this?  I could have slept in today!"

"It's really quite simple Mari.  Revenge.  We're getting them back for all those times that they annoyed us, or made fun of us or whatever else they might have done in the past."

"I should have known you'd be one to hold grudges for eighteen years...letting them pile up."

"Har."

They reached the top of the stairs on Tala's front porch and Liika quickly opened the door, letting herself and Mariah in.  No one locked the door in the small town, there was no need to.

Mariah quirked an eyebrow, closing the door softly behind her.  "Are you sure this is ok?  I mean we're just walking into his house!"  She whispered, following Liika down the hall towards the staircase in the kitchen.

Liika waved her head dismissively.  "His parents aren't home, besides, they know me and adore you.  They'd let us in anyway."  She replied confidently.

The two girls quickly crossed the kitchen and opened the door to the basement.  They didn't turn the light on, for fear of alerting their prey of their arrival.  However, this led to the inevitable tripping and almost death of one of them.

Yet somehow both of them managed to make it to the bottom with out further incident and with out announcing their presence prematurely.  No, they had to make sure the timing was right so that they could best exact their revenge.  Though, Mariah wasn't really sure what she was getting revenge for, she was in because it sounded fun.  It was not every day she got to get under Tala's skin, which she was about to do.  The site that greeted them upon entering the chaotic rec. room was enough to send both Liika and Mariah into hysteric fits of giggles.

It was as if a nuclear bomb went off.  Bodies were strewn everywhere, slumped on the floor, half leaned over the back of the couch, half laying _on_ said couch.  Alcohol containers littered the coffee table and floor as well as chip bags, candy wrappers and clothing.  It was a disaster.

Liika snickered, her turquoise eyes searching the room for the prone form of her boyfriend, finding him on the floor sitting with his legs stretched out under the coffee table and his head resting on the surface.  A cordless phone gripped in one hand.  

So that was why he didn't call her back.  Figured.

"Nadine is going to _kill_ Tala if she sees this mess!"  Mariah hissed between giggles, her golden eyes falling on the red heads back.  He was probably the only one in a _decent_ sleeping place as he had stretched out on the couch.

Liika grinned.  "She probably wont find out.  If I know Tala, he'll have it spotless by tonight when she gets back.  He's done it before, as you must know."

The pink haired girl nodded, smiling.  Oh yes, she knew.  She hadn't been his girlfriend for two years and learn _nothing_ of his wild ways.  Tala was _very_ skilled at throwing undiscovered parties in his basement.  Just as he was skilled at some how finding alcohol to bring to said parties.  "So, how are we going to wake the sleeping beauties?" She asked, surveying the five corpse-like figures that littered various places in the room.

The evil grin was back and Liika pointed at the large stereo system that graced one of the corners in the basement.  "What's the one thing drunk people hate the most the next morning?"

"Noise...and then light."

"Bingo."  Liika grinned, chuckling maliciously.  "You get the lights, I'll get the music and our revenge will be had."

Mariah grinned back.  "Remind me never to cross you."

"Good plan!"

They took their places, Mariah by the light switch and Liika by the stereo.  Liika had chosen the loudest, hardest CD she could find in the player—Linkin Park—and selected the hardest song on it.  Hitting pause, she signaled to Mariah who gave her the thumbs up.  "Time to wakey wakey…" She sing songed and pushed the play button.

Simultaneously Mariah flicked the light switch, bathing the room in harsh white light.  This combined with the now ear drum breaking rock that was now blasting from the surround sound speakers, cause every single boy in the room to shoot to their feet screaming and clutching their heads.  Kai knocked over the table, Tala rolled off the couch on top of him, while Ian just fell off the back of the couch.  Johnny and Michael were safe from any falling bodies or crashing furniture.

Liika and Mariah meanwhile laughed until their sides hurt, tears streaming down their faces.  It was a truly hilarious sight, their mission was accomplished.

Apparently none of the five had noticed their presence as all were groping blindly to find some way to turn off the offending sound and cut the offending light.  

"What the hell Valkov??  Turn that fucking shit off!"  Kai yelled over the music, squinting at his best friend.

"I didn't turn it on!"  Tala yelled back, clutching his head in agony.

Suddenly all was quiet, and the room dark.  "No, but I did."

Five sets of eyes snapped blearily towards the stereo where a smug and highly amused looked Liika stood, her arms crossed over her chest.  "Rise and shine gentlemen!" She chirped, earning a loud giggle from Mariah across the room.

It was silent as all five boys stared at the blue haired girl in complete shock.  Tala was the first to recover, his glazed eyes narrowing.  "You just signed your death warrant bitch." He growled, staggering forward.  "I don't care what you say Kai, I'm going to murder her in cold blood."

"I'll help you."  Kai grit out, glaring daggers at his girlfriend.

Liika merely grinned.  "And that would be my cue.  ExitàStage left!"  With that she darted away, narrowly missing the two boys that crashed to the ground where she had been standing.  "Run Mari run!  It's every woman for herself now!"  She screeched, ducking a slow Johnny and tearing up the stairs after an already running Mariah.

"Have a nice day boys!"  Mariah yelled back down, as she slammed the door behind Liika.

Tala clenched his teeth, collapsing onto the floor, his head submerged in dizzy stars.  "I don't care how hot she is…as soon as this hang over is gone I'm going to throttle her until she passes out."  He groaned, running a hand down his face.

"As long as you save my witch for me…I don't care what you do with Low."  Kai grumbled back, sprawled out beside him.

"I always knew there was a reason you called her a witch."

"And where the hell were you?"  Liika demanded hotly upon first sight of her best friend standing in front of his locker first thing Monday morning.

"Huh?"  Enrique replied intelligently, blinking his wide blue eyes.  "What are you talking about?"

Liika scowled flatly.  "You were supposed to pick me up.  I had to call Kai and _beg_ him to," she answered, clearly put out.

Enrique actually had the grace to look ashamed.  "I'm sorry, really I am!"  He apologized, giving her large puppy dog eyes.  "But Riley needed a ride!  Her brother's sick and wouldn't answer when she knocked and she had to come early!"

The blue haired girl huffed, weighing his excuse.  It was a good one.  She had seen Bryan only two days before and he sure looked sick to her.  A small frown filled her eyes.  She hoped he was ok.  "Grm, fine.  Valid excuse.  Did Riley say what was wrong with Bryan, beyond that he's sick?"  She asked, leaning against the locker beside Enrique's.

The blond shook his head, turning back to his locker.  "No, she couldn't even get him to answer this morning, so she just assumed he was sick.  He's been sick a lot lately.  She asked him last night when he got home from work if he'd drive her this morning, or if she could borrow his Jeep, and he said he'd drive her, but then wouldn't get up."  He answered.

Liika bit her bottom lip, now extremely worried.  "I saw him on Saturday, he _did_ look sick to me."

Enrique shrugged.  "Who knows?  Maybe he is.  Bryan's not really one to _tell_ anyone if he's not feeling well."  He wasn't going to mention that Bryan had been that way _all_ summer.

"True."  Liika sighed, trying to put the matter out of her mind.  "Maybe he just didn't want to get up early, he'll be in homeroom anyway.  Let's go, the bell just went."

But he wasn't in homeroom, in fact he wasn't in _any of his classes that day.  Liika had him in three out of four of her blocks and was now _extremely_ worried, though she tried not to let it show.  Kai didn't like Bryan, and would make a big deal about her worrying over him.  Kai was so jealous sometimes.  _

So after school, and after the two hour Beyblade practice—which Bryan also missed—Liika set out, avoiding Kai once more, which brought suspicious looks and flares of temper, to the Wakeman house, determined to find out just _what the hell was going on with her friend.  It wasn't like Bryan to avoid school.  Even if he didn't like it he _always_ went.  Even sick.  And that was what worried her._

The Wakeman's lived about three blocks on the other side of the school from Liika, closer to the downtown core.  Because she didn't really want any one to know where she was going—lest they tell Kai—she took off walking, walking quickly so that she could get there before dark.

She reached the large blue house just as the sun was setting.  The sky was darkened and had streaks of pink, orange and yellow running over it and, on any other day, Liika would have noticed the beauty of it all, but anxiousness distracted her.  She couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong with her friend.  She was determined to find out what that something was.

Knocking on the door, Liika waited for a response and wasn't disappointed when the door opened moments later to reveal Kelly Wakeman, in her tall, pale haired glory.  Liika had always liked Riley and Bryan's mother.

"Is Bryan home?"  She asked politely, smiling up at the older woman.

Mrs. Wakeman smiled fondly and nodded.  "Yes, I think he's up in his room.  He wasn't feeling well today."  She said, a frown tugging her lips.  "He hasn't been feeling well for quite a while actually."

Liika's worried frown mirrored Mrs. Wakeman's.  "Really?  So it's not just this weekend?  When I saw him on Saturday he didn't look so good."

"Like I said, he hasn't looked very good for a couple of months.  His health started to take a downward slide in July.  I'm worried about him, but he wont answer me.  He doesn't come down for family dinner anymore, he wont talk to his sister beyond a grunt, and now he's missing school.  He's lost weight and I don't think he's sleeping."  Kelly explained, her frown becoming deeper.  "Actually I'm glad you're here.  If any one can talk to him it's you.  He's always liked you."

Liika blushed, looking away.  Damn, did _everyone_ know of Bryan's infatuation with her?  Why was she always the last one to clue in to things like this?  Part of her felt horrible for the whole Bryan situation.  She didn't really figure out that he _genuinely_ liked her until after she was already in love with Kai.  And then there was the part of her heart that rebelled against that. 

…The part of her heart that told her that she could have been happy with Bryan.

"Bryan's a good friend of mine, and I'm worried about him too.  I'll try to see what's going on."  Liika replied, smiling.

There was a sort of disappointed glint to Mrs. Wakeman's eyes as she stepped aside to let Liika in.  "You're a good girl.  Bryan could use someone like you in his life."

Liika cringed as she stepped past the older woman.  Why was it that guys' mothers always said things like that??  Now she felt even guiltier.  "Thanks.  I'll go up now."

"Ok, good luck!"

The blue haired girl sighed, trudging up the stairs.  She knew Bryan probably wouldn't be all that keen on visitors, especially if he was sick.  He was irritable at the best of times, but even more so when he was not feeling a hundred percent.  Bryan was, if anything, predictable.

Reaching the last door at the end of the hallway, Liika took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking soundly on the door.  "Bryan?  Bryan, it's Liika, can you open the door?"  She called, waiting for him to answer.  She had to call quite loudly because he had obnoxious goth rock blaring so loud she doubted he could hear her anyway.

She wasn't at all surprised really, when he didn't answer.  Rolling her eyes, Liika began to get quite irritated with the whole situation.  If you're sick shouldn't you be in bed, resting _quietly_?  Her eyes narrowed.  She was going to find out!

Liika huffed after pounding on the door and calling out a few more times.  This was getting ridiculous!  Reaching out she grasped the door handle and turned it, praying that he, by some chance of brain slippage, had not locked the door.

She almost fell over in surprise when the door swung inwards, signifying that he hadn't locked it.  Her eyebrows shot up.  He _always_ locked his door!  Something was wrong.  The anxious feelings that fluttered in her chest grew worse.  How could he forget something so fundamental as locking his door?  Pushing the door open she prepared for the worst.

And worst it was.  The room was lit only by a single beside lamp, which was turned on, sending a small amount of yellow light splashing across his messy bed.  The drapes were drawn over his balcony door, darkening the room further.  Clothing, papers, books and CDs were scattered everywhere on the floor and on his dresser, bedside table and desk.  His computer wasn't even turned on; in fact it was shoved off to the very side of his desk, the monitor actually lying on the floor.  His walls were covered with posters, mostly of grunge rock bands or fantasy birds of prey or dragons.  All of them were dark, making the gloomy atmosphere even more depressing and shady. 

A picture on the wall just above his desk caught her eye and Liika tread carefully towards it, trying to avoid stepping on anything on her way, which was incredibly difficult. Reaching out, Liika ran her finger over the frame that held the picture.

It was a picture of her.  Taken at a photo shoot right after they won the National Championship.  Her hair was down and was styled so that it framed her face.  Stylish baby pink eye shadow and black eyeliner outlined her eyes and her lips were painted with a sparkly lip-gloss.  She was sitting on a backwards chair and was resting her chin in her hands while smiling brightly at the camera.  

Liika wondered where he had gotten it, she wasn't aware they were giving prints out, or even selling them for that matter.  If they were, she wanted one of the team pictures, however, she hadn't been able to get one, which made her question how he gotten it.  Sighing, she shrugged.  It wasn't a big deal.  

At least he didn't have a shrine to her, like Riley said he did.  She should have known that Bryan's twin was exaggerating things.  One picture _hardly_ constituted a shrine.  Stupid Riley.

Just when Liika was about to turn around and check the balcony to see if Bryan was outside, she looked down, her eyes landing on a plastic freezer bag filled with chunks of a white crystalline substance.  Her eyebrows immediately furrowed over her eyes and one of her hands came up to run over the surface of the bag.

What the hell was it?

Her fingers slipped under the bag and lifted it from the desks surface.  She turned it over in her hands, studying it closely.  A sense of dread washed over her as she slowly recognized the contents of the bag.

Oh God… 

"What the fuck?  What are you doing here?  How did you get in?!"  Bryan's overly angry voice cut through her intent study.  Liika remained silent.

Bryan almost had a heart attack when he walked in from having a smoke and found someone standing in his room.  And not just anyone.  Her.

His first, and strongest reaction was anger.  A hot burning fury that was now as common as the depression that swept over him all the time.  How dare she just enter his room with out asking?  And how did she get in?  He locked his door!  He knew he did!

However, when she didn't move or respond to his angry demands the fury melted into alarm.  Liika was rarely quiet about anything, and when she was quiet something was very wrong.

He noticed then that she was standing by his desk, staring down at something in her hands.  Putting two and two together dread settled in the pit of his stomach.  He knew in that moment that his life was about to end. 

Finally, after minutes of silence, Liika inhaled sharply.  Slowly she turned to face him, her glassy, tear filled eyes locking with his.  

In that instant the world crashed down around Bryan.

"Bryan…" She whimpered in a scared, lost tone, "This is crack cocaine." 


	3. What have I done?

AN:  Here it is!  The next chapter… man I'm struggling with this fic ;_;  its too .. depressing for Ha I think.. I think after a couple of chapters I'm going to make it happy and funny for a while *nod*

**a-Leng: **The last chapter was incredibly short.  If you don't like long chapters…take a break in the middle of them or something… most of my chapters range from 8-15 pages.. this ones 10.  I wont post anything shorter than 3000 words.. which is about 6 pages.. which is short in my books.  And as for rating it R, I know what the rating guides are and there is nothing in here that constitutes a R rating yet.  I know what I'm doing.

The room was silent after her soft proclamation.  Bryan was rooted to the floor only about a foot away from where Liika herself stood, her hands shaking so badly she struggled to keep a firm grasp on the small bag of drugs.

Liika was shaken beyond belief.  Sure, you always heard stories of people doing drugs—crack being one of the most famous ones—but never, _never_ do you expect to find someone so close to you in possession of such potent drugs.  It pretty much followed that he was using the crack, after all, who had crack and didn't use it?

What the hell was he thinking??  _Crack_?!  It was probably one of the most addictive drugs there was out there, not to mention it royally fucked you up.  How the hell did he get the bloody shit?  She couldn't believe someone in Bakuten could be selling!  Surely it wasn't anyone in their class.  

"Give it to me."  Bryan's frighteningly low and calm voice broke the tense silence.

However, Liika didn't move.  She just continued to stare past his head, her eyes glazed with worry and fear.  Fear of what the innocent looking drug was doing to her friend.  A friend she had known since the beginning of middle school…a good portion of her life!

Bryan was starting to get impatient with her.  Actually, he was far beyond impatient; it was all he could do to reign in the rampaging temper that was boiling to the surface.  He hated the highs and lows that hit him like a sack full of rocks whenever he wasn't high.  He could go from sheer rage to bottomed out depression in seconds, or from anger to depression to fear then back to anger, such as he had right then.  His emotions peaked and swirled dangerously.  He didn't want to hurt her…he just…he…he wanted to hold her.  He wanted to be the one that she ran to when she was sad…to be the one she shone her bright adoring smile at.  He wanted to be the one to kiss her…to make love to her.

But she didn't want him.

The rage boiled even higher.  No, she wanted a rich, mama's boy, private school reject that had done nothing but ridicule her since the moment he laid eyes on her.  She wanted a man that had made her cry on more than one occasion, had caused nothing but sorrow for her while finding his own feelings.  She wanted…Kai Hiwatari.  She wanted the man he hated more than anything in the world.  The man he would gladly kill given the right opportunity. 

"Give it to me.  Now."  He growled once more, his tone becoming even more dangerous as he took a step towards her, one of his hands coming up to take it from her if necessary.

Apparently him moving was all it took for Liika to snap back to the present and out of her dazed state.  Instantly her eyes came to life, flashing in righteous fury, and she took a step back, clutching the small package against her abdomen.  "Why?!"  She demanded, all but glaring at him,  "Why would you do something so fucking _stupid_ Bryan??  Why??!"  Her voice slowly reached the decibel of screaming, panic welling in her tone.  How could he do something like this to his body and mind… to his friend and family??  Didn't he realize how dangerous crack was?

Bryan's eyes flashed just as hotly as Liika's had, only with a darker, more sinister light.  "What the fuck would you know _little_ girl?  You're life is so fucking perfect it makes me sick!"  He growled back, his voice raising a few decibels.  

"Perfect?"  Liika echoed, disbelief ringing in her tone.  "_Perfect_?!  More perfect than yours?  How do you figure that line of bullshit?"  She couldn't believe him!  The part of her that was hurt at his calling her names and speaking to her in a manor that he had never even come close to before was smothered by the anger that was coursing through her veins.  "You have two loving parents Bryan, and a twin, and what do I have left of my family?  My cousin and my grandfather.  That's it.  How is that _perfect_?  It's not!  But have you ever seen me resort to hard drugs to fix my problems?  Huh?"

"You know nothing!"  He spat, stepping further towards her.  He suddenly had a bad need for the crystal pieces that occupied the bag in her hands.  He couldn't handle it…couldn't handle _her_ with out some type of back up.  He needed to feel normal again.  He needed to feel strong again.  He needed to feel like he wouldn't fall to his knees and beg her forgiveness.  Fuck!  He needed to feel like she didn't make him a weak, pathetic bastard.

Liika saw the look in his eyes, the crazed half-deranged look that was so common in the eyes of drug addicts.  So he _was_ addicted, and horribly so apparently.  Her eyebrows furrowed as her behind came in contact with the hard edge of his oak desk.  She was trapped, and she knew he would hurt her if she stood in his way.  But…she couldn't just stand by and do _nothing_!  Bryan obviously couldn't see what the drug was doing to him.  He probably didn't even realize he was addicted.

"When Bryan?  When did you start?"  She cried, raising her chin.  He would not frighten her!  He would _not_ bully her into giving him the poison!  "And how??"

He grit his teeth, boxing her against his desk, his hot lilac gaze boring down at her from his ten-inch height advantage.  His hands itched to snatch the bag away from her, but he knew her well, too well, and knew that if he moved too quickly she'd do something stupid and force him to hurt her.  He really didn't want that, no matter how badly the little plastic bag was calling him.  So, he answered her questions, in short, annoyed answers.  "July.  In Denver.  At a party.  Give it to me Liika."

Liika ignored the sound of her name as it rolled off his tongue.  He rarely said her name, usually referring to her as 'woman', but when he did, he usually meant business.  "And Spencer, he _knows_ of your fucking addiction?"

"He knows.  I'm not addicted."

"The hell you aren't!"  She shot back, pulling the back closer against her chest.  "I can see it in your eyes right now!  You'd kill me for it if you thought you'd get away with it!"  She screeched, through gritted teeth.  "You can lie to yourself Bryan, but you can't lie to me.  I'm not blind you know!"

The growl that escaped Bryan's throat was a mix between a primal, animal growl and an angry grunt.  His eyes narrowed down at her, his mind whirling with need.  "Maybe not blind," he growled, "Just stupid and over emotional.  You're making a bigger deal of this than it is.  Now _give it to me_!"  His voice became more forceful as the seconds ticked by.

"No!"  She screamed.  "I wont let you destroy yourself Bryan!  I wont let you destroy your life and the lives of those who care about you!  You need help, Ryanny…let me help you…" She trailed off, her eyes tearing up again.

Bryan felt something in his chest twitch at the site of her glassy eyes, but the need for the drug in her hands pushed the feeling aside.  He could deal with her later.  He needed a smoke.  "I don't need _help_ woman, I need that bag, now give it to me!"  His hands darted forward, catching a hold of her by her shoulders.  "Don't make me do something I don't want to do…" He murmured, slowly moving one of his hands down her arm.

"I can't let you hurt yourself…I care to damn much…" Liika whispered back, clutching the bag tighter in his hands as his hand slowly moved towards it.

Just as Bryan's hand tightened on her arm to almost painful proportions a loud pounding sounded on Bryan's door.  Bryan's head snapped in the direction, a panicked looking crossing his face.  The pounding sounded once more before Bryan caught sight of the doorknob turning.  His eyes expanded and he dropped Liika in an instant, flying to intercept whoever it was that was entering his room.

He jerked the door open to reveal his sister—who was looking _extremely_ worried—and her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, both having frowns on their faces.  "What the fuck do you want?"  He demanded coldly, eyeing Enrique with disgust.

"We heard screaming…" Riley said, trying to peek over her brother's shoulder.  "Is everything ok?"

"Fine.  Go away."

Enrique eyed the larger teen dubiously.  He could have sworn he had heard a _female_ voice in the room.  "Must be some argument if we can hear it over that horrible excuse for music," he drawled, an eyebrow rising.  "Who's in there with you?"

"None of your business Sattiay."  Bryan spat, snarling at the blond before he slammed the door in the couple's face, audibly clicking the lock in place after he did so.

Riley threw Enrique an anxious look, biting her bottom lip.  "Do you think everything is ok?"  She asked, uncertainty lacing her voice.

Enrique sighed, his normally cheerful exterior dour.  "I don't know babe, but there's nothing we can do about it now.  If he _does_ have someone in there, and they _are_ fighting as bad as we think they are, let's just hope whoever it is that's in there is smart enough to get out before your brother flies off the handle."

Bryan turned slowly after he locked the door.  Damn meddling fools.  Couldn't they leave him well enough alone?  Speaking of meddling fools… He searched his room for a sign of the little blue haired wench, and was alarmed to find none.  Where the hell could she have gone in such a short period of time??  The it hit him as he caught sight of his bathroom light…then heard the sound of the toilet flushing.  His eyes widened to extreme proportions as absolute dread crashed over him.

She didn't.

She _couldn't_!

He wasted no time in crossing the short distance from his door to his bathroom, pushing the door open forcefully.  What he found made his blood run cold.

Liika was standing beside the toilet, an empty plastic freezer bag in one hand watching the water swirl around.  "I can't let you kill yourself Ryanny.  You can't see it, but you're addicted, almost hopelessly so.  But I'm going to help you, I swear, you'll get through this."  She turned to face him, her large turquoise eyes pleading with him.  "A twelve minute high isn't worth throwing your life away."

Time froze for Bryan.  He stared past her, at the white porcelain, his mind slowly comprehending what she had just done.  That was supposed to last him another four days.  "That was two hundred dollars worth of crack…" He grumbled in a daze, still struggling to grasp the situation.

Liika scowled.  "Yeah well, now its two hundred dollars worth of toilet food!"

That was it.  Her scornful words were all that was needed to break Bryan from his daze and snap the fragile hold in his temper.  How _dare_ she!  

Before he even thought, and before Liika even knew what was coming Bryan's hand lashed out and back handed her across the face.  The force in the blow was enough to send the small young woman flying the two feet to the tile wall beside the toilet where her head hit the ceramic surface and she slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Bryan stared at her unmoving body, again not really grasping what was happening.  He brought his hand up towards his face and examined it, his expression becoming more and more pained.  What had he done…?

When she still didn't move, a nauseous feeling welled in his stomach.  Why wasn't she yelling at him??  Why wasn't she moving??  Why wasn't she getting up?!  He panicked, crashing to his knees beside her with a low wail.  

"Liika…Liika!"  He called frantically, pawing at her, trying to shake her awake.  "I'm sorry…" He almost whimpered, reaching forward and scooping the unconscious girl into his arms and settling himself against the bathroom wall.  One hand smoothed down her hair, running over her face.

His hand froze when it came in contact with a warm, sticky substance.  His eyes snapped downwards and he tilted her head away from his chest.  She was bleeding…he had hurt her…hurt her enough to bleed.  His fingers slid over her bleeding temple, trying desperately to stop the minor bleeding that, in his eyes, looked like a gushing artery.  The corner of her bottom lip was also emitting a small amount of blood from where his hand had contacted with her face.

"Oh God…" he moaned, finally giving up and clutching her against him, "…What have I done?"  He clenched his eyes shut, trying to will away the guilt, pain and terror that were making him physically sick.

Mariah laughed, shaking her head and shoving Tala a bit.  "Oh right, like Wolverine could even come _close_ to Cyclops' skills!  Professor Xavier made him the leader of the X-men for a reason you know!"

Tala scoffed, pushing her back.  "What do you know?  You like Kelly Clarkson.  Besides, Cyclops' lameness overshadows any sort of 'skills' he might have—which are none.  Oooh, laser beams out his eyes, that's really cool.  Logan would beat down Scott in seconds, he's such a pansy."  He said, throwing a grin at the pink haired girl as they approached her locker.

"Yeah, well, you like Nine Inch Nails!  There's no accounting for taste, I suppose.  In any case, Storm would kick both their asses."  Mariah replied haughtily, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.  She opened her locker and proceeded to shuffle her things around.

"Tche, maybe if she flashed them first."

Mariah made a sound of incredibility and stopped what she was doing to smack him soundly on the arm, mock glaring as she did so.  "You're such a jackass."  She stated, her smile clearly stating that she didn't _really_ think so.

Tala grinned back, a hand striking his chest right over his head.  "I'm hurt Kitty, and here I thought you loved me!"

Mariah's face sobered a bit and she turned back to her locker.  "At one time I did…" she murmured, continuing to shuffle through her locker.

The red head's smile faltered and he sighed.  "Mariah…I know we had a bad end—most of which was my fault—but…I was hoping we could get past that.  I'm not the same immature kid I was two years ago."

"I'm with Rei now." She muttered, trying to ignore the fluttering as well as the pain in her heart.  Damn it, she wanted so badly to be over him.

"So?" He said, sliding a hand up her arm.  "I meant what I said to Kon, I don't do taken women, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."  _One day you won't be with Kon…then I'll have you back._

Mariah shivered slightly at his touch, her skin tingling lightly under his fingers.  Her eyes closed, and her movement stilled.  "We are friend's Tala," she whispered, opening her gold eyes and staring into Tala's turquoise orbs, "But only friends.  Rei…he gets upset when you flirt with me."

Tala pulled his hand away, snorting, and crossing his arms over his chest.  Fucking Kon, always in his way.  "I flirt with lots of girls.  It's the way I am, he can just fucking deal." He all but growled, making clear the fact that he was annoyed by the mention of her boyfriend.

"Tala," Mariah sent him a slight reprimanding look and placed her hands on either side of his face.  "I'm not saying don't flirt with me, I'm just saying don't do it when he's around.  Please?  For me?""

He reveled in feeling of her soft hands cupping his face and leaned towards her.  "I suppose I could deal with that," he said, smirking.  _Oh yeah, you want me Kitty, I know it.  Kon wont last forever._

She giggled in response.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from further down the call and the pair jerked apart, glancing in the direction of the loud noise—Mariah looking somewhat guilty.

When they caught sight of the perpetrator, who was storming towards them, Tala sighed, running a hand through his hair.  "Apparently he hasn't found her yet."  He stated dryly, preparing himself for his best friend's tirade.

Mariah's eyebrows furrowed, her concern growing every second the tall Bakuten A captain came closer.  However, it wasn't his angry face that concerned her, it was the _reason_ he looked stormy that worried her.

Liika hadn't been seen in almost two days.  She hadn't been in school the day before, and apparently—according to Kai and Enrique—she wasn't answering her phone or answering her door.  Their whole group was starting to worry immensely.

"Have you seen her today?"  Were the first words out of Kai's mouth as soon as he reached the pair.  His eyes glittered angrily, his fists clenching at his side.

"No," Mariah sighed, "I was hoping you had.  Have you talked to Tyson?"

Kai growled, leaning up against the locker beside Mariah's.  "Yes.  Couldn't tell me anything except the fact that she didn't come home Tuesday night, nor last night.  She called and said that she was staying at your house."

Mariah frowned.  "She obviously wasn't.  Now I'm really worried, what could have happened that she lied to her Grandfather?"

"Still no sign of her huh?"  Enrique's voice cut in as the blond stopped in front of Kai looking worse for the wear.  "Damn it Iki."  He looked on the verge of tears.  He had never been so terrified in his life!  His best friend was missing and there wasn't anything he could do about it!

Mariah reached out and patted the blond on the arm.  "Has anyone reported it to the police?"

Enrique shook his head.  "I tried…but she has to be missing at least forty-eight hours first."

"I think you guys can all stop worrying now."  

Three sets of eyes snapped towards the red head, narrowing.  Just as they all simultaneously opened their mouths to demand what he meant, he pointed, looking unamused himself.  "Cause if I'm not mistaking, there she is right there."

The other three instantly snapped their eyes towards where Tala was pointing and sure enough, there was a small blue haired young woman, struggling to open her locker.  Her head was hung, allowing her abnormally loose hair to curtain her face on both sides.  Her uniform was limp, attesting to the fact that it had been worn for more than two days, something, which was rare for Liika.  

It only took seconds for Kai to react, sucking in a loud and angry breath he stomped down the hall, reaching his girlfriend's side in moments.  "Where the _fuck_ were you?!"  He demanded, his left hand grasping her arm.

She jumped, gasping.  "Ka-Kai…" she murmured, keeping her head bent and turned away from him.  

"Fucking hell Liika!"  Kai yelled, pulling her against him, circling one arm around her back while one hand buried itself in her hair.  "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

"…." Liika was silent.

After a few moments he pushed her away, his hands settling on her shoulders.  "Now where the fuck were you??  Where damn it?!"

Still she was silent, her head still bent, her hair shadowing her face.  As more seconds past, and her silence was filled with the sound of the bell—which was ignored by the small group of teens—Kai began to more and more angry with the girl in front of him.

God.  He had nearly killed himself worrying over her.  He hadn't slept the night before, as he was too preoccupied thinking up worse case scenarios.  After she had disappeared after practice on Tuesday, then hadn't called, he wasn't _too_ worried, just annoyed, especially when he called and she wasn't home.  It was only when she didn't show up for school the next day, when she _still_ wasn't home in the afternoon and when Tyson had said she was staying at Mariah's when Kai knew for a fact she wasn't, that he panicked.

He snarled when she still wouldn't look at him or say anything.  "Would you _look_ at me??"  He demanded, his hand catching her chin and jerking her face upwards.

What he saw made him numb.

Her bottom lip on the right side was swollen and discolored with a hardened scab as well as a yellowish bruise that spread out from her mouth and was roughly the size of a beyblade attack ring.  However, it was the wound above her eye that caught most of his attention.  It too was bruised, the same yellowish green the bruise by her mouth was, yet there was a key difference.  

In the center of the discolored skin were three neat stitches, parallel with her hairline and running down her forehead just above her temple.  Kai's eyes flashed, running over her face over and over.  Those behind him peeked over his shoulder, gasping as they did so.

Liika for the most part remained silent, only hissing when Kai jerked her head upwards and caused the stitches to pull.  She knew she was in a lot of trouble.

"What the hell…" Kai murmured, his hand leaving her chin and running lightly over the wounds.  "Who did this to you?" He asked softly, his voice dangerous.  

Liika became alarmed.  She had heard that tone before, only it wasn't from Kai.  Another male had used that tone with her, and she knew it's meaning very well.  It meant someone was about to get hurt.  She couldn't tell Kai what had actually happened…he'd kill Bryan for sure, and the last thing Bryan needed at the moment was to get in a fight with an extremely angry boyfriend.

Sure she was angry with Bryan, but being angry with him wasn't going to help him.  He was angry enough at himself.  If the fact that he hadn't let her leave his sight for a day and a half was any indication.  Of course she couldn't rightly tell Kai that.  He'd be even more angry then.  Hell, he'd probably commit homicide.  And then there was Mariah and Enrique, accomplices to the murder of Bryan Wakeman.

"No one…" She finally answered, her eyes avoiding his, "I tripped and hit my head on the corner of a table."

"You're lying."

Liika winced at Kai's harsh voice.  "No I-"

"Don't lie to me.  Tell me who hit you."  He demanded again, forcing her to meet his eyes.  He could see the nervousness in the aqua depths, he knew she was lying.  "You don't disappear for a day and a half then show up again in a worn uniform, with markings that can _only_ be made by someone else, and only have fallen.  Don't fuck with me Liika, I'm not in the mood.  Tell me the truth."

She sighed, closing her eyes.  "I…I can't."

Kai's scowl darkened, his patience worn down to nothing.  "And why is that?" He grated out, his teeth clenched.  "Just who are you protecting?"

"Wait a second…" Enrique spoke up, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed.  The wheels in his brain turned.  He and Riley heard screaming two nights ago…and shortly after they're 'conversation' with Bryan, had heard a rather loud thump against the hallway wall as they were leaving for his house.  …Could it be?  "Liika, I, and I'm sure everyone else here would like to know, were you at the Wakeman's house two nights ago?"

Liika froze, her eyes expanding in fear.  How did he know??

Kai caught the trapped look that crossed Liika's face, knowing that was exactly where she had been.  Now he was pissed, not that he wasn't before, but now he was _extremely_ pissed.  She had been somewhere, no doubt visiting, someone he had explicitly told her not to.  And if the panicked glint in her eyes was any indication, she had been there yesterday and this morning as well.  

His blood boiled in anger he hadn't felt since his father had almost killed his mother.  He had warned her, _told_ her that Wakeman was dangerous, and she didn't listen!  

Enrique scowled, also catching the trapped look.  So he was right, there _had_ been a female in Bryan's room, and that female had been Liika.  He suddenly had an idea what the loud thump was.  It was probably Liika's head hitting the wall.  Yet, that didn't make any sense.  Why would Bryan hit her…?  Bryan wouldn't harm a hair on her head, and in fact generally harmed anyone who threatened to do so.  It was confusing.

"Sattiay," Kai questioned suddenly, breaking the silence, "How did you know she was there?"

"I didn't," Enrique replied sighing, "Not until I put everything together like five seconds ago."

"Everything?"  Mariah asked, frowning.

The blond nodded.  "Me and Ril, heard screaming coming from Bryan's bedroom…it appeared Bryan was having a nasty argument with someone…someone that sounded female.  However, we didn't think much of it and when Bryan told us that it was nothing and to go the fuck away, we did.  But when we were leaving to go out we heard a loud thump against the hallway wall.  Like someone hitting the wall in Bryan's bathroom.  Again we thought nothing of it, figuring that Bryan had tripped over something in the god awful mess in his room.  Apparently our first thoughts were correct.  It was you that hit the wall, wasn't Iki?"

"…."

Kai seethed, his vision clouded with red.  Wakeman had the fucking nerve to threaten _him_ about hurting his witch, then went and did it himself!  He was a dead man.

Liika was worried, check that, _terrified_.  Kai's silence told her all she needed to know.  He was livid, and blood was going to be spilled if she didn't put a stop to it.  "Yes…Ok…I was at Bryan's… and yes we had an argument.  But I deserved whatever I got, don't do something stupid Kai.  The situation doesn't need to be anymore complicated than it already is.  You don't know what's going on."  She said, wrapping her arms around his waist in effort to calm him.  

"I don't fucking give two shits _what's_ going on.  No one touches my witch and gets away with it."  He growled, trying to pull away.  

"Stop it Kai!  You don't understand!"  Liika cried, clutching him tighter.  

"I understand perfectly!" Kai roared, glaring daggers at the top of Liika's head.  "Those stitches on your temple tell me everything I need to know!  Let go!"  

He was angry.  Angry at Wakeman for hitting her, and angry at Liika for lying to him.  Then there was the fact that not only had she lied to him and her family, but she had spent _two days_ with Wakeman alone.  Two fucking days.  Now, he didn't really think _Liika_ would instigate anything, but if the bastard could hit her, then he sure as hell could force himself on her.  Why didn't she leave?  Why didn't she scream for help?  Call someone?  If Enrique could hear them screaming at each other, and could hear her hit the wall, then couldn't he hear if she had called for help?  His anger levels rose another ten notches.  Oh she and him were going to have a talk, a very _long_ talk.  After he kicked Wakeman's ass.

"I believe the bell has rang Hiwatari and that you are supposed to be in _my_ class."  The group froze at the annoyed voice.  "The rest of you get to class before I decided to give you _all_ detention!"

Kai ground his teeth, glaring at his homeroom teacher.  He _really_ hated Boris Amery.  "Fine.  Come on witch."  With that, Kai grasped Liika's hand firmly, allowing her enough time to pick up her backpack before he pulled her down the hall towards her homeroom class.  

Enrique and Tala followed, frowns embedded on both their faces.  Both wanted to know what Liika could have possibly done to Bryan that would drive _him_ of all people to hit her.  It was confusing business.

Mariah sighed sadly, her shoulders slumping.  Life in their small school was getting stranger and stranger.  First Tala decided that he wanted her again, then the unthinkable happens and _Bryan_ beats Liika, his obsession, up.  What was the world coming to?


	4. There is always a consequence for every ...

AN: Sorry about the wait, I've been insanely busy with school… and it's just going to get worse.  Especially if I get a job too :s

Hope you like the chapter, this is the last the horribly depressing chapters for awhile.. XD  the end is funny tho…

I've decided that I'm really tired of the Kai/Liika pairing in this fic LOL… I'm gonna throw in some twists XD  

I own Liika, Akito Imoraz and Broderick Johanson…the rest of Abbey are property of the makers of Naruto =)

**Zadien:**Hehe….cute review XD  Johnny and Amy are around somewhere.. but they're not really _close_ with either Kai or Liika or Tala or Mariah so that's why they don't show up much =)

Liika sighed heavily, struggling not to lose the already fragile hold she had on her temper.  All day she had been bombarded with questions, why did Bryan hit her?  Why had she stayed so long there?  What had happened?  It was frustrating.

However, even more frustrating than the questions was Kai's incensed silence that hung over her head every second she was with him.  He dropped her off at her classes and was there to pick her up as soon as the bell rang.  Between classes and during breaks he didn't let her out of his sight, and when she had to go to the bathroom sent Mariah with her to watch her.

It was annoying in more ways than one.  Now not only did her head throb, but she had lost the trust of her boyfriend.  Not that she blamed him any.  She'd be incredibly pissed if she thought that he had spent a day and a half alone with some girl, especially a girl that had been in love with him as long as Bryan had been with her.  She felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing.  Worrying her friends was not exactly something she _liked_ to do, nor was betraying the trust of her boyfriend.  She just hoped that he didn't actually think she _did _something with Bryan.  That would make the already sticky situation even worse.

And to top it all off, Kai had dragged her with him to detention with Mr. Amery.  It was bad enough she had had to put up with him in Junior Drama last year, but seeing him when she didn't have to was crossing the line.  Now she was just annoyed.  Annoyed with Kai's overprotective and possessive streak that apparently ran a mile long.

"Tomoda, get out.  I tire of looking at your battered face."

Liika's face snapped upwards, blinking in surprise as she found irritated red glass covered eyes glaring down at her from the aisle beside her.  "Uh…"

Just the Kai stood, jerking Liika to her feet.  However, Mr. Amery centered his glare on the blue haired boy and nodded at the seat.  "Sit your ass back down Hiwatari.  I didn't say you were done.  You have ten more minutes." He then looked back at Liika, "Get moving Tomoda, unless you'd like to stay in here with me all week."

"No sir."  She grumbled, picking up her bag.

Kai grabbed her had as she moved to walk away.  "Wait for me on the steps," he hissed, his eyes reflecting a meaningful glare.

"Whatever…" She replied tiredly.  She didn't want to deal with the crap any more.  She was already dreading being alone with him, as being alone meant that they would finally have their 'talk', and that meant she'd be expected to explain just what happened two nights ago and yesterday.  Something, which she had no intention of doing no matter how angry Kai got; she couldn't betray Bryan's secret, only he could do that.

So she was irrational for wanting to help someone that had hurt her.  Kai had hurt her before—with words not fists—and yet here she was, in love with and dating him.  Rationality had never been one of her strong points.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After waiting for approximately fifteen minutes Liika grew impatient.  _Stupid Amery…ten minutes my ass, _she thought gritting her teeth.  She missed bey practice for this!  She was just thankful that Tala and Robert were both more than capable of running things while their captains played companions to the grumpy teacher.

"Are you ready to tell me now, just why the fuck you were at Wakeman's house for two days, let alone at all?"  

Liika shuddered at the sound of Kai's disturbingly calm voice.  His voice was deceptive.  She knew that he had had all day to stew about her lying to him, and that it had probably made him angry to the point of unadulterated rage.  His tone was a red flag.  If Kai's voice was soft as it was then, then he was only seconds away from blowing a fuse.  Her response wasn't going to help any.  She knew this.

"I was worried about him.  He…hasn't been well."

Kai scowled, his right eye developing a twitch.  "And so you just decided to ignore my command not to see him and go to his _house_?  Are you stupid witch?"  He demanded, storming down the steps so that he could stand a few levels below her and look her directly in the eyes.

"You were drunk when you made that _decree_," she bit back sarcastically, sending a glare back in his direction.  "Besides, who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot see huh?  Bryan is my friend, and he was my friend long before you came along!"

Kai was silent for a few moments, weighing her words over in his mind.  She was completely wrong of course.  He had every right to tell her who she couldn't see, especially if that person was dangerous to their relationship, or to her in general.  As for Wakeman being her friend before he himself coming along, he also knew that was a crock of shit.  She and Wakeman hadn't even socialized beyond Wakeman's stalking of her until last year.  Tala had told him so.

"I'm getting sick of your lying and covering for him," Kai stated, his voice still calm.  "And I sure as hell _can_ tell you who you can see if it pertains to your health or us.  I told you Wakeman was dangerous, this just proves I'm right.  Maybe now you'll obey me when I tell you to do something—though don't get me wrong, I have every intention of making it clear to him as well that he is not to come with in five meters of you."  

She gave a small scream of frustration, glaring with all her might at the silently seething young man in front of her.  "You may be my boyfriend, but you can't tell me what to do!"

Kai growled, stepping forward so that his face was inches from hers, his breath fanning her lips.  "It's because I'm your boyfriend that I can.  I protect what's mine witch, don't forget it."  With the dark growl his lips descended on hers, pressing against them softly as to not injure her further.

Liika couldn't help but submit to him.  It was a weakness of hers, a weakness he exploited when it suited him.  Such as right then.  No matter how annoyed or angry with him she was, all he had to do is kiss her and she forgot everything and submitted to his will.  It was bloody irritating. 

Well he wasn't going to win this time!  He wasn't going to trick her!  He wasn't…

"Now tell me why…tell me everything?" He whispered against her lips, his eyes opening to slits.  

"Kai…" She breathed, wanting nothing more than to feel his kiss once more, "I…I…ca-"

Just then the loud jingle of her cell phone sounded from her backpack, effectively cutting into the moment.  Kai cursed violently.  He had almost had her.

Liika shook her head, cursing also.  Damn it!  How did he _always_ manage it?!  It was one time in her life where the cliché 'saved by the bell' actually applied to her life.  Sighing, she pushed Kai lightly out of the way and retrieved the phone from her purple backpack.  

"Hello?"

"Liika!  Oh thank God I got you!  Where are you??"

Liika blinked, frowning instantly upon recognizing the voice on the line.  "Riley?  I'm at the school with Kai still…what's the matter?"

There was a long silence, followed by some sobbing and shouting in the background.  "It's Bryan…" Riley answered finally, her voice sounding extremely frightened, "Mom found him collapsed on the kitchen floor having seizures."

Liika gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.  Kai was looking at her strangely, his eyebrows furrowing.  "You're not serious…oh my God… is he alright?"

There was a sniffling sound followed a sigh and a voice that sounded like Enrique's.  "I don't know," she said, "the doctors can't tell us anything.  We don't know what happened…we have to wait until the tests come in…but you were the last one to see him Ika.  Mom wants to know if you'll come to the hospital and tell us what's going on.  We all heard about your…run in with my brother."

Liika's eyes drifted close and she sucked in a deep breath.  Kai wasn't going to like this.  But, it was the way things were going to be.  At least he'd find out what _really_ happed over the last two days and that she hadn't been at Bryan's the whole time.  "Yeah…I'll be there in a few minutes.  Kai too.  Bye."

With that she hung up the phone and sighed loudly.  "We have to go to the hospital."  She said quietly, putting the mobile back in her bag and standing.  "Now."

Kai scowled.  "Why?  What the hell is so important that you have to rush to the hospital when we have _things_ to discuss?"  He demanded, his auburn eyes flashing.

"Bryan's in the hospital Kai.  His mother found him lying unconscious on the kitchen floor convulsing in seizures.  That's why.  I'm the last one that saw him apparently."  She explained in exasperation.  She never questioned what he needed to do!  But he always questioned her.

"We're not going."

Liika growled, turning on him and glowering.  "Oh yes we are!  His _mother_ asked me to be there!  I'm the only one that knows what's going on!  If you take me there I promise you'll get your precious answers as it seems that the secret is out anyway!"

Kai paused, staring at her, studying her for a few moments before he jerked his head in a nod and reached in his pocket for his keys.  "Fine then."

She sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to question her any further.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as she entered the emergency doors in the hospital, Riley latched on to her, leading her towards where the Wakeman family plus Enrique was anxiously waiting word from the doctors.  Kai trailed behind, looking out of place and slightly pissed.  

"Liika!"  Kelly Wakeman exclaimed, shooting to her feet as soon as the two girls entered the waiting room.  She gasped upon sight of Liika's face.  "My son did that to you?"

"Yeah…" Liika trailed off, looking away.  It hurt to see the panic and the anguish in the older woman's face.

"Why..?  Why is this happening?  Liika if you know something…please, tell us.  Please tell us why Bryan would hit you of all people…he…_cares_ for you."  Mrs. Wakeman said, leaning against her husband, who had come to stand behind her.

"Yes Liika," Kai interrupted, his gaze stern, "Tell us just what you are hiding for him."

Liika turned her head to find Kai staring down at her.  She sighed.  "Very well…"

However, just as she started to explain a young looking doctor approached.  Liika winced…she recognized him all to well.  

"Hello, I'm doctor Barton, you are the Wakeman family?"  He asked, his eyes running over the slightly disheveled.  His green eyes paused when they reached Liika, a brown eyebrow shooting up.  "Miss Tomoda, I must say I am surprised to see you back so soon.  But then, I'm told you were the last one to see Bryan.  How are you feeling?"

The blue haired girl winced inwardly, feeling Kai's hand squeeze her shoulder meaningfully.  "I'm better… and yes I was."

Dr. Barton nodded, scanning the clipboard he was carrying.  "No headaches since yesterday?  Your concussion was serious enough that you were supposed to come see me tomorrow, but today will do."

"No, no headaches."

"_Concussion?!_" Kai hissed in her ear.  "It was nice of you to inform me of that _minor_ detail _Liika Amanda Tomoda_."

"It didn't come up.."

"Ahem," Mr. Wakeman cleared his throat, looking more worried than ever.  "Doctor what is wrong with our son?"

Dr. Barton sighed, lowering the clipboard and the pen he had been scribbling with.  "It seems that Bryan's suffered from a drug overdose, though which drug we can't determine until the blood tests come back.  I suspect something hard."

There was a collective gasp—minus Liika who knew and Kai who didn't really care—and Mrs. Wakeman let out a low wail before burying her face in her husbands chest.  Tears sprung in Riley's eyes and she latched herself onto Enrique who held her and whispered soothingly in her ear.

"It was crack."

Dr. Barton's green eyes snapped to the small blue haired young woman.  "You know for sure Miss Tomoda?"

Liika nodded, wiping at the tears in her own eyes.  An overdose!  _My God Bryan, didn't I tell you??  How could you do this…?_  "Yes.  I found it on him two days ago."

The doctor nodded, scribbling some more things on his clipboard.  "I think you need to tell me what exactly happened before he brought you in here yesterday morning.  It may help us discover what exactly is going on here now."  He said, leading the group to the waiting room chairs.

Liika nodded again, slipping her hand down and backwards reaching for Kai's.  Kai, as much as he wanted to pull away and show his displeasure with her, found that he couldn't.  He could see she needed his support at the moment, and so he took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they both sat down.

"Miss Tomoda, please, whenever you're ready."  The young doctor said, leaning forward.

Liika breathed deeply and steadied herself.  God this was such a nightmare.  "I went over to the Wakeman's after bey practice on Tuesday.  Bryan didn't show up for the first day of school…he never misses school, even when he's sick, so I got even more worried.  I had run into him on Saturday…he didn't look good.  I went to Aspin for the summer and so didn't see him…he had lost weight and looked like he hadn't been sleeping, and so when he didn't show up for school I got _really_ worried you know?  So I went over there…" She paused, her free fist clenching the material of her skirt.  "When I got to Bryan's room he wasn't there…he must have been on his balcony having a cigarette or something—a habit he started over the summer as well.  Well while he wasn't there I noticed his desk had been semi cleared and there was a bag of white crystals laying on the surface.  I picked it up…and discovered it to be a back full of crack cocaine."

Once again Mrs. Wakeman let out a quiet wail.  Liika tried to drown the sound of the woman's tears out.  They were making her want to cry as well.

"He came in then, yelling and demanding what I was doing there and how I got in—he had forgotten to lock his door.  Anyway we started to argue…he wanted the bag back and I wouldn't give it to him.  I was determined not to let him destroy his and his family's life.  So…when he went to answer Riley's knocks on his door I escaped to the bathroom.  

"I flushed it.  All of it.  Down the toilet.  I couldn't let him hurt himself.  However, when he came back and discovered what I'd done he flew into a rage unlike I had ever seen from anyone before.  We exchanged more words then he backhanded me.  Because he's so big and I'm so…well _not_, he sent me flying, my head hit the ceramic tile wall at full speed, splitting my temple and giving me a concussion.

"Bryan panicked I guess, not really sure what to do.  But it was after midnight when I came to, we were driving in his jeep, to the hospital."  She paused again, looking up at Kai.  "I wasn't at Bryan's for two days.  I was at the hospital, I needed three stitches and had a semi-serious concussion; I was released this morning.  My grandpa knew but told Tyson I was at Mariah's.  He didn't want to worry Tyson needlessly I suppose."

Kai let out the breath he had been holding in one loud whoosh.  It made him feel better knowing that she hadn't been in another man's house for two days.  It didn't, however, explain why she hadn't called him.

"I didn't call you because I knew you would try and hurt Bryan.  You need to understand Kai, that Bryan didn't need for you to beat him up…he was already hurting himself."  Liika said softly, leaning her head against his chest.  "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Before Kai had a chance to respond Dr. Barton cut in, letting out a loud sigh of his own.  "So sometime between when he left early this morning and when Mrs. Wakeman found him, Bryan procured more crack—presumably enough to cause serious damage—and smoked it.  That would explain the seizures.  I'll be honest with you all.  Bryan will live, but we're not sure as of yet of his state of mind.  He could be perfectly fine.  He could be brain damaged.  It all depends on just how much crack he smoked today.  Only time will tell."

"What is going to happen to him?"  Liika asked, lacing the fingers of both hands through Kai's.

Dr. Barton shook his head and shrugged.  "I'm not sure.  When he recovers I will recommend him to a rehab facility in Denver.  It will be up to Mr. and Mrs. Wakeman to decide what to do.  Please excuse me."  With that he walked away, scribbling on his clipboard.

The small group was quiet for a moment before Kelly Wakeman let out shaky breath, her tears finally coming to a stop.  "He…He'll go to Denver."  She said quietly, struggling to hold back a fresh batch of tears.  "What happened to my baby???"  She wailed after a few moments, apparently not being to reign in the tears any longer.  She collapsed once again against her husband's chest.

The four teenagers weren't quite sure what to say.  Riley was crying right along with her mother, clutching on to Enrique to dear life.  Enrique comforted her the best he could, rubbing soothing circles in her back and whispering in her ear.  He looked disturbed, and greatly depressed.

Liika had cried all the tears she could in the past two days and so had none to cry.  However, that didn't stop her from looking like she's burst out in tears any second.  She too hung on to her significant other, staring off into space.  Kai for the most part remained stoic, an expressionless look on his face as a way to respect the family's and his girlfriend's grief.  As much as he hated Bryan, he didn't really want to see the guy fucked up.  Well, unless it was by his fist of course, and even then he wouldn't be almost dead… just…_damaged_.

He sighed, tightening his grip on Liika's hands.  "Come on witch, I'll take you home.  You shouldn't be straining yourself."

Instead of protesting like he thought she would, Liika just nodded, bidding goodbye to the Wakeman family and Enrique before following Kai silently out of the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please tell me you're kidding."  Liika moaned, slapping a hand over her eyes.  "I looked forward to going the whole season _with out_ seeing that blond jackass's face!"

Judy merely raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  "Language.  And I'm not kidding.  The sponsors and Mr. Dickenson felt that our American team needed some extra practice, and that a week long training camp with Abbey was what they came up with.  Abbey is the third strongest in the country, they might even win Nationals this year."

The blue haired girl scoffed, tossing her head.  "Not if we do.  We _are_ still entitled to go to Nationals even though we are going to Worlds?"

"Of course," Judy replied, not bothering to look up from her desk, "but they have some new talent, apparently the seniors replacements are even better than the two that left."

She shrugged.  "Fine then, so it will be good practice.  I'll enjoying stomping Imoraz into the ground.  When is this little training camp?"

"Today."

"WHAT?!"

Judy glanced up, staring at the senior blankly.  "Kai knew two weeks ago, he said he would inform you.  However, since that fiasco with Bryan and you I suppose other things have been on his mind.  Speaking of which, how is your head?  Has the doctor given the ok for you to blade again?"

Liika nodded.  "Yes, I got the note yesterday, I gave it to Mr. Dickenson this morning.  My concussion is almost healed, and as you can see the stitches were removed," she motioned to her forehead.  "I just have to take it easy for a bit longer.  But I'm able to blade."

"Good," Judy replied standing.  "You'd best be getting to the courts now, its almost four.  Abbey should be here any moment."

Liika paled, and turned, muttering under her breath.  Kai was _so_ going to hear about this one!

Kai felt the dark glare far before he saw it.  It didn't take a genius to figure out who was glaring at him, he was only that intune with _one_ person.  Anyone else glaring he probably wouldn't have noticed because he didn't particularly care.  But she had a way…any look she gave him affected him.  He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her.  "I think we should move the doubles structure a bit, at least just for this training camp.  I want to see how well others can beyblade together.  I also would like to see how well Laan and Low would blade on the A team."  He said, tapping the paper on the table in front of him.

Robert frowned.  "Do you think that playing with the structure at this late in the game is a wise idea?  This training camp is to prepare us, not to experiment."

Kai nodded, and looked towards his vice-captain.  "What do you think?"

Tala yawned, running a hand through his hair.  "Jagen has a point.  I think it should also be pointed out that the Golden pair is the only good pair B has.  Well truly good pair anyway.  I mean, I'm sorry but the Parker-Maxwell pair just isn't in the same league as Parker-Dubois or Laan and Mari.  Or even MacGregor-Mitchell for that matter."  He stated matter-of-factly.

Before either of the other two boys could open their mouths to comment a fourth voice interrupted.  "Well it's good then that the Parker-Maxwell pair doesn't exist anymore isn't it!"  The voice crooned sarcastically, intensifying the speaker's anger instantly.  "Really, you men pay no attention to anything.  Max and Emily have been a pair since June.  I can't wait to see the look on your face Valkov when they destroy MacGregor and Mitchell!  Oh and let's not forget who won the match between Emmy and Jade and your two at Nationals hm?"

Tala rolled his eyes, shooting the new arrival a dry look.  "What crawled up your ass and died?" He asked casually.

Liika made a face at him, and glowered fiercely.  "Drop dead Valkov.  You should just be glad my quarrel is not with you!"

"Oh believe me I am."  He bit back sarcastically.

Kai barely looked up from the roster he was staring intently at, his brain cells working.  He hadn't known about Tate and Parker…why hadn't he known?  Damn.  "What's the matter witch?" He asked impatiently, not even looking at her.

Liika's eye twitched.  She growled.  "Just when were you going to inform me that our school was going to be invaded by that your ex-best friend and his nightmare team hm?"

Kai's eyes moved slowly from the paper to her flushed and irritated face.  "I was a little distracted."  He stated flatly.

"My ass you were.  How is it that I am _always_ the last to know about _everything_?!"  She demanded, jamming her hands on her hips.

"Liika," Robert interrupted, placing a hand on her arm and pulling her back a bit, "You were not at school for the week after we found out."

Kai's eyes narrowed at Robert's hand.  "Jagen's right.  Besides, you know now.  Stop being dramatic."

"Fuck that you—"

She was cut off by the sound of snickering.  "Must be awfully difficult to listen to that screeching all the time.  I hope she has…_other_ attributes to make up for her harpy like qualities."  A sardonic voice broke out from behind them.

Liika cringed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly turning.  "Akito Imoraz!" she exclaimed incredibly falsely, a bright grin on her face, "How nice to see you!  We were actually _just_ talking about you!"


	5. And so it begins

AN: Bwahaha.. I actually had this chapter finished the same day I posted the last one XD  I'm evil…

Anyway, you know I just **love** Akito.. LOL I don't know why… maybe it's his complete assholeness, but I adore him XD  Almost as much as I adore some of the characters that come later in Never XD  But for those who hate him… well he's gonna be around for a few more chapters so you'll just have to deal XD - evil

I got a laptop ^-^ hopefully this will help my writing speed.. maybe not… I have a mjore essay due in a couple weeks and a midterm next Friday.. so.. who knows XD

Oh and before I forget… PLEASE **PLEASE** review!  Dude it's like you guys are getting lazy… I LOVE reviews and I LOVE your feedback so please give it =) It's what keeps me writing

The Naruto characters don't belong to me!  :cackles:  I just like using characters from other shows rather than making up my own…heh so I'm lazy….oh and I've tried to do something about the scene transition… Ffnet cuts out my spaces =_=

The blond haired, blue eyed Abbey captain smirked, striding fully into the gym office, a group following him.  "Really now?  Still dream of me when you're fucking Kai?  I'm touched, really I am," he teased, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.  "You could have the real thing if you really wanted."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her grin turned into a haughty smirk.  "Oh I assure you, if I was interested in _real_ men I wouldn't go for either one of you."  She shot back sweetly.

"Ooo…" Akito laughed, "Burn!  Good one Tomoda, I'll give you that."

Kai grunted, jerking to his feet.  "You can leave your stuff in here for now.  After practice you can pick it up and take it to the hotel."

Akito tilted his head towards Kai.  "As cheerful as ever hm Kai?  Oh well, I look forward to spending the week kicking your ass…. and flirting with your short little girlfriend of course."

Kai struggled not to hit the obnoxious boy.  "Liika.  Everyone's already in the court.  Take Abbey's managers and introduce them."  He commanded, throwing a look at Liika.

Liika scowled, wrinkling her nose, "But—" 

"Go."

She wanted to curse him.  He was so God damned bossy!  "Fine." She replied through gritted teeth.  "Which of you are the managers?"

Two girls stepped forward, one with neck length candy pink hair and sage colored eyes and the other one with dark hair, styled like Jade's and dark eyes.  "That would be us!  I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Tenten Itami."  The girl with the pink hair said brightly.

Liika smiled, obviously surprised at the appearance of girls.  "Nice to meet you.  I'm Liika Tomoda, captain of Bakuten B." She then stepped forward, past the now milling group of boys.  "It's nice to see you finally got some intelligence and hired some girls.  It has been proven that men make extremely poor organizers.  Maybe that's why you lost in May."  She grinned cheekily before leading the girls out of the room.

Akito stared after her, a disgusted look on his face.  "How the fuck do you stand that?  Haughty little bitch…"

Kai snorted.  "She has her good qualities, though at the moment, I am hard pressed to think of any.  Drop your stuff and let's go Imoraz.  We're losing time."  He stopped and looked at the two vice-captains, one of whom was scowling in annoyance, the other smirking in amusement.  "Jagen, I want you to go get the weights from the storage closet, then go to the court.  Red, follow the witch and make sure everyone's ready." 

Robert nodded and strode out of the room, while Tala, slowly brought himself to his feet, his smirk never diminishing.  "She's gonna be even more pissed, especially when I tell her you sent me to check up on her because you thought she couldn't handle it."  He chuckled, sauntering to the door, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"You tell her that Valkov and I'll kick your ass."

Tala threw a grin over his shoulder.  "I think watching her ball you out would be worth the pain."  His mocking laughter echoed through the empty hallway as he disappeared towards the beyblade courts.

Sometimes Kai wondered why he chose Tala Valkov for a best friend.

"I like how he thinks."  Akito laughed, shaking his head.  His eyes got serious then.  "All of you grab your bey-bags and follow me.  We have a lesson to teach.  If you would so kindly lead the way Hiwatari, we could get this camp under way."

Kai nodded and stalked out of the room, the nine Abbey students on his heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Judy stepped out into the indoor beyblade court, a clipboard under one are.  Just beside her strode an extremely tall man with messy silver hair and mischievous blue eyes.  His hands were shoved carelessly in his trouser pockets, while his tie hung half undone, and his white dress shirt gaping at the collar.  A lazy half grin spread over his face as his sky colored eyes surveyed the facilities, as well as the teenagers milling around in them.

"There's some pretty good talent here."

Judy looked over at the other teacher, a proud smile touching her lips.  "Yes, they're a good bunch of kids.  Dedicated, and skilled."

The man chuckled.  "They look it," he replied.  "My bunch are good at heart, some of them just tend to let their money go to their head.  That and the leadership—the supervising teacher—they had last year was rather horrible, not to put too fine a point on it.  Anyway, why don't we get this thing started hm?"

"Excellent idea," Judy nodded, picking up the whistle that dangled from her neck and giving it two sharp blows.  The milling teenagers stopped chatting immediately and turned their attention to the two teachers.  "I don't think I need to state that I want your attention, it should be fairly obvious by now."  Judy said, a slight smile on her face.  "First of all I'd like to thank Abbey for coming all the way here, I'm sure this week will be a tremendous help to us."

"It is our pleasure to be here."  The silver haired man said, tilting his head towards Judy.  When a gagging sound emitted from somewhere in the group the man merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Akito."

It was silent after that.

"Well then," the blond teacher started, raising her chin, "Why don't we start with introductions.  I, for the Abbey students who don't know, am Judy Tate, the supervising teacher and coach of Bakuten B…and now Bakuten A."

"And I," the man cut in, throwing a small grin at the Bakuten students, "Am Kakashi Hatake, the new coach and supervising teacher of Abbey.  Which team shall we start off first with?"

Judy nodded at Kai, who fought the urge to roll his eyes.  Like Abbey didn't know who they were!  "Bakuten A start, then Abbey then B.  Kai, you may go first.  Say your name, year, your bit beast and its element.  It will help later on for finding a partner to blade with."

Kai sighed loudly.  "Kai Hiwatari.  Senior.  Dranzer. Fire."

It seemed that Tala was next, as most of the A team was in a somewhat organized fashion.  "Tala Valkov, senior, Wolborg, ice."

"Ian Mitchell, junior, Wyborg, poison."

The A team continued on through Ian, Johnny, Tyson, Rei and Oliver until they reached Michael, who was standing with Oliver near that back.  "Michael Parker, senior, Trygle, wind."

"Alrighty then, Akito, why don't you start our team off?"  Kakashi said cheerfully, motioning at the blond captain.

It seemed that Akito felt the same about the whole introduction thing as Kai did.  "Che.  Akito Imoraz,  senior, Kaeth, fire."  His voice dripped with boredom and his crystal eyes clearly reflected the need to get started, lest he go crazy.

Next up was Akito's vice-captain, the tall, skinny silver haired Bryan look alike.  "Broderick Johanson, senior, Saeth, wind."

It was silent for a moment after the vice captain, and it wasn't until Akito grunted, glaring at someone that another voice spoke up.  "Gaara Sanderson.  Senior.  Dai.  Psychic."  The monotone voice came from the smaller red haired team at the very back who was leaning against the wall.  His dark framed turquoise eyes glared out at everyone in the room, practically commanding them to move on.

"Shino Aburame.  Senior, Xuthral, poison."  A quiet voice said from a few feet away from the quiet Gaara.  The boy was dressed in a hoodie, his dare hair in wild, almost bushy disarray and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hey!  Why's he wearing sunglasses inside??"  Tyson exclaimed suddenly, looking confused.

Akito answered before anyone else had the change.  "Because he has an eye condition moron.  His eyes are hyper sensitive to light."

Tyson growled, and made a face at the blond.  He really hated the haughty, arrogant Abbey captain!

"Moving on," Judy interrupted, rolling her eyes.

A lanky boy yawned then, holding his hand up momentarily before letting it drop lazily to his side.  "Shikamaru Nara.  Senior, Daray, shadow."  He then went back to the apparent napping he had just been doing.

"Lee Rock!  I'm a senior too!  My bit beast is a really cool imp called Draldyn!  His element is…uh…" The excited boy with slightly spiky black hair and long framing bangs scratched his head, and looked to be thinking rather hard.

"It's lighting you retard!"  Another boy shot out, smacking the poor guy upside the head while scowling in annoyance.

"Hey," Mariah leaned towards Liika giggling, "Isn't that the kid that had the really bad bowl cut in May?"

"Uh yeah," Liika replied smiling, "Maybe someone finally gave him some good advice."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka!  I'm a junior, my bit beast's name is Akamaru, and his element is earth."  The boy who had smacked Lee Rock spoke up brazenly.  He had spiky brown hair, dark eyes and upside down long red triangles tattooed on his cheeks.

Kai rolled his eyes.  Great another loud mouthed idiot.  It was probably a good thing he hadn't been on the blading team when Kai had been at Abbey.

"Kankurou Sanderson, junior, Karasu, no element."  A stocky boy with short brown hair and dark eyes said, his arms jammed over his chest.

There were murmurs about the no element thing amongst the two Bakuten teams.  Who had ever heard of a bit beast with no element power??

The last team member was an extremely dark looking boy with midnight blue hair and matching eyes.  He leaned up against the back wall, away from everyone else, though closest to Gaara.  "Sasuke Uchiha.  Senior.  Sharingan.  Death."

"Death??  A bit beast can have the element death??" Enrique asked in confusion, scratching his head.

"Death is just another way of saying shadow."  Liika said automatically.  "Although often it is used to describe a stronger element base."

Midnight eyes focused on her and narrowed.

"Well, since you've all met our lovely managers Sakura and Tenten, why don't we move on to the B team, starting with the adorable, and knowledgeable captain."  Kakashi spoke up, waving his hand at Liika.

Liika smiled amiably, performing a small wave.  "I'm Liika Tomoda, a senior, Akala is by bit beast and her element is light.  Robert?"

Robert nodded to the group.  "Robert Jagen, senior, Griffolyon, wind and energy."

"Nya nya!  Enrique Sattiay, senior!  Amphylyon's his name and power is his game," Enrique half sang with a large grin.

There was mass rolling of eyes. 

"You're such a dolt Enrique," Mariah teased, shaking her head.  "Mariah Low, senior, Galux, earth and energy."

The other four went with out incident, all quietly exclaiming their information quietly, from Lee to Jade who tied it up.  "We have a manager as well, her name is Riley Wakeman, but she couldn't be here today."

"Wakeman eh?  Oh that's right…the Neanderthal got himself addicted to crack.  Hear he's jailed up in some rehab center in Denver."  Akito said quite loudly, no sympathy evident in his voice.  "That's pretty shitty that you lost one of your best bladers.  I feel your pain."

"Akito!"  One of the two girls—the pink haired one—scolded none too gently.  "Stop being a jackass you insensitive loser!"

Akito's eyes narrowed.  "Watch how you talk to me my dear _Sakura_, unless you want to find yourself right back where you started.  Nowhere!" He growled, sneering.

"Don't threaten her."  

The Bakuten team turned wide surprised eyes towards the glowering red head whom had his pale eyes centered on his captain.  What the hell was going on?

"Unless you want to find yourself in the same position Sanderson, I would advise you to stay out of this."  Akito replied rather calmly, though it was only a false sort of calm.

The other teen snorted, straightening up his hostile eyes never moving from the blond.  "Threaten me all you like Imoraz, but do _not_ threaten Sakura."

Akito's eyes darkened.  "Are you telling _me_ what to do Sanderson?"

"If I must."

"That's enough!"  Apparently the pink haired girl had had enough of the whole situation.  "Akito, go play in traffic."  She huffed, flouncing past him—tossing her hair in his face as she did—and placing herself beside the young man that had just spoken up for her, smiling brilliantly at him.

Kakashi shook his head, sighing loudly.  "Sorry about that Judy, Akito is Akito and Gaara doesn't like it when he is…ah…_rude_ to Sakura."  He said quietly under his breath to the other adult.

Judy nodded.  "Teenagers, you should have seen the hell I went though last year with the two captains…with her vice captain thrown in there.  Melodrama the likes you've never seen."  She chuckled fondly.  

"They're together now?  The captains I mean?  I heard Akito mention it on the way here."

"Yes. Let's hope it stays that way.  Wouldn't that be just _great_ if they decided that the Worlds would be a good time to break up…Robert did that to Liika at States last year."  Judy explained dryly.

Kakashi snickered.  "So I heard.  Inopportune time wouldn't' you say?"

"Exactly."

While the two teachers were chatting the teenagers had decided that they had had enough of waiting around and actually wanted to do some blading.  They decided to start off that they'd have a three way match, regular style just three competitors…or in the case of doubles six.  It would be A vs Abbey vs B.  They assumed the teachers would eventually either ref, or they would stop them.  It didn't really matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liika yawned, stretching her arms over her head.  She didn't really know why she was tired, she didn't actually get to blade in the match.  However, she did do some of the exercises and training activities that the managers had set up.  Yet even that was thwarted as Kai—and Robert for that matter—had made sure she didn't strain herself.

They wouldn't believe that she had a concussion—a healed concussion—and that she wasn't dying.  It pissed her off to say the least.  Not that she wasn't already annoyed at Kai, this just added to it.  Which would be why she was exiting the school _alone_ instead of waiting for him to get changed.  Oh she knew that he would probably catch her half way home, or that he would show up at her door minutes after she arrived, but it was worth the momentary glory.  It was also worth it to see the pissy look on his face, which was bound to be there when he finally caught up with her.

Serves him right anyway.  He had been getting on her nerves for the past two weeks.  He was incredibly bossy and pushy, and believed that she had to do what he told her to do, when he told her to do it.  She didn't work that way, he should have already known that.

In fact excessive controlling was a big turn off.  _I mean who does he think he is telling me I can't be friends with Bryan?_  She thought scowling.  Even though Kai hadn't said anything since Bryan had been admitted to the hospital, she knew he was thinking it.  He wouldn't let her go near the damn place with out him being there with her.  That was also annoying.  She loved him to death, but if he didn't stop smothering her, she was going to have to kick the crap out of him.  Maybe she should tell him that.

"Hey, I'd hate to be whoever or what ever your thinking about right now," a chuckling voice cut into her angry reverie.

Liika blinked, snapping her head up, her turquoise gaze connecting with a gaze the same color of her own.  "Neh?"

Michael laughed again, shaking his head.  "You looked like you were killing someone slowly, enjoying their torture."  He said playfully, slowing down to walk beside her.

"I was."  She grinned, and winked, her bad mood dissipating slightly.  Michael was always entertaining, and he was sweet…in his own flirty, show off kind of way.  It was too bad he hung out in the crowd he did, other wise he probably would be the center of attention.  Unfortunately when you hung out with people like Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari, you didn't really get much attention, no matter how well made you were for the spotlight.  Oh well, she had always liked him.

"Dare I ask who?"

Her grin turned evil.  "Do you need to?" She shot back.  "I'm sure everyone in the world knows how pleased I am with _him_ at the moment."

Michael made a small sound of understanding, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  "So that's why you shot out of there like a rocket, I was wondering about that," he laughed a bit, "avoiding Hiwatari eh?  Oh well, probably could do him some good.  You hear the rumor about having to entertain Abbey tomorrow night?"

"Unfortunately it's not a rumor," she groaned, "the thought of spending all day _and_ all night with Akito Imoraz makes my skin crawl."

"Heh, I think almost everyone on our team—and his—feels that way," Michael said, ruffling her hair.  "Anyway, this is where we part ways, I guess I'll see you tomorrow eh?"

"Yeah, I have to scoot my butt home or Kai will catch me on the street…its far less easy to avoid him when I'm out in the open."  She grimaced, looking left and right suspiciously.

Michael couldn't help but laugh.  Winking conspiratorially he motioned towards the parking lot with his head.  "What you say we give you a head start?"

A dazzling smile was sent his way.  "I say you're my hero!"  She exclaimed, glomping onto his arm.  "Take me away my charming, handsome prince!"

He shook his head, laughing and playing along with her.  "Whatever you say my beautiful lady!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't even have to say anything for her to know he was there.  It wasn't that he had made any noise coming in the house—he didn't even knock anymore—or that he had made any noise stalking down the hall.

The weight of his glare was enough to tell her that he was there.

Liika continued to stare calmly at her computer screen, humming under her breath and typing away in a MSN chat window.

**Lala…no one realizes that I'm not a little girl! says:**

Kai just caught up…I can tell by the glare on the back of my head.

**Dazzle me! says:**

You knew he'd be pissed that you left with out telling him!  Tell him you went home with Michael and he'll blow a fuse!  Lmao actually tell him just that and he might commit homicide LOL

**Lala…no one realizes that I'm not a little girl! says:**

:snicker: I think he's ready to blow a fuse anyway… I'll talk to you later Mari.  I can feel another lecture coming -_-'  Goody.

**Dazzle me! says:**

See ya =)

Liika signed off, then whirled in her chair around just to come face to face with Kai's washboard stomach.  "I have a sixth sense I think," she muttered sarcastically, not bothering to look up at him and instead just leaning her head forward and resting her forehead on his stomach.  "Go ahead, rant, lecture, do whatever it is you have to do, just get it over with."

Kai was silent.  The pattern that they had fallen into in the past two weeks disturbed him.  They were drifting apart; he could see it clear as day.  She scorned his presence, and fought with him more than she didn't.  She disregarded everything he told her, did things behind his back and avoided him.  She did things just to annoy him…purposely.  Like flirting with Akito.  "I'm not going to lecture you."

Her expression was one of pure surprise, but then it turned into sardonic bitterness.  "Oh really?  Since when do you miss a chance to lecture me huh?  That's all you've done for the last two weeks!" Her voice raised at the end.  

She couldn't go on like this anymore.  She was miserable and she knew he wasn't happy either.  They needed to work out an understanding…or they were going to fall apart.  The thought of losing Kai broke her heart, but the thought of losing herself was even more unbearable.

"You can't just keep telling me what to do and expect me to obey you right away," she continued on ranting.  She was on a role now!  Stomping past him she crossed the room and started picking up various articles of clothing and books and paper, cleaning up the mess she called a room.  She always cleaned when she got upset.  "I'm not a little girl Kai!  I'm not your daughter, and I'm not your possession!  I'm my own person and I have thoughts and feelings!  Believe it or not," she tossed something at his head accidentally, which he ducked, "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"  She huffed shoving all her laundry into her over flowing hamper.  "And further more!  Where the hell do you get off interfering in _my_ captainship??  Don't think I don't know why you sent Tala to the gym early today; I'm not stupid!  I was a captain long before I had _you_ to protect me from the big bad world!"  Liika stomped her foot for emphasis.  "I don't need you to protect me from everything, I can handle myself!  Oh and another thing!  You _really_ need to stop with the jealousy thing.  It's pissing me off!  I can't even talk to my guy friends with out you glaring at them!  They're afraid to even look at me any more!"  She stopped and looked around for something to pick up but found nothing.  She had cleaned the entire thing in her rage.  She then turned her hot, aqua gaze to the still Kai.  " Do you know that Enrique, _Enrique_, told me that you told him not to hang off me so much?  That he had no business touching me?  What the fuck is that Kai?  He's my best fucking friend!  My God damned brother for Christ's sake!  And you're warning him off of me?  Get bent!"  By that point her chest was heaving and her breath was coming in short gasps.  Slowly her rage began to fade, it felt good to get everything off her chest!

Kai let her vent, watching her with stony eyes as she methodically cleaned every inch of her room.  She had obviously been stewing for weeks, and had reached her breaking point.  He wasn't stupid either.  He knew his over protectiveness and possessiveness were wearing on her nerves, but he did what he had to do to protect her.  She had made stupid mistakes and paid for them.  He couldn't let it happen again.

"Can't you see that you're smothering me?!"

It was funny how one little word could break a carefully constructed mask so easily.  And that word…_smothering_… was capable of just that.  Smothering was reason so many couples broke up.  Smothering was what obsessed little geeks with no lives did to their girlfriends…smothering… Kai's mask shattered, and his face crumbled into confusion.  He wasn't really smothering her was he?  Smothering was such a nasty term…

"You really can't see can you?" Liika stared at him in wonder.  He couldn't see!  He didn't get that his actions were drowning her!  "Oh Kai…look at yourself and look at me.  I love you, I do, but…I have to be me.  I can't be what you want me to be.  I'm not a fragile little doll.  I'm not going to break.  I have to be free to make choices, even if those choices get me hurt."  She then groaned, slapping herself in the forehead.  "That sounded so cliché and corny."

"Yes it did."  He sighed, scowling.  What the hell do you say when your girlfriend accuses you of smothering her?  Wasn't smothering generally being too clingy?  He wasn't clingy at all!  But he supposed she had a point.  He had been controlling her life as of late.

It wasn't his fault!  He…he just felt an overwhelming jealous rage whenever another guy flirted with her.  Especially Wakeman, who had loved her forever.  Part of it stemmed from the fact that she didn't realize how adorable she was—even with her small chest and scrawny body.  Being a tomboy, she was naturally attracted to guys, hanging out with them.  Kai couldn't help that it was in his blood to be possessive!  He didn't like to share, he didn't like other men getting ideas about what was his.  It wasn't that he didn't trust his witch—he _did_—he just didn't trust his sex!  They didn't understand the concept of 'taken', hell just look at Tala.  Tala was purposely flirting with a taken woman, with no regard to her boyfriend.  And with every intention of breaking them up.

What if someone did that to them?

The way he saw it, he was just insuring their future.

However, he knew that Liika was stubborn, and was highly unlikely to see it his way.  She was far too independent.  

"Are you ever going to answer me or are you just going to continue glaring at me in confusion?"

Kai snapped out of his daze and muttered under his breath.  Stepping forward, he scooped her up in one motion and then fell onto the futon bunk under her bed, her firmly stationed on his lap.  "I don't think I'm smothering you."

Liika stared at him flatly.  "You are.  You told me I couldn't see my friend.  That's smothering."

"No, smothering is acting all lovey dovey and crap."

"That's one kind yes," Liika replied, bringing her face with in inches of his.  "But think about how you would feel in my position.  How would you feel if I suddenly told you, you couldn't hang out with Tala?  How would you feel?"

He glared.  She had a point damn it.  "Tala's different.  He's my best friend."

She nodded.  "True, but Eny is my best friend.  Telling him not to touch me is like telling him not to hang out with me.  Enrique is a very touchy, feely person.  We have always acted that way, you need to get used to it.  It's completely platonic."  She argued back.  "The point is, you have no right to control my life.  That right belongs solely to _me_."

He was silent for a moment, mulling her words over carefully.  She was right…in her own way.  He realized that if he didn't compromise then he would lose her.  And that was out of the question.  Putting up with her hanging out with other guys was just a small price to pay to keep her as his own.  "Fine.  We'll make a deal."

Her eyebrow quirked.  "I'm listening."

"I'll stop being so controlling, if you stop flirting with your guy friends."

Liika's eyes widened.  "I don't flirt with my guy friends!"  She cried, slapping him on the arm.

He grinned, sliding his arms around her and pulling her against him so that she straddled his hips.  "You do too and you know it."

She stuck out her tongue.  "Whatever, I do not.  You just see things that aren't there!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

Kai responded by running his fingers up her side, tickling her mercilessly and causing her to squeal.  

"Injustice!!!"

He cackled, sending them both crashing to the floor.  "Take your punishment like a man you cowardly woman!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"


	6. Akito you're an ass

AN: BLEH!  I really .. don't like this fic right now.  I think I'm just tired of it…which is why I'm afraid I'm **PUTTING THIS ON HOLD!!!**

Please do not ask me for an update or I will not continue at all =P 

I have ideas for it… just no will to write it, so I'm putting it on hold until I at least finish Never…which I love =3  Sorry ^^  It will get done!  Just not right now ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's about bloody time they got back to normal.  The drama was killing me!"  Tala complained loudly.

Mariah laughed, rolling her eyes.  "I'll have to agree with you on that one.  Though I would have put in a less dramatic way myself," she winked, "Especially when complaining about the very same thing."

Tala shot her a dry look, yawning loudly and thumping his back against the locker next to hers.  "Whatever, I'm just glad I don't have to put up with Blue's annoying mood swings, or bitching anymore.  Or at least I better not have to…I'll be super pissed if I have to."

Laughing again, Mariah shook her head and closed her locker door.  "Please, I'm sure there are times when he has to put up with your mood swings and bitching, and I'm sure he does it with out complaining," she said tartly, shoving him playfully.

He caught her hand and placed a flirty kiss on the top of it.  "Only about you my love," he grinned teasingly.  "Anyway," he then let her hand go, seeing that he was making her uncomfortable, "Where is the boyfriend this morning?  Seems to me that he's been conspicuously absent as of late."

Mariah pushed down the feelings that bubbled up in her heart at his touch.  Recently it had been harder and harder to resist his charms, and Mariah could feel herself falling all over again.  True to his word, he never crossed the line, and he had stopped flirting so outrageously with her in front of Rei—he still flirted, he apparently refused to give it up completely—but just his presence was starting to send her mind and heart into a dizzy downward spiral.  It sucked being in love with two guys at once.

"Kitty?"

She blinked rapidly, shaking her head a bit, and sending him a weak smile.  "Sorry, spaced out there a moment," she answered, repositioning her backpack.  "Rei's in AP classes this semester, not as many as Kai and Liika, but still enough.  He's been busy with studying and homework, that and practicing for Worlds."

Tala made a small sound of understanding in the back of his throat.  Inside he was cackling with glee.  An absent Kon was a good Kon.  "That's just too bad…"

The pink haired girl laughed, rolling her eyes.  "And you sound so sympathetic too." She stated, sending him a flat look.  "I was meaning to ask you, what are _you_ doing here this early on a Saturday?  I have the plausible excuse of forgetting my Bey kit in my locker yesterday."

"Actually," he winked, "I am supposed to be on the outside courts helping Blue set up for today's camp, but I saw your pretty little face walking inside and decided that I just had to follow you.  After all," he paused dramatically, his grin widening, "Can't miss an opportunity to flirt with you when Kon's not around."

"I should have known."  She huffed, shoving lightly and flipping her hair.  "You have a one track mind you know that?"  

Before she made it three feet, two hands slipped around her hips and she could feel his breath fanning teasingly over her cheek.  "Again," he said lightly, his voice slightly husky, "Only about you."  Then he kissed her cheek, squeezed her hips meaningfully, and was gone, swaggering down the hall away from her.

Mariah took a big breath in and let it out, trying desperately to calm her racing heart.  Damn him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liika couldn't help the twitch that had suddenly developed in her cheek.  She wanted to throttle the flirty, obnoxious blond that was, at the moment, making it his mission in life to annoy the hell out of her.  "Imoraz, go fuck yourself."  

The insult didn't even faze him.  Akito merely continued to smirk and lean his arm on her shoulder, placing at least half his weight on her.  "I'd much rather fuck _you_," he cooed, leaning down so that his lips hovered over her temple and his breath fluttered her bangs.

Struggling not to groan out loud and throw a huge fit, Liika closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly into balls.  She would not hit him, she would not hit him.  "Why the hell did I get put in _your_ group??  Does Judy really hate me that bad??"

"Aww…" he said in mock sympathy, "You know you love being around me.  I know you want me."

"Yeah I want you, want to hit you that is!  Why don't you just drop dead jack ass!"

Just then two arms slipped around Liika's shoulders from behind and a moving chest propelled her forward, forcing her to walk with the person behind her.  "Come on Liika, it's your turn."  Michael's voice sounded from above her as he pushed her forward toward the bey dish.

She groaned, allowing her head to slump back against his chest.  "I love you."

He laughed, letting her go and stepping back.  "Just doing what any good human would do."

Akito silently glared at the tall maroon haired teen.  He hated it when people got in the way of his goal.  Oh well, there would be other times.  They were in the same group for the next two days, and that meant that he could torture her to infinity.  

And such plans he had for her.  If she thought she hated him then, well she hadn't seen anything yet.  By the end of the week she would revile him completely and utterly, but she would be thinking about him.  If all went his way—which it would, it always did—she wouldn't stop thinking about him for a _long_ time.

Served Hiwatari right.

"You don't actually like that little loud mouth do you?"  Kankurou's voice drawled lazily from just behind him.

Akito turned tilted his head slightly backwards.  "Don't be absurd.  She's flat as a board, not to mention dirt poor.  I like my women tall and leggy with a body that _doesn't_ look like a five year old boy's.  Oh and rich."  He scoffed, as if the idea really _were_ absurd.

Kankurou's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion.  "Then why bother?"

"To piss of Hiwatari of course," he stated as if it was clear as day.  "Kai is incredibly possessive and I know for a fact that he doesn't like other men infringing on his territory, and that little bitch is his territory.  Or at least he sees her as such, I think she has other ideas."

Kankurou rolled his eyes.  He should have known better than to ask.  For some reason unknown to Kankurou himself—he hadn't really been around when Kai was at Abbey, as he was in a lower grade—Akito had a weird fascination with Kai Hiwatari, or rather with ways to make him miserable.  He hated Kai, and Kankurou didn't know why.  He had heard they parted on good terms two years before.  Of course he hadn't been at the National tournament last year, and there were rumours that something went down during the two captains' match in the semi finals.

"Anyway Sanderson, it really isn't any of your business.  You stay out of it and all will be well," Akito said casually.  However the threat was clear in his voice.

Kankurou snorted.  "Che, as if I'd bother messing with your affairs."

Akito smirked.  "Good then, we're on the same page."

The stocky boy shrugged, watching carelessly as the lanky blond strutted away to stand beside the dish and the pink haired manager that was over seeing the drills being performed in it.  He really didn't like Akito sometimes.  Of course he knew for a fact that his older brother _really_ didn't like the blond, especially when he saw fit to pick on the older Sanderson's girlfriend, which was a lot of the time.  Akito was really obnoxious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys, listen up!  The next drill I want you to do is a simple launching drill.  I'm sure you all know the basics of launching, but this time, to strengthen your wrists and make you're launches faster and more powerful, I want to add weights to your ripcord wrist and I want you to move your arm up and backwards as you are launching." The girl named Tenten explained firmly, her hazel eyes moving over the group of nine that stood in front of her.  "Any questions?"

Mariah held up her hand, tilting her head.  "Are we grouping or pairing off and supervising each others launches, or are we just doing it by our self?" 

The brown haired girl smiled, glancing down at her notebook quickly.  "I think pairs should do.  Me and Sakura originally planned to do it singularly, but now that you bring it up, I think that groups of two or three could be beneficial.  I can't be everywhere to see your mistakes.  You can choose your own partners."  She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I suppose I don't even need to ask where you are bounding off to," Kai said sardonically just as Tala began to slink away.

Tala tilted his head backwards, shooting a wink and an arrogant grin at his best friend.  "How well you know me!  You don't mind do you?"

Kai rolled his eyes, smirked and waved at him.  "Whatever, go get your jollies.  Sanderson?"  He turned his eyes to the shorter red head that stood a few feet away.

Gaara tilted his head in Kai's direction and stepped over, just as Tala saluted Kai and bounded off, practically oozing over to Mariah who received him a shake of her head.

The two waited in silence while Tenten handed out the weights, deciding that each pair would get one set, as it was rather redundant for a pair two have two sets.  When Kai received his and Gaara's weight set he threw the red head a look that read" 'You or me?'  Gaara shrugged and took the weights from Kai's hands, strapping them to his rip cord wrist, and beginning the monotonous drill the brown haired girl was having them do.

Kai knew that Gaara didn't really need him to watch his every move and so allowed his mind and eyes to wander.  His auburn eyes moved over the various members of his group, all having paired off with someone or another and were performing the drill with varying amounts of success.  He then found his eyes searching out the girl that occupied his mind more often than not, and found her on the other side of the bey court, scowling fiercely and looking as if she were about to rip someone's head off.  Kai felt a scowl creep over his face.

Fucking Imoraz.  

The blond was all over her, touching her, running his hands down her arms, over her back, leaning in and whispering things in her ear, laughing.  Something snapped within him, and he felt a twitch develop in right eye.  He was two seconds away from crossing the court and stomping Akito Imoraz's head into the pavement.

"He's only doing it to piss you off."

Kai's gaze snapped from the disgusting scene to his partner who was staring at him with placid turquoise eyes.  "It's working."

Gaara smirked a bit, pushing the rip cord into his launcher once more.  "He does it with Sakura as well.  He has an innate need to piss people off, especially people he hates.  And he hates you.  Violently."

Kai snorted.  "The feeling's mutual, I assure you.  Lift your wrist a bit."  He replied, nodding at Gaara's right wrist.  "What about you?  Why does he bother with your girlfriend?"

The red head did as was suggested and then yanked the rip cord as hard as he could.  "Doesn't like me." Was the simple reply.  "She chose me over him.  That, and I beat him multiple times at summer training camp."

The blue haired captain couldn't help but snicker.  "I don't think Akito likes anyone really.  Or that anyone likes him for that matter.  But," he paused, sobering, "I'm going to get violent if he doesn't leave my girl alone."

Gaara threw him a look.  "Don't let it bother you.  It's what he wants.  You get violent and he'll just get worse."  He pulled his rip cord again.  "Besides," he smirked, "It looks as though she's taking care of herself well enough."

Sure enough, just as Gaara spoke the words Liika stomped on Akito's feet and elbowed him sharply in the gut, causing the tall blond to clutch his stomach and wheeze.  It was extremely amusing to watch him glare at her as she flounced away, sticking her tongue out at him as she went.  

He really did love that girl.

Kai chuckled, shaking his head, his smirk growing.  "You make a good point Sanderson."

Gaara snorted, pulling the weights off his wrist and handing them to Kai.  "Of course I do.  I have experience.  Sakura's the same way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade once again rolled her eyes as she caught her orange haired friend making googily eyes at one of the blonds in the middle of the outdoor beyblade court.  She glanced at the said blond only to find him throwing goofy grins back at the mousy girl, earning a blush and a giggle in return.

"Oi oi, keep your mind on the game Parker!"  

Jade shot a slightly reproachful look at her boyfriend, who was scowling in annoyance, half glaring at the enamored girl.  "Ian's right Em, you need to focus.  Aren't you always the one complaining about the rest of us not paying enough attention to crucial drills?" She said sighing.

Emily blinked, snapping her gaze towards her two group members, her blush growing slightly.  "Sorry." Was all she said before turning her attention back to the dish where three blades circles.

Ian scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.  Jade smiled at her shorter boyfriend and tossed him a wink, earning a slight blush of her own.  In effort to deflect his slight embarrassment Ian turned his attention to the fourth member, hoping to gain support for his cause.  What he found, however, was even worse than the day dreaming girl.  

Rei was also staring off into space, but his look wasn't one of flirty contentment, but one of pure rage.  His fists were clenched tightly at his side, and his chest was heaving up and down, his breath hissing through grinding teeth.  Even his beyblade reflected his obvious anger, as it was glowing a low yellow and its spin had increased.

Ian rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands, before extending one and recalling his blade.  "When you people actually want to blade, get back to me.  Until then, I'm going to watch how Robert's holding up with the Abbey fools." With that he walked away, getting curious and annoyed frowns from the girls, but not inciting any sort of reaction from Rei.

Emily huffed.  "I said I was sorry!  And I wasn't _that_ distracted!" 

Jade frowned, looking to Rei to see his reaction, just to find what Ian had found.  Her eyebrows scrunched.  What was wrong with him?  She had never seen Rei so obviously upset.  He was normally so good tempered and calm, almost always the voice of reason on his team.   What could have changed that?  "Rei…what's wrong?"

The black haired teen ground his teeth audibly, his eyes narrowing.  "That." He stated sharply, nodding to something on the far end of the court.

Both girls turned their heads to see what he was talking about, their heads tilting in confusion when they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Kai's group was separated into groups of two, or in the case of Tyson, Max and Enrique, three.  However, when their eyes landed on a familiar red and pink headed duo it clicked in their minds what Rei was so upset about.  Tala and Mariah were working together, laughing together as Tala wrapped around her shoulders to show her the correct way to launch.

"Oh," Emily murmured, cringing and turning away.  Jade too flinched, grimacing.  

It was common knowledge that Tala was after Mariah again, but no one actually thought Mariah was going for it.  Of course, no one really knew where Mariah stood on the issue, but everyone just assumed that she was smarter than to involve herself with Tala once more, and that she was head over heels with Rei.

"Ian was complaining about there being a problem here."  Robert's stern voice cut through the obvious tension.

Jade and Emily sighed.  "Ask him," Jade said, motioning at Rei.

Robert glanced at the fuming boy and sighed also.  He already had an idea what was wrong.  Why did high school love drama have to permeate even Beyblade practice?  "Go join the others; Riley's explaining a new drill before we break for lunch." He said, waving the girls away.

Both girls nodded and scurried away, both rather glad to be away from the sticky situation.

"You shouldn't be threatened by Valkov, that's what he is going for."

Rei snapped his gold eyes from his girlfriend to the tall purple haired boy.  "How should I not be threatened?  He's all over her!  And worst of all, she's _letting_ him!" He growled angrily.

Robert moved his eyes to the scene calmly, taking in the flirting.  "He's merely showing her how to correctly perform the drill."

"Bullshit!" Rei almost yelled, earning himself a few raised eyebrows.

"Calm down Kon."  Robert stated firmly, frowning.  "Yes, so it's obvious that he is flirting with her.  However, you know what he wants, and that he will stop at nothing to break you and Mariah up.  By getting mad you are playing his game.  He is trying to break you up, I'm sure that much is obvious."

Rei took a deep breath, and willed his anger down.   It was hard considering he was practically seeing red.  

Robert obviously wasn't understanding.  He wasn't mad at Tala, oh no, he already _knew_ that Valkov was a slimy bastard, but he had thought better of his Mariah.  The girl that owned his heart.  She was the real one he was angry at.  She was just letting the red haired bastard hang off of her, and was even encouraging him with her flirty smiles and coy looks!  How could she do that?  And with him in plain sight!  It was bad enough that she probably flirted heavily behind his back, but now she was doing it right in front of him!  

"Look," Robert sighed heavily, his annoyance growing at the situation, "I'll go talk to Kai.  He can deal with them in whatever fashion he likes.  I'll express your complains, as well as remind him that it is causing us problems as a group."  

Before Rei could reply Robert was off, stalking across the court to the other group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiwatari."

Kai glanced up to see a frowning and annoyed looking Robert standing a few feet away.  "Yeah?"

"May I talk to you?"

Kai sighed and nodded, inclining his head towards his partner who nodded back.  He then stepped over to Robert.  "What?"

"I must request that you do something about Valkov.  He's distracting a member of my team and thus causing problems with the flow of our group." Robert explained quickly and to the point.

Kai's eyebrows arched, his gaze moving past Robert to his group, and Rei.  "Kon flown into a jealous rage?  Not surprising, I knew.  Fine.  I'll deal with him."

Robert nodded his thanks and strode away, back to his group.

Kai grumbled under his breath.  Why did _his_ best friend have to be in love with a girl he couldn't have?  "Red!  Get your lanky ass over here."  He yelled, not even looking up.

Tala stopped, blinking, then shrugged, jogging over.  "What is it?  I'm a little busy."

"Apparently.  Your 'business' is effecting one of the other groups and causing complaints.  I want you to pair up with Sattiay, and send Low to me."  Kai's tone explicitly stated that he was going to put up with no arguments.

"Fucking Kon," Tala cursed, throwing a glare towards Group 2.  "Jealous bastard."

"Can you really blame him?" Kai questioned, "What would you do if someone was all over your girl?"

Tala shot his best friend a dark look.  "Someone is."

Kai stared back, rolling his eyes.  "Whatever, just do as I asked.  After lunch we're going on a run with Group 1, you can flirt with her all you want then.  Though don't make it so fucking obvious.  You'll get me in trouble."

Tala grinned, winking.  "Thank you cap'n!"

"Oh and Red?"

The red head paused, looking over his shoulder as he went to move back to his soon to be ex-partner.

"This doesn't mean I agree with it."

Tala smirked and saluted.  "You never did!"

Kai only muttered.


	7. Tempers Broken

AN: Guess whhhaaaattt?? We're back! cackles 

That's right! Ha is back! After a long period of hiatus I'm back on track and have a will to write this! I'm not going to tell you what happens, but I will say that you're all in for some serious surprises from this fic ;)

You all have the anime convention Anime Evolution to thank for this! It gave me inspiration to write this fic again! XD

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I like it =D

This chappy goes out to my bestest bud Rynnie who has been badgering me for MONTHS to write it here ya go sweety =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If Kon doesn't stop glaring at me, I'm going to break his nose," Tala growled, drumming his fingers on the table top and glaring back at the black haired teen that glowered at him from two tables over.

Kai snorted, shifting his arm along the seat behind Liika's head. "We've been through this, if you hit on another man's girl, expect some sort of retribution."

"Yeah, can you really blame the guy? I mean, if the situation was reversed, you'd probably be doing a lot more than glaring Valkov." Liika spoke up, toying with her straw.

Tala smirked a bit at the thought. "True," he stated, "He just knows that I will eventually win. Speaking of which, you're close with Kitty, Iki, she say anything about me?"

Liika smirked back and tossed a rolled up piece of napkin at him. "Even if she did, I wouldn't tell _you_!"

"Evil witch." Tala snerked in reply, tossing the small paper ball back. "I bet she talks about me all the time, don't worry, you can tell me the truth."

The blue haired girl merely rolled her eyes, while the pink haired girl that sat beside her shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"Rather arrogant isn't he?" She said, raising an eyebrow and looking at the girl beside her.

Liika chuckled fondly. "Unfortunately yes. He's got it in his head he's God's gift to women." She snorted. "Of course, this one isn't any better." She tilted her head towards the bemused looking Kai. "You know what they say: we can't live with'em, but we can't live with out them."

Sakura laughed, the chiming sound over powering Tala and Kai's simultaneous groans. "Too true I think. Gaara is too, in his own quiet way," a smile played on her lips as she glanced at her auburn haired boyfriend on her other side. "In fact, in my opinion, _most_ guys are."

Liika nodded sagely. "Actually, to be honest, most of us here –after meeting Kai and the rest of your team last year—thought arrogant and conceitedness are taught as classes of Abbey."

Sakura blinked for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Liika blushed a bit, laughing nervously. "After meeting you of course, I realized that not everyone in Abbey is like Akito or how Kai used to be." She paused throwing a wink at Tala, "Or how our dear Red still is."

Tala threw her a dry grimace and once again turned his eyes to glare at Rei. Liika rolled her eyes. Things were about to get ugly, not that they already _weren't_ ugly. She decided to ignore the Tala/Mariah/Rei situation for the time being and talk to Mariah later. Surely the pink haired girl knew what she was doing…

Sakura saw Liika's slight preoccupation and nudged her. "I'm sure things will work themselves out," she said quietly, following Liika's gaze to the table that held Mariah, Rei, Tenten, Lee, Max and Emily. "They always do. The thing to keep in mind is that Highschool is like a soap opera: horribly predictable and melodramatic."

This earned a giggled out of Liika. How true!

Kai's eyes swept lazily over the two huddling, giggling girls, his hand descending from it's perch on the seat behind Liika's head to thread itself in her hair, tugging the band out of the blue locks. He twirled the silken strands around his fingers, his head tilting to the side lazily. He didn't want to admit it, but he was rather annoyed at having to spend time out with Abbey, not because it was Abbey—most of the members weren't really _that_ bad—but because he wanted to take Liika home and…have fun. His body heated up at the thought.

Gaara smirked, reading Kai's thoughts clearly. "Thoughts like those could you in trouble," he murmured amusedly, his eyebrow arching.

Kai smirked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down crudely. "They could also inspire a _really_ good time."

The two girls paused in their conversation to give their boyfriends suspicious looks. Liika's narrowed turquoise eyes met with Kai's twinkling mischievous eyes. "I'm not even going to ask," she said, smacking him upside the arm, "Just stop thinking what ever you're thinking, you're not getting any."

Sakura burst out laughing. "You tell him!"

Kai's expression didn't change, instead only got wickeder. He sent both Gaara and Sakura a sinful glance and then settled his flashing auburn eyes on his small girlfriend. "She says that, but she knows the truth. She'll be all over me as soon as we're alone."

Liika rolled her eyes, giving him an amused, but dry look. "Now you're really not getting any." She said manner of factly, flipping her now loose hair. "And here I was thinking about it… but with that ego of yours, I don't think there's any room for me."

"I'll be glad to help you out there if you need a _real_ man to fulfill your needs."

A twitch developed in Liika's eyebrows, a sigh lodging in her throat. Kai's teeth clamped down together tightly, and his arm snaked around Liika's shoulders, hugging her close to his side.

"Imoraz," Liika growled, all too aware that her boyfriend looked ready to commit homicide, "How many times to I have to tell you to drop dead?"

Akito smirked 'charmingly' rocking back on his heels, his hands shoved in his pockets, in front of their booth where he had come to a stop. "As many times as it takes you to actually mean it." He grinned toothily.

"Imoraz, you are one step away from getting a fist through your face." Kai snarled, glowering at the lanky blond. "Get lost."

The blond's eyebrows shot up, the cruel amusement never leaving his face. "Hey don't blame me if your girl is looking for something more, and that she so obviously has at least some taste—though her choice of you discredits any taste of course."

"Excuse me, but said girl is sitting right here," Liika complained loudly, also glowering at the Abbey captain. "And I'll have you know Imoraz, that I am perfectly happy with my man." As if to emphasize her words she leaned towards Kai, pressing her front against his side and sliding her hand up the inside of his thigh. This brought an interested glance from Kai, as well as Gaara and a giggle from Sakura.

Akito's haughty grin only grew and he opened his mouth to retort, however, before he could speak up and shoot scathing remarks back at the couple, Tala interrupted the angry scene by creating an angry scene of his own.

He jumped out of the booth, his teeth grinding and his eyes dark. Rei, one booth over, jumped out his booth as well, his face cloudy with rage. The two met between the two booths, their eyes flashing with ill-disguised contempt for one another.

"Do you have a problem Kon?" Tala asked calmly through his teeth.

Rei glared, his fists clenched at his side. "Obviously I do. And I'm sure I don't need to explain to you what it is."

"On the contrary, I think you do." Tala spat back, leaning forward, using whatever height advantage he had to its full potential. "Because I don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about."

"You know Valkov!" Rei ground out, grasping Tala by the front of his shirt. "Stay away from Mariah. I'm getting fucking sick of you and your machinations to break us up. She's with me, deal with it."

Tala's expression changed then, a sickeningly sweet smile spreading across his face. "Hey, if your inadequacies are making the beautiful Mari look elsewhere for affections, you can really only blame yourself. Maybe you should fix your own problems rather than blaming others for them."

It was if something snapped within Rei. Red seared his vision and he jolted forward, his hands reaching for Tala's neck. "You fucking bastard!"

By now the entire diner was in an uproar. Mariah watched helplessly from the booth Rei had just occupied, her face in her hands, her head shaking with grief as Tenten tried to comfort her beside her. Most of the other boys, Abbey and Bakuten alike, were watching in amusement, knowing that the two combatants had been spoiling for a fight all day. The other girls were shaking their heads, mourning the peace, and dreading the drama. Liika groaned out loud, a hand rubbing at her face, Kai sighed heavily beside her, his eyes drifting closed in irritation. Akito grinned, calmly stepping out of the way when the two boys rolled in his direction,

"This is better than Springer!" Akito laughed, watching as Rei and Tala reigned punches down on each other.

Oliver's mother was there in an instant, clucking like an upset hen. She was too small to stop the two teens from fighting, so she turned scolding violet eyes on the large group of teens that milled around watching the fight. "Would some of you please stop this madness? Or at least have them take it outside!" She cried, looking pleadingly at her son while saying something rapidly in French.

Kai, while not understanding a lot of French, was the first to make the move. He was quickly joined by Max and Oliver as the three young men dove into the middle of the fight and dragged their respective friends away from each other, earning a few punches for their effort.

"That's enough." Kai stated firmly, smacking Tala upside the head. "I told you not to do anything stupid," he hissed, glaring. "And starting fights in the middle of restaurants definitely counts as stupid!"

Tala glared back, wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth. "I couldn't help it Kai. He was pissing me off." He coughed, moving a hand over his midsection while grimacing. Who knew Kon had such a hard punch? "Besides, he started it."

Kai rolled his eyes. "The logistics of who started it are not up for discussion here. You could get us kicked out of here. You've seriously compromised Oliver's mother. Get a brain and some maturity. You're above fighting Kon for some girl." His voice was low, and he was leaning towards Tala. He wanted to reprimand Tala, not embarrass him.

"She's not just some girl Kai," Tala answered smartly, "She is to me, what Iki is to you. Just think, how would you feel if you lost Liika because of a stupid mistake on your part and then had to watch her with another man? Would you sit and do nothing?"

"I would respect her decision."

"Oh bullshit," Tala grumbled. "You can lie to yourself Kai, but I know you too well. You'd have forced the bastard to break up with her so that you could have her back and you know it. I want my woman back Kai, and I will make it happen somehow, even if it means getting kicked out of our favourite hang out."

The blue haired teen sighed, knowing that reasoning with the lanky red head was all but useless. He did know how Tala was feeling, and would probably be doing the same thing if he were in his shoes. "Whatever, just apologize to Mrs. Dubois before you get us in any more trouble."

Mrs. Dubois meanwhile, was glowering at them impatiently, her hands on her hips, her toe tapping on the floor. Tala smiled charmingly at the plump woman, wincing as the smile pulled at his split lip. "Sorry Mrs. D. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry too. We should have taken our fight elsewhere." Rei spoke up also, throwing a mighty glare in Tala's direction.

Mrs. Dubois huffed and eyed the two boys dubiously. "Very well, I will not kick you out this time seeing as you are such good friends to my Oliver. But next time I won't be so nice! Take your quarreling outdoors next time boys!" With that she whirled and stormed away to serve other customers.

"Come on Mariah, we're leaving. Now."

Mariah blinked, slowly moving out of the booth to her fuming boyfriend's side. "But-"

"_Now_!" Rei grabbed Mariah's hand and dragged her from the restaurant, leaving a dumbfounded crowd and an angry Tala.

"Well, wasn't that amusing." Akito drawled, smirking. "Maybe you all should have your own soap opera. You could probably get better ratings than the O.C."

"Can it Akito." Came several voices at once.

Akito merely scoffed.

xx

Liika let out a loud breath of air as she watched the suburban houses fly past the window as Kai sped through the small, darkened town of Bakuten, Colorado. "You know, I really don't get Tala, I mean he broke up with her…and was a right ass about it too if I remember correctly," she spoke up, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them.

Kai glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his eyes drooping lazily. "Red was fourteen witch, fourteen and human."

"You mean fourteen and male."

"No, fourteen and human. Humans make mistakes."

The blue haired teen eyed her boyfriend dryly. "I repeat: Fourteen and male. I almost guarantee you wouldn't catch a girl dumping her boyfriend because he wouldn't sleep with her. And that was exactly why Tala dumped Mari, because she wasn't ready to jump into bed with him. Typical male thing."

"I'm trying very hard not to be insulted by that." Kai replied flatly, shooting her a look. "I would like to remind you that we have been going out five months and not once have I pressured you to sleep with me. Though sometimes you make it difficult." His wry frown turned into a roguish grin. "Extremely difficult."

Liika scoffed. "You just know I'd kick your ass if you tried. I'm not ready."

"I know." Kai sighed quietly, his face scrunching into his typical frown, turning his attention to navigating through the narrow suburban streets.

"Anyways," Liika continued on, deciding that she didn't really like the silence, "Tala had his chance."

"He loves her Liika, it's not as simple as that."

Blinking rapidly, Liika unhooked her seatbelt and scooted closer to Kai's side. "Really?" she asked, disbelief clear in her voice. "I could have sworn it was a territorial thing, you know, cause she's going with Rei, he wants her back."

Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Witch, I know you like to think you have men all figured out," he snorted, "But you don't have a clue. Tala has always loved her; he just made a stupid immature mistake. It happens."

She hummed, frowning and leaning up against his shoulder. "What is love anyway? How does one know they are 'in' love with someone? It seems all so fickle to me."

It was Kai's turn to be surprised. He glanced down at the top of her head, his eyes glazed with confusion. He couldn't help but wonder what brought that sort of talk on. "What are you talking about? What brought this on?" He asked, half-scowling. If she was unhappy he'd rather her just come out and say it. He could fight something he could see.

Liika shrugged, her eyes wandering over the bright night sky that was only partially masked by the reflective windshield. "I don't know, I just sometimes wonder if we are all too young to know what love _really_ is. After all, what kind of experience have we had? I loved Robert…or at least I thought I did. It's made me question a few things."

The scowl that found its way onto Kai's lips was both dark and daunting. His fists clenched around the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. What exactly was she saying? That she didn't love him? That they were headed in the same direction as Jagen and herself? Fuck she was confusing. He thought they were fine. "Liika, just what the hell are you trying to say?"

Tension knotted his shoulders and posture, and Liika felt it instantly. She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes inwardly. He was so temperamental. He took everything way too personally.

Sliding upwards against his side, she brushed her lips against his cheek, not wanting to distract him too much from driving. Her hands moved over his chest so that her arms wrapped around his middle firmly. "I'm not trying to say anything Kai," she said softly against his neck, "I was trying to be philosophical."

"It sounded to me like you were hinting around ditching me."

Her light laugh echoed though the expensive Mercedes interior. It calmed Kai slightly to hear her laughter, to know that she didn't mean what he was almost afraid that she meant.

"No, I'm afraid you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Good. We're here."

Liika looked up, and sure enough Kai was pulling into his and his mother's older, but still extremely large, house on the edge of the west side of Bakuten. She much preferred this house, especially compared with the mansion that continued to haunt her nightmares, as well as, she was sure, Kai's.

It was white on the outside, with pretty navy trim and shutters. It had a large yard, kept trim and neat looking, as well beautiful garden that would have been, had it not been fall, lush and green. A balcony stretched across the front of the house, being occupied by various boxes, miscellaneous items, and an old fashioned, but brand new, bench swing.

She loved the bench swing, a love she shared with Kate Hiwatari, a woman who had become her third mother (Enrique's mom being her second). Kai was indifferent, but if it meant getting some action, which it did, then he was all for it.

Kai turned the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt. He turned to face Liika and fit his lips against hers, his hand threading itself in her loose hair. "I've been waiting to do that since this morning," he growled after pulling away.

She smiled saucily. "Took ya long enough."

"Hn," he grunted, nipping at her bottom lip, "Keep that up and we might just stay in the car."

"Promise?"

He threw his head back and laughed, opening his door as he did so. "I wish," he growled, stealing one more kiss before exiting the car, "But unfortunately mom is expecting us for dinner before we go out tonight and entertain Abbey."

"I know," Liika replied, sliding out of her side, closing the door behind her. "I can't say I'm all too excited to see that blond idiot again. However, I really like Sakura. It's too bad that Imoraz has such an aversion to letting girls on the team, I think she's a great blader, I'd like to see her in action some time."

Kai waited until she had rounded the car before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. "Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. But then, some people are just more technically skilled than physically, look at Johnson, he couldn't spin a blade to save his life, but he's a genius as repairing, and thinking up strategies."

"True," she said, frowning a bit, "But something tells me Sakura isn't really like Kenny."

They entered the house as they normally did, chatting away, or rather Kai listened to Liika chatter, her voice bright and lively as she took off her shoes in the hall. He always enjoyed listening to her talk, even if he didn't really listen to what she was saying. It was more her voice. It amused him for some reason.

However, while he was removing his own shoes, listening to her talk as she made her way towards the living room down the hall, he froze when she suddenly fell silent. It was then that he noticed the very different atmosphere that permeated his normally cheerful and happy house. His eyes narrowed.

Straightening he made his way down the hall to where he could see Liika rooted in the doorway to the living room. His eyebrows furrowed over his narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right…something was wrong. A nerve struck through him. "Witch what is the-"

Kai found himself also freezing in the doorway, only inches behind Liika. Instinctively his arm shot out and wound itself around Liika's waist, drawing her closer to him protectively. He couldn't help the snarl that formed on his lips. "You." He growled, glowering at the lone man that sat in the middle of the pretty room.

The man shifted his gaze from Liika to Kai, no emotion reflecting in his dark auburn eyes. "Hello Kai."

Kai's grip on Liika's waist tightened as hate began to pour from his aura. Liika glanced over her shoulder and she placed her hands over his on her waist and squeezed them, hoping to calm him down. This was all they needed.

Just then Kate bustled down the hall, a bright smile on her face as she approached the pair of teenagers that mingled in the living room doorway. "Hello sweeties! It's good that you're home, dinner's just about ready."

"Mother. What is that man doing here?"

Kate looked stung, her cheerful smile falling off her face, replaced by a stern frown. "Kai Daemon, 'that man' is your father and you will treat him as such."

Kai's teeth clenched. "I have no father." He stated sharply, glaring at his mother. "That man's blood may run through my veins, but he's not my father and he never will be. I want nothing to do with him."

The older woman gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, surprise and hurt reflecting in her silver eyes. It was as if she couldn't believe her son would say such a thing about the man that sired him.

Kevin Hiwatari was standing by that time, his emotionless mask never slipping. "Kai, you're upsetting your mother."

Kai's eyes narrowed, his chestnut orbs clashing with eyes the same color as his own. "And you beat her until she almost died. I don't know how she can stand your presence, because I can't."

The older man's eyes flashed, his lips twitching, although they did not settle into anything besides a flat line. Kate stayed silent, her gaze moving between the two obviously angry men. Liika felt very out of place, like she had intruded in a family moment. Even if it was an unhappy moment. She wished she could just disappear.

"I would like to speak to Kai alone. Katherine, take the girl and go and check on dinner."

Kate nodded, looking pleadingly at Liika as she took her arm and began to tug her away. Liika would have followed with no problem if Kai hadn't tightened his grip on her waist, and tried to push her in the opposite direction.

"No," he said, a sneer on his lips. "I have nothing to say to you. Come on Liika, we're leaving."

"But-"

"Now."

"Kai Daemon Hiwatari! You are _not_ walking out on your father. Come on Liika, let's go." Katherine cut in before Kai had the chance to move. She grabbed Liika's arm and pulled the petite young woman away, disappearing into the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

Kai was seething. His mother, his sweet, caring mother had betrayed him and let the man he hated more than anything into his house. His home was supposed to be a sanctuary from the outside world. Now it was just a nightmare. He didn't want to talk to his father, hell he didn't even want to _see_ the older man. But here he was, forced to be alone with him, his girlfriend the ransom. Normally he'd just walk out, but he couldn't leave Liika alone in his house… not with that _man_ there.

"I can't say that I am overly surprised that you are still with that girl. You always were one to rebel against authority."

Kai snapped out of his raging in his head to stare at his father. What the hell was the old man going off about now?

"But I want you to know right now," Kevin continued, seeing that he had his son's attention, "That it no longer matters to me if you date her."

Now Kai was extremely suspicious. His father never, _never_ conceded to anything, and he rarely changed his mind about something. Especially something like what social stratum his son associated with. "Why?" He asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

Kevin shot his son a flat look before returning to his seat in the lone armchair. He waved at the couch to his left, making it clear he wanted Kai to sit. Kai, though he didn't want to, obeyed the silent command, now curious as to why his willful father was conceding something as important as whether or not he dated Liika Tomoda. It was after all, the reason he used to justify beating his wife.

"It seems, my son," Kevin said, his voice flat and calculating, "That whether or not you mean to, you always seem to find girls of hidden worth."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kevin sighed, as if just talking to his teenage son were taxing to his patience. "I of course investigated your little…_girlfriend_'s," he paused at the word girlfriend, as if amused by it, "Past. I couldn't have you ruining your family's name by dating some criminal's offspring."

Just the way his father talked about people of lower stature made Kai want to hit him. He had no right insulting people who did not have billions of dollars, as if they were worth nothing. Kai himself had learned, and it was a lesson gladly learnt.

"In any case, I was startled to discover that not only did she _not_ come from criminals, but that her parents were quite notable in their day."

"What do you mean?"

"She is going to be a very rich little girl in a couple of years Kai. She stands to inherit some two and a half million dollars when she turns twenty one."

Kai froze, floored by the news. Two and a half million dollars?! Where the hell had her parents gotten that kind of money? Obviously Liika had no idea… or she would have said something. She had always told him that she didn't know how much money was in her trust fund.

"I'm sure she told you her mother was a lawyer." Kevin continued, seeing the obvious shock on his son's face. At Kai's nod he plodded on, "However, I do not even she realizes just how good a lawyer her mother was.

"Her mother's maiden name is Granger, her mother was Aiko Granger, younger, but extremely good at what she did. I was still vice-president of BD when she was hired to defend it against a malpractice suit. She was a junior partner at the firm that represented us, but was the only one available at the time to take the case. She got lucky, but then, so did we. Aiko Granger excelled in defense law, and had a husband that was in medical school.

"We won of course, and counter sued the company that sued us. The settlement was twelve million. Our custom lawyer fee is ten percent. She gained one point two million dollars from that win, and I'm sure I don't need to spell out for you that twenty one years of interest on that money is a lot of money. Three hundred thousand when to David Granger, her father, when she died for care of her child. She died almost directly after that. She was pregnant when she won the case for us."

To say that Kai was shocked would be a horrific understatement.

His girlfriend's mother had ties to his father. It was…unnerving to know that Liika's mother had known his father and grandfather. He wished he would have gotten to meet the woman that had earned enough respect from his father to entrust his companies future in her hands. She must have been a strong woman. A half smile pulled at his lips. Not unlike Liika. He bet she looked just like her.

"So you see Kai, your little rebellion isn't really a rebellion at all. That little girl is a wealthy little girl, when she comes into her own. I also looked at her grades, and criminal record, almost as good as yours. I almost want to commend you on your choice. If it wasn't for the fact that she was raised to be poor and ill mannered, and the fact that she is an insufferable mouth piece, I'd almost like her." Kevin sniffed at the end, making it clear that he did not, for all intense purposes, like Liika Tomoda, no matter what her redeeming qualities were.

"You don't like anyone." Kai growled, jerking to his feet and glaring at the man in the chair. "Contrary to what you believe, the world, and my life does not revolve around you. In fact I had almost forgotten about you, and would have if mom wasn't sore on damp days." Kai gave his father one last nasty look and crossed the room. "I don't want you any where near me or Liika. You've apparently bewitched mom again into believing your sainthood, but I never have believed it and I will never will. Goodbye Mr. Hiwatari." With that Kai stepped from the room into he hall and bellowed towards the kitchen. "LIIKA! COME ON WE'RE LEAVING!"

Liika appeared seconds later, a worried frown on her face. She took one look at Kai's black expression and decided to say nothing, merely coming to his side and following him out the door.

xxx

Tala stretched out on his couch, his clothing already changed from the beyblade training clothing to a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tight black T-Shirt that said: "Keep staring. I know when others are picturing me naked." He glanced up at the clock over the TV he was only half watching. Fifteen minutes.

It had been decided—more like challenged—that the three teams would engage in 'friendly' games down at the bowling alley. Akito had made the challenge, exclaiming that since there was nothing else to do in their pathetic town then kicking their ass at bowling would have to do. They ended up booking half the lanes.

He sighed, annoyed at the knowledge that Mariah wasn't going to be there. Not after the episode in the diner. Kon wasn't going to let her within fifty feet of him unless watched.

Mariah was half of what made it worth going.

Tala wished he hadn't been so fucking stupid as to dump her in the first place. Especially not for a dumb ass reason like not getting sex. Sure he had slept with a few other girls since the break up, but none of them were anywhere near Mariah. He couldn't even remember their names.

Ha. And he swore he would never get as bad as his best friend.

Truth was, he was probably worse than Kai. He had loved Mariah longer… and while not as possessive as Kai was, he was still hopelessly lost. No one knew it, but he thought of her more often than anything else. It was really shitty on a lot of levels.

The sound of his doorbell ringing broke through the monotonous sound of stupid commercials that sounded in the background of his thoughts. With another sigh he hauled himself to his feet to answer the door, thinking it some solicitor and readied himself to tell them off.

However, when Tala opened the door it was not a solicitor standing there, it was a sobbing, red-eyed Mariah. Instantly she threw herself at him, clinging to his chest, her sobbing intensified.

His eyebrows furrowed, his arms circling her quaking for instinctively.

"Tala…" She whimpered.

Tala pulled her inside, pushing the door closed behind her.


	8. Something is going on I think

AN: W00tage.. finally finished it.. the last eight of the last scene took me FOREVER! Sorry about the wait XD

Not much to say.. just want to say that there are some major twists coming up.. ;)

Oh yeah I don't want to hear about how much of a whore Mariah is. She's not a whore. She had a reason. P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enrique was pissed.

Why? Liika had no idea, but she could definitely tell that he was royally pissed off, and that it had something to do with her. She had a fairly good feeling who it was that was upsetting setting him so bad. There were only a few things in the world that got Enrique upset enough to be angry.

Her having a relationship with another guy was foremost on that list.

Liika tried to make time for him, and she did at least once a week, but he didn't seem to understand that even though they were best friends, her first time priority _had_ to be her boyfriend.

His first was his girlfriend.

It was a stupid, oh so typical, male double standard. Her life should revolve around him, but his life didn't have to revolve around her. Ha.

The one good thing about Enrique's anger was that it was so easy to tell he was angry.

When he stopped acknowledging your existence, for example.

He had been getting progressively worse since she had come back from Aspin. What has started out as just whining and pouting, had turned into glares and silence. That was the tell tale sign that Enrique was _really_ pissed off. And when he had started sitting across the room in homeroom, as he had that morning, well let's just say she got the message.

"Stupid Enrique," Liika muttered, struggling with her lock. Every year, same locker, same lock. She should just learn and get a new lock.

"It's 52 to the left, not 53."

Liika glanced up beside her briefly murmuring, "Thanks Mari," before doing a double take and staring up at her best female friend, her eyes growing darker with concern. "Oh my god, are you alright?!" She exclaimed, immediately forgetting about her locker.

Mariah did not look alright. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was hazardously pulled back into a messy ponytail, and her uniform was uncharacteristically sloppy. Overall she looked very un-Mariah like.

When Mariah, Rei and Tala had not shown up to the bowling alley on Saturday no one had been overly surprised or worried. Tala had expressed that he didn't really want to go, and that if he didn't show, then not to worry. Rei and Mariah obviously had issues to work out so it was practically obvious that they weren't going to go. Rei had called in sick on Sunday—they knew he wasn't sick, but no one told Judy that—Mariah just didn't show, and Tala looked right pissed off and a little depressed as well. She hadn't questioned him (she thought Kai probably had, though she didn't ask him either) and hadn't seen Mariah yet to ask her why she had been absent from training camp.

Now it was almost transparent.

Almost instantly after the words were out of Liika's mouth, Mariah threw herself at her smaller friend and began to cry on Liika's shoulder. Liika frowned, wrapping her arms around Mariah's back, and rubbing soothing circles over her uniform blouse. "It's ok…" Liika murmured awkwardly, "Let it all out and then you can tell me what is wrong."

"I did something horribly stupid," Mariah hiccupped between sobs, her grip on Liika growing tighter. "Something horribly, horribly stupid!"

Liika winced as Mariah let out a particularly loud, wail, and she was thankful that the bell had gone five minutes before so the halls were deserted. She was also thankful she had a study at that point so that she wasn't going to be late for anything.

"Bad time?" a whispered voice asked from their left. Mariah took no notice.

Liika looked up to see Kai standing there, looking both uncomfortable and like he had knowledge of what the hell was going on. She wanted to glare at him and demand he tell her, but knew that that wasn't such a good idea. Mariah would tell her eventually…she hoped.

She nodded, grimacing and motioning him away, mouthing that she'd meet him in the study hall shortly. Kai gave Mariah an almost-sympathetic glance before disappearing down the hall

Sighing, Liika turned her attention back to the problem at hand: why Mariah was having a meltdown in the middle of school.

"I'm sure whatever you did wasn't _that_ bad," Liika said amiably, trying to lighten what ever it was that Mariah thought was causing her world to end.

"I slept with Tala, how is that not _that_ bad?!"

Liika went dead still, her eyes widening to saucer proportions, her mouth dropping open, and her hands stilling. _She did what with who now?!_ "Mariah, you did what?"

Mariah pulled away, rubbing her eyes and effectively smudging her makeup beyond repair. "I slept with Tala ok! It was a mistake! I never meant for it to go that far! It was just Rei… and he said he couldn't be with someone who associated with a manwhore like Tala, and …I told him that Tala was my friend… and he said I had to choose… and then I told him that I wouldn't choose… then he said that I had already made my choice and then he pulled over and told me to get out…like ten blocks from my house and when I did he drove away! And then I just _ended up_ in front of Tala's house…it just seemed natural to run to him… and then things escalated and before either of us could stop it we were already in his bed…"

_Oh dear lord._ Liika moaned in her head, taking a large breath, her eyes drifting close. It was now suddenly clear what Tala's problem on Sunday was, and why Mariah didn't show up for camp. Liika was suddenly glad the drama of _her_ life amounted to an overly jealous best friend.

"And the worst part about it is, Rei called me last night and apologized and wanted to get back together and I agreed. I'm such a whore Liika…I used Tala on rebound just because I wasn't feeling loved." Mariah was crying again, slumping to the ground in font of the lockers.

Liika sighed, dropping to the floor beside Mariah. "I suppose you told Tala Sunday morning that it was a mistake huh?"

"Yeah. He got really mad, called me a bitch and said Rei was welcomed to me." She rubbed a hand over her eyes. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not." Liika said flatly, sighing a third time. "You're just human, and humans make mistakes. Ultimately the blame lies with Tala as much as it does with you. He should have known better. He wasn't a crying wreck of emotions, he had a clear head. There is no way he should have let it escalate that far. He should have known better than to think that whatever happened between you was more than a rebound thing, no matter what you feel for each other. There were too many things left unresolved between you and Rei, hell between you and _Tala_ to go jumping into bed with each other at first opportunity."

"I'm still a horrible slut. Everyone is going to hate me."

At this Liika snorted. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. Besides, no one has to know, it's not like you're going to wear a sign on your back that says: "Hey! In a moment of weakness I fucked my ex-boyfriend, whom I adore, only hours after I broke up with my boyfriend!" That, and if anyone did find out, and judged you for that, then they are retarded imbeciles that don't know anything about the human condition. You didn't cheat on Rei, he broke up with you. Just try to keep that in mind before you're too hard on yourself."

Mariah exhaled loudly, her face a mask of miserableness. "I suppose you're right. Nothing to do but move on. That doesn't mean of course that I'm not going to sulk for a good couple of days."

Liika laughed, nudging the taller girl with her shoulder. "Of course, that's what highschool's for. Teen melodrama and angst." She winked. "Just be careful about who you're sulking around. I'm sure Imoraz would have a field day trying to get out why you're so unhappy. He did trying to get out why Tala was so pissed yesterday.

Mariah grimaced, her face showing the disgust she felt for the Abbey captain. "That's right, they're supposed to be joining us this block right?"

"Yeah," Liika replied, "We were supposed to pick them up at the gym during nutrition break. I actually dropped Sakura off in study then went to get my books. Since you weren't there yesterday we didn't bother putting any of them with you."

"Who was the lucky one that got Imoraz?"

Laughing, Liika pulled herself to her feet, helping Mariah to her feet as well. She then opened her locker with relatively little difficulty and retrieved the books she had come to get. "Oliver, poor guy. We figured that he probably had the best temperament to deal with him, that and Michael was assigned to the asshole's best friend. Besides, who doesn't like Oliver?"

"Point taken."

xx

"Orlando Bloom _is_ pretty hot, but I think I'll always be a Frodo girl," Sakura giggled, leaning against the locker beside Mariah's.

Mariah smiled, only traces of tears left in her eyes. She, Liika and Sakura (who had been filled in, the two girls felt a certain kinship with the third) had spent most of the day talking about silly things and forgetting about boys. Mariah had decided that she needed a break from them. She thus avoided Rei and Tala, Sakura and Liika only happy to help.

"I like Faramir too, and Eomer… I just don't remember their actors' names," Mariah said, opening her locker.

Sakura nodded almost sagely, a thoughtful look on her face. "Gaara likes Eomer, says it was cool how he took down those two Oliphants. He doesn't like Legolas, too pretty and girly. He doesn't think much of girly boys." She laughed again, leaning around Mariah to look at Liika with bright green eyes. "What about you Liika?"

"I like Sean Bean." Liika replied, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "As an actor, that is. Boromir was cool, but Haldir is where it's at. It's too bad Craig Parker is rumored to be gay."

"Really?!" Mariah burst out, picking things from her locker and shoving them in her bag. "I never would have pictured it."

"Me either," Sakura chorused, blinking wide-eyed. "He seems so… I don't know. But then, Kankurou said the first time we watched the extended version of FOTR that he was flamingly gay. I never believed him."

Liika grinned, pushing herself off the locker on Mariah's other side. "I don't know if I believe it either, it was just something I read on the internet. The same internet that says Orlando Bloom is gay. Actually, with all the yaoi/slash fangirls out there, I'm sure you can find some rumor about any actor or anime guy being gay. It's rather amusing."

"Yaoi/slashi?"

"Guy/guy pairings," Liika and Mariah said at once, throwing themselves amused glances.

"It's all the rage in fandom these days."

"A fad or something. I don't get it."

Mariah closed her locker and picked up her bag, just in time to see Enrique walk by, scowling at them as he did so. She blinked, watching his blond head disappear down a perpendicular hallway, on his way to the gym.

"Is there something wrong with Enrique?" She asked, looking at Liika.

Liika rolled her eyes, shifting her own backpack on her shoulders. "You mean you haven't noticed?" she quipped, sarcastically bright. "He's pissed at me. Haven't you noticed him avoiding and ignoring me lately?"

The pink haired girl looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, yeah. What's his problem?"

The B captain shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't had a chance to ask him. My guess is that he's jealous. I've been busy lately, with school, beyblade and Kai."

"Figures," Mariah also rolled her eyes, "It's so like a man to figure that their world should revolve around them."

"Amen."

Sakura looked a little lost, her sage eyes blinking rapidly. "Ok, time out. Enrique…? The blond that just walked by?"

"The very same," Liika replied, starting to walk in the direction of the gym.

"He's your best friend isn't he?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"One of two yes."

Mariah smiled, nudging Liika in the shoulder. "He has a bad habit of getting testy when Iki doesn't spend enough time with him. They grew up together; he's used to being the center of her world. Doesn't get that they're growing up and that they won't be together forever."

"That's too bad. To lose a best friend over something like that…Did you ever think that maybe he's like… secretly in love with you?" Sakura's expression was mischievous. "You seem so popular with the boys Liika!"

Mariah grinned as well, catching on quickly. "Yeah, she's a regular Mary Sue slut."

This earned Mariah a punch in the shoulder, to which the pink haired girl whined immensely. Ha. Mary Sue slut indeed. Liika scowled at the very idea. "I am not. And anyways, Enrique is not in love with me. Enrique is an only child and used to having people dote on him. He'll get over it, eventually. It won't effect our friendship as I'm going to have a talk with him. Reminiscent of the one I had with him last year about Robert."

"You mean this isn't the first time this has happened?"

Liika shook her head, throwing the cotton candy haired girl a grim smile. "No. Happened last year with my last boyfriend—Robert, the tall purple haired one? Anyway, I thought that maybe he'd get better after he got a girlfriend, but after I got together with Kai. Yeah, he just got worse again."

"Shitty."

The girls had reached the entrance to the beyblade gym by then and entered, still chatting amongst themselves.

Liika really liked Sakura, as did Mariah. They had a lot in common, and a common hatred for one Akito Imoraz. Sakura told them more about Abbey, and gave them a more accurate picture of what it was like. It was filled with rich, snobby brats, but not all of them were bad. Only about 70, she had said, earning laughs out of the two Bakuten girls.

"It's nice of you to show up ladies, you're late. Hurry up and get in line, I don't want to have to explain this twice."

Liika froze and the cold, familiar voice. Looking up towards the front of the room, beside the office doors, she saw what she feared she'd see.

Kevin Hiwatari.

He was standing in his characteristically haughty and arrogant manner, his face set in a mask of icy indifference. Liika shivered, the mere sight of him scaring her more than it should have.

Mariah tugged on Liika's arm, pulling her into the back line of the two lines that had formed in front of Kai's father. Kai shot her an almost apologetic look from his place in the middle of the front line, his auburn eyes dark with anger.

"Now then," Kevin Hiwatari said briskly, surveying the two lines with calculating eyes. "We can begin. As you know, I am Kevin Hiwatari, co-owner and CEO of BD Pharmaceuticals. BD Pharmaceuticals is your official, and biggest sponsor. To get right to the point, it is within my right to demand a blood test of the team we are sponsoring, and in light of recent… _events_ I have decided that it is in my company's best interest to do so."

With a snap of his finger, he summoned one of the large, hulking bodyguards forward, one who had a stack of papers in his arms. "These are release forms, stating that you took the blood test of your own consent."

Tyson stuck up his hand, flinching when Mr. Hiwatari's cold eyes fell on him. "Yes?"

Tyson gulped. "What if we don't want to take the blood test?"

"Then you don't want to blade," Mr. Hiwatari replied simply. "Those who wish to blade for the American team must take this blood test—this includes the four Abbey members that will join you in Japan."

Murmurs began among the two lines of teenagers. Liika once again caught Kai's eyes, a questioning look in her own. Kai shook his head, passing on the message that he didn't know what was going on any better than she did.

"May we ask which Abbey members will be joining our team?"

Kevin Hiwatari's eyes swiveled instantly to his son, narrowing on eyes the same color as his own. Apparently he picked up on the slight sarcasm that rang in Kai's voice. "Your coach will in form you as you all sign the forms." He answered, sparing his son no more than a brief glare.

The man in the black suit began to pass out the forms, while Judy sighed, glancing at her clipboard. "Due to the number of individual events, your sponsors and I have decided to add two or three people to each team. The stats and line ups will be detailed after the blood test; however, I will say which Abbey members must take the test. Gaara and Kankurou Sanderson, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Akito Imoraz will be joining us in Japan."

Once again murmurs, louder this time, sounded from the group. There were a few groans at the mention of Akito's name, but they were silenced quickly by glares from both Judy and Mr. Hiwatari. By then the forms had been passed out and were being skimmed over.

Liika was starting to panic. It wasn't so much what was written on the form—she barely even read it—but it was more the fact that she was deathly afraid of needles. Deathly. She was already starting to hyperventilate.

"Are you ok?" Sakura whispered, looking concerned.

Everyone had already moved towards the three chairs that had been set up, with three nurses with small tables with various medical supplies beside them. Liika hung back, Sakura hanging back as well, the only one that seemed to notice Liika's hesitation.

"No."

"Miss Tomoda." Kevin Hiwatari appeared beside them, causing both girls to jump slightly. "I'd like the captains to go first." His eyes dared her to challenge him.

Liika went sheet white, her hands beginning to shake. She couldn't challenge him, her fear rendering her speechless and intelligible. Instead she nodded, stepping forwards to the empty chair. Kai and Akito had already taken the left two chairs, which left Liika with the rightmost chair.

She was majorly hyperventilating by the time she made it to the chair, her entire body shaking. The nurse smiled sympathetically and took her arm, tightening an elastic around her upper arm and alcohol swabbing the inner elbow.

Liika's eyes squeezed shut as she tried to regulate her breathing, however, she failing, and failing fast. _Calm down Liika, it's just a needle… it doesn't hurt…it will be over in a second…_

"Alright, you'll feel a slight pinch when I insert the needle, are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely, squeezing her eyes tighter. _Don't panic, don't scream…Akito will laugh at you…Oh God…_

All it took was the tiny pinch in her arm to send her over the edge. Her breathing became completely erratic and for the few seconds the needles was in her arm, Liika thought she was going to die. Blackness edged around her vision and she could feel herself starting to pass out.

Vaguely she heard the room moving around her, and the various murmurs of her friends. However, one voice suddenly stood out far above the rest of them, suddenly very close.

"Oh shit!" the voice cursed, "Oh my God, how could I forget! Liika! Come on baby, you can get through this…breath! Stay with me!" Hands fell on her knees.

"Young man, you'll have to step back!" The nurse's voice.

"What the hell are you doing Sattiay? What's the matter witch?" Kai's voice.

"Shut up! She's terrified of needles, she's having a panic attack!" Enrique's voice.

And then it was black.

Enrique caught Liika as the nurse removed the syringe and she fell forward, passing out. He himself was on the verge of panicking, guilt swelling within his chest. He had known! He was the only one that knew! He should have been there for her, she wouldn't have reacted so badly if she hadn't been alone.

The situation, by now, had attracted the attention of everyone in the room, and as Enrique lowered himself and his best friend to the floor, pulling her into his lap so that her head rested on his shoulder. His free hand came up and pushed her bangs off her forehead, stroking her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured mournfully. "I'm so sorry Iki."

"Ok everyone back away," Liika's nurse stated briskly, pushing people back.

Kevin Hiwatari once again appeared on the scene, his face still the icy mask it always is. "Everyone get in line, we'll take care of this. Ms. Please return to your job."

The nurse raised her eyebrows but didn't argue with him. Everyone else milled for a few seconds, Liika's friends sending worried looks at her and Enrique. Enrique shuffled himself and Liika off to the side so that others could get to the third chair. Kai and Judy settled beside them, Kai scowling at Enrique and trying to take Liika from him. Enrique stubbornly glared back, tightening his hold on his best friend.

Judy sighed, ignoring the silent battle of wills between the two boys. "Enrique let me look at her," she said, leaning forward, checking Liika's pulse.

"She'll be fine." Enrique stated crossly. "She just needs to be held for a bit, to calm down. She needs to see something familiar when she comes back so that she can calm her breathing. I know the techniques to calm her down."

"You mean this has happened before?" Kai demanded sharply.

Enrique tilted his head towards the taller teen. "Yes. Any time a needle comes near her."

"And how do _you_ know these 'techniques' but no one else does?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Come on Hiwatari, it should be obvious. I've known her since birth, I know everything about her. I've been present for every needle she's ever had to have. They trained me, my mother and her grandfather to deal with her panic attacks so that she won't go into cardiac arrest or something."

"Well, if you're sure she'll be ok, I suppose there is no sense in overreacting." Judy retreated, bringing herself to her feet. "Watch her, how long is she usually out?"

Enrique shrugged. "Depends, generally she doesn't pass out. It's cause she was alone, and was trying to hide it. My guess is only a few minutes."

"Alright. Come on Kai, Enrique knows what to do. Drink some juice then help me organize everyone so that I can explain what's going on. Hopefully Liika will wake up in time." Judy said briskly, motioning at Kai.

Kai sent a longing look at Liika, but nevertheless, stood and followed his coach.

Enrique continued to fuss over the unconscious girl, looking up only briefly to notice that Kevin Hiwatari had watched the entire thing. Enrique shuddered. The man was too creepy for his own good.

Mr. Hiwatari knelt down beside Enrique, causing the blond to blink in surprise. He would have never expected the cold older man to 'dirty' his suit by kneeling on the ground.

"You're sure she will be alright?"

Enrique looked up in both shock and consternation. He was suspicious of the blue haired man's motivation, unsure if he was really concerned, or if he had some ulterior motive. He nodded. "Yeah, she's been having fits over needles since she was a baby. It's an irrational fear."

Mr. Hiwatari jerked his head, standing and brushing off his knees. He gave Enrique one last surveying glance before turning on his heel and walking away.

Creepy. Was the only thing Enrique could think before he turned his attention back to his best friend. "Oh come on Iki, it's not that bad," he murmured softly.

As if to answer him Liika's eyes fluttered open, and as if she suddenly remembered what was happening her body stiffened and her breath started coming in short erratic gasps.

"Iki!" Enrique commanded firmly, moving her face so that she looked up into his sapphire eyes. "Concentrate on me now and breathe with me. In," he inhaled slowly, Liika mimicking his actions. "Out, two, three, four. In…and out, two, three, four. That's good." He grinned his goofy grin. "There you go, see? It's over now."

Liika followed his breathing patterns, in and out, concentrating on the feeling of his chest moving up and down. Slowly her breathing began to even out and the panic began to subside. She could think clearly again.

"Wh-what happened Enrique?"

The grin diminished a little bit. "You had a panic attack. I'm sorry Iki, I should have been thinking. Why didn't you say something?" He explained, helping her sit up.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." She replied, rubbing her head. "Damn, I have a headache."

"Iki, you know that you have to have someone with you when you get a needle, you could have come to me." His tone was slightly chastising.

Liika threw him a dry look. "Right, you've been pissed at me for weeks. What was I supposed to say, "Oh Eniki, I know you're pissed and jealous, but could you possibly come and hold my hand and walk me through one of the most frightening experiences of my life?"

He scowled back. "Yes, as a matter of fact. And for the record I'm not jealous. I'm mad at you for a completely different reason."

"Oh? And what reason might that be?"

Enrique paused, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes rolling up in the back of his head. "Uh…" he then rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I don't honestly remember."

Liika dead panned, her lips flattening into a straight line. "So you're saying that you've been glaring at me, ignoring me, and avoiding me for the past two or so weeks and you don't even remember why?!"

"Uh…sorry?"

She smacked him upside the head. "You're such a dolt Eniki."

His lazy grin returned, his eyes glinting mischief. "But I'm your dolt!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Best friends again?"

"Forever!"

"Witch? Damn it, are you ok?"

Liika turned at the sound of Kai's voice. He had approached while they were having their little 'moment' and had only now decided to intrude upon their 'moment'. He had to shove down the raging jealous that rose like bile in the back of his throat.

The blue haired girl sighed, nodding. "I'm ok, a little shaken and weak, but I'll be ok."

Kai gingerly helped Liika to her feet, Enrique standing as well, a slight frown tugging at his lips. Kai pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Don't do that." He growled, scowling down at the top of her head. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you had an irrational fear of needles?"

"It's not irrational! It's just something that happens! I've always been afraid of needles… I thought that maybe I could handle it." She shot back, pulling away a bit.

Kai glared at her. "Yeah well, next time inform us ok? You gave us all a good scare."

She smiled a little, leaning her forehead against his chest. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Ok now that everyone is done, I want you to all sit in the middle of the gym, just in front of the bey dishes—Akito stay away from the dishes until I say so—so that we can do some explaining." Judy called over the group of milling teenagers, most of which were rubbing their arms.

By this time the nurses were already packing up and Mr. Hiwatari and his bodyguards had disappeared, leaving the three beyblade teams in peace. Liika and Kai made places for themselves in the front row, Enrique settling beside Liika. Mariah, who was sitting beside Liika, leaned forward and half hugged her friend, asking quietly if she was ok. Liika nodded, smiling back at Mariah, and Sakura who was beside her looking worried.

"I'll explain later," she mouthed, getting nods back.

"Alright, now I know there are questions to be answered," Judy started, sighing, not looking like she relished the idea of explaining.

"Why don't I explain some eh Judy?" Kakashi cut in, throwing a grin at the blond Biology teacher. His eyes swept over the large group of teenagers, who were watching them—half of them with bored eyes.

"Alright, to start, the BBA has decreed that no two teams can have the same coach, so we have decided, along with the sponsors, that Judy will coach the A team—which will be known as USA 1—and I will be coaching the B team—aka USA 2."

"Wait, wait!" Enrique interrupted, looking annoyed. "Why is it that _we_ have to be USA '2'. Why can't they be 2nd for once?"

Half the A and B teams sighed, while half of Abbey snickered. Judy rolled her eyes, rubbing her forehead as if it was pained. Kakashi merely smiled, shrugging. "Can't help it…Sattiay right? The BBA has already decided. Besides, does it really matter—we're gonna win anyway." He winked at Liika, who smiled back.

Most of the teens that did not belong to the B team snorted, including Kai who nudged Liika with a smirk. "Gotta get through us first witch," he murmured into her hair.

"Whatever. You're going down Hiwatari."

"As Mr. Hiwatari alluded to earlier, some members of Abbey will joining the two Bakuten teams in Japan. The reason being that your sponsors, having watched all three teams, feel that some members will be beneficial in the events other than the team battle." Kakashi took a deep breath, knowing that if he didn't explain there was going to be floods of questions. "Now, along with the customary team battles, there will be six other competitions, which are as follows: Singles skills, Doubles skills, Singles battles, Doubles battles, Doubles sync and Bit Beast sync. Now, because the BBA wants teams of nine for the main competition, Gaara will be joining USA 1 and Shino will be joining USA 2, both filling the number three-blading spot. Kankurou will be blading for USA 1 in Bit Beast sync, and Shikamaru will be blading in Singles skills for USA 2. Akito will be blading Singles battles for USA 2, and the lovely Sakura will be helping Miss Wakeman manage USA 2, as well as being an assistant for both myself and Judy."

Murmurs began to flood the group of teens, as all began to discuss the new turn of events. Abbey bladers taking the place of Bakuten bladers? Just how did that work? There was more than one Bakuten blader that had the feeling that they had been bumped to an alternate.

"Moving on. I promised I'd reveal the final rosters for the tournaments, so here they are. Keep in mind that while this roster is final, and it is the one that is being submitted, even if you are in an alternate position, does not mean that you won't blade." Judy explained, flipping over some papers on her clipboard. "Starting with USA 1. The order of singles is: Kai, Tala, Gaara, Tyson, with Rei in the alternate slot. Doubles are: Oliver and Michael, and Ian and Johnny. For USA 2 it is as follows: Liika, Robert, Shino, Enrique, with Jade as alternate. Doubles: Mariah and Lee, Max and Emily. Remember, like I said: just because these are the order, doesn't mean you will not blade."

Akito was the first to vocalize his opinion of the new circumstances. "I think you're making a mistake. Why are you putting Sanderson and Aburame in team blading and not me? I'm better than both of those posers put together."

There was a mass rolling of eyes from everyone in the room, including the two teachers. Akito merely smirked, reclining back and looking the very picture of arrogance. He knew he was hot, what did he care what all the losers around him had to say?

"That attitude is why." Kakashi stated flatly, throwing his student a dirty look. "Besides, we picked bladers that were best suited to the team, not by what skill they had."

"Coughbullshitcough."

"Cram it Imoraz, no one asked for your opinion."

"True, I suppose. But we all know how desperately you wanted it little witch."

"Fuck off Imoraz!"

Judy sighed again. She didn't think she could survive the next year with the three teams. She was seriously considering giving up teaching all together. Teenagers were too much for her to handle.

"That's enough you three," Kakashi interrupted, narrowing his blue eyes at the three teenagers. "Why don't you do your jobs, and lead your teams in warm ups. You're up to it right Liika?"

Liika nodded, but not without shooting the smirking Akito with a dark glare. He wiggled his eyebrows and winked back. She pinked a bit and would have raged at him further if Kai hadn't have stepped in between them, cutting off both of their field. He threw a withering look over his shoulder then pushed Liika in the direction of her milling team.

"Ignore him."

Liika shrugged and stepped away from Kai, joining her team. Akito Imoraz wasn't worth her time.


	9. The world comes crashing down

AN: Quick update eh? Buwahaha It's cause I'm on a role! Some reviewer response:

Darkness's Death Fire Blade – How could you hate Enrique O.o???

g--b-S-t-E-r07 - why would you want to stop reading Ha??

Redex – I suppose I could have.. but it wasn't supposed to be a pivotal moment… and I dunno I thought I did a pretty good job.. but then you are the reader )

**Warning:** Ok you guys.. this chapter contains some serious trauma! I really hope you guys don't hate me for this.. but.. I like where this fic's going and I have most of it planned P So I hope you don't hate this fic after this chapter O.o

xxxx

"So did you still want to catch a ride to Denver tomorrow with us?" Sakura asked as she and Liika made their way down the hall towards their second to last day of training camp.

The week had passed fairly fast. Tuesday and Wednesday were nothing but blurs in the teenagers' minds, all being too busy to really think about the passing time. All had forgetting about the blood test on Monday as well, minus Akito who took much perverse pleasure in harassing Liika about it. She ignored him for the most part, saving the beating for when their teachers _weren't_ watching. Like when she elbowed him in the stomach while they were running around the track. The thud of him tripping and hitting the ground was extremely satisfying.

"Yeah," Liika said, glancing at the bouncy girl beside her. "I want to visit Bryan."

Sakura nodded, also having been filled in on the Bryan situation. Sakura and Liika had become close friends since Abbey had been at Bakuten. "Do you need somewhere to stay? You can always stay with me if you want."

"Thanks," the blue haired girl smiled. "But I'll probably stay with the Wakemans and catch a ride back with them on Saturday. Bryan comes out of rehab on Saturday."

"They're in a hotel?"

"Yup."

The two girls were silent for a few meters, gradually making through the busy after school hallways of Bakuten District Highschool.

"What do you think Kai's going to say to your going to Denver?" Sakura asked, her true meaning clear in her voice.

Liika shrugged. "We've been through it before. Kai knows that my choices are my own. If I choose to go see Bryan then there is nothing Kai can do. It's my choice."

"He's going to bitch and fight it you know?"

"Oh I know," Liika replied grinning. "He always does."

They reached the small gym by that point and slipped in, only to find that everyone was already there, and was dead silent, turning to star at the two of them as the door squeaked shut.

"Late again Miss ..Tomoda." Kevin Hiwatari's voice sounded, catching slightly on Liika's last name. Liika stiffened, her eyes searching out the source of the voice.

He was standing at the front of the gym, just as he had been on Monday, the rest of the three teams sitting in a group in front of him. The bodyguards were also present, looking silent and menacing where they stood on either side of the gym office doors.

He was dressed far more casually this time, a pair of slacks and a button down shirt completing his attire. His eyes had a strange glint in them, causing Liika to be instantly on guard. There was something wrong.

"Sorry," she retorted stiffly, hurrying forward to take a seat at the back of the group beside Robert.

"Actually Miss Tomoda, I would like for you to come with me. We have something to discuss." Mr. Hiwatari said before Liika could sit down. "Alone." His eyes moved from Liika to his son who was seated in the middle of the group.

Kai was not pleased. He didn't want his father within ten feet of his girlfriend. He would have said something if they had been alone. However, he knew he'd lose the argument if he started a scene at the present moment he knew he'd just drag the two coaches into it. Not to mention that fool Imoraz, he couldn't keep his ugly nose out of anyone's business even if he tried. What could his father want anyway?

His eyes, as well as the rest of the room's followed Liika as she hurried forward towards Kevin Hiwatari, slipping past him into the gym office. Kevin slipped in behind her, nodding at his bodyguards and then closing the door.

Unfortunately for those on the outside, the gym office windows were covered with blinds, blinds, which had been drawn down and closed so that no one could see inside the small office.

"Alright you guys, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on when Liika gets back. In the mean time, Kai, Akito, why don't you lead the group in a warm up?" Judy said, scribbling something on her clipboard.

The group was slow to get up, but nevertheless followed the blonde coach's instructions.

xx

"What's this about?" Liika asked forthrightly, turning to face the older man and crossing her arms. "If this is about Bryan…"

"It's not about Mr. Wakeman." The blue haired man replied shortly, eying her up and down as if judging her.

"Then what? I don't have all day to sit and chat with you." She couldn't help it. Being in a tiny, enclosed space with a man she feared was wearing quickly on her nerves.

His eyebrow quirked. "I see that you have not gained any sort of refinement or respect for authority since our last conversation together," he stated flatly, shifting from his position of leaning up against one of the desks.

Out of nowhere he presented a folded piece of paper. Liika hadn't seen it on him before, and she wondered where he had hid it.

"This is what this conversation is about. I think you'll find what this piece of paper has to say extremely interesting." He said, offering the paper to her.

Liika snatched it out his hand, trying to avoid physical contact with the man. She wasn't going to prolong this little 'chat' any longer than she had to. Unfolding it she skimmed the page, taking in the various numbers and chart, her eyes catching on the sight of her name, as well as Kevin Hiwatari's. "What is it?" She demanded, frowning in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"It's a paternity test."

Her head snapped, her eyes widening as a dark, chilling fear began to settle in the pit of her stomach. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about? A paternity test? For what?"

Kevin Hiwatari sighed, his eyes rolling upwards as if asking for eternal patience to deal with the stupid. "I think it should be obvious. But as it seems you are obviously _not_ understanding I shall spell it out for you.

"You see as I was investigating your past—a procedure I assure you was most necessary—I discovered that you are the daughter of one Aiko Granger, a woman I knew very well. It was then that I noticed your uncanny resemblance to myself." An ironic smile tilted his lips. "In fact I daresay you look even more like me than my dear Kai does."

Liika's blood ran cold, all the color draining from her face. He wasn't saying….

"So you see, I now had suspicions that you had been hidden from me, so I engineered this blood test under the screen of a drug test. All of the bases were covered of course, that piece of paper you signed basically stated that we can perform what tests we will with your blood. A pity you don't read more carefully." Kevin said, his voice not in the least bit sympathetic. "If you look at that chart carefully, you will see that you are, within a 99.9 percentile, sired by me.

"You see, your mother and I had a small fling while she was representing BD Pharmaceuticals. It appears you were the product of that fling.

"Which means Miss Tomoda—or should I say Miss Hiwatari," he smiled rather cruelly, "That you and Kai are actually half-siblings and always have been. A rather unsightly match if I do say so myself."

She felt like she was going to throw up, and almost did. Tears rushed to her eyes, her mind in a daze. Faintly she felt the piece of paper fall from her fingers and flutter to the fall. Oh God. Her world was crashing down around her. Everything she had ever known shattering like a mirror that had been smashed with a baseball bat.

How could he…? How could he say it all so coolly? As if it made no difference to him that he had just ruined more than one person's life?

That he had just told her that her boyfriend, and love of her life was her brother.

She almost threw up again at that thought. She had been dating her brother for sixth months. Her hands shook, and her knees threatened to collapse. _No…this can't be happening…_

"You must realize, that had I known of your existence I would have made adequate concessions for you, if not had you come to live with me. I am sorry you have had to live in squalor your entire life, but I must thank your grandfather for taking care of my responsibility all these years."

His voice was all it took to break the fragile hold on her sanity. Letting out an anguished scream she pushed past him towards the door, tears streaming from her eyes.

xxx

All attention snapped towards the gym office when the scream sounded from within. Only seconds after the scream, the door was flung open and then slammed again, Liika flying out and towards the exit of the gym. It was clear she was distraught, and irrational—especially if the low wailing "No!"s were any indication.

Instantly chaos hit the group of teens, half of them torn as to what to do. Kai was frozen in horror, unsure whether to go after his witch or to wait for his father to come out so that he can pound the older man's face into the ground.

He didn't have long to wait, only seconds after Liika slammed the door, the door opened once more and Kevin Hiwatari stepped out, looking calm and collected, as if he hadn't just caused a girl to have a hysterical breakdown. Kai wasted no time, in what seemed like only two extremely long stride, he crossed the gym and grasped his father by the front of his shirt, intent on homicide.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Kai spat, glowering into his father's eyes. "What did you say to her?! Because if you've done something, I swear to God, no power in this world is going to stop me from killing you in cold blood and then dancing on your grave!"

Kevin watched his oldest child with blank eyes before pushing Kai's hands off his shirt forcefully, holding up a hand to stop the bodyguards from intervening. "I find your impertinence annoying Kai," he stated dryly, straightening his shirt. "One day you will learn that I am your father, and that you will respect me and my authority."

"Fuck that shit. I will never respect you, you bastard." Kai growled, clenching his hands, and ignoring the audience they had gained. "Now what do to her?!"

"I did nothing to her," Kevin replied, sniffing indignantly. "I merely told her the truth. I cannot control her reaction."

Kai's glare turned into a confused grimace. "Truth about what?"

"Her parentage." The older man looked around before shrugging. "I don't see the point in lying to you. It will all be public soon enough, especially after I announce it." His eyes returned to his son, eyes not as flat as they once were.

"I regret to inform you Kai, that I have made a startling discovery about your…_girlfriend's_ bloodline. You see," he paused, sighing slightly. He knew his son was going to fly off the handle at the disturbing news. "Her mother and I had an affair a month or so after your mother became pregnant with you. She was obsessed about not hurting the baby, so I had to take my needs elsewhere.

"Liika apparently was the product of that affair, though I was never informed."

There was a collective gasp followed by stunned silence. All eyes shifted to Kai who stood rooted in shock, his heart stopping. His eyes widened, and his face paled. It wasn't true…it couldn't be true! She couldn't… He couldn't be…

"You're lying!" He rasped, turning frightened eyes to his father.

Kevin's expression softened slightly. "Unfortunately no. Lying about something like this would serve no purpose. Do you think I would _want_ an illegitimate child? Don't you realize what is going to happen when the press finds out? No Kai. I am not lying. Liika Tomoda is your half-sister."

"No…" It wasn't happening…not now, not when they had finally worked everything out! They were happy, for the first time in a long time! How could something like this happen?! Kai sunk to his knees, cradling his head in his hands. No wonder Liika was hysterical…he was close to it himself.

"I have a paternity test to prove it, that was the real reason for the blood test—which I assure you none of you will be able to sue for lying, as that paper you signed legal entitles me to run whatever test I want. However, even if I showed you, I doubt you'd understand it any more than your sister did."

"STOP IT!" Kai screamed, his hands clenching in his hair, tears leaking hot out the corners of his clenched eyes. "Don't call her that! It's not true… it can't be…" his voice gradually lost all anger, and became that of a lost little boy.

Kevin Hiwatari sighed again, tiring of the whole situation. "It is true, and you better get used to it. I fully intend to make her my daughter in name, and make up for the years that I did not know of her existence."

"Why?!" Kai shot back, his eyes bloodshot. "Why would you even care?! You never gave a rat's ass about me and you knew about me!"

"Contrary to your misguided beliefs my son, I take care of those of my blood, be they illegitimate or not. So that's enough. Get up, stop your crying and take it like a man. I expect to see you home directly after practice." Kevin replied shortly before turning away from his son and stalking towards the door, mindful of the audience that had watched the entire thing.

"Does mom know?"

Kevin paused, glancing over his shoulder. "She will shortly."

"You're a bastard. She's not going to take you back, not now."

"We'll see."

With that Kevin disappeared out the gym doors, his two bodyguards with him. Kai's head once again hit his chest as the events of the past five minutes continued to zoom around his head.

Liika was his sister…his little witch. Oh God! It was almost gross when he thought about it and made him sick to his stomach. This was the type of thing that you read about or watched in soap operas! It didn't actually happen in real life did it? Apparently it did.

He only came out of his dark thoughts when a low, snort-like snickering sounded, like someone was trying to hold back full blown laughter. He stiffened. He wouldn't…not even Imoraz would be that insensitive.

But he was. His snickers gradually got louder, until he was laughing quite loudly behind his hand, a hand that was barely concealing his smirk. "Isn't life ironic Hiwatari?" Akito sniped cruelly. "I personally find it utterly amusing. Your girlfriend is your sister. It's rather gross if you think about it. I really hope you _haven't_ fucked her."

"Fuck, do you have no sympathy or respect?" Tala spat at the blond, glaring. He had since made his way over to Kai's side, who was starting to twitch.

Akito shrugged. "Why should I respect him? Or her for that matter."

"This is why."

Akito turned at the growled voice only to get a fist smashed in this face. The blonde's head snapped backward, and he groaned, jerking away from his attack to hold his now bleeding nose. "Jesus Christ!" He cursed, opening one watering eye to glower at the red head that stood only feet from him, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the fuck was that Sanderson?"

"I got sick of your fucking mouth."

"Ok that's enough! This has gone way too far. Practice is over." Kakashi yelled, stepping over to Gaara. "You are going to have to pay for that Gaara, no matter how much you figure he deserved it."

"Whatever."

"Someone please go after Liika, she'll be hysterical." Judy intercepted with a heavy sigh, her heart aching for the two teenagers.

Mariah hugged herself, shaking her head, tears streaming down from her eyes as well. "Enrique already went. He left as soon as she did…he probably doesn't even know what's wrong."

Judy nodded. "Good then, he'll find out I'm sure. The rest of you go home. Tomorrow will be the last day of the camp. And Kai," She paused, sending a sympathetic look at the boy's bowed head. "I'll understand if you and Liika don't come tomorrow."

Kai nodded, struggling with the urge to vomit. His head was spinning and he couldn't see straight. He vaguely heard the movement around him, and Tala's awkward attempts at comfort. Things would have been a lot clearer if his heart hadn't been dying.

"Come on Kai… let's get out of here. I'll take you home." Tala murmured, helping his best friend to his feet. Kai leaned almost his entire weight against him, in such a daze that walking wasn't entirely possible.

xxx

"Liika! Liika! Come back!" Enrique yelled, running frantically after his hysterical best friend. "At least slow down so that I can catch up!" His breath was coming in short gasps and his legs already felt like jello. Damn, he _really_ needed to get into better shape. Maybe that's why he was fourth, instead of third…damn.

It seemed as if Liika hadn't even heard Enrique's frantic calls. She kept running blindly, and had already made it across the street and into forested park across the street, while Enrique had barely made it to the street. He really was out of shape, but then, he never was able to beat the smaller girl in a foot race.

Enrique was becoming increasingly worried. He had no idea what the older Hiwatari had said, but he knew that what ever it was, it had upset her completely. He didn't think he had ever seen her so frantic, so…out of control. Sure, she had random fits of rage on occasion—though she swore they weren't random, sometimes he wasn't so sure—but she never lost control so completely that she ran blindly across a busy street and into dark and tree-infested park, with no real direction.

She was also wailing, a sound that tugged at Enrique's heart. She even _sounded_ lost, confused and destroyed. The thought of someone destroying his little Iki made him angry—and he didn't get angry very often. It would figure that it was a Hiwatari that made him angry. Kai was the only other one that had succeeded in that feat in recent times.

"_Liika_!" Enrique called again, speeding up as he dashed across the roadway, ignoring the blaring horns and shouted obscenities that were directed at him. He was far more concerned with his best friend's mental state.

He was gaining on her, he could see that. Either she was slowing down or he was getting faster. He put his money on the former, as from what he could see she was starting to sway on her feet, the exertion of mental stress being too much for her.

His worry was growing with every step closer he got to her. Her wails were becoming slightly less unintelligible, and he was starting catch bits and pieces of what she was saying.

None of it boded well for her sanity.

Faintly he picked up words like "lying" and "not true" and "it can't be." He also heard words like "brother?" and "my life is over" and worst of all: "I want to die." His anxiety grew ten fold.

Her pace had slowed down so much by that point that he was almost upon her. Her steps were getting shakier and shakier, and she was practically wobbling by the time she broke the tree line and stepped on to the meadow behind the forest in the park. "Iki!" he tried again, reaching out and touching her arm.

This time Liika turned, her face a mess of tears and blotchy red skin. "E-E-Eni-ni-niki?" She whimpered, coming to a full stop.

Enrique's face fell into a sad grimace. "Sweety, please stop and tell me what he said," he murmured, stepping forward a bit.

Liika whimpered again and stepped towards him. "He-he-he-" however, before she could finish what she was going to say, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted dead.

Enrique darted forward, catching her as she fell. Her head fell against his chest as his arms slipped under her arms and leaned her against his body. "Oh Iki," he sighed, lowering her to the ground. "What did he do to you?"

The grass in which he lowered himself and Liika onto was slightly damp, just as the early October air was slightly chilly. He shivered slightly, pulling Liika's dead weight closer to his body to shield both himself and his friend from the chilly air. He wanted to move her, to take her inside, but he didn't think after his incredibly fast sprint (it was speedy in his view) that his legs were able to take the extra weight, however little it might be.

They sat there for a few minutes, Enrique merely holding her, waiting for her to either wake up, or for someone to come out after them. He stroked her hair, murmuring low, nonsensical words to her even though she couldn't hear them; they were more for his benefit than hers—he couldn't handle her so distraught.

"Enrique?"

Mariah's voice caught Enrique by surprised, but nevertheless he felt a flood of relief at hearing it. It was a lot easier to deal with a stressful situation when there was someone else there to help deal with it. "Hey," he said weakly, trying to summon a smile for the pink haired girl who approached him slowly.

Mariah barely returned the smile, more focused on the unconscious girl in his arms. "How is she?"

Enrique sighed, shaking his head. "Not so good. She ran hysterically, right across the road, nearly got herself hit and when I finally caught up with her she fainted dead away."

The pink haired girl grimaced, lowering herself to the ground beside the pair. "I guess she didn't tell you then eh?"

"No," Enrique replied, glancing down at the top of her head. "She was far too hysterical. But I'm guessing you know, and I'm guessing whatever it was it wasn't very nice."

Mariah was silent for a moment, her eyes tearing with fresh tears. It was horrible, not just the fact that two people that loved each other as much as Liika and Kai did—despite their arguments—but how their father had told them. So callous and cold, like he didn't care about their feelings at all! "They're siblings Enrique," she whispered, her voice low, "That's what he told them…and that's what the blood tests were for. To discover that Kevin Hiwatari is actually Liika's father."

Enrique's eyes widened to saucer proportions, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. He paled, and his eyes darted down to where Liika's restless face rested against his chest. "You're kidding…that can't be… Aiko wouldn't cheat on Kousuke... mom always goes on about what an upstanding woman she was, morally and just. How…?"

It was Mariah's turn to sigh. "I don't know…he said that they had an affair, and I don't really know enough about Liika's mom to make that decision, but it seems unlikely to me. After all, who would want to have an affair with that despicable man? Anyway, that's rather a moot point. He had DNA evidence showing that he is indeed her biological father. And if you think about it, she really does kind of look like him."

The blond nodded slightly, his eyes tearing as well. Liika did kinda look like Kai, and even more like Kevin. The blue hair was identical, and the tempers were close as well. His mother had always said she looked exactly like her mother, but now, Enrique wasn't so sure. "He told you all? Like everyone?"

Mariah nodded, exhaling loudly. "Yeah, bastard that he is. He had no respect for Kai's feelings at all. Just told the whole gym when Kai demanded what he said to her to upset her so badly. Akito started laughing, and Gaara punched in him the face for it."

"Really?" Enrique's lips twitched then turned downward. "How is he? This can't any easier on him. I'm not his biggest fan admittedly, but no one deserves a blow like that." He didn't tell her, but he felt almost relieved that they were actually siblings, and he felt horrible for it. Was he a shitty friend if he thought Kai wasn't really good for her, and that they would be better off as siblings, when they got through it? He didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to mention it.

Mariah struggled not to roll her eyes. Of course he wasn't a big fan of Kai. Kai took Liika's attention away from him. Enrique really was an attention whore. "He's doing about as well as she is, only he didn't faint and he wasn't quite as hysterical. I think he was just internalizing it. Tala had to all but carry him out and take him home."

"Which would explain why he's not here chasing after her as well."

"Yeah," Mariah replied, running a hand through her bangs. "I think its better anyway, seeing each other right now might be too difficult and too much for them to handle."

"You're probably right."

They were silent for a few minutes, both watching Liika breath, her face fairly peaceful, if tear stained. It was rapidly getting dark, and getting colder and colder by the minute. Mariah shifted, taking off her jacket and placed it over Liika. Her hand ran over her cheek briefly before bringing herself to her feet.

"How is she?"

Both teens turned to see Robert, Oliver and Lee approaching, concerned frowns on their faces. All attention turned to Liika.

"Like I told Mari, not so great," Enrique said quietly. "I don't think she'll be ok for a while."

The three new arrivals nodded. "I hope she can get through this," Oliver said softly, "That they both can."

"She will. Liika is strong, she'll eventually grow used to it and whatever romantic feelings she has for Kai will shift to sibling love." Robert said, studying Liika.

"Let's hope anyway," Lee added sighing.

"Enrique, do you have your car with you or would you rather Robert take her home?" Mariah spoke up, shivering a bit. "It can't be healthy for her to be out in this cold in her condition."

"I can take her," Enrique replied instantly, almost jealously. "I have my car. Can one of you take her though while I stand up?"

Robert stepped forward, leaning over and scooping Liika up easily. She barely moved and didn't make a sound. "I'll take her to your car, where about did you park?"

Enrique frowned as he pulled himself up from the ground. "I can take her…" he trailed off.

The purple haired teen's eyebrow rose. "There is no sense in jarring her further. I can put her in your car just as easily as you can."

The blond sighed and nodded, shrugging his shoulder. "West parking lot."

Robert nodded and turned, heading in the direction of the right side of the school. The rest of the group followed quickly.

xxx


	10. Many visits

AN: Phew, finally done.. sorry about the wait… not only did the last scene kill me, but I had finals, and my parents were here and I'm sick blah..

Ok there are some major things I have to say, so yeah **listen up**:

First up: If something happens in this fic, chances are it IS real and its not going to change, case and point: Kai and Liika siblingship. They siblings, that will not change, though there will be some twists yet for them ;) They will not be paired together, I'm sorry, but that's the way it goes. I actually don't like Kai and Liika together, and I think you'll see soon that they weren't really meant for each other. They are too different in some ways and too alike in others…'

**Merodi:** Yes I am a Bryan/Liika fan, but I wouldn't count on any pairing being solid yet ;P I haven't decided 100 on the pairings (well there ARE a couple), but I think you'll be surprised wahaha

**Queen Phoenix**: Um… have you not heard that incest is a taboo? I won't write it… sorry "

**Oracle:** I'm sorry to hear that, oh well, good luck in other reading P

**chikaitou-411:** lol I blame my best friend points at Rynn-sama Actually I just have a very twisted mind…and needed an excuse to break them up wahaha.. and this just makes it interesting D

I want to thank all of you who supported me, even after the last chapter It was surprising how many of you actually liked the plot twist! It made me really really happy! Shouts out to the following people for their awesome support, this chapter's for you!: Naitheas, Marochre Iatrone, Kayla, Araciel, Rynn-sama, Miss Wright, Jacci, Ruby Gloom, grand admiral chelli, artemis347, psycobunny, SailorofTears, Euphrosyne, Redex, Reese, Blue-Savage, Carzla, Jaded Rena, Leina, The Terminaisha, artificial misfit, MeilinII, SilverLastsForever, aLeng, Bloody-Shadows

Thank you everyone for reading! bows

xxxxx

A tense silence settled over the large office, one man staring angrily out the skyscraper window into the busy city below, while the other sat perched regally on one of the plush chairs that were situated in front of the large desk before the window.

"You didn't actually expect her to be overjoyed did you?" The older of the two men stated dryly from his position in the chair. "Surely you've come to realize that women are highly over emotional, irrational creatures."

Kevin Hiwatari turned slightly to glare at his father. "I do not need lectures from _you_ on the workings of the female mind," he snapped, snorting derisively. "And no I did not expect her to be "overjoyed.""

"Then why do you fume so much? If you expected the reaction you got, you should not be in such a temper." Voltaire replied, his calm visage never breaking.

"My temper has little to do with what effect the news that I had an affair some nineteen years ago had on my wife."

Voltaire rolled his eyes discreetly. "I'm sure. Then, if Katherine's reaction to your news is not what is bothering you, would you care to enlighten me why you frightened our clients so badly this morning?"

The younger man was silent, turning away from his father to stare back out the window. Truth be told, he wasn't angry about his wife's expected reaction, it was more at his wife's unexpected reaction. He had expected her to get angry at the fact that he had been unfaithful. But she wasn't. She was more angry at the fact that not only had he sired a child he hadn't even bothered to look for—incase she had existed—but now that he had found out he had told her in a heartless way, told his son in a heartless way, and that he had little respect for anyone's feelings but his own.

What a bullshit reason to be angry.

His father was right, women were overly emotional and irrational. Stupid woman.

She had thrown him out. She had actually thrown him out of 'her' house. He hadn't expected that. Katherine had never actively gone against his wishes. Sure she had pushed their son's relationship with his new daughter in the first place—which angered him in itself—but generally, she was a good wife. She rarely spoke against him, rarely did things that went along with the 'modern woman'. She knew her place.

But now, it was if she had gained a backbone. He sneered. It was probably his son's doing. Kai had an unreasonable hatred for him, and showed a ridiculous amount of disrespect for him, and his grandfather Voltaire. He obviously did not realize that what Kevin did was for his own good. He was making him stronger, grooming him for the business world. He should be grateful.

Suddenly the door slammed open, then slammed shut, drawing both men's attention to the new arrival. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"What do you want old man?" Kai spat, sneering as he glared from the back of the room.

"A little respect," Kevin replied calmly, yet with a snide undertone. "You will not refer to me as such again Kai. Come closer and sit down."

"Whatever," Kai retorted, striding forward and flopping into the chair beside his grandfather.

To say that Kai looked like crap would be an understatement. He was a mess. His eyes were swollen, red-rimmed and bloodshot. His hair was in chaotic disarray, as if he hadn't brushed it when he had gotten up that morning—that is to say if he even slept, which was debatable. His clothing was baggy, jumbled and mismatched, totally unfit for the high class business office of his father. Not that he cared. He didn't care about anything anymore.

Another tense silence fell over the room. Voltaire merely watched the interaction of his son and grandson. It was obvious that things were worse than ever, worse than he had ever seen things between the two. He found it rather amusing that the worst of their fights seemed to revolve around one little girl. A little girl that turned out to be his granddaughter.

His opinion on that was rather neutral. He was as surprised as anyone to find out that his son had sired another child—and that that child was mothered by the strong willed woman that had been a junior partner in the important malpractice suit against BD almost nineteen years before. However, unlike everyone else, he was under no illusion that the child was conceived by an affair, which is what his son had more than likely told everyone.

No, the little lawyer wasn't the type to have an affair, especially considering she was newly married, and barely liked Kevin Hiwatari. Kevin on the other hand had taken quite a liking to her, she was pretty, and he was frustrated with his wife's paranoia about her new pregnancy. This of course led to an extremely compromising situation that led to a substantial amount of money being paid to keep certain parties mouth's shut.

Too bad it resulted in a child.

Voltaire could have sworn that the woman would have been smart enough to get a morning after pill or something. Apparently not. But then, as he remembered vaguely—very, very vaguely—she and her husband were _trying_ to get pregnant. She probably didn't even have a clue that her baby—a baby that she didn't even get to enjoy—actually belonged to another man. He would bet that the husband didn't know either.

"How is your mother?" Kevin asked at long while, turning away from the window and sitting at his desk.

"Pissed." Kai snarled, eyeing his father with complete contempt. "She hates you, and so do I."

Kevin didn't even blink, her merely folded his hands together on top of his desk and leaned back in his plush chair. "I will ignore all of your comments today, as you have been through a traumatic experiences. However, I will not always be so generous, keep that in mind." He was tired of the constant battle he had to fight with his son—soon he would teach the insolent boy his place.

"Generous? That's a fucking laugh," Kai snorted, his voice an audible sneer. "You've never been generous, and I doubt you ever fucking will be. Don't delude yourself into thinking that I will fall for your pathetic rhetoric." He shifted in his seat, his legs spread, and looking even more insolent. "Now tell me why the fuck I'm here or I'm going to leave the way I came."

Kevin's knuckles turned white as he squeezed his hands together, struggling not to smack his impertinent brat. "If you would cease your excessive, and unneeded vulgar language, I would tell you."

However, before Kevin could say anything else the door burst open and David Granger appeared, Kevin Hiwatari's secretary hot on his heels.

"Sir! Mr. Hiwatari is busy! You can't just burst in here without an appointment!" She cried.

David Granger—mostly known as Grandpa to a lot of the teens in Bakuten—ignored the harried secretary and strode in, his eyes centered on the man behind the desk. He stopped beside Kai, who looked up in surprised, especially when the older man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How exactly did you get in this building?" Kevin asked calmly, his eyes narrowing. "And who are you?"

Voltaire remained quiet, merely watching the spectacle that was being performed in front of him. He had a very good idea who the man was. His son really was narrow sighted.

"How I got into this building is not important," David growled, stepping forward and slamming his hand down on the desk. "And you should know who I am. I got your papers; I can't say I'm surprised that you didn't think I'd show up here."

So, this was his daughter's maternal grandfather. Kevin eyed the older man with no emotion.

He was dressed in a pressed navy suit, with white, collared dress shirt and matching navy tie. His facial expression was stormy. Overall he looked professional, and he looked like he was ready to fight.

"Mr. Granger I presume?" He replied, standing. "If you wished to talk to me, you should have made an appointment. I am a busy man."

"Screw your _busy_ schedule!" David bellowed, glowering at Kevin. "My granddaughter is more important than some stupid schedule."

"Perhaps you should have your lawyer contact me," Kevin said rationally, unmoved my David's anger.

"I don't think that will be necessary," David countered, willing his anger down. "You won't win. I will fight you; I won't let you take the only piece of my daughter I have left."

Kevin snorted. "You won't have a choice. I employ the best lawyers in the world. I never lose."

"Wait a minute!" Kai cut in, jerking to his feet. His eyes were trained on his father. "You're not saying…" He was incredulous, his gaze dark. "You're suing him for custody of Liika aren't you?"

"Indeed, I sent him the paper work yesterday," the middle aged Hiwatari replied, shifting his gaze to Kai. "It should be obvious. Unlike you, she has never had a proper upbringing and she desperately needs to be educated in etiquette." He sniffed. "After she finishes high school she will attend a private girl's college in North Carolina."

"The hell she will!" Kai cried angrily. "You can't just dictate her future!"

David ground his teeth, his dislike of the man behind the desk growing with every second. "Where Liika goes to school is her choice, and her choice alone. However, that is not the point at the moment. The point is that Liika is happy where she is. She doesn't want to live with you—she doesn't even want to see you." He said, his voice calming down a touch, even though the anger burned even greater in his body. "I don't know what my daughter could have seen in you, but you will not destroy my baby girl's life."

"He's right _father_," Kai sneered the honorary title, "You won't win. Both mom and I will make sure. Liika's seventeen; the judge will take her wishes into account. Just because you have money doesn't make you the right choice of a guardian."

Voltaire watched his only son's face turn a mottled purplish-red as he realized that the two men were right. With so many—including the girl in question—against him, he had little hope of a judge supporting him. His only hope was to settle, try and gain some concessions from the angry grandfather before he squandered away everything trying to gain custody.

"They are right son," Voltaire spoke at last, pulling himself regally to his feet. He strode forward then, motioning for Kevin to come to him.

Kevin did so, knowing his father had something to say to him that he did not want to say in front of the other two men.

Voltaire lowered his voice. "If you settle out of court you may gain concessions. Do not antagonize either of them further. Kai may be young, but his mother—and himself for that matter—hold a lot of power. If they testify against you, you will lose everything. If you truly wish to be involved in her life, tread carefully. Try for visitation rights. If they fight you on that, _then_ take them to court. The judge will give you that."

"I cannot bend her to my will with visitation rights." He sneered.

"It's a start my son." Voltaire replied. "You cannot have your way at all if you cannot see her at all."

Kevin sighed heavily, his eyes flashing irritation. His father was right, as was his son. He couldn't push for custody—he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. He hadn't counted on his wife's reaction, nor had he counted on the old man fighting him so hard.

Damn it.

He turned from his father to face is his son and his daughter's grandfather. "Very well. I will concede my custody plea. However, I must instead demand visitation right. If you fight me on this as well, I _will_ take you to court, and I will win. The judge will more than likely be sympathetic to a father who has been deprived of his daughter than you are."

David's lips pursed, his eyes narrowed to slits. Kevin stared back, a challenging look in his expression. It was a battle of wills, and the tension in the room mounted higher and higher as the seconds flew by.

Finally David sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Fine. You're right of course," he frowned. "You would gain visitation rights anyway. Once a week, for two hours. That's my offer."

Kevin thought for a moment. "Five hours. Over two days."

"Three. Once."

The blue haired man's fists clenched. He realized he was getting nowhere. He wasn't going to get as much time as he wanted, but he would work with what he could. "Fine." He conceded. "Saturdays, after her beyblade practice. Tomorrow, I will pick her up at 5 o'clock. I will have my lawyers draw up the paper work and will have it to you tomorrow morning."

David nodded, unhappy, but resigned. Liika was not going to be pleased either. "Alright." He nodded his head, turning on his heel. "Good day Mr. Hiwatari." He nodded at Voltaire as well. He patted Kai on the shoulder as well on his way out.

"Mr. Granger?"

David stopped, looking over his shoulder at Kai. "Yes?"

"How is she?" Kai asked, his expression anxious, his hands wringing the edges of his frumpy t-shirt.

The older man sighed, looking sad. "She'll live I suppose. She's upset, and she cried most of yesterday. Enrique stayed with her." He smiled a bit. "Come see her on Sunday, I think she'd be happy to see you."

Kai nodded, fresh tears wetting his eyes.

David then disappeared, closing the door quietly behind him. Kevin slumped down in his chair. He was suddenly sick of dealing with the whole situation, and sick of dealing with his son. "You may leave Kai. I'll deal with you next week."

Kai shrugged, only too happy to leave the stuffy office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can just wait outside for Grandpa to come back."

Liika nodded, opening the heavy glass door of the rehabilitation center. "I'm sure." She replied, her voice desolate.

Enrique sighed, following her. He knew it was only the day after the traumatic news, but he was really starting to worry about her. She was…depressed, for lack of a better word. He really hoped she'd get over it eventually. He hoped she got better and saw that true she'd lost a boyfriend, but she had also gained a brother, and that that was a good thing too. Having more family was always a good thing.

Forgetting the fact that she was family of one of the biggest scum bags on the face of the planet.

They made their way through the small lobby towards the reception desk. Enrique trailed behind, not _really_ wanting to be there. He didn't think it was healthy for her to see _Bryan_ so soon after something so traumatic, but she wouldn't hear anything different. She had made up her mind to see him, and see him she would.

Enrique hoped Bryan wasn't so self-centered that he couldn't see the obvious pain in her eyes. He hoped that he had gained some form of sensitivity in his three weeks in rehab.

Just as they were nearing the reception desk they were hailed from further down the hallway. Riley waved, motioning them towards her. Liika shrugged and passed the reception desk without as much as a look at the secretary. Enrique threw an apologetic look at the older woman who did not look overly surprised.

As they approached Riley's smile dropped a bit, concern edging its way into her eyes. "Are you ok Liika?" She asked as they reached her.

"No." Liika replied ambiguously, summoning a weak smile for the pale haired girl. "But thanks for asking."

Riley threw a confused look at her boyfriend, who grimaced and shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Which room is Bryan in?"

Enrique stepped forward, placing a hand on Liika's shoulder, and shooting Riley a look that said "I'll explain when she's gone."

Riley nodded. "He's just down the hall in room 11. My parents just went out to get coffee figuring that you might like some when you got here."

"Why don't you go talk to Bryan," Enrique suggested, hugging Liika from the side. "I'm sure he'll react to you better if you go alone and he doesn't think he'll be embarrassed."

Liika shrugged, pretending she didn't notice that they were trying to get rid of her so that they could talk about her. Not that she overly cared. Everyone would know eventually and would get over it. She struggled with the large surge of pain that tore across her chest. She just didn't know if _she'd_ get over it.

She walked the few feet down the hall to where the door with number 11 on stood. Sighing she raised her hand and knocked quietly on the door.

She knew no one thought it a good idea to see Bryan. Especially not now. But she was determined. Contrary to what everyone believed,_ she_ believed seeing Bryan was good for her. Little did everyone know that at that moment in her life she felt the closer to Bryan than to anyone else. He knew what it was like to hurt. To want something you couldn't have. His case of course was far less severe.

She was also the only one that knew Bryan wasn't quite as heartless and insensitive as everyone thought him.

A muffled grunt sounded through the door, obviously indicating her right to enter. She took a deep breath and grasped the door handle, opening the door slowly.

She peeked her head in the doorway, smiling weakly. "Hi."

Bryan shot to his feet, from his position on his bed. His eyes widened, incredulous, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Lii-Liika? What the hell are you doing here?"

Her eyebrow arched, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. "Visiting you obviously." She replied quietly, leaning against the closed door.

He stared at her, a confused look on his face. His eyes washed over her, taking in every detail about her appearance. There was something wrong, he realized instantly.

Her eyes were red for one, as if she'd been crying. Her long hair was pulled back hazardously into a pony tail, and was messy, and her clothing looked as if they had been chosen carelessly. Purple bags circled darkly under her eyes, and she looked tired. Tired and upset.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, frowning darkly. "What happened?"

Liika was silent for a moment, staring hard at the floor. She was conflicted. He had enough problems; he didn't need hers as well. On the other hand…she felt that maybe he'd understand what she was going through. After all…she wasn't blind and/or stupid to his feelings towards her. She knew he liked her, more than liked her maybe, and he had gone through the loss when she dated someone else. She was selfish. A horrible person to put him through what she did. Using him. Tears burned her eyes.

What was she doing here?

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, and another brushed her chin, tilting it upwards. She opened her eyes to meet Bryan's lavender gaze, her eyes tearing. She had wanted to be there for him…and now she was breaking down! Maybe coming to see him so soon after… _it_ wasn't such a good idea.

"Tell me," he commanded softly, his thumb smoothing over her skin from her chin along her jaw.

She sniffled once before throwing herself and him, wrapping her arms around his wide chest and beginning to sob.

Bryan was alarmed, his arms came around her awkwardly, hugging her close to his body. He had never seen her cry before…never. It scared him. She was always so strong – it was something he had always admired about her. She wasn't weak like other girls, she didn't cry all the time for no reason. What could have happened that made his normally strong Liika sob so heavily?

"Liika?" He murmured cautiously when her sobbing began to slow. "What…?"

"He came," she whispered, her hands clenching the fabric of his t-shirt, her face burying into his chest, "To practice yesterday. He…" her voice faltered. "He told me I was his daughter…he had a paternity test. It said I was."

Bryan frowned in confusion. "Who?"

"Ke-Kevin Hiwatari."

Bryan's blood ran cold. His hands, which had been rubbing soothing circles on her back stilled. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying.

"Wha-what?" He countered in bewilderment.

"Hiwatari," Liika repeated, pulling away a bit and looking up at him. "Kai's my brother."

The pale haired boy blinked, trying to comprehend the information. Kevin Hiwatari had given her a paternity test and told her that he was her father. That made Kai her half-brother. Which made it impossible for them to be a couple.

He tried not to be too happy.

"I…" he truly didn't know what to say. To be honest, he was thrilled. He didn't have to break them up because paternity did it for him. His world just got a whole lot better. "Sorry."

She began to laugh then. It was slow to build and it was quiet, but it was there, and it cause Bryan to blink, his eyebrow quirking. "No you're not," she said, a half smile on her face. "You're thrilled aren't you? I know you hate him."

He shrugged. "I can't say I'm overly depressed about it." _But I **am** sorry that it has hurt you. _

Liika shook her head, leaning back against him. "I'm very selfish you know. I always come back to you when I'm down and then leave when I'm not down. I don't understand why you don't hate me."

Bryan looked down at the top of her head, which barely reached his breastbone. Truth be told he didn't overly know why he let her come back to him every time either. By rights he _should_ hate her. After the break up with Robert she had practically ran to him, getting his hopes up, and then, when he was going to make his move – properly this time – she decided she was in love with Kai, ditching him as fast as she could.

However, he couldn't just leave her… he could see the pain she was in…like he saw it when Robert broke it off – it was in fact worse this time. It was a testament to how strong he felt for her. No matter what she did… he always let her come back.

"Why don't you hate me for that night?" He countered, instead of answering her directly. "I hit you…I _hurt_ you. You have every right to hate me for that."

Liika chuckled softly, smiling into his shirt. "I suppose we're even then. I couldn't hate you for something like that… what kind of friend would I be if I just gave up on you?"

He smirked, squeezing the back of her neck. "And what kind of man would I be if gave up because of a minor set back?"

"Touché."

Liika was warmed by his presence. She was glad to see that rehab had done wonders for him. He looked and sounded 100 time better than he had been when admitted three weeks before. She once again pulled away, this time all the way away and stepped around him, plunking herself down on his bed, bouncing up and down a bit. "Wow this is comfortable," she remarked dryly, her lips twitch.

"Try sleeping on it."

She took the opportunity to study him more closely. His hair had grown just a bit, now brushing the collar of his t-shirt, and slightly obscuring his eyes – it had been getting too long at the time of his overdose. His eyes weren't nearly as dark as they had been, their normal flare of cynicism and ill-humor lighting them once more. He had gained weight – which she was really glad to see – and so his clothing didn't hang off him as it had. Over all he looked healthy, and though he never had looked truly _happy_, he looked a lot less miserable.

"Do I pass with you approval?" he quipped sarcastically, sitting in the lone chair that obviously matched the desk that sat beside the bed, in front of her. He leaned back, stretching his legs out so that they brushed hers, and settled his half-lidded gaze on her.

"You'll do, I suppose," she replied, flopping backwards onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. "How have you been? Horribly bored I imagine."

Bryan shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. "Fuck yeah. You try sitting around doing nothing other than going to 'I have a problem' and 'lets be happy' groups for three fucking weeks. I think if I have to say "My name is Bryan and I have a problem" one more time I'm going to bust some heads."

Liika laughed quietly. She could just picture Bryan being made to stand up in front of a group of people and telling them all his problems. Not. "But you do have a problem…or did. You _don't_ have that problem any more do you?" She lifted her head and looked at him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

He said nothing, just stared back at her for a few moments before shifting from the chair to stretch out on his side beside on her the bed. His arm hooped around her waist, tugging her towards him.

Liika stiffened, panic flowing through her. _He doesn't think…_ "Bryan…" she said in a warning tone, trying to push away from him.

However, she couldn't move in his tight grip. He grumbled, his head moving so that his breath brushed her ear. "I'm not going to abuse or molest you." He snapped quietly, snuggling closer to her. "I just… sometimes… the need is bad. Particularly when you're around. You… you make life difficult." His lips brushed the skin just beside her ear as he nuzzled her temple. "Can't I just…hold you? You know how I feel Liika…I just…I _need_ this."

Liika squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ebb the flow of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She felt horribly guilty. Not only was she…_cuddling_ with another guy so soon after her tragedy – she felt like she was betraying Kai – but also…Bryan was only in this situation because of her. She had practically led him on and then stomped on his heart, for which she felt horrible. The things you figure out in retrospect.

Instead of fighting him further, she relaxed, sighing. Why did life have to be so difficult?

They stayed like that for some time, silent, but fairly comfortable. Gradually a sleepiness settled over them and they both drifted off, Liika turning onto her side and curling into Bryan, tears tracking down her cheeks. She wondered why she had to live…why wouldn't the pain just go away?

xxxxxxxx

Riley and Enrique listened at the door some forty-five minutes after Liika had entered. It was silent inside and it made them wonder.

"Should we go in?" Riley whispered, looking at her boyfriend.

Enrique's face screwed up. "They've been quiet for a while," he looked up and down the hall to see the two Wakeman parents coming down the hall, holding a box of what looked like doughnuts and cups of coffee. "I say yes."

Riley shrugged and nodded, turning the handle and opening the door.

Neither of the teenagers were prepared for the sight that confronted them upon entering the small room. Both stopped short, blinking rapidly. Riley smiled gently, her heart happy at the sight of her brother curled up asleep with the girl he was in love with, looking the closest to happy she had ever seen. Enrique, however, was a completely different story.

White hot jealousy seared through him. He scowled instantly, his fists clenching.

How could she just run to Bryan? He had been there for her hadn't he? Every step of the way since she found out the day before. He had skipped school that day, he had stayed the night with her as she sobbed all night. Then at the first opportunity she got she glued herself to someone else! No wonder she wanted to visit Bryan so badly.

"What is your problem?" Riley asked, frowning at Enrique.

"Nothing." He snapped, grinding his teeth. "Nothing at all."

She sent him a look. "No really, you look really pissed off about something. What's the matter?"

He glared at her. "I said nothing and it's nothing."

Riley opened her mouth to reply but the arrival of her parents cut her off, she closed her mouth, shooting him a confused look.

"Aww, how sweet!" Kelly Wakeman exclaimed as the elder Wakeman's peered over their daughter and her boyfriend's shoulder at her son. "Should we wake them?"

Her question was unneeded however, as Bryan's eyes snapped open at the noise in the doorway. His awakening was followed shortly by Liika who came to a lot slower than he did, which probably had to do with the fact that she hadn't slept the night before. She looked groggy and disoriented, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Wha…?" She moaned, sitting up and pulling away from Bryan.

"It looks like you could use a coffee after all," Kelly chirped brightly, pushing past Enrique and Riley, holding a tray of cups. "Here you go sweeties." She pulled two of the cups out of the tray and handed them to her son and Liika.

"Thanks," Bryan grunted, opening the plastic lid and sipping at the black liquid in the cup. So like him to like his coffee black.

"I'm sorry Liika, I didn't know what you like in your coffee, but I have some sugar and creamer here if you like."

Liika followed Bryan example, not really paying attention to what she was doing. "Thank you."

However, before she could bring the cup to her lips it was snatched out of her hand by a glaring Enrique. "You can't drink coffee, it makes you sick." He growled, handing the drink back to Mrs. Wakeman. "Pay attention to yourself."

He was contrite instantly at his tone of voice when he saw her reaction. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she looked stung. "Aw, I'm sorry Iki," he moaned, slumping down beside her and wrapping his arm around her.

Bryan glared at him, but said nothing. Riley watched him very carefully, a frown on her face. What was going on with him?

Only seconds before he had been hostile, bristling and glowering. He had been angry…apparently with both Liika and Bryan, which would have caused the snapping outburst. Then, as soon as he realized that he might have hurt her feelings, he was contrite, swooping in to comfort her. Weird.

"Oh well, I'm sorry Liika, I didn't realize that you couldn't drink coffee. I would have brought you something else." Kelly said apologetically.

Liika waved off the concern, leaning into Enrique, sniffling. "It's ok, you didn't know."

"Are you ok?" Enrique asked quietly, noticing her even more drained appearance. "You don't look well."

Liika bit back a sarcastic reply, knowing he was only trying to help. She was so tired it wasn't even funny. She was emotionally and physically drained, but she was also very angry and it made her want to lash out at the world. Her best friend included.

"I think…I need to go home. What time is it?" she asked blearily, blinking her eyes rapidly trying to clear them.

"Almost five o'clock. Grandpa should be here soon, why don't you go out to the lobby and see if he's here, I'll be right behind you." Enrique said softly, helping her to her feet.

"Ok," she replied, stretching her arms over her head. She sent a weak smile at the Wakeman's and at Riley, then turned around and gave Bryan a hug. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer…I just… I'm really tired."

Bryan shook his head, frowning. "You'll be fine." He said somewhat sharply. However, there was an underlying meaning in his words. Being Bryan, he couldn't just tell her he wished her well, he had to say in a convoluted, insensitive way.

Yet Liika understood, and it brought a smile to her face. She could tell that he was worried and that he did, indeed, care a great deal. "Thanks." She replied, disappearing from the room.

Kelly and James Wakeman watched the girl go, confused looks on their faces. "Did something happen?" James asked, frowning.

"I'll tell you later," Riley said quickly, her eyes sad. She leaned up and kissed Enrique's cheek as he was making for the door. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah… I might be at Iki's house, but I'll call you later." Enrique said, distraction evident in his voice.

"Sattiay."

Enrique paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at Bryan, who was standing, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed. "Take care of her." _Until I get back._

"Of course." Enrique replied as if there was any doubt before disappearing out the door.

"Well that was odd. Would either of you like to inform me as to what's going on with Liika?" Kelly stated shortly, a frown on her face.

Riley sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

"Try me."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm afraid there's no easy way to tell you this, my little home girl," Grandpa said mournfully, looking in the review mirror.

"Tell me what?" Liika said, shifting a bit. She was lying across the backseat, her head cradled in Enrique's lap, her eyes drooping. She was slowly being lulled to sleep by Enrique's fingers running through her hair, toying with the blue strands in and idle, comfortable manner.

"I'm afraid my meeting with Mr. Hiwatari did not go as well as I hoped." He replied, turning down the soft rock music that had been permeating the car. "In fact it went rather bad I'm afraid."

Liika struggled to sit up, but Enrique pushed her back down gently, murmuring that it was better that she remain lying down. She gave up quickly, not really having the heart to fight him and not really wanting to move. "What do you mean grandpa?" she asked wearily, half-afraid of his answer.

Grandpa coughed, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "Well you see, he sent me papers yesterday. Papers that said he was suing me for custody of you."

"What?!" She screeched, bolting upright, her eyes wide and incredulous, anger flashing in the turquoise depths. Enrique too looked shocked.

"That's pretty much what I said," Grandpa returned, his voice darker than normal. "That's why I went in to have a chat with him. I wasn't about to let him take you away from me."

"And he actually thinks he has a chance at custody?" Liika cried, her eyebrows furrowing. "After his past record? Not bloody likely!"

"No, after I told him that, and your …ah brother… told him that he backed down and conceded not to sue."

She sighed in relief. She really didn't want to fight a whole long, convoluted court battle that would not only hurt her, but many others as well. "Well…then how could it possibly have gone that badly?"

At this Grandpa sighed, anger and sadness washing over him and surrounding him like an aura. "He then demanded visitation rights."

"What?!" This time it was Enrique who spoke, his sapphire eyes darkening to a sort of navy color. "I don't understand…why would he want to see her? It doesn't seem very…him-like."

"To control me," Liika realized suddenly, "If he has custody then he can control my actions and therefore ensure I don't make him look bad. It's the same with visitation rights…but what I don't understand is why bother in the first place? Even if he now knows who I am…why should he care? If he buried it no one would ever be the wiser."

"Yeah well, in case you haven't noticed Iki, the guy's a nutcase."

"I had."

Grandpa coughed again, recalling the two teen's attention back to him. "No matter what his motives are, I wasn't able to fight him on it. If he took me to court for visitation he would win, there's no doubt of it."

Liika was silent, her eyes glued to the somewhat dirty, shaggy, beige carpet of her grandfather's station wagon. "When then?" she whispered, trying not to break out into a fresh batch of tears.

"Tomorrow, and every Saturday after at 5, after your beyblade practice for three hours. He will pick you up."

"Great," she replied sarcastically, settling back down and laying her head in Enrique's lap. "I can hardly wait."


	11. Behind these auburn eyes

AN: Wahaha Kerrie-chan lives! Oh yes! Fear.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews… -twitch- even the ones that annoyed the hell out of me. I just have one thing to say:

**Don't read a fic for almost 50 chapters (350 pages single spaced!) then complain about the OC. This fic is ABOUT Liika, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**I'm sorry if you think she's weak or whatever. You try having your whole world turned upside down and see if you cry. Ugh. **

**I won't even go into the all the guys like Liika thing -- Cause having more than one boyfriend in highs chool is SO unusual. BOO.**

**And as for the comments about Bryan… well, he's a SUPPORTING character… aka not a lead. If he isn't in a chapter or two that's the way it goes. He will probably have more of a part later on**

**And as for the people that said I went to far with the sibling thing… well surprised you didn't I? It's my fic, I can do what I want. Personally I like the idea of them being siblings. Makes things more fun. Besides… I hate the Kai/Liika pairing blegh.**

That is all. -Bows-

**Chapter 11a: Behind these auburn eyes**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these turquoise eyes

'Behind these hazel eyes' Kelly Clarkson

Despite Enrique's protests, and grandpa's warnings, Liika decided that she was going to beyblade practice the next day no matter what. While in reality she wasn't particularly ready to face Kai, or the questioning looks or 'are you alright?'s, she felt she couldn't ignore her duty to her team. Especially not with worlds just under two months away. They had to train their hardest if they had any chance at being successful at the world tournament, and having both your captains out did not classify as training hard.

She sighed, shuffling through her beyblade gym locker before tying her jacket around her waist. She felt slightly more rested, having slept as soon as they got home to about 10, which was a good fourteen hours straight. Emotionally, however, she still felt drained. Weary and heartbroken, she was just tired.

"Liika!"

Liika turned blinking, coming face to face with a bright pink haired girl who immediately latched onto her. "Sakura?"

"I was so worried about you after you ran off like that!" The pink haired girl cried, releasing her hold on Liika and backing up a step to give her the once over. "How are you doing?"

Well, at least it wasn't 'are you alright?'. "I'll live," she replied sighing. "I'm sorry for not letting you know what was going on, but I guess you heard what happened from the horse's mouth so to speak."

"Yeah," Sakura bit her lip. "I'm…really sorry. I know we don't know each other all that well, but I'm here for you ok?"

Liika smiled, and hugged the taller girl. "Thanks."

"Man, not even being of higher blood makes you look better. I was actually hoping you'd be at home sobbing your pathetic little heart out, at least then I wouldn't have to look at you."

Liika's eyes rolled skyward and clenched her fists at her side. However, as soon as she saw him, the scathing retort died on her lips. She blinked rapidly, her eyes running over the hated blond. Her eyebrows quirked. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked, inwardly feeling some sort of sick pleasure.

Akito Imoraz looked as if he had been run over by a truck. His nose had obviously been broken, and she could see, even though he wore expensive shades over his eyes, that he had two, very large shiners.

Sakura tried to laugh too hard. She leaned over and whispered to Liika. "Gaara one punched him on Thursday after he said something nasty to Kai."

Liika let the smirk appear on her face, her eyes narrowing. With one hand she reached behind her and slammed her locker shut, then she strode forward towards the locker room door, where Akito, who was silently seething, stood.

"It looks good on you," she sneered, patting him on the shoulder before disappearing out the door.

Akito growled. "Fucking whore." He cursed, stomping into the room and throwing his bag down violently.

Sakura giggled quietly, leaving her captain to stew. Man she loved it when he got the raw end of the stick.

xxxxxx

Practice was mostly uneventful. Most people, though they obviously wanted to, did not ask about Kevin Hiwatari, or how she was, for which Liika was very grateful. Kai didn't show up, which wasn't really a surprise. Akito continued to glare at her, and everyone else for that matter, disregarding just about everything the two coaches were saying.

"And he wonders why he's not blading in the team battle." Liika muttered to herself as she sat on one of the benches that lined the gym at the end of practice, her bag at her ankles. "Jackass."

"Speaking of jackasses…one just walked through the door." Sakura whispered from her place beside Liika. Both Liika and Mariah—who was on Liika's other side—looked up and at the main doors where a tall, dark, middle aged man was striding in, his ever present body guards right behind him.

Liika grimaced, rolling her eyes. "He's late," she said glancing up at the clock.

"You mean you were expecting him?" Mariah cried incredulously. "Why?"

"Because he made grandpa give him visitation rights and Saturday is the day he chose."

Mariah and Sakura winced, sending sympathetic looks and pats Liika's way. Liika accepted them with a woeful countenance of one who was going to face the executioner.

"You will address me as father, and father only. You will follow one step behind me, never beside me and you will be respectful to me at all times, is that clear?"

Liika mimicked him silently in her head, raising insolent eyes to look at her new father who was standing some three feet away, staring down his nose at her. "Yes…_father_."

He snorted, a distasteful look crossing over his face. "Good. Come along then, we have a lot to do and a very short amount of time to do it." He turned on his heel, expecting her to follow without question.

"Wait!"

Kevin sighed impatiently, and caulked his head to the side to indicate he was listening. Liika stood, picking up her bag nervously. "I was wondering…that…maybe I could bring one of my friends along? I mean I don't really know you… and it would make me more comfortable…"

The older man, half stepped backwards, his eyes narrowing over top of his sunglasses. "Isn't the point of this little visit to get to know each other?" He asked mildly, one eyebrow arched.

Liika flushed a bit, scowling. "Well yes, but this is new for me ok! I would like a little back up if you don't mind."

He was silent for a moment, regarding her critically. "Fine," he said, "But only if they are of a suitable upbringing."

She rolled her eyes. Another words as long as their parents were loaded and walked in the same circle as you. Damn him.

"Hey Liika," Sakura said smiling, stepping forward. "I'm not doing anything, if you would like, I could come?"

Mariah smiled too, stepping on the other side and side hugging her. "It's ok," she whispered, sensing Liika's dilemma. "I don't mind, I have something to do…even if he was going to let me come." She winked.

Kevin turned his scrutiny to Sakura, eyeing her. "You go to Abbey?"

She nodded, holding Liika's hand.

"What do your parents do?"

"My father is Chief Financial Director for Sanderson and Co. and my mother is a dentist." She answered promptly.

"You'll do." He said with finality before turning again and continuing his journey towards the door. "Come along then."

Liika sent Mariah a half smile as she and Sakura started after her father. Her eyes searched the gym for Enrique, who she knew would be pissed if she left without telling him.

She was saved when he burst through the locker room door and scrambled across the gym until he came to a skidding stop in front of her. "Here," he said, placing his cell phone in her hand. "Call me half way through and tell me how it's going eh?"

"Thanks," she replied, slipping the phone into her pocket.

"Liika!"

Liika rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm coming!" She made a face at Sakura who giggled quietly into her hand.

"Oh crap! I have to tell Gaara I'm going with you-" Sakura cursed, stopping for a second.

However, before she could turn and head into the locker room, Kevin called over his shoulder, "Call him on the way. We have no time to waste. We have appointments to keep." He snapped just as he reached the door.

"Thank God you're coming…I think I'd try to throttle him if we were alone." Liika whispered.

Sakura grinned. "We can throttle him together."

xxxx

Liika was extremely surprised to find out that after a short limo ride to the airport (Bakuten had a small private landing strip, no doubt built by Hiwatari himself), that they were set to hop on a helicopter to Denver. Why? Her father wouldn't tell her (She still found it weird to think of him as her father), instead he just ushered her and Sakura rather roughly into the helicopter and told them to buckle up while he and his bodyguards did so.

Yeah, she didn't like him any more now than she did when she first met him. She really didn't know how she was going to survive with him as a father. Maybe Kai was right way back when they still hated each other. Maybe having no father _was_ better than having him for a father.

"So uh…" Liika started, fiddling with her seatbelt. Silence had reigned for the last fifteen minutes as neither her or Sakura had dared to break it due to Kevin's reading. He was kind of scary actually. However, curiosity was getting the best of her, and she wanted to know why they were going to Denver. "What appointments do we have that would take us to Denver?"

Kevin looked up from his book—not a book actually, but a file with a _lot_ of papers in—with a raised eyebrow. "You have an appointment with my stylist, as well as with several stores and a car dealership."

Liika just stared at him, an incredulous look on her face. "You mean we're going _shopping_?" God she hated shopping.

"In a manner yes. You're clothes are an embarrassment to me and yourself, and your hair is…plebian." He said the last bit with a disdainful sniff.

She put a hand to her hair, a confused grimace-like expression on her face. She looked at Sakura for help. Sakura just smothered a giggled and raised her hands in a confused manner as well.

"I didn't realize that hair could look common…" Liika muttered to Sakura, who laughed.

"Well yours does." Kevin said tartly. "You have more split ends than actual healthy hair. Do you wash your hair with bar soap and use no conditioner?"

"No, actually I wash it in battery acid and use bar soap _as_ conditioner," she replied equally as tartly, sending him a sneer.

He was silent for a minute, almost as if he was stunned that she actually had the audacity to talk back. And then it came, a low, raspy, throaty chuckle, accompanied by a smirk. "Clever," he said rather smugly. "I believe I can turn you into my daughter after all."

She struggled not to scoff in his face and tell him that she didn't want to be his daughter. However, knowing that that would be a pointless endeavor, she refrained, instead satisfying herself a smirk.

"I don't know Liika, this could be kind of fun," Sakura said after a few more minutes of silence, no longer afraid of Kevin's anger at being interrupted. "Shopping!"

"I hate shopping," Liika bit out, making a face. "It's such a waste of time."

"An admirable opinion."

Liika looked at her father out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you." She answered before turning her attention back to Sakura. "Though I am glad you are here…I'm hopeless at fashion." She made another face. "Mostly cause I don't care. I don't really see why I need new clothes, there are other things I need more."

"Like what?"

His slightly interested tone caught Liika's attention and she raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

She exhaled loudly, her voice losing its antagonism. "Well a laptop for one would be nice. I'll be going to University next fall… and I want to major in history…and with my extra classes and AP classes…well it would be helpful."

"Very well, we'll pick one up as well then. Anything else?"

That was it? He was just going to _give_ her a laptop? But that was like…$1500 at the cheapest O.o. "Uh…my own cell phone…?"

He looked unsurprised, as if she had just asked him for food, instead of another expensive item. "Of course, a necessity. I am surprised you do not already have one, I thought that was all the rage among teenagers."

She blushed. "Ah well…we don't have that much money… I generally just use grandpa's cell."

Kevin arched a dispassionate eyebrow. "You'll get your own."

When the silence began to rain again, Sakura tried again, nudging Liika and grinning widely. "Don't worry! I love shopping, and I have a pretty good fashion sense! We'll get you some really styling clothes!"

"We have different styles!" Liika pointed out half-seriously. "I like my jeans baggy and my tops tight."

Sakura waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, I haven't known you long, but I've picked up on your style. You go for that Avril Levign-like look right? I bet we can come up with some really cute outfits, even in your style range."

"A bit like Avril, but I dunno…just not preppy or girly," Liika wrinkled her nose. She could just picture herself in a dress. Not.

Sakura laughed as if sensing Liika's thoughts. "Again: Don't worry. It's not like I can make you buy a dress."

"I can."

Both girls threw identical looks of annoyance at the man in front of them. Kevin didn't even bother to look up, but could feel their hostile eyes on him. His lips twitched. "You will be attending a party in your honor on Friday. You will be expected to dress up, in a dress. That is one of the shops we will be going to. It's too late to have one custom made for you so you will have to choose and have it altered if necessary."

Liika stared at him like he had grown a second head. A dress? _Her_? "I don't wear dresses."

He glanced up. "You do now."

"I've _never_ worn a dress."

"Well it's about time to start hm?"

"I don't believe this." Liika muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling out the window.

Arguing with him was pointless, this she knew. He had that tone, a tone that she was quickly becoming accustomed to as his "I know what's best and you won't win" tone. Which meant that she was going to be stuck in a dress at some hoity toity party in little under a week's time. Goody.

"Don't worry about it Liika," Sakura put in, trying to break the tension between father and daughter. "I'm sure we'll get a great dress. Now…back to what sort of clothing you want."

Liika sighed, sliding easily into the conversation. Anything was better than talking to the jackass.

xxxxxxx

"Oh my God! You're dad is going to _flip!_" Sakura screeched excitedly as the stylist put the finishing touches on Liika's hair, combing it and styling it with ease. Of course, at 150 dollars a haircut/style, it better be good.

Liika winked, sticking her tongue out a bit. "I know…that's the point."

The stylist looked on, his mouth twitching. "It really is his own fault, he told me that you could do anything you wanted as long as it looked decent and less…scruffy."

The two girls laughed, Liika grinning from ear to ear. "I like you," she said brightly. "You obviously understand the intricate assholeness of my father."

He clicked his tongue as he finished her hair with a flourish, pulling away the robe that covered her. "I can't say that I do," he said with pure innocence in his voice. However, as he turned the chair he gave her a discreet wink and grin.

Liika laughed happily, turning to examine her new hair in the mirror. "I really like it!"

And she did. She had never done anything so drastic to her hair, ever. It was short…much, much shorter. Her once mid-back length hair was now so short that it tapered, in layers to the nape of her neck. Her bangs were changed as well, brushing her forehead in short strands and getting progressively longer until they framed her chin. As well, on top of the cut she had had the stylist streak her hair, mostly in attempt to annoy her father. So now, as well as royal blue locks she had silver locks interspersed throughout her hair. It almost made her want to pierce something. However, when she voiced this feeling out loud, Sakura shook her head violently and began to push her out of the styling room and into the front lobby.

"After the episode involving the blood test? I'm not letting you within ten feet of a piercing gun!" Sakura cried aghast.

Liika laughed. "You have a point," she replied.

A heavy sigh sounded from in front of them and the two girls looked up to see Kevin Hiwatari standing beside the reception desk, his hands tucked in his slacks pockets, his sunglasses on the top of his head, his crimson eyes taking in her hair. His expression was flat, but rather annoyed looking.

"I should have known I couldn't trust you alone."

Liika made a face at him, flicking her bangs haughtily. "Well then if you knew that, then why did you leave? Your own fault really. Anyway, I like it." She took her bag from Sakura, who fought back giggles.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Of course you do," he sniffed, pulling his sunglasses back over his eyes. "You like it because you know it annoys me. However, much to your disappointment I do not hate it. It looks better than it did. Come along." With that he strode out of the upper class establishment, bodyguards in tow.

"Doesn't he have to pay?" Liika asked, throwing a confused look at Mariah.

Sakura shook her head. "It probably just comes off his account here. That's how things work when you have money."

"Oh." _Life made easy eh?_

"Liika!"

The two girls turned to see the stylist standing at the entrance to the back rooms, one hand on his hip, a comb in the other. He gave Liika a reprimanding look. "Don't you let anyone touch that hair! If you want to change it, you make an appointment with me, you hear me?" His serious tone was belied by his bright grin.

Liika gave him thumbs up before scampering with Sakura out the door.

xxxxx

"Sweety?" Kate called, knocking on her son's bedroom door. When she heard no response she opened the door, poking her head. She sighed upon seeing her son sitting on his computer chair beside his window, staring out with an angry, lost look in his eyes. "Kai, you can't just sit in here for the rest of you life." She continued softly.

Kai didn't answer, nor did he move. The only indication that he had heard her was the slight narrowing of his eyes.

Katherine stepped into the room, leaving the door open. "Tala called, I told him to just come over."

"I don't want to see anyone."

_Well at least he's talking_, she thought mildly, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on top of his. "Sweety," she said as he relaxed against her. "He's your friend, he just wants to help you. Besides, staying cooped up in here isn't good for you. Liika isn't isolating herself."

Kai sighed, his eyes drifting shut. "She's out with him right now."

"I know." Kate replied evenly. "But my point is, that Liika isn't locking herself up. Tala told me that she went to practice today."

Kai's expression hardened, but before he could say something Kate interrupted him. "Don't take that look Kai Daemon, just because she's not isolated herself doesn't mean she's not hurting. I can't imagine that spending time with your father is that enjoyable for her. You have to keep in mind that this is probably even more difficult for Liika." She said seriously, turning Kai so she could meet his eyes. "She's gone through her whole life thinking that she's an orphan…that both her parents are dead. Then all of a sudden when she's almost a legal adult, a man shows up and says that he's her biological father. That's traumatic enough, then add that to the fact that her boyfriend is her brother…"

"I get it." Kai sighed. "It's just hard. It hurts. I still want her, even though I can't have her."

"And I'm sure she feels the same. You both need to work together to put this behind you. I'm sure with time, if you work at it, you'll come to love each other as siblings."

"You're right," he huffed one laugh. "Like always. I miss her, no one fights me as strongly as she does."

"That's my boy," Kai smiled, knocking his cheek. "You should call her. Maybe you and Tala can organize something to do. I think it would be good for you two to see each other."

Kai shrugged, bringing himself to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. His hooded, sleeveless shirt rose a bit and fell when he dropped his hands to his side. "How long before Tala shows up?"

"Time's up." A new voice said from the doorway, a smirk sounding clearly.

Kate smiled brightly at the new arrival. "Hello Tala! I'll leave you two alone then," she winked at the red head, patting his shoulder as she passed. "Get him out of the house hm?" She whispered as she passed.

"You don't waste any time do you?"

Tala grinned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Kate said I could just let myself in."

Kai made a face and shoved at his best friend. "Since when are you on a first name basis with my mom?"

"Oh you know," Tala replied flippantly, flopping onto Kai's bed. "Since last weekend when we-"

Kai laughed for the first time four days, picking up an errant pillow that was on his floor and flung it at Tala's head. Tala laughed too, accepting the blow to the face with an 'omph!'.

Settling down beside his best friend, Kai let out a heavy sigh. "So…I hate to ask…"

"Oh no you don't," Tala moaned wryly. "She's fine. Down, obviously, but she'll live, just like you will. You will be happy to know that Imoraz is sporting a broken nose and two black eyes."

Kai looked confused. "What? Why? What happened?"

Tala blinked. "You mean you don't know? You must have been out of it by then. Sanderson sucker punched him after he said something nasty about you and the witch." He sighed happily. "Aw man, I guess I'm going to have to be nice to her now that she's my best friend's sister. Shitty deal."

The blue haired teen snorted, shoving at Tala's shoulder. "You weren't nice to her when she was my girlfriend! Why the hell would her being my sister make any difference to you?" He laughed. "If anything it gives you even more prerogative. Don't you know that best friends are supposed to harass their friend's little sisters?"

The red head grinned, sitting up, his eyes flashing. "You make a valid point. Ahh, my life would be incomplete if I didn't harass Iki, I've been doing it for almost 18 years now."

Kai sobered, a wistful look on his face. _Time flies_, he thought with an inward sigh. It was amazing how your life could change in only an instant. How one moment in time could erase seventeen years of knowledge.

"Hey now," Tala said, slinging his arm over Kai's shoulder. "Ya gotta look on the bright side. Sure you lost a girlfriend, but you gained a sister to torment. And I know it hurts, but…" he hesitated, a frown marring his brow, "Now don't hurt me for saying this, but honestly I think you two will probably be better off in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, confusion, but not anger flooding his voice.

"I mean," Tala sighed, "That I think if you stop to think about it, you and Iki really aren't all that compatible. What did you do most of the time you were together?"

That was an easy one. "Fight." Kai answered instantly, suddenly realizing where Tala was going with this.

"Exactly," Tala agreed. "After awhile you'd eventually destroy each other. I mean, you just worked out your problems, but it wouldn't last long and you know it. Something else would come up. You two are far too alike."

Tala made perfect sense, and Kai wondered why he hadn't seen it before. If he thought about it, all they really did was fight. Sure there were some good times, happy times, and he did love her…but sometimes she drove him _insane_! She was so contrary! Stubborn! Hot headed! He smiled a bit. Hiwatari.

"You're right," Kai chuckled with another heavy sigh. "You're right of course. Something would have driven us apart, and the road to that something would be painful. It's probably better that this happened; at least I don't lose her completely. As annoying as she is." He dropped back. That doesn't stop it from hurting though."

"Of course it doesn't," Tala fell back as well. "Only time can heal that pain. But soon it will go away. Besides, she's too stubborn to let something like this destroy her, and so are you. The pair of you is so hard headed. That's probably why you both are amazing captains."

"Heh, yeah. Hiwataris through and through eh?"

It was Tala's turn to snort. "Explicitly. Now come on, let's get on the phone and see what she's up to. It's only 6 right? Maybe she'll want to do something after she's done with the ass…Hey! We should drive to Denver!" Tala rolled his shoulders. "Sanderson's girlfriend went with her, they probably went to Denver. We could hook up with Sanderson and go partying or something. That's just what you need."

Kai shrugged. "Sure whatever." He smirked. Truth be told he was only too happy to get out.


	12. Behind these turquoise eyes

AN: Woo! Nother update woo for me…

Anyway, shout out to all the supporters that reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys..

This is technically the second half of the last chapter Both are moving on… It's a bit difficult writing this cause I want to get on with their lives, Liika's in particular, but I don't want to make it seem like they are getting over it too fast, you know what I mean?

Slight disclaimer: I already said Beyblade character belong to Takao Aoki, but I would like to state that the Naruto characters new to this story in this chapter: Temari, Genma, Kabuto and Neji, are property of Kishimoto )

We'll be moving on in the next chapter, and probably will get her coming out party done.. I haven't decided..

And for people whining about how long it takes me to update, well I'm a very busy woman. I'll be taking 3 university courses in 6 weeks so it will be pressing, but I will try to update faster… that's all I can promise

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No. Absolutely not!"

Sakura sighed, hanging up yet another dress. Dress shopping with Liika was impossible. The girl had something against dresses as a statement. "What was wrong with it?" Sakura moaned, "Other than the fact that it's a dress."

Liika eyed Sakura and said dress with an air of suspicion and dislike. "It's pink. Liika doesn't do pink."

"Liika is going to have something chosen for her if she does not hurry up." Kevin shot dryly from where he was sitting talking on his cell phone. "And I will make sure it's pink, and frilly."

The blue and silver haired girl turned her glare to her father before snorting and turning away, mocking him silently in her head. Frilly indeed. "It's not my fault I've never chosen or worn a dress. They all look so… _girly_." She complained, looking at a rack of dress in front of her. She had to restrain the urge to run screaming from the store.

"That's the point Liika…they're evening gowns."

The tailor had been watching the debacle for a good fifteen minutes, clucking to herself. She couldn't help but smile at the petite girl who was obviously uncomfortable around such feminine attire. "I'm sorry I don't have more of a selection. Next time you need a dress, if you give me enough notice, I can make one specially for you." She said smiling. "As it is I will have to alter which ever dress you choose, as I have next to nothing for someone so small. However, I think maybe this might work for you." The tailor stepped forward, a dress draped over her arms.

Liika paused, narrowing her eyes, before coming forward to inspect the dress as if it were some science experiment gone wrong.

Though it was encased in a clear plastic dress-bag, she could see that it was made of some soft velvet material. It was a deep, midnight blue that glowed when light hit it the right way. It was long and looked as if it hooked around her neck.

Liika pursed her lips, but nodded. "I'll try it," she said a bit reluctantly, taking the dress from the tailor.

The tailor smiled brilliantly and directed Liika to a fitting room. Sakura wriggled in excitement, waiting with bated breath outside the room as she listened to Liika curse and bang around like she was waging the war of the century.

"Liika," Sakura laughed, "Are you ok in there?"

"Just defending my life is all," Liika replied with a huff. "My God, how do you people wear this crap?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just come out and let us see."

"Nadda."

"Liika…"

"No way! No one will ever see me in a dress!"

"Liika Amanda Hiwatari, step out of that dressing room. Now." Kevin growled, moving the phone away from his ear.

"It's Tomoda!" Came the muffled response as the door latched.

"Not anymore," Kevin replied, pleased that she did what she was told. "I made the name change part of the visitation agreement. Your grandfather signed it."

Liika cursed violently, and the tailor's eyes widened. Sakura ran a hand down her face and gave the older woman an apologetic smile.

Yet, as Liika appeared from behind the door, Sakura's attention swiveled to her, the grimace-smile dropping from her face, as her eyes lit up with glee.

Liika was sooo cute!

"Wah! You look so adorable!" Sakura squealed, rushing over to her friend. "I wish Mariah could be here to see it! Hold still while I take a picture on my phone." She whipped out her cell phone and had the picture taken before Liika even know what hit her.

"Hey!" Liika cried, placing her hands on her hips and glaring with all her might. "You show that to anyone, and you die a miserable death."

Sakura practically cackled. "Oh I'm showing it to _everyone_," she said gleefully. "But I don't lie, that dress looks awesome on you."

And it did. Just like Liika had thought, it hooked around her neck in a choker like fashion and moved down, curving around and under her arms, and coming together by a zipper on her lower back. It flowed smoothly over her narrow hips and legs, pooling in miles of fabric around her feet. It was a mite too long, and a bit too big in the chest area (Liika was rather lacking in that department), but it was nothing a skilled tailor couldn't fix.

Liika bit her lip, smoothing her hands over the velvet fabric. She felt naked, even though most of her was covered. The fact that her back was exposed unnerved her, and she could swear that her crack was showing…even though it wasn't. She was uncomfortable, but at least she didn't hate it.

Kevin hung up the phone with an audible click and stood up, his hawk like, auburn eyes running over her assessing her as if she were a company document. One eyebrow rose as he noticed her nerves, and his lips quirked. "It will do. It will have to be altered. I trust it meets with your liking? It is neither pink, nor does it have frills."

Liika scoffed inwardly, willing her hate over to him in waves. "It's okay," she said with a sniff before smiling at the tailor. "Thanks."

The tailor smiled back, motioning to a stool that stood some feet away. "If you will step up onto the stool, I'll take your measurement and pin the fabric up for alteration and you'll be done."

"Okay," Liika replied with a shrug, hating the fact that in exactly six days she was going to be paraded around wearing the slinky dress in front of a bunch of people she didn't know. Her life sucked.

"Kai's going to be at this party-thing right?" She asked, throwing a look at her father.

"Of course. You may invite an escort if you choose, as well as a friend and their escort. No more."

"You should invite Mariah," Sakura said with a nod, watching as the tailor bent over the bottom of the dress. "I'm sure I'm already going, after all Gaara's father works pretty closely with BD Pharmaceuticals."

Liika grinned evilly. "I can just hear the wailing about what she is going to wear!"

Just then an obnoxious jingle filled the air, slightly muffled but still quite loud. Liika rolled her eyes, knowing exactly whose phone would have such a stupid song as the ringer. Can't Touch This, died in the early 90s…too bad no one told Enrique. "Sakura, can you grab Eniki's phone from the dressing room please?"

"Sure," Sakura replied, darting into the room and returning within seconds, handing the phone to Liika.

"Speak quickly if you value your life," she said menacingly, clear that she was only kidding.

"Fuck, has he warped you already?" A male voice said, his tone aghast.

Liika snickered, recognizing the voice instantly. "Alas no, I think I've done more warping than has been done to me."

"Then what the hell is your problem… other than the fact that our father is a _complete_ ass?"

"Well at the moment, I am perched on a stool, draped in miles of blue velvet fabric, which they have the audacity to call a dress," she glanced down at the tailor and winked, "Which I am supposedly wearing to my coming out party on Friday. Other than that I'm peachy. How are you?"

"I should have known he'd want to parade you around 'polite' society. Went through that when I was sixteen." Kai snorted on the other end. "Anyway, I'm…fine. They lured me out of my lair with promises of alcohol and hot chicks."

Liika was torn between laughing, scoffing and crying. Even though she had already begun to move on and heal, to hear him speak of other girls still kind of hurt. "Don't get too close to the strippers, I heard they bite."

"Actually I was referring to you," Kai replied dryly, almost a perfect imitation of their father. "Even though Red is making gagging noises, since technically I'm not allowed to think you're hot anymore." He sighed. "Too bad transition isn't instantaneous huh?"

Liika sighed. "Yeah…"

"_She's not hot anyway! Trust me! I'm an impartial judge!_" Came Tala's snickering voice, which was followed by a thud and an "Ow!"

"Anyway, we're on our way to Denver to meet Sanderson, we're gonna go partying and wondered if you and the pink one wanted to come. …You know, I just came to the realization that you have two close friends with pink hair. You hate pink."

"Thanks for the heads up on the situation concerning my friends' hair," Liika replied smirking. "And I guess we'll come, it's not like I had anything planned. What time and where…and how did you get this number?"

"Red has it. Sakura has a car right? Meet us outside of the Peach Pit at 10."

"How the hell did Tala get Enrique's number?"

"_I have everyone's number!_"

"Yeah, he's a walking vertical index. I seriously think he has every person in the junior and senior years' numbers. Anyway, we're gonna stop and get something to eat, catch you later k?"

"Sure," Liika said, hanging up the phone with a quick good bye. At Sakura's questioning look Liika grinned. "Kai. He and Red are on their way to Denver to meet your boyfriend. They said to meet them at the Peach Pit – wherever that is – at 10."

"Coolness," Sakura replied, grinning back. "We can take your new car!"

"Booya!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard not to kick him in the shins. She really did want to pout and tell him that all his crap about "peasant" cars and commoners was really old. It was a wonder he didn't get lynched by angry working class people.

Really, all she wanted was a Jeep, but when she told Kevin this he had snorted and said she was above a "Twenty thousand dollar peasant vehicle." It pissed her off of course, seeing as she had always dreamed of having a Jeep. And twenty thousand dollars was a lot of goddamn money!

Of course the comment of "No brat of mine will drive one of _those_," really pissed her off. Now she was a brat. She didn't ask for him as a father! Nor did she even ask to be recognized --.

"Stop sulking like a child." Kevin grated, staring Liika down as she and Sakura trailed after him and the car salesman. "Every car here is seventy thousand or more, fitting of a Hiwatari. Kai drives a Mercedes, you will follow suit."

Liika glared at him more and sneered. "I really don't see what is so wrong with a Jeep, especially if it's brand new. I mean, it's not like _everyone_ can afford a brand new Jeep."

"That is not the point. I would be the laughing stock of my friends if I allowed you to drive such a vehicle."

Sakura and Liika shared a look and Liika couldn't help but mutter under her breath: "He has friends?" Sakura snickered.

"If I may interrupt?" The salesman said, smiling nervously. "I may have something that might interest you."

Liika shrugged and smiled at the older man. This was obviously not a battle she was going to win. Much like the dress battle. She really hoped that this was not the pattern that arguments were going to follow in the future. She really hated to lose.

"Ok."

The three of them followed the older man as he led them through the parking lot that was filled with hundreds of luxury cars ranging from limos, to sporty cars, to trucks. Liika's eyes trailed over the cars as they passed. They were different makes and models, attesting to the fact that this dealership dealt with the wealthy that wanted a choice without going to a bunch of different places.

"From your choice of a Jeep, I can assume you want something sporty and fun, which is quite normal for teenagers," the salesman began as he slowed down and came to a stop in front of a particular vehicle. He was in full sale mode, or so Liika assumed. "This one is all ready to go, it was customized for someone about your age that decided they didn't want it after all."

Liika circled the vehicle, her eyes peering cautiously. It _was_ really cool looking…

It was yellow, which threw her off at first, but the more she looked at it, the more she liked it. It was a convertible, as attested by the fact that it had a black soft-top roof. It was shiny and had that new-car look to it.

"This is a 2005 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet. Fully loaded: cruise control, air conditioning, full leather interior, Bi-Xenon headlights with washer, dimming mirrors and rain sensor, Tiptronic S transmission, BOSE high end sound package with a six cd changer…the works. Like I said it was customized for someone that decided against it."

All the technical mumbo jumbo meant very little to Liika. The only thing she caught was that it was a _Porsche_ and that it had a _six CD changer_. Those things combined were enough to make her almost feint. Who would have thought she would be where she was picking out _Porches_. "Can I look inside?" She asked hopefully, looking up at the salesman.

"Of course!" He replied, pulling out a set of keys. "I had this one in mind for you after Mr. Hiwatari called me, let me just unlock it for you…" he stepped up beside her and slipped the key in the lock. "You can take it for a test drive too if you want."

"Really? Sweet!"

Once the car was unlocked Liika climbed into the driver's seat and Sakura into the passenger's. Kevin watched the whole thing with a look of satisfaction, his arms crossed over his chest. He knew she would come around and forget the Jeep as soon as she got her first look at a Porsche. They always did. Particularly one made for her.

"Wahh! This is soo cool! I wish my parents would buy me a Porsche!" Sakura cried, looking around the interior of the car in awe.

Liika too was in awe, her eyes wide and bright. "What do you drive?" she asked, gripping the steering wheel getting the feel for it.

"A 2001 Honda Civic," Sakura answered. "It's cool and everything…but its not Porsche!" She laughed.

"True, I suppose. Man…this is even better than Kai's Mercedes!" Liika couldn't help but squeal, excitement coursing through her veins.

The interior was just as cool looking as the exterior. It was a deep cobalt blue, with chrome on the steering wheel and gearshift, and a couple of other places. The seatbelts were yellow, matching the exterior, as were the floor mats. The expensive stereo flashed with its LCD display looking ready to activate with the push of a button.

Suddenly a hand dangled keys beside her head through the open door on her right. She looked up to see Kevin smirking down at her, keys in hands. "Once around the block and come back." He said, dropping the key in her lap. With that he closed the door.

Liika blinked out the window then looked down at the keys. Shrugging she picked the keys and inserted them into the ignition. As the engine came to life the two girls squealed loudly, wiggling in excitement.

At the knock on her window, Liika pressed the down button on the power windows and tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"The transmission is in automatic right now, so unless you know how to drive five speed, don't press that button," the salesman pointed at a small button on the steering wheel.

"Got it," Liika gave him the thumbs up. "Be right back!" She grinned, fastening her seatbelt. "Oh!" She looked out the window once more. "How do I put the top down?"

"Just push the labeled button on the center consol."

Sakura was the first to react and with a hovering finger she inspected the consol. She found what she figured was the right button she pushed it. Sure enough, the roof reacted immediately and began to slide down "Cool!"

"Let's get this party started!" Liika cheered, putting the car into drive.

The two girls found it very hard not to bounce and squeal excitedly. Liika maneuvered the car like an expert, marveling at its smooth handling. She was used to driving an old station wagon.

A rush of freedom hit Liika as the exited the parking lot onto the main road. The traffic was normal for Denver on Saturday evening, but she hardly noticed it. She couldn't believe she was driving what was going to be _her_ car. She also couldn't wait to lord it over Kai's head that her car was better than his. The urge to say "Nya!" when she saw him later that night was astounding.

So, instead of giving away her surprise, she decided on calling the one person that would not only know what she was talking about, but that would probably care the most. "Hey, can you grab Eniki's phone? Gotta give him a call." She asked, glancing over at Sakura, unable to keep the massive grin off her face.

Sakura laughed, also caught up in the excitement of riding in a brand new car. She dug through Liika's purse and grabbed the small gray cell phone, flipping it open and looking too Liika for the number.

"387-5683."

Sakura dialed the number quickly then slipped the phone into Liika's waiting hand. The line picked up just ask Liika put the phone to her ear, both eyes still on the road, and one hand on the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Eniki!" Liika chirped, unable to block the giggle that spilled from her lips as well.

"Iki! You sound offly happy for someone who has spent," he paused as if to look at a clock, "Roughly two hours in who we refer to as the asshole's presence."

"Well, let me tell you. Most of this little 'outing' has been really damn annoying and he has been mostly a jackass, but what I'm doing right now pretty makes up for it. For the record, Friday you're my date for my 'coming out' party or whatever father calls it. He's making me wear a dress, so you're wearing your tux."

"Oohh a dress, is it really short and tight?"

She scoffed, making a face. "Haha. No. As a matter of fact it's long and slinky."

"Even better! I like slinky," he laughed, while Liika rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing that has you so… dare I say it, _chirpy_?"

"Let's just say…I'm test-driving what is to be my _new_ car."

"Holy fuck! Are you serious? That jackass is buying you a car! Talk about buying you off!"

"That's not the only thing he's buying me today… apparently my clothes aren't good enough so I get a new wardrobe, I don't have my own phone, which isn't acceptable, so I get one of those too, and it's not right that a child of his doesn't have a laptop for school…so I get one of those too."

"Christ, you're like… just Christ. Damn it… you should buy me something with your new found wealth!"

She laughed. "Well, if you're nice, I'll take you for a ride in my new car tomorrow when I get home."

"Where are you going tonight after? And what kind of car?"

"I'm staying at Sakura's and we're going clubbing with her boyfriend, Kai and Tala. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Enrique made a grumbly sound that made Liika smile. She could just picture his face. "Fine… I'm crawling the fence at precisely 2 o'clock. You have to help me with my math homework. But what kind of car?"

"A 2005 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet."

"No way! I hate you!"

Liika smirked. "I know. But I have to go now cause we've finished our circle around the block. I'll see you tomorrow k?"

He sighed dramatically. "Alright, luv ya."

She blinked. "You too," she replied before hanging up the phone and pulling back into the car lot.

"Jealous was he?" Sakura smiled.

"You could say that," Liika laughed, turning left and heading towards the parking spot she had taken it from. However, as she passed the main office, Kevin and the salesman stepped out, and the elder Hiwatari flagged her to a stop. She stopped and turned off the engine before she and Sakura exited the vehicle.

Kevin had a smirk on his handsome face, his auburn eyes flashing. He stepped around the hood of the yellow Porsche, holding out a set of papers. "These are the ownership papers and other papers you'll need for insurance. I've bought a two-day insurance, so on Monday you need to go get it insured for the year. It will be in your name and payments will come off the credit card I'm giving you that I will pay the balance on every month. However," he passed, his lips thinning and his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to see any more than $200 extra dollars on the card on top of the insurance, unless I ok it first."

She saluted him, taking the papers. "I'll make it a habit not to spend your money." She replied tartly. "How did you know I was going to choose this car anyway?"

At this his smirk returned. "The way you looked at it. It was the same way Kai looked at his Mercedes. Besides, I had one of my friend's daughters help on the input on how to 'trick' it out so to speak."

Liika frowned. "You mean you had this car designed for me?"

"You could say that."

She couldn't deny that it irked her to know that he knew her fairly well and knew that she would like the car he had chosen. She was almost tempted to throw the papers in his face and tell him she didn't want this car, that she wanted a different one. Of course, as she thought about it the more it seemed extremely childish and immature to her. Like a five year old throwing a tantrum in a grocery store. She liked to think herself above that.

Of course the fact that she was already in love with the car helped.

"Ok," she shrugged. "What now?"

"You will meet me at the Panzano, where we will eat, and then you will go shopping. I assume Miss Haruno knows Panzano's location."

Sakura nodded brightly. "Yup."

Kevin inclined his head. "Good. I will see you there." With that he disappeared around the corner to where his limo was waiting.

"Come on, I can't wait to drive my new baby some more!" Liika cheered before dashing back around her car.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the fuck are they? I swear I told her ten." Kai growled, checking his watch once more.

The three teens were standing outside the club, eyes glued to the passing cars, looking for Sakura's red Honda Civic. Kai looked annoyed, he hated waiting, while Tala looked amused, an alcohol flush already gracing his cheeks. Gaara, well used to his girlfriend's habits, looked unsurprised and almost as amused as Tala.

"Sakura is always late," Gaara said, shoving his hands into his black jean pockets. "She has a disease."

"Combine that with Iki, who if you will recall is a walking disaster," Tala winked at his friend, "It's a making for trouble."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "I should have known. I should have told them 9:30 and then we could have come at 10."

Tala laughed. "They are only fifteen minutes late."

"Hey there, you studs need a ride?"

In their discussion the three males had failed to notice the yellow Porsche that had come to a stop not too far from them. They looked over to see the tell tail pink hair that signified Sakura, as well as a blue and silver head in the driver seat. All three's eyes widened dramatically, and in a flash they were surrounding the car, incredulous looks on two of their faces.

Sakura placed a smacking kiss on Gaara's lips as he stepped up to her side of the car. "Hiya," she said, a bright grin on her face.

"Hello," he replied with raised eyebrows, his eyes running over the navy interior and yellow seatbelt. "Nice wheels," he directed at Liika.

Liika smirked back, pushing her hand through her hair. "Aren't they? My baby's pretty."

Kai was scowling, and Tala was almost drooling. "You so did not just call a Porsche _pretty_!" Tala crowed, leaning an arm on top of the windshield.

"He bought you a Porsche." Kai asked rhetorically, looking annoyed.

Liika's smirk grew, her eyes flashing at Kai. "What's the matter? Jealous?"

Kai scoffed, crossing his arms. "You wish. My Mercedes is way better than your imported banana."

"Iki, you _so_ have to let me take her for a spin," Tala cajoled, leaning forward.

"Not when you've been drinking," she shot back, pushing him away. "Anyway, let me get her parked and then we can go in, since I'm sure part of the reason Kai's bristling so much is cause we're late."

"Damn straight."

The boys backed away and Liika pulled away from the curb, making for an empty space. Tala meanwhile, bowled over laughing after taking one look at Kai's face. Gaara smirked, letting Tala laugh for him. "Fucking hell," Tala huffed, trying to regain his breath, "You _are_ jealous!"

"I am not," Kai responded scowling, making a move to hit his best friend. "I prefer my Mercedes thank you very much."

"I'm sure the fact that her Porsche 911 is worth twice as much as your SLK55 AMG Roadster means nothing to you," Gaara said flatly, his eyes teasing.

"He's trying to buy her and the press," Kai informed them tonelessly, his scowl darkening. "It doesn't bother me."

Gaara and Tala shared a look, clearly saying that they didn't believe it for a second. By that time the girls were approaching, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Liika took one look at Kai and rolled her eyes. "You're not still mad are you?" She said, shaking her hair a bit. "He's a jackass. He probably doesn't want us allying with each other or something stupid like that and figures that by getting me a Porsche will make you jealous. Though I don't know how, you drive a _Mercedes_ for crying out loud."

Kai shrugged, his scowl lightening a bit. "Whatever, I'm not mad. Come on, we came here to party right?"

Sakura looped her arm through Gaara's as the five began to make their way towards the doors. There was a mile long line up outside which made Liika cringe inside. "Started drinking early Tala?" Sakura said laughing.

The red head grinned with a casual shrug of his shoulder. "Just a little bit… I'm too broke to drink at the bar."

"Please tell me there is a way around that line…" Liika groaned as the came closer and closer.

"There's a way around that line," Sakura winked.

They reached the doors where two intimidating looking bouncers stood. They eyed the group, their eyebrows rising a bit. "What's up Gaara?" The shorter of the two greeted, his wild, brown hair swaying in the light breeze.

"Kotetsu," Gaara replied with a tilt of his head.

Kotetsu's partner, slightly taller with dark bangs that covered one eye, grinned at Sakura, waggling his eyebrows. "Ready to ditch rich boy here and give me a try?" He asked.

Sakura scoffed, a mock expression of haughtiness on her face and she flipped her hair. "Not on your life. Gaara is all the man I need."

"Quit hitting on _my_ girlfriend and let us in." Gaara commanded smirking.

"Not until you introduce us to your friends, particularly the cute little bluenette," Izumo leered, eyes running down Liika's form, taking in her red and black-stripped spaghetti strap top and black zipper capris.

Kai stepped in front of her, his eyes narrowing. Tala rolled his eyes, knowing where the situation was going. "I'm Tala Ivanov, this is Kai Hiwatari, and Liika _Hiwatari_," he stressed the name for Kai's benefit and it had its desired effect. Kai stiffened and stepped away, looking away uncomfortably.

Liika looked equally as uncomfortable but slapped a fake smile on her face and held out her hand for the bouncer to shake. "Hey."

Izumo's eyes sparkled. "Hey yourself… A Hiwatari eh? Big name."

"Ah yeah…" Liika replied trailing off.

"Izumo, just let them in," Kotetsu barked, rolling his eyes apologetically at Gaara.

"Righteo, have fun!"

As they stepped into the club they were hit with a wave of extremely loud dance music and flashing lights. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the lighting, but as they weaved their way through the pulsing bodies towards the bar, they slowly did.

Liika squinted, looking around with wonder. It was a wicked looking club, clean as could be, with a DJ in one corner over looking the dance floor. There was a raised portion on both sides filled with tables and chairs and booths, all over looking the floor. Multi colored lights flew overhead, zooming in different directions, seemingly moved by the beat of the music. Liika was, needless to say, impressed. As was Tala and Kai.

Sakura slowed a bit, grabbing Liika's arm and pulling her up to where her and Gaara were. "Gaara's older sister owns the club, so we can get in any time we want," she yelled, smiling widely. "Even if we are technically underage."

They reached the bar then, a wide expanse of black marble with back lighting, which shone through variants of alcohol filled bottles. As soon as they stepped up a tall, silver haired young man appeared, his glasses glinting in the flashing lights. His smile was kind as he expertly prepared a drink for someone else.

"What will it be? Can't sell you alcohol, but I'm sure there is something here you might like." He said brightly.

"Liika, this is Gaara's sister's boyfriend Kabuto. He's the head bar tender." Sakura explained, having to speak loudly. "He knows we're underage and so won't give us alcohol. Gaara will go down to Genma who will actually lace their drinks." She laughed.

Sure enough Gaara nodded at Kai and Tala who followed him down further to speak to a dark haired man in a bandana who had a toothpick sticking out of his teeth. Liika rolled her eyes, having a feeling that they were the designated drivers for the evening.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

Liika looked confused. "I dunno…. what you're having?"

"Good choice," Kabuto interjected, throwing a wink at the two girls. "Two Coco Chocos coming up."

"Coco whato?" Liika echoed, looking at Sakura for conformation. Her face was screwed up in confusion.

Sakura's face lit up. "Coco Choco, it's a virgin drink, and what I always get. It's pretty much milk, cream and coconut cream topped with chocolate and whipped cream. You like chocolate and coconut don't you?"

Liika's eyes sparkled at the mention of chocolate. "You know it," she laughed, "What girl doesn't?"

"Well I'm not a big fan, but hey, I'm rare aren't I?" A new voice commented sardonically from behind the girls.

Sakura turned, grinning at the tall, leggy blond that had spoken. "Hey Temi!"

Liika turned too and her breath caught. The woman was gorgeous! Leggy and thin, but not stick-like, she had dark green-blue eyes that flickered with cynicism. Her hair was blond and pulled back into four pig tails on the back of her head with the pale hair exploding out from each in a burst of spikes. Her skirt was black and short, and her t-short tight and white. She was everything Liika always secretly envied when she was younger.

The woman eyed Liika once over before turning her eyes down the bar and rolling them. "I see my little brother has already broken the law… and with friends. If he brings the police in here I'm going to be so pissed." She sighed. "Keep an eye on them and don't let them drive," she leveled Sakura with a stern stare. "Who are those guys with him anyway, and who are you?" She directed this at Liika.

"This is Liika," Sakura ventured, wrapping an arm around Liika's shoulder. "She's the captain of the team that won nationals, and is a top seeded blader for worlds!"

Temari's eyebrows rose. "Really?" A sly smile stole over her face. "It's nice to meet a fellow kick ass female blader. I was quite the blader in my day… the only female allowed on the Abbey team in its history. Unfortunately they wouldn't let me be captain, though I should have been. You win at nationals and I'll throw a party just for you."

Liika flushed, and couldn't help but smile back. "It's a deal. Better be one hell of a party."

The blond woman laughed. "I think I like you. Have fun and keep those brats out of trouble." With that she sashayed off into the crowed.

"Here you go ladies," Kabuto interrupted and the two girls turned, accepting the tall glasses filled with milky brown liquid. "Enjoy."

"Don't we have to pay?" Liika asked blinking, sipping at the drink. "Mm, this is so good!"

Sakura's laugh rang out. "I told you. And no, they are on the house."

The two girls began to thread their way through the crowd once more, heading towards one of the balconies. They made it there with only two guys stopping them to hit on Sakura, who politely told them she was taken. They ignored Liika…but she was used to it. It was the same when she hung out with Mariah.

They plopped down at the only empty table available, which was near the stairs. Sakura hummed along with the blaring music, bobbing her head back and forth as she sipped her drink. Liika allowed her eyes to roam.

The guys were nowhere to be seen, but she wasn't really surprised. Tala was probably trying to make Kai dance with some hot chick while Gaara shook his head. It was hard, thinking of Kai dancing or being with another girl…really hard. It made her want to stomp down into the crowd and find him and drag him back to her by the ear. Unfortunately that wasn't possible and she could tell that Tala's mission that night was to try to get him to forget her as his girlfriend. She just wished someone would get her to forget.

Sakura noticed Liika's pensive expression and sighed. She snapped her fingers in front of her glazed eyes, earning a jump. The pink haired girl looked sympathetically at her new friend. "You ok?"

Liika smiled back. "Yeah, just thinking. So… do you and Gaara generally split up when you come here?"

"Depends, but generally no. He doesn't like all the attention I get." At this Sakura giggled.

"I noticed that attention," Liika laughed along with her. "Can't say that I'm overly jealous… though there was a time when I was younger that I was jealous of Mariah."

"She's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed. "Makes me look so plain!"

Liika scoffed. "If she makes you look plain, I shudder to think what she makes me look like." Her teeth flashed. "I think you're just as pretty."

"Thanks!" Sakura's eyes shifted then, moving to something behind her. A secretive and amused smile tilted her lips and her eyelids drooped. "And I think someone's coming who thinks _your_ pretty."

"Huh?" Liika spun around quickly, only to come face to face with a washboard stomach covered by a skintight black t-shirt. Blinking she looked up and was met with an arched eyebrow and all-too-knowing pale, pupiless eyes.

"I thought I recognized you," he said lightly, as serious as he ever was. "Hello Sakura."

Sakura smiled at the new arrival. "Hey Neji, long time no see. How's Colorado State?"

"Suitable." He replied, moving forward, his hand sliding across the back of the free chair. "May I sit down?"

"Go for it," Sakura replied.

Neji placed the drink he had been carrying down on the table and took the free chair, his slightly curious gaze falling on Liika once more. "Have you lost your voice in the months since Nationals?" He asked, a mocking edge on his voice.

Liika shook her head, coming out of her stupor abruptly. Her eyes narrowed. "You're that guy! From Abbey… You kicked Bryan's ass at States."

"Indeed." He smirked, sipping what looked like coke. "You've changed."

"Really? I don't really think so… beyond my hair anyway." Liika said, fingering her new hairstyle and color. "Are you here with someone?"

Again his eyebrow arched. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you're drinking… and I think you're too smart to drink without a designated driver."

Neji's smirk returned. "I don't drink."

"Which means you're alone?"

Pale lips inched higher. "Yes."

Sakura watched her friend converse with the older Abbey graduate with a smile. Liika obviously had no clue that Neji was subtly flirting with her. Neji, as a rule, didn't openly flirt, but if he gave you his full attention, it obviously was his intention.

Liika hummed, sipping her drink nervously. There was something unnerving about the situation. A really hot guy was talking to her… that just didn't happen. It made her wonder what he saw in her… if anything. Maybe he just recognized her and was being friendly? Somehow that idea didn't sit well with her either.

"Are you still with Hiwatari?"

At this Liika choked, flinching as some of the liquid got into the back of her nose and burned. She coughed, grabbing a napkin and placing it over her mouth. "Sorry," she croaked, peering up at him with watery eyes. _That was attractive_, she berated silently. "I'm kind of a klutz."

The man chuckled derisively a bit. "I can tell, but that doesn't answer my question."

Liika took a big breath in, struggling to reign in her emotions. Why did he want to know anyway? "Ah…no… we just received some…_disturbing_ news that ended our relationship rather abruptly."

Pale eyes narrowed. "May I ask what?"

The blue and silver haired girl flinched again. _I don't really want to talk about it._ "Uh yeah… I'd rather not talk about it."

He backed off a bit, his gaze calculating. "I see."

The silence turned awkward, and Sakura grimaced, looking between the two. "Liika," she said softly, but loud enough for the blue and silver haired girl to hear her. "It has to come out sometime… and the sooner you start saying it and admitting it, the easier it will be to move on. Everyone has to start somewhere."

Liika sighed, swirling the remaining liquid in her glass. "I know… it's just hard."

Neji watched, his face never betraying the confusion he felt. He said nothing, however, knowing that the girl would tell him on her own in time.

He was proved correct when a second later Liika opened her mouth. "Kai's my half brother… a blood test just confirmed that his father is mine. Apparently my mother had an affair with him while she was working on his case. She was a lawyer." Her throat burned. _I will not cry_.

Even Neji had to cringe at that. _Bad soap opera…_ "My condolences."

The silence once again turned awkward. Sakura fidgeted, feeling kind of bad that she made her friend tell when she obviously didn't want to. Liika felt like crawling into a hole and dying. It was rather embarrassing confessing that your boyfriend was actually your brother. Neji, however, surprised them both when he spoke again.

"This may seem a bit presumptuous, but would you like to dance? It's obvious you're not looking for anything in particular, and neither am I. Dancing with you would be more enjoyable than dancing with those clingy bitches that frequent clubs like this."

Liika blinked, staring up at the tall man in surprise. "Uh…" She honestly didn't know what to say. _It wouldn't be that bad…Kai is probably dancing with one of those clingy bitches right now… and he is kinda cute…what could I lose?_ "Sure…I guess." She shrugged.

He smiled for the first time in all the times that she had met him. It made him look even more handsome. "I promise not to molest you… or let anyone else molest you for that matter."

This earned a slight laugh as the pair stood. Liika turned to Sakura. "You don't mind do you?" She asked slightly worried.

Sakura waved her off. "Have fun! Besides, Gaara will be along shortly anyway."

"Alright…" With that, Liika followed the tall brunette into the crowd.


	13. Drunken Idiocy

AN: omfg, I am SO sorry. School destroyed my brain… I have had no time. Merry Christmas anyway! I know this is a short chapter, but I have the next one well on its way to completion. It should be up before Christmas.

**Read this!**

I need some help guys in deciding a pairing for Liika, you're choices are:

1) Enrique

2) Neji

3) Brooklyn

4) None

I will try to keep your guys' opinions in mind, but you also should keep in mind that I do have an agenda!

xxxxxxx

What ta hell doesshe fink she's doing?" Kai demanded angrily, his eyes blurring from his 9th tequila shot.

Tala rolled his glassy eyes, grabbing Kai by the arm and dragged him along behind Gaara who was heading towards the distinctive pink head up on the balcony. "It looks like she's dancing," he slurred, stumbling a bit as they reached the stairs.

"Why the fuck woul' she do that!"

They had reached Sakura by that time, and Tala shoved Kai at a high-seated spindle chair and took on of his own. He flashed a bright grin at Sakura, as well as a knowing look. "Maybe she likes dancing."

Sakura hid a smile, allowing her eyes to sparkle at the flirty red head. Gaara sat down between her and Tala, ignoring the looks the red head was giving his hot girlfriend. They were drunk, and Red wasn't stupid. Gaara sipped at his scotch, reveling in the feel of the burning liquid running down his throat.

Kai growled as Tala shoved him, fumbling blearily to catch himself on the chair, and to get himself up on the thing. It was amazing how quickly alcohol got to your head. As soon as he was sitting, his eyes swiveled back to where he had last seen his little sister. Of course his inebriated mind momentarily forgot that she was indeed his little sister, and raging jealousy and anger coursed through his veins. How dare she cheat on him!

When he voiced this particular thought the other three sobered a bit, Tala looking both sad and exasperated, Gaara looked a bit disturbed and Sakura just looked sympathetic. She sighed and reached out, patting Kai's hand. "Kai," she said, her yelling to make herself heard over the music, but at the same time getting the empathetic quality through, "She's not cheating on you…you're not dating anymore… remember?"

Kai's face screwed up and his eyes crossed. "What tha fuck are y' talking about?" He ground his teeth. "We been dating since May."

Sakura opened her mouth but Tala cut her off. "Don't bother," he said with a sigh. "He's too smashed to remember or be reasonable. He just downed nine tequila shots on top of the three beer he had before we left. He's rather belligerent when he's drunk anyway."

"Lovely." Sakura replied, her lips flattening into a line. She turned her emerald eyes towards her boyfriend who was now also watching the dancing blue haired girl. "You better not get stupid," she warned, narrowing her eyes.

Sage eyes flickered towards her and lips tilted upwards. He didn't answer, instead his hand shot out and circled the back of her neck, pushing her face towards him and catching her lips with his own. Sakura gave way immediately, her hands cupping his cheeks.

Kai, who was not paying attention to the couple, made a sound of disgust, his anger growing. "Little bitch… and him… I'm going to kick his pretty ass."

"Guy, don't we know him from somewhere?" Tala commented, scratching his head and looking confused, as his he were searching his mind for the answer.

Gaara and Sakura pulled apart, Sakura with a small knowing smile and Gaara with a smug smirk. Gaara then turned his head to look at what the other two males were looking at, the jade orbs narrowing to focus on their friend's dancing partner. His eyebrows rose a bit. "That's Hyuga."

Kai's attention snapped to the Sanderson boy. "Hyuga? As in asshole, I'm-sho-much-better-than-you Hyuga? The heir to the Royal Park hotel empire!" He cursed.

"The very same."

"Gaara!" Sakura scolded with a scowl. She then turned to Kai and said very matter of factly, "He came over and talked to us for a bit. He knows the situation… it's just a dance."

Kai seethed. "Jush a dance my fucking ass! Fine! Little bitch wants to play it that way, two can play at that game." With that he pushed back from the table, almost knocking his chair over and stomped off the balcony and down into the crowded dance floor.

Sakura looked worried. "He isn't going to go like, try and beat Neji up is he? No offense to Kai… but Neji would waste him… he is a black belt and he's sober."

"Nah," Tala said, looking cheerful. "He's gone to get himself a piece of ass. Good for him, maybe then he'll remember what's going on."

Gaara snorted. "It's a good thing that she's not drunk as well… there might be a relapse and that would be disgusting."

At this Tala howled and Sakura shook her head, sighing. Only drunken fools.

xxxxxxx

"He was a complete ass! He's lucky that I didn't beat his drunken ass into the ground! Ugh, I had forgotten what a complete prick he was when he's drunk."

Mariah laughed, the tinkling sound echoing through the blue cell phone speaker into Liika's ear. "Didn't you learn this before? Anyway, what was he so mad about?"

Liika sighed, her eyes on the straight road ahead of her. "I was dancing with a guy – do you remember that guy that beat Bryan at States last year? Neji Hyuga? Well he was at the bar – apparently rich kids don't need ID – and he came over and asked me to dance. It wasn't a big deal… Sakura practically demanded that I go with him. He was really nice actually, in that arrogant sort of way anyway. He has a very dry sense of humor. In any case, Kai apparently freaked out, from what Sakura said, then proceeded to go and grind with the nearest set of fake tits in the room. Of course, he made sure I was watching, bastard. Tala informed me later that he had temporarily forgotten the situation and actually thought I was cheating on him. As if I would do that! Ugh."

"Well, you can't really fault him for dancing with someone, particularly if you were dancing with someone else too…"

"The fact that he was dancing is not the point! It was more the grinding… the _making out_ that I had a problem with. Ugh. Broken up not even three days and already sucking face with some forty year old MILF!"

Liika had to move the phone from her ear as Mariah squealed in laughter. "MILF! Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Completely," Liika answered, a flat look on her face. "Though I don't even think he realized it."

"Ha! I never knew Kai liked them older… interesting."

Liika snorted. "Yeah. Of course after me and Neji finished dancing, and we headed back to the table, Kai continued on his merry way – I got mad, and Neji was surprisingly understanding. Eventually Kai returned to the table with his 'friend' and rubbed her in my face… and said obnoxious things that he'll regret. I wanted to cry so Neji suggested we find our own table, so we did. Sakura came with us. I didn't see or speak to him for the rest of the night. God knows how they got back to Gaara's house."

"Well," Mariah said after a pause, sighing with a smile, "At least things between you are back to some semblance of normalcy. I mean besides the fact that you both are struggling with unfulfilled sexual desires towards each other."

"Ew." Liika wrinkled her nose at the thought. What was even grosser was that the pink haired girl was right. It made her feel queasy to know that she still desired Kai like that… though the flame was decidedly cooler. Nothing like a nice threat of incest to dampen the flames of ardor. "I'd rather not think about that thanks."

Mariah laughed again, deciding that a change of subject was in order. "Anyway, what are you up to now? You sound like you're in a car."

"I am," Liika answered, turning on her turn signal and exiting onto exit 103 to Bakuten. "I'm just exiting the freeway. Eniki demanded my presence at precisely 2 o'clock."

"You're late then… it's ten after now. What are you doing later?"

"Homework… missed a day of school and I've done nothing all weekend…just lucky for me that I didn't have much to do. Enrique apparently needs help with his math." Liika's eyes scanned the road, and she shoulder checked quickly before changing lanes. Just then the tell tale beep of call waiting sounded in her ear. "Hey Mari, I gotta go, someone else is calling… though I don't know who since I didn't give anyone this number... cept Sakura and I don't think she'd be calling."

"Oki doki, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yup! See ya!" With that Liika pulled the phone away from her ear and clicked the flash button. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Her expression fell into a flat look of annoyance. "Oh. It's you. How did you get this number?"

A sigh sounded. "Sakura gave it to me."

"What do you want?"

"To apologize, if you would lose the attitude." The words were snapped defensively.

Liika bristled. "Well _excuse_ me for being angry. You treated me like shit last night Kai, what more do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry ok? Apparently I had too much to drink, I forgot what was going on, and only focused on my pain. I didn't want to remember that I couldn't have you anymore and so when I saw you dancing with Hyuga… well I lost it. Why were you dancing with him anyway?"

"Because he asked and it could be fun?" Liika replied with a sigh. "Why don't we just call it even? You could tell me all about your 40 year old hotty."

He groaned audibly and Liika laughed. "To be honest I don't remember much beyond the anger… But Tala got a picture on his phone…and damn it am I glad I had friends with me to stop me from going home with her."

"How did you get home anyway?"

"Temari and Kabuto drove us at closing."

Liika hummed in response, not really sure what to say to that. Truth was that it was awkward talking to him now, and though the pain was fading, it was still there, and was still fresh. She didn't know where they should go from where they were… It was so hard on so many levels. How did you go from romantic love to sibling love? She had never had any siblings… the closest she had was Tyson, and she didn't know if the love she had for him was the same as the love she should have for a brother.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kai's voice jarred her from her thoughts and she smiled sadly. "Us mostly… I've never had a brother… I don't know how to have one."

Kai was silent for a moment, a slow sigh sounding over the small blue cell phone. "At least you had Granger… he was sort of like a brother. I've never lived with anyone else… I have even less of a clue of how to be a sibling. However," there was an obvious smirk in his voice, "I can't say I'm not going to enjoy beating up losers that dare to show interest in my baby sister. Now I have a _real_ excuse to chase other guys away."

Despite herself, Liika laughed. Of course, if (or rather when) he tried it she would have to kick his ass, but at the moment it was a funny thought and it broke some of the tension that still strained between them.

Liika turned onto her street then, and even from her position at the far end of the block, she could see the blond smudge of her best friend waiting not so patiently on her front lawn. She smiled fondly and shook her head. "I have to go Hiwatari, Eniki is stalking my lawn waiting for me so that he can ogle my car. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You going to drive to morning practice?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it for once." She laughed, picturing her friends' reactions.

"Pick me up ok? My car blew a transmission last night."

Liika merely raised an eyebrow and braked as she approached her grandfather's dojo. "Sucker… I'll be there at 5:30 be ready. Bye." She hung up the phone before he could answer.

She came to a stop directly in front of where the blond was sprawled out. Amused, she watched as he sprang up, a bright grin on his face as his tongue practically wagged. She laughed again, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, turning in her seat to look up at the drooling blond. "They there good-looking."

"You're late!" Was his first response, even though he said it with obvious distraction, his eyes glazed. "Oh my God, she's beautiful! You have to let me take her for a spin! Pleaaaase Iki!"

A blue eyebrow arched and a haughty expression crossed her face. She sniffed a bit and mocked looking at her fingernails as if he wasn't worth her time. "I don't know… Why should I let _you_ drive _my_ Porche?"

Her playful tone failed to registered in his testosterone flooded brain, and so when his blue eyes swung towards her they were hot and flashing. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped, his fingers turning white on the passenger side door. He was scowling, and his sudden anger took Liika by surprise.

"What? Christ Enrique," she replied, looking incredulous. "I was _kidding_. You know teasing you? What's your problem?"

He froze, the color draining from his face, his eyes averting. "I'm sorry," he said immediately, his expression contrite. Enrique sighed and sagged against the yellow car, his chin resting on his hands, his eyes finally coming back up to meet hers. "It's just that… well… it's stupid."

"Enrique," Liika said, unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching over to ruffle his already messy baby blond locks, "I have known you for seventeen and a half years, our whole life. We tell each other everything, and something is obviously bothering you. Now get in and tell me what it is."

It was with a sullen shuffle that he complied, opening the car door and sliding into the seat, his blue eyes on his feet. "It's just that…I was thinking yesterday after you called." He looked so tormented that she wanted to give him a big hug, but she refrained, saving it for when he was done. "I was thinking about how he was buying you all those things, and about how you are technically now apart of elite society… and I'm… I'm just a small town kid, with no social status to speak of. I was-am afraid that we are drifting apart and that with your new life, new father and new brother you'll forget all about me."

Sweet. That was the only word she could really think of to describe him. She should have known that he would have thoughts like that. Enrique had always been insecure about his friends… she attributed it to the traumatizing experience of elementary school where she had been the only friend that hadn't betrayed him. It was a common enough experience for elementary school, but Enrique was particularly sensitive, even now. He was rather clingy with friends that he considered close. Her and Oliver particularly.

Without a word, Liika reached out and slid out of her seat into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest as she hugged him tightly. It was usual for them, particularly when one of them was upset. It had been, at one time, that their positions were reversed, with him sitting in her lap, but he had soon out grown that. Now that he had at least a foot on her, it was her that cuddled in his lap, no matter of the situation.

Enrique responded immediately, his own arms circling around her shoulders and pressing her into him, his cheek resting on the top of her head. Liika smiled, enjoying the comfort the provided. "You have nothing to worry about Eniki. I'd never forget about you, and we're not drifting apart." She lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Didn't we go through this with Robert?"

He didn't laugh like she thought he was going to. Instead, his lips inched upward in a soft smile, his eyes reflecting something she couldn't recognize. "I love you, you know that right?"

Liika blinked before rolling her eyes with a smile. "Of course I know that." She flicked him in the nose, chuckling lightly as his face screwed up in response. "I love you too, I always will."

Enrique didn't respond, merely closing his eyes. Liika raised an eyebrow quizzically, tilting her head. Weird. He was acting very strange. She shrugged it off however, and attributed it to them not spending much time together in the past weeks.

"Now let go of me so I can get out and let you drive my new car."

This woke him up. His arms were removed in a flash and the door was opened even faster. He all but pushed her out. She laughed.

"Well come on now, once around the block and then we'll work on your math homework."

"You're the best Iki!"


	14. The Sorrow of Life

AN: So here it is! As I promised! Before Christmas! Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you guys like this chapter.

I have taken into account all your guys' opinions on the matter of Liika's pairing. I appreciate the input I just wanted to know what you guys thought, even though I have a plan already.

For those that wanted to know, MILF means Mother I'd Like to Fuck, it's what they call hot middle aged women at bars. That and cougars XD

Also, for those that asked why Bryan was not in the running… well that will be revealed in time D Not giving too much away!

xxxxx

Nobody said anything about Thursday's occurrences, not even to ask the two captains how they were doing. Somehow it was sensed that they needed to act as if nothing had ever happened, which is what they did, for the most part.

There was a fuss, however, Monday morning, when Bryan showed up at practice and at school. At morning practice there were the usual exclamations of welfare, some glares, and some snickers. Bryan ignored them, of course, and took it rather well when Judy informed him that he would not be able to compete in the world tournament. It helped that Liika told him he was welcome to come to Japan with them as their trainer, as trainers did not need to pass drug tests.

School was sluggish for the two beyblading teams. There was an increase of gossip, both about the new Hiwatari siblings, as well as Bryan getting out of rehab, but there were also whispers in the hall about the obvious tension between Tala and Mariah and Rei. Their friends ignored the tension (Tala actively ignored Mariah, and snarled at Rei, Rei snarling back, Mariah teary eyed and mopey when confronted with both of them at once).

Kai had to pull Tala aside after morning practice and lecture him _again_, asking him to at least just ignore Rei. Lack of team unity could mean their loss at worlds. Tala agreed to _try_ to ignore the black haired teen. Kai subsequently had the same talk with Rei. Liika, was lost at what to do with Mariah, who was visibly saddened, and torn. Thus, life was still a soap opera for the small town high school, but it was a soap opera that was put on the back burner for the sake of worlds.

Things were still awkward between Kai and Liika, but they did their best to push the awkwardness aside. Neither of them had ever had a sibling before, but they picked up rather quickly the fundamentals of the relationship. The bickering commenced as they distracted each other from the real problem. It worked for everyone else too.

By the time school was over, all were eager to get to afternoon practice. It put them one step closer to worlds.

Kai pushed on Liika's back, allowing her to stretch her muscles further than if she were reaching herself. Liika exhaled as she touched her toes, her nose only inches from the ground. "So," she started as Kai let her up between reps, "Who are you bringing to the shindig on Friday?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, pushing again. "You mean to our father's poor excuse to parade his children around his rich bastard friends? Red."

"Hot date."

"I know aren't I?" Tala chirped with a sneer, stepping up to stand beside Kai. "Personally, I think you should be jealous your brother could snag someone as fine as me."

Liika and Kai snorted in laughter, pushing at the red head – Kai on his shoulder, Liika on his knee. Tala just smirked back, his hands on his hips. "Aren't you supposed to be stretching Tala?" Liika shot, pulling herself to her feet to stretch her thigh muscles.

"Done," teeth flashed as a hand shot out and pushed her, knocking her completely off balance.

Luckily Enrique happened to be walking up to them as well, and he caught her before she could fall ungracefully on her behind. He squeezed her shoulders with a smile, and shot a face in Tala and Kai's direction.

The two teens returned it with an inappropriate gesture, identical egotistical smirks slapped on their faces. Liika muttered, returning their gestures with one of her own.

"Who are you bringing?" Kai asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, his auburn eyes flicking over to where Judy had just walked in the small gym.

Liika merely inclined her head at Enrique who perked up a bit, earning raised eyebrows. "Him," she said, "And Mariah. Rei couldn't come."

Tala's smirk seemed to darken a bit as he mocked spitting off to one side. "Good. His kind doesn't belong there."

Liika rolled her eyes. "Save it."

Judy called for their attention then, cutting off any response Tala may have had to the petit blue haired girl's scorn. The four teenagers quickly made their way to the front of the group that had converged in front of the teacher, sitting down at the head of the group.

"Yesterday," Judy started, opening her clipboard folder, "The beyblade team from Eton College won the British Nationals. Now you may ask why I bring this up," she paused, running her eyes over the group of teenagers. "Well, today the world newspapers were singing the praises of the Etonians -- apparently they are unbeatable."

At this Liika scoffed, making a face. Kai shot her a look of agreement, his lips half tilted upwards. The rest of the group started to murmur. It was Riley speaking that settled the room again.

"Eton… wait, isn't Eton captained by a guy that was on the British team that won the last World's?"

Judy sighed, jerking her head in a nod. "Yes, Brooklyn Kingston – son of the Earl of Kingston, which makes him Viscount of Kingston. Coincidently his father owns Zomba Records, but that is neither here nor there. Brooklyn Kingston is a genius beyblader, and between him and the Japanese 1 team, we have significant cause to worry."

The group was silent for a moment, all of them reflecting on the new information. So, England was considered unbeatable? That would… put a kink in things.

"Well, not to sound too cheesy or cliché here, but we aren't going to beat them if we don't practice!" Liika stated, the first to speak. She was on her feet in a flash, her knuckles cracking. "If that Kingston thinks he can walk all over us, he's in for a rude awakening. We may not be able to watch any of his team's previous battles per BBA rules, but that doesn't mean we can't train to defeat him."

"The witch is right," Kai spoke up, also standing, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Moaning about how good they are isn't going to get us anywhere. The only thing we can do is practice."

Judy smiled, inwardly proud. The two captains had grown over the past year, and she was glad that they seemed to have work out their problems. "Alright then. Since Sakura and the rest of our Abbey teammates aren't here, I'll leave the opening drills to Kenny and Riley."

Riley grinned mischievously. "Better get ready to work!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't look so sour," Mariah chastised sharply, sweeping her carefully styled out of her eyes. "You look beautiful, get over it."

Liika shifted in the limo seat, running her hands over the velvet of her dress. A bright red flush colored her cheeks, and one of her feet twitched nervously. "You have to say that, you're my best friend. But that's not why I look sour. I hate dresses, and I hate my stupid father's pathetic attempt to flaunt me like a new toy."

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like. Besides, it won't be that bad. I won't leave your side, and neither will Sakura," Mariah's smile changed a little bit, though Liika couldn't figure out what the change meant. "And I'm sure, that even if someone took a chisel to Enrique, he couldn't be separated from you."

The blue and silver haired girl looked at her best friend in a funny manner. She wasn't sure what the pink haired girl was trying to say, though she was sure she didn't like it. "Whatever you are insinuating, stop."

"I'm not insinuating anything," Mariah replied innocently. "Enrique's one of your best friends… why would he leave you alone?"

Liika was saved from replying when the window separating the driver and the two girls lowered and the voice of the middle aged driver floated back to them. "Young Miss, we have reached the hotel."

"Thank you!" Liika took in a big gulp of air, steadying herself. "Ok Liika, you can do this. There are just a couple of hundred people staring at you, way less than at Nationals…"

Mariah sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "Just remember that we're all here for you – you aren't alone." She patted one of Liika's shaking hands. "You have to go first I'm afraid, no one's here to see me." She winked.

Liika let the breath she had been holding out in a whoosh just as the door beside her opened. A hand appeared in the opening, though she couldn't see who it was through the bright lights of the five star hotel entrance. Settling her face into a tight smile, Liika took the hand and allowed it to pull her out of the dim limo interior.

There were multiple flashes as she stepped out of the car, and she blinked, white spots appearing before her eyes. It was Kai that pulled her out of the car, and he offered her a half cheeky-half sympathetic smile as well as a squeeze of her hand. He bent over close to her ear. "The media needs to take our picture, together and then you alone, then with the old men. Smile, look happy and then we'll seclude ourselves in some dark corner while the snobby bastards of our father's society talk about us like we aren't even there. You look beautiful by the way." His last words were accompanied by his hand that held hers shifting to the small of her back. "Now smile properly."

Though she wanted to make a rather rude face at him, the calling of the media photographers forced her to smile prettily at the unknown people. She could feel Kai at her elbow, his hand remaining on her back – which, due to the cut of the dress, was bare.

The flashes went on for what seemed like forever to Liika. Kai disappeared for a few minutes and she was forced to change positions, then Kai reappeared, their father with him. She was placed between the two and the flashes continued. Then Voltaire appeared behind her, his large, callused hand falling on her shoulder. It was getting to the point that Liika's face was hurting from smiling too much.

And then suddenly Enrique appeared at her side, his fingers lacing with hers, squeezing gently. His soft smile shone down at her, his eyes reflecting something she hadn't seen before. However, it didn't matter, she barely noticed. She was much too focused on the relief that flooded through her at the sight of him.

"I am here to escort you inside, my _lady_." He teased, placing her hand on the crook of his arm.

Liika hugged his arm gratefully, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you lord, you couldn't have appeared at a better time. Where is Mariah? I lost track of her in the flashes."

"Tala escorted her inside, though both of them looked rather uncomfortable. One day I will make you tell me what exactly happened between those two."

The blue and silver haired girl made a noise of understanding, though she really had no intention of telling him… unless of course he forced her. Which was entirely possible, but she didn't dwell on it. It wasn't overly important.

Her eyes ran over his formally dressed form as they followed the parade of people into the high-class hotel. He looked really good, better than she had expected. He wasn't wearing a tie – which she was sure that her father was cringing at – and the first button of his white dress shirt that was under his navy sport's jacket was undone, giving him an adorable tousled look that matched his hair. Overall he looked rather hot, which was weird for her to admit seeing as he was her best friend, but the sight of him made her want to smile, and smile she did.

"You can say it you know," Enrique spoke up, leading her through the door to the ballroom. His eyes flashed.

Liika rolled her eyes, smacking him softly in the stomach. "I'm not saying anything."

He laughed. "I look good, though not as good as you." His face grew serious then, his eyes softening. "You're gorgeous, you know that right?"

Heat spread over her face, and Liika looked away. The intensity in his words threw her off, and she didn't know how to respond. Both Kai and Mariah had told her she looked great, but she had been able to wave them off. However, something in the way Enrique had said it made it impossible for her to pass it off as him just being her best friend. Somehow it made her insides squirm and a blush to over take her face.

"What did you say to her? She looks like her head is going to explode," Sakura's voice giggled.

Liika looked up to see Sakura in a beautiful pastel green dress hanging off the arm of Gaara who looked comfortable but unsettled in his black suit. She made a face at the pink haired girl, even though she was happy to see her. "He said nothing, nothing at all."

Enrique smiled, moving her hand from his elbow so that he could circle her waist and pull her close to his side. "I merely told her she looked beautiful, which she does. She just has a low self-esteem." He winked at the couple and fondly patted her waist. "Just ignore her."

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "Shall we go get something to drink? I saw Mariah, I think she is desperately needing our company."

Liika almost sighed in relief. "Let's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I thought our drama was bad, but hell, the drama between Tala and Mariah will kill us all I think."

Kai sent his sister a sidelong, understanding look. "Tell me about it. This event is uncomfortable enough; the tension between those two will drive me insane."

"But can we really blame them? They have been dancing around each other since they broke up three years ago. It's clear that they still care deeply about each other, but Tala went around getting her back all wrong, and Mariah… well," Liika sighed sadly, "Going to him and sleeping with him when her and Rei were having problems was probably not the best idea on the planet."

"Colossally stupid is what I would call it, not to mention cruel. Can you really blame Tala for being pissed? She used him."

Liika scowled, crossing her arms. "She was hurting, and she loves Tala. How do you think it feels to be in love with two men and not know what to do? I'm not saying what she did was right, but to condemn her like that is unfair."

Kai shrugged, taking a sip of his non-alcoholic champagne. "I just see what she's doing to him, it's killing Tala. He loves her beyond a high school boy. He accepted her in the first place believing she was coming back to him. Instead she sleeps with him and is back with Kon the next day."

Liika sighed, her shoulders slumping, her eyes sad. "It's a horrible situation for both of them, and I hope they will get over it together." Her gaze moved from Kai around the room to where her friend was sitting with Sakura chatting somewhat animatedly. "My heart breaks for both of them."

Suddenly Kai stiffened, drawing Liika's attention once more. In an instant his entire countenance changed, hostility rolling off him in waves. "What is your-"

"Hello, Liika."

The blue and silver haired young woman turned her head to the new voice, and all of a sudden had an enlightenment as to what her brother's problem was. "Neji!" Liika greeted the new arrival with a smile, pushing some of her bangs behind one of her ears.

The dark haired man's smile was narrower than Liika's but it was still welcoming. His hand extended and Liika took it, squeezing gently. His pale eyes flickered towards the tall blue haired young man, inclining his head in greeting. He could see the antagonism in the younger man's eyes and thus ignored him, seeing that it was pointless to try to be friendly to him. "Liika, you look beautiful tonight." He said smoothly, turning back to the petite girl.

Liika blushed lightly, laughing nervously, pushing back her bangs again. "Thank you. What are you doing here anyway?"

Neji smile became more amused and his eyebrows raised a fraction. "I suppose it didn't come up the other night. My family owns this hotel." He answered mildly, sipping his drink. "My father thought it would be prudent if we made an appearance at such a prominent event. It's not every day the Hiwatari family has a new member."

Kai was still scowling. He didn't like the Hyuga, and he tried to convince himself it had always been that way. However, he knew that when he had gone to Abbey he hadn't really had a problem with the boy. Of course, this just made him even more annoyed, it made him realize just how much he still felt for his sister, which was obviously a problem. "Hyuga owns all Royal Park Hotels, its one of the largest five star hotel chains in the world." He couldn't help but interject smugly, knowing the information would affect Liika.

"Really?" Amazement flooded her voice, her eyes widening to saucer-like proportions.

Neji shot Kai a sour look, making it clear that he realized what he was doing. "My grandfather owns them technically," he replied dryly to Kai before turning his attention back to Liika. "Besides, I said we would meet again didn't I?"

Liika laughed again, waving her hand. "That's true. I had forgotten to be honest." She shrugged. "Oh well, now we have something more in common besides beyblading right?"

Neji tilted his head with a smile. Setting down his drink on the nearby table, he held out his hand to Liika again. "Would you like to dance?"

Surprise flittered across her face, and she shifted nervously. "Sure, I guess."

The dark haired man led Liika off without so much as a look at Kai. Kai of course noticed, and seethed silently. He could see the potential emotions in his little sister and he didn't know how he felt about it. He knew that she was still hurting over him… but that she had promised herself to move on. Just because she was nervous and giggly around the Hyuga didn't mean she liked him romantically. Did it?

"Who was that?"

Kai snorted, eyeing the blond that had suddenly appeared behind him. He had noticed, with some amusement, some annoyance, that Sattiay had been hovering over Liika all night, and he recognized the look in the blond's eyes. It was the same way he looked at Liika… or had anyway. Kai had his suspicions that Enrique Sattiay felt more for his best friend than he was admitting. It wasn't horribly noticeable, but Kai was watching as possessive boyfriends generally did.

Kai gave a one-shouldered shrug, sipping his drink. "Hyuga Neji. She met him again last week at the club, apparently they hit it off." He rolled his eyes.

Enrique's expression soured, not unlike Kai's own had when he had seen the Hyuga approach. "Again? She's met him before?"

"States and Nationals, Sattiay." Kai stated dryly, locking his auburn eyes with Enrique's blue ones. "He bladed for Abbey last year."

Recognition dawned in Enrique's eyes and his eyebrows rose. "The arrogant jackass that hurt Bryan? Why would she bother to associate with him?"

"You're her best friend, you tell me."

Enrique fell silent, scowling at Kai. He then turned back to look across the room to watch his best friend.

Neither boy noticed the approach of the sulky red head, dressed spiffily in a black tuxedo. Tala eyed the two, his head shaking as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're pathetic." He said, tilting his head.

Kai and Enrique looked at Tala, almost identical looks on their faces, which caused Tala to snicker. Glancing off to where the two boys were looking, he rolled his eyes, scoffing silently. Girls weren't worth it. They were trouble, causing nothing but heartbreak and anger. "Her life can't revolve around you two all the time. Anyway, girls aren't worth all the problems."

This cracked a smile from Kai, who then jabbed Tala lightly in the stomach. "Hypocrite. You're just as pathetic, and you're moaning over a girl as well!"

"Tche," Tala scoffed again, making a face at his best friend. "I'm not moaning over anyone."

"Cause you are going to convince us," Enrique interjected with a cheeky smirk and a fake roll of his eyes. "You have been conspicuously absent all night."

"Oh cram it lover boy. You're in love with your best friend and yet you're dating the guy who loves her's sister. I have nothing on you!" Tala stated with a flash temper in his eyes.

Enrique flushed, stiffening. "W-What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded slightly brokenly, an objecting scowl over taking his face.

Tala snorted, flicking a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Play stupid if you want Sattiay, but I've known you since birth."

Kai studied the suddenly uncomfortable blond, his theory proved correct. He hadn't realized that Tala had caught the emotion in the blonde's actions as well. It made sense however, if anyone could tell when Enrique Sattiay liked a girl, it would be Tala Valkov, a boy he had known for going on 18 years. Well, anyone besides Liika anyway. But Liika was dense. Kai smiled at this thought. He doubted that even if Sattiay was forthcoming with his emotions and showed them _clearly_, Liika would get them. That was just her way.

"Whatever," Enrique sighed finally, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. I love Iki, but as a friend: my best friend."

"Uh huh," Tala waved him off, gulping down the last of his drink. "Man, this thing is boring. I need to get drunk." He truly looked miserable.

"Sucks to be you. I'm going to cut in on tall, dark and handsome and Iki," Enrique muttered as he wandered away towards the opposite side of the dance floor.

"Sad." Kai sighed, leaning against the wall. "Only another hour, then we'll blow this place, go find a hotel room and get plastered."

Tala laughed. "I'm there. I need to forget I exist for a night."

The two fell silent, content in each other's company, and to just watch the people mingle or dance, talking about nothing and everything.

xxxxxxx

There were at least five hundred people populating the large, upscale ballroom. It was the buzz of Denver high society, and indeed of national high society. How often did the co-owner of the largest pharmaceutical company in the country find a long lost daughter? Everyone was talking about it, and most of the high society had been invited to her coming out party.

Mariah had never been to such a ritzy event, and it nearly overwhelmed her. There were so many beautiful women wearing beautiful dresses, and men wearing thousand dollar suits and tuxedos. She felt incredibly poor in amongst so much glamour.

It didn't help that Tala had made every effort to let her know that he was pissed off at her, making whatever interaction taking place between them was filled with chronic tension and anger. It both exhausted and saddened her.

Sure what she did was horrible, and she hated herself for it. But what else was she supposed to do? She made a mistake. Going to your ex-boyfriend, whom you still have feelings for, when you are extremely upset was a no-no at the best of times. It wasn't like she had gone with the _intent_ of sleeping with him and leaving. Things had just happened.

She had never believed that things could just _happen_ before. Whenever her older cousins had told stories of "things" _just_ happening she had scoffed. After all, people made choices, sometimes good, sometimes bad, but they were choices. Now, after experiencing it for herself, she could identify with her cousins. Mistakes were made, and sometimes things happened that you hadn't expected, or necessarily wanted.

That wasn't to say that Tala had raped her, because he hadn't. Far from it. She wasn't quite sure who had initiated it, but somewhere along the line they had moved from the living room couch to his bedroom. It was an accident.

However, as much as she deemed it as a mistake, and an accident, she didn't know if she would take it back given the chance. It had been a wonderful experience, and she truly loved Tala. She just wished it had happened under better circumstances.

Part of her also blamed him for it. He had been thinking clearly. She had been distraught. In a way it could be said that he had taken advantage of her. She wasn't mad, but she was a bit annoyed that he was so pissed off at her, when he was just as much at fault.

"Mari? Hey, where did you go?"

Sakura's voice shook Mariah out of her thoughts and the pretty pink haired girl blinked her gold eyes, settling her gaze on the other pink haired girl. "Pardon?"

Sakura laughed, tilting her head a bit. "You spaced out for a bit, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Mariah replied, looking at the floor. Her voice was filled with a sadness that matched the look in her eyes.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

The words caused Mariah to blink again, returning her gaze to the other girl. "Who?"

Sakura glanced off to the corner where Tala and Kai were lurking. "Tala. He's what you're thinking about right? Only a guy could put that kind of sadness into a girl's eyes."

Mariah sighed. "That obvious huh?" she said, her shoulders slumping a bit. "I don't know what to do about him. Things can't keep going on the way they are. I'll go nuts."

"Go ask him to dance, don't take no for an answer. It will force him to talk to you."

Mariah considered the suggestion. She had a point. He wasn't likely to make a huge scene at this event, which would practically force him to dance with her, and he couldn't avoid talking to her if he was dancing with her. She smiled at Sakura, standing and brushing off her pale pink spaghetti strap dress. "Thanks. I think I'll do that. Hopefully I don't chicken out."

Sakura smiled back. "I believe you can do it. Just don't let him walk all over you. Stand up for yourself, and make it clear that it is every bit as much his fault as yours." She reached out and squeezed the standing girl's hand. "I'll be fine here. Gaara will be back soon anyway."

"Okay," Mariah's smile shook as she turned away and began to make her way across the room.

It wasn't easy. She was scared as hell, and wasn't exactly looking forward to the confrontation that she was sure was about to happen. Not to mention, she had to keep her back straight, her chin up, and her walk steady so that she appeared that she belonged at the high society event, even if she didn't. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Enrique trying to cut in on a dance Liika was having with a dark haired, pale eyed, familiar looking man. It did nothing for her fear, it just meant that Liika wouldn't be helping her out at that particular moment.

She could tell he could see her coming. As she approached his back stiffened ramrod straight, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Turquoise orbs practically demanded how she dared to approach him.

"Tala?"

Tala said nothing, his lips thinning into an angry line. He took a sip of his drink in attempt to calm himself down, and prevent a nasty slur of words from escaping his throat.

It irked her that she had put out the effort to approach him and he couldn't even so much as acknowledge her. A scowl over took her face as well. "I'd like to talk to you," she said, raising her chin a bit, "Would you dance with me?"

"It's not really a question is it?" He finally replied after watching her for a good, uncomfortable minute. "You'll demand until you make a scene and embarrass us all. Fine." His words were stilted, angry, and Mariah could practically hear his teeth grinding together. "Let's go."

He practically snatched her hand up with his, tightening his grip until they were well onto the dance floor and she was in his arms. His eyes were flashing with anger by the time they were swaying to the string quartet that was providing the music for the event. "What do you want Low? To rub more salt in the wound?"

She glared back at him. "What I want is to work this out between us. It's getting in the way of the beyblading teams, and its affecting everyone around us."

He scoffed, adding a sneer for a good measure. "What's the matter? Is Kon getting suspicious? Maybe we should just let him know. We both know how _understanding_ he would be."

"Lose the attitude, jackass." She hissed, purposely stepping on his foot. "What we did was stupid Tala, you know that. It was a mistake, and you are just as much to blame for it as I am. You knew what would happen in the morning, and you let it happen anyway."

"Maybe a part of me did." He growled back, twirling her gallantly. "But another even larger part of me thought that maybe this was our shot. That you had finally come to your senses and seen what a complete loser Kon is, and how much you belong with me."

Her heart broke with those words. Her gaze fell from his, to his chest and filled with tears. She hadn't really known how attached to her he really was, and it destroyed her to know that she had hurt him that badly. She hadn't meant to. But then, most things that hurt the most weren't things that had been meant to hurt.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, tears spilling from her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his collarbone. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Tala was silent for a long time, and both of them went through the motions of dancing almost mechanically. Mariah found that the longer he held her, the more it hurt. The more life became unfair.

No one ever told her that it was possible to love two boys, two very different boys. No one, not even cynical writers on love said that it happened all the time; that life was never easy that way. Why should she suffer, they suffer, when so many others didn't seem to?

After a few minutes of tense silence, Tala spoke again, this time his words were soft, tired, weary and above all hurt. "What do you want from me Mariah?"

Mariah didn't answer. In truth she couldn't answer. Emotions flooded her system, drowning out any logic, or reason that would have stopped her crying. She loved him, but she loved Rei also. She was with Rei, and she owed it to him to remain with him, however badly she wanted for Tala never to stop holding her.

"Do you expect me to wait around forever? To wait until you're tired of Kon, or he's tired of you so that you can come running back to me, again?" He sighed in frustration, his grip on her hand and waist squeezing. "It's not fair Mari."

She shook her head against him, clenching her eyes shut. "No. I never expected you to wait for me. I guess I expected you to move on."

Tala laughed mirthlessly, his movements becoming jerky. "You don't understand do you? You don't get it," he stopped moving, forcing her to look up at him. "You're it for me. I don't fucking care how young everyone tells us we are, it's how I feel. I don't want to move on. I don't want to wait. I want you."

Mariah squeezed her eyes shut again, the tears pouring in torrents down her streaked cheeks. "I'm sorry." God, it was all so romantic. So, romance-novel like. How many girls just like her dreamed some guy, the guy she loved, would say words like that to her?

She was so lucky. And she was about to throw it away.

Tala knew what those two words meant. He wasn't stupid, lovesick and heartbroken, but not stupid. His eyes closed for a moment, trying to hold back the raging inundation of pain that threaten to destroy him, or his image by making him break down crying in the middle of high society. Now he knew what it felt like to be rejected. He would never laugh at another for it again. He wasn't even sure he would feel anything again.

Taking a deep breath, Tala did what he considered to be the strongest act he had ever performed. He let her go. Rage simmered just underneath the pain, and he knew that if he didn't leave that moment someone was going to get hurt, or he was going to embarrass his best friend. "So am I." Was all he said before turning and striding briskly away.

"Tala! Wait!" Mariah called after him, her vision blurred by tears. "Can't we at least be friends again?"

Tala paused slightly, but did not turn around. "It's all or nothing Low," he said tonelessly, ignoring the stares him and Mariah were getting from those around them. "All or nothing." And then he disappeared.

Mariah turned as well, walking as quickly as decorum would allow her towards the ladies' bathroom. She would never be the same.

Life hurt more than it should ever have to.


	15. Life is like a bad Soap Opera

AN: Ok, only a month between updates :-O it's a shock, I know.

I'm so in love with this fic it's hard to believe. Which is why Canto is failing at being written " I have about half the chapter done, but writing it is just not happening… it's kind of the same with the Never sequel.

A bit of warning for this chapter, I have been told that it is very melodramatic. Don't worry, it is SUPPOSED to be that way. High school life is a bit like a soap opera sometimes.

I hope you guys like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liika was tired, which seemed to be a more and more common status for her lately. The weekend had been hectic, with "her" party on Friday, beyblade practice Saturday afternoon, girls-only slumber party Saturday night and studying Sunday. She felt like she would never sleep properly again.

It didn't help that her best female friend was having a crisis of epic proportions. Mariah really thought her life was over, which is why there was a spontaneous slumber party. Liika and Sakura had dragged Mariah back to Liika's house after practice and proceeded to do everything in their power to make the pink haired girl feel better.

In their senior year the girls of the beyblade team had grown apart somewhat. Jade and Emily tended to move in different crowds anyway, and Liika being the tomboy she was had always preferred boys to girls. Mariah was closer to the other girls than Liika was, but both had found that there was a huge gulf between 16 and 17. As for Amy, well, the mere fact that she was dating Johnny estranged her from Liika and Mariah, who had a rather inherent dislike of Johnny MacGregor. Riley was just busy.

With a groan, Liika leaned her head against the locker beside hers, wishing like hell it was a holiday. "Goddamn morning, goddamn early class." She muttered, adding a mock cry for good measure.

"If it's any consolation, I know how you're feeling."

Liika looked up, smiling half-heartedly at the equally as tired looking Mariah. "Hey, rough night?"

Mariah didn't reply, merely sighing as she slumped against the locker besides Liika. Knowing that the bell was only minutes away from signalling the rush towards homeroom, Liika scooped her second period books from the top shelf of her locker, shoving them into her backpack. "I tell you Mari, I'm getting tired of being what I am. I wish Kevin Hiwatari never felt the need to search into my past. If school and beyblade don't kill me, being a Hiwatari just might."

"Bah, whiner. There are people that would kill to be you. I, of course, am not one of them." Mariah replied, her voice light even as her eyes carried an ever present sadness.

Liika scoffed, and opened her mouth to reply. However, before she could get a word out something caught her attention. Two girls were giggling together as they came down the hallway in their direction. Normally she wouldn't care, but their voices and what they were saying snagged her interest.

"Did you hear?" One squealed in a high pitched voice. _Sophomores._

"Yes! Who wouldn't? Everyone's talking about it this morning!"

"Who would have thought? I thought for sure they were a steady couple."

"Oh well, better for us! Enrique Sattiay is too hot to be tied down, even by someone as nice as Riley Wakeman."

Shock over came both Liika and Mariah. They turned to look at each other, heedless of the bell that rang overhead. Both their eyes were wide, their mouths open.

"No way." Liika stated, blinking, her movements slower.

"Enrique and Riley over?"

"He dumped her last night. Had to listen to her crying all night. His head is scheduled to meet my fist later this afternoon."

Both girl's turned their wide eyes to a scowling Bryan who had come to stand on Liika's other side, his hands shoved into this pockets. "But why?" Liika demanded, a confused frown over taking her face. "It doesn't make any sense."

Bryan shrugged. He couldn't say himself, he hadn't been around lately to judge his sister and her boyfriend's relationship, but he had his own suspicions on the matter. "The bell rang. We have to go." He said, closing Liika's locker for her and grasping her hand.

"Blegh," she sighed, swinging their joined hands. "See you next period Mari."

"Bye. Find out the details would you?"

"You betcha."

As their class was not too far from Liika's locker, Bryan and Liika made good time and arrived in Mr. Topper's homeroom class well before the bell rang. Liika broke away from Bryan and headed straight for the desk at the back of the room where Enrique was already perched, looking half asleep and red-eyed, his chin propped up by his hand. She noted somewhat sadly that Riley was sitting kitty-corner across the room, her head down on the desk.

"Talk." Liika commanded as she slipped into the chair beside Enrique and dropped her backpack on the floor.

Sapphire eyes flickered over to her, and a pout crossed his lips. "Are you going to ream me out too?" He muttered miserably.

Liika sighed, taking pity on how miserable he looked. "No," she said softly. Reaching up, and circled her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her chest. She ran her fingers through his silky blond hair in a comforting manner. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really," he muttered with a sigh. His eyes closed and he relaxed against her. "You'll protect me from Bryan won't you?"

"Hiding behind my little woman Sattiay? Fucking wuss." Bryan sneered, pulling the seat out in front of them, Tala moving to sit beside him, looking as equally dishevelled as Enrique.

"Shut up Bryan," Enrique retorted sullenly, wiggling closer to Liika. "Avoiding getting your ass beaten is not cowardice."

The large, pale haired boy snorted, leaning back in his chair so that only two legs were still on the ground. "Whatever. My sister was up crying all night and it's your fault, in my view that warrants a beating – if only for entertainment value for me."

"Oh cram it Bryan," Liika snapped, scowling at the pale head of hair in front of her. "People break up, it happens. Everyone gets hurt, everyone moves on."

Out of the corner of her eye Liika caught Riley looking at them, a betrayed and angry look in her eyes. Upon meeting Liika's gaze she whipped back around, to face forward, her back stiff. Amy, who was sitting beside her, rubbing her back threw Liika a nasty glare. Liika sighed, half rolling her eyes. "Well, that pretty much severs that tie."

"She'll get over it. They always do." Tala supplied, his voice hollow and monotone. "I know first hand."

The final bell rang then, signalling the start of class, and putting an end to any more discussion about Enrique and Riley's love life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I now know what it feels like to be a social pariah."

Liika glanced at Enrique, "You're over reacting. You're not a social pariah. People still talk to you."

Enrique snorted, leaning over his legs to touch his toes. "Two. You, and Mariah. Everyone else is ignoring me, and have been for three weeks. You'd think that I cheated on the Pope or something."

Without thinking Liika pushed on his back so that he could better reach his toes. "Riley's pretty popular," she said letting him up and then stretching her own arms. "She's probably pulled some strings. If it makes you feel better a whole bunch of people aren't talking to me either. And for the record, more than two people talk to you. Robert, for instance. And Kai… and Tala, and Lee, and-"

"I get the point," his voice was dry as he stood up to stretch his own arms. "_My_ point is that I think it's all really ridiculous. It's like no guy ever broke up with his girlfriend before." He sighed heavily, tragically, sending her a look, puppy eyes included.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Don't even think about it. I will not feel sorry for you. You chose to break up with her, and it's because you did so for a reason that seems non-existent that everyone is pissed, Riley included. Liika pushed at him, "I expect people will remain mad _forever_. I don't even know why I am talking to you, since it seems that it has dropped my social ranking as well."

"I had a reason," Enrique shot back. "And you talk to me because you love me." His smile was bright with the words.

"Yeah, yeah," she cracked her neck, which earned a reprimanding look from her friend, which of course she ignored. "If you had a reason, you told no one, not even _me_, and thus you are branded a social pariah." Liika poked him in the forehead. "It's all very rational you see."

"Liika, can I talk to you?"

Liika blinked, her concentration broken, and she turned to where a pensive looking Rei stood, his hands in his pockets, his gold eyes concentrated on her. "Um, sure," she replied, frowning a bit in confusion.

Sure she was best friends with Mariah, but rarely did she talk to Rei. It was a political thing. By school politics she was associated with Tala. Her brother/ex-boyfriend/good friend was best friends with Tala and that put her in Tala's camp. Rei and Tala were arch enemies, and thus Rei did not associate with Liika because of this. It wasn't that they were on bad terms exactly, but she figured that he probably couldn't forgive her for actually talking almost friendly-like with Tala.

It was almost like the Riley situation. She was friends with Enrique, and therefore was black-listed for it. Riley was a pretty, popular girl, and generally friendly, but as they had learned over the almost-month since the break up, she could have a mean streak as well. It didn't really surprise Liika much, since she was _Bryan's_ twin, but it was disheartening. It put a black cloud over the beyblade team. However, thankfully, most of the team members ignored it, or didn't feel like they needed to follow outside school policy of shunning those who spoke to Enrique… mostly because the only ones that spoke to Enrique were those on the team.

Why would Rei want to talk to her? _It must have to do with Mariah,_ she sighed internally. Between Mariah and Enrique, she never had a break from the drama.

"Alone." Rei gave a meaningful look at Enrique, who made a face and stepped away, though it didn't seem like he went very far.

"What do you need Rei?" She dreaded hearing the words, she knew would come out of his mouth next.

"It's about Mariah." Bingo, she cringed inwardly. _Here we go._

Liika tried to smile, and it ended up being very weak. "What about her?"

Rei sighed impatiently, combing his hands through his bangs. "You're her best friend right? Something's wrong with her, she's been distant, and kind of moody. I thought maybe you might know what's going on."

_Damn you Mari._ "I think maybe this is something you should talk to Mariah about," Liika said calmly, wringing her hands.

This brought a scowl to Rei's face, and a clenching of his fists. "I _have_, don't you think I would talk to her before going to her best friend?" He demanded, his eyes snapping. "She won't talk to me, that's part of the problem."

_Holy crap._ What did she say? _Oh sorry, she slept with Tala, and now regrets it, but doesn't really and so she feels guilty and doesn't know how to deal with you?_ No. She obviously couldn't say that.

In truth she didn't know _what_ was wrong with Mariah. After all, hadn't Mariah made the conscious choice to remain with Rei? From her understanding, Tala had offered her everything, asked her to be with him and Mariah had turned him down for reasons that had everything to do with fairness to Rei. Now she was practically avoiding him. _I don't understand girls._

"I don't know what to tell you Rei."

"Tell me the _truth_!" His words were harsh and hissing, and gold turned to molten amber in his eyes. "Did something happen with Tala a month ago? That's when it started. What did he say to her?"

_Shit._ She would kill Mariah for putting her in a position where she had to _lie_ to her best friend's boyfriend. "I don't know what your talking about Rei," Liika remained calm, her chin raised, and her gaze level. "If you remember correctly that was about the time I was having a crisis of my own."

"Bullshit!" Rei was growling now, his eyes narrowed and his fingers twitching. "You know something Tomoda, you just won't tell me because you're friends with that bastard. Did he do something? Mariah wouldn't cheat on me, so obviously it's something he's done to make her feel guilty, or like she owes him something. _What_ did he say or do?" He stepped closer, using his superior size to be menacing.

Liika held her ground, a scowl crossing her own face. Even if Mariah was in the fault, and Tala wasn't what she'd call her friend, she still felt obligated to defend him. "Getting mad at me _Kon_ will not get any more information out of me. Even if I knew anything, which I _don't_, it's not my place to tell _you_ what, if anything is going on between Tala and Mariah." She glared. "Step away from me."

But he didn't step away, instead his hands darted out and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, practically snarling. "You _do_ know. Fucking _tell_ me!"

Liika winced as her neck snapped even as she tried to push him away. She had never seen him so angry… ever. Rei was generally fairly laid back, and nice to almost everyone. She should have known that it would only take a fight over a girl to make him break. He obviously loved Mariah, in the high school way anyway, but she had to question his depth of feeling when compared to Tala.

His anger, and obvious jealousy was a sign that he did love her, but it took a greater strength, a greater depth of feeling to let someone you love go, and that's what Tala had done. He had let her go.

Perhaps Mariah was better off with Tala.

But even though Rei's frustration with the situation was understandable – a month of a distant girlfriend wasn't exactly a walk in the part – she would not tolerated being abused because of it. Being manhandled by a guy almost a foot taller than you was not fun either. "Rei, please-"

"Let her go!"

And suddenly she was free of the shaking, and a tall, lanky blond was between her and the irate boyfriend. Liika could see the anger coming off Enrique and he glowered at Rei, who glowered back, just as intensely.

"What's your problem?" Enrique demanded hotly.

Rei pushed him. "I think I should be asking you that question. What is _your_ problem Sattiay?"

Enrique, of course, pushed back. "You're manhandling my best friend, that's what _my _problem is." He was snarling now. "Keep your hands to yourself." He pushed again.

"She's lying for Valkov, if I have to shake it out of her, I will. She's the only one that knows. Get out of the way Sattiay." Rei barked, fist clenching at his side.

"Stop this now you two," Liika tried helplessly, seeing the impending fight building. She didn't know why Enrique suddenly was starting a fight over a little shaking, but she had to stop it. Judy would be there soon, and fighting would mean suspension.

They, predictably, ignored her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Apologize Kon. Liika doesn't deserve to be abused, even if she _is_ not telling you something you want to know."

"Screw you," Rei shoved the blond particularly hard, causing him to stumble into Liika.

This of course, was not to be tolerated, and the ensuing brawl started. Enrique, as soon as he caught himself, with some help from Liika, pounced on Rei, his fist slamming into the dark haired teenager's stomach.

"Holy Christ," Liika swore under her breath. The situation had gotten way out of hand, and she wondered where the hell everyone else was.

She and Enrique had been the first in the gym, mostly because they had gotten out of class early. Rei, who was in their class as well, apparently decided that going to beyblade practice early would be a good idea as well. Since he so apparently had to talk to her, he probably figured then would be as good a time as any.

But it was after three now, and still no one had shown up. The gym was empty save the fighting pair and her, which meant it was up to her to stop them before Judy came in and found them.

Rei landed a hard right on Enrique's jaw, but Enrique, though obviously the inferior fighter, didn't budge, and continued swinging. Liika had had enough. With no fear, she waded into the middle of the fray, scowling as she did so. "Knock it off you two! We don't need this now! It's only a month until the worlds and already we're figh-"

Her reprimands were cut off by a stray elbow landing on her chest, both knocking her backwards and knocking the wind out of her. She grimaced in pain, knowing that would bruise as she gasped for air. _Fucking **boys**!_

"What the hell's going on!"

_Saved by the brother_, she though, coughing. Kai appeared at her side, followed closely by Robert, Tala, and Mariah. "Ow," she wheezed.

"Are you alright?" Robert knelt down beside her, Mariah on her other side, and pushed her up into a sitting position. "What happened?"

Kai and Tala were trying to break up the fight, and were having far better luck doing so than Liika had had. Of course they were taller than either of the combatants, not a foot shorter.

"Got in the way I guess," Liika said, finally gaining her breath back. "Took an elbow to the chest."

"Why are they fighting?" Mariah asked incredulously. "Rei has never had any problems with Enrique before."

Tala and Kai had them separated by that point, and by that point everyone else was filing, instantly being drawn to the fight ring. Bryan was beside Liika in a flash, a frown on his face. Riley of course, remained on the outskirts of the ring.

"I would like to know as well, what the fuck is going on here?" Kai stated, authority clear in his tone, his eyes set on Liika, even as he held Rei back.

Rei quickly shook Kai off, glowering fiercely, not at Enrique, but at Tala. Tala, to his credit, remained placid, staring back at Rei with no animosity in his eyes.

Enrique had obviously lost the fight. He was bleeding from more than one cut – one above his left eyebrow, one from his lip and one below his right eye. Not to mention that it looked like both eyes would be black by the next day, and his lip would be double the size in a matter of minutes. Rei had, what would be a couple of bruises, and a bleeding nose, but other than that he was unharmed.

Tala let Enrique free without a fight. Enrique winced, brushing the cut on his lip very gently. His head hurt. "He was hurting Iki," he mumbled, holding his head. "Shaking her."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Is this true Kon?"

Rei scowled, but looked unrepentant. "Yes. She was lying; it was to get her to stop. She wasn't hurt, but he came in pushing and shoving. He started the fight."

"And what did she lie about?"

"She is standing right here," Liika interjected, annoyance written all over her face. She slapped away Bryan and Robert's hovering hands, stepping towards the four. "And it's not important what he _says_," she threw a look at Rei, "I was lying about. It was a stupid fight. Though I do thank you Eniki, for coming to my rescue, I assure you it was unneeded. Now come on, you're bleeding everywhere." She smiled at him and took his hand, careful because it looked like he had done some damage to it as well. "And Kon, you better go and do something about that bleeding nose."

"I'll help you," Mariah added, throwing a glare at Rei before following Liika and Enrique.

Kai almost groaned. Did the drama never end? It was incredibly obvious to anyone who knew _anything_ about the Rei/Mariah/Tala triangle that whatever Rei had been shaking Liika about had to do with Mariah. Fortunately, those that were in on the ordeal, were relatively few.

Tala, of course, was in on it, and knew almost instantly what Rei had been questioning Liika about, and what Rei was accusing Liika of lying about. It didn't take a genius, but Tala wasn't blind. Being as in tune with Mariah as he was, he could see the distance growing between her and Rei, and as petty as it was, it made him happy. He would put money on the fact that Rei had noticed too, and Mariah wouldn't say anything to him so he went to her best friend looking for answers. Liika was, among other things, loyal, almost to a fault, and of course would say nothing regarding her friend's situation, for which he was thankful. This upset Rei, causing his regularly stoic temper to break, and causing him to lash out and shake Liika in frustration.

Why Enrique got involved was too clear to bother thinking about.

Tala shoved his hands in his pockets, looking Rei over, who was still glaring at him, not moving to do anything about the blood trickling from his nose. "You know Kon," he said, keeping his voice mild. "If you have a problem with me, I would appreciate it if you talked to _me_ about it and not pick on little blue witches for information."

Rei sneered, finally wiping at his nose. "Not everything has to do with _you_, you know. You are not the center of the universe."

Tala's chin rose. "No, but you seem to think a lot about me."

"I fucking hate you." It was said with all the calm in the world, which just reinforced the malice behind the words. "I hate you so much I can barely stand to look at you. Stay away from me Valkov, and stay away from Mariah." And with that he walked away.

Judy walked in then, reading a clipboard, as per usual. It was only when she glanced up and noticed the milling group of teenagers, the departing Rei who was holding his nose, and the blond and the two girls on the bench with the first-aid kit, that she stopped, snapping the board shut and signing rather loudly. "Do I even want to know?" Teenagers would kill her, she was sure of it.

Kai shook his head. "Not really. We took care of it. It's done."

"Good," She said and picked up her whistle. Blowing it, she gained everyone's attention. "Warm ups, then I want to see the drills Sakura set up last weekend. Mariah, would you please join them, Liika can take care of Enrique."

There was a collective sigh, but they did it, knowing better than to argue with the rather no-nonsense coach.

xxxxxxxx

The sigh was long, and it was heavy. Liika rolled her neck, cringing at the popping sound. Exhaustion plagued her. The day had been long, stressful and dramatic. The one plus side of it all was that she was even more confident in her team's chance to win the worlds. Or at least do well. In her opinion, her team looked better than her brother's, but that was probably just her bias talking.

It of course helped that she had Sakura (who was very smart) for tactics, and to run her drills. I went without saying that Riley switched teams as soon as she could.

While this would have hurt the B team normally, (Sakura was only at practice on Saturday), but now she had Bryan, lessening the blow. She had a feeling he was stealing his twin's drill and training plans and modifying them to suit his style of training, but she didn't mind. She was getting increasingly disillusioned with Riley's attitude. It wasn't surprising that, without even knowing what was going on, Riley took Rei's side. This annoyed Liika in that she couldn't understand how a break up could cause someone to turn so completely against their ex. She didn't understand it.

They had seemed perfectly happy pre-break up. It made her wonder just what made the break up so nasty. What Enrique could have possibly done that would have pissed the normally good-tempered girl to turn so mean? It made her shake her head and sigh at her best friend.

"Should I even ask?"

Liika smiled wearily up at Kai, who approached from the gym entrance of the school. She desperately wanted to flop back on the hood of her car and beg to be executed. "We should have made a rule about no inter or intra-team dating."

Kai chuckled, leaning against the yellow Porsche beside her, crossing his arms over his chest. "While I agree whole-heartedly, I'm not so sure that would have gone over well. Forgetting the fact that we hated each other when I took over the team. The only words you'd speak to me were obscenities." He nudged her when she groaned out loud. "Wanna tell me what really happened earlier?"

She shrugged, finally giving in and collapsing against the hood of the hundred thousand dollar car, her arms spread out. "Just what I told you, and what you probably already know. Rei asked me what Tala had done to Mariah, I told him even if I knew anything I wouldn't tell him, he began to shake me, Enrique had a fit and ensuing brawl started." She blew her bangs out of her eyes, shivering lightly in the chilly November wind. "It was so stupid really."

"A man's pride is never stupid witch," Kai replied lightly, glancing down at her. "Be that as it may, you did the right thing."

"I was protecting my friend." Another sigh. "Besides, it wasn't my place to tell him the truth. If Mari wants to do that, it will be up to her. Of course, that doesn't make it any more annoying for me. I swear to God, between our issues, Mariah and Rei's issues, Enrique and Riley's issues, Akito.. it's a wonder Judy hasn't gone homicidal on us all. It's like a bad soap opera."

This drew a loud laugh from the tall bluenette male, mostly because he knew that she was incredibly right. "It is… but I have to admit, Sattiay held his own against Kon. He may have got owned, which isn't really surprising, but he got a few good licks in."

"So like a man to only give respect after first proving themselves in the idiocies of male culture." Liika muttered, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Personally, I think the bloody nose looked good on Rei."

"Not very nice, but true. Can we go home now Iki?" Enrique commented as he appeared to her right, beside the car.

Liika jumped, whirling around and glaring at him. "Don't do that. How did you get back there anyway?"

He shrugged gloomily, shifting his backpack. "I had to get something from my locker, so I left through the front."

Liika stood, concern washing over her face as she stepped in front of him, brushing away imaginary lint on his shirt. "Are you ok?" she said softly, pushing some bangs out of his eyes. "Besides the obvious I mean."

"Meh," again he shrugged, but he slumped against her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, his face burying into her neck. He didn't even care when his pack fell from his shoulder onto the ground. "I'm tired, and my face hurts."

She laughed, not unkindly and patted his head. "You got your ass kicked, I guess it would. Look on the bright side though, Kai just said that your fighting was admirable and that you can join the pow-wow men's club."

The boy in question snorted. "Yeah, that's what I said," Kai stated dryly, standing and shouldering his bag. "I have to get home now, you're coming after practice tomorrow right? Mom is making a huge deal of it."

"I'll be there," Liika waved her hand backwards, not bothering to look as Kai climbed into his car beside hers and pulled out.

"Come on Eniki," she said after letting Enrique rest against her a few moments more, "Let's get you home."

xxxxxxxxxx

Enrique practically slammed the door to the speed yellow Porsche as he exited, not bothering to say goodbye to his friend. She was too busy anyway, talking to that _guy_ on her new cell phone.

It didn't take him long to sweep across the Granger lawn, and escape down the path to the backyard which would lead him to his own backyard. He was practically stomping, and he knew it, but his patience had far run out. The pain in his head and abdomen didn't help. Nor did the fact that he knew he was in for a reaming when his mother finally caught up to him.

Nor did it help that his life was a mess of drama, wangst and just a touch of pain. Three quarters of the school was not talking to him – which meant that he couldn't hit on girls as he did before Riley, even if he was interested…which he wasn't – and his ex-girlfriend was making it painfully clear that she was going to make the rest of his high school life hell. It wasn't exactly a promising future.

Then there was the whole fact that his best friend was embarking on a brand new life of fame and riches, and he felt like he was being left behind. She was making new friends (like that Neji guy she was currently talking to), had a new father, brother, money, _car_, things that he could only dream of having. Not that he wanted Kai for a brother. Ew.

And Liika herself was such a confusing figure in his life. Forgetting the fact that she was suddenly the daughter of one of the richest men in America, her place in his life and his mind was muddled and blurred.

He would never tell her, but the reason he and Riley's break up had been so nasty was being of her. He had tried to explain to the pale haired girl that it wasn't anything she had done, or anything anyone else had done, but that they just weren't working anymore. He was afraid to tell her that he didn't feel that way about her anymore, and hadn't for quite some time, but that would have hurt her more. Of course, it had come out anyway when she started her attack, an attack he could barely believe.

Riley had actually accused him of cheating on her. With Liika. When the words had first escaped her lips Enrique had stared at her in shock, hardly believing that she had said that. Then he began to laugh, the idea so ridiculous at the time that it was hardly worth replying to her.

It was only now, a month later, that Enrique wondered just what had led Riley to such a strange accusation. She had always understood his and Liika's relationship, probably better than anyone else had save for Tala. And Tala… stating not-so-casually that he (Enrique) was, in fact, in love with Liika. What the hell was that? It was like the two had been conversing, which was retarded. Tala and Riley having a friendly chat? It just seemed so wrong somehow.

He wasn't in love with Liika. Not like that anyway. He loved her as a sister, as a best friend. That was all. So he got clingy and jealous when it came to her? She was the closest friend he had, the only one that had never deserted him no matter what he did or where she went, or whatever life threw at them. She was his stability. His heart. That didn't mean he loved her romantically.

Snorting, Enrique fought not slam the backdoor of his house when he entered, that would only get him in more trouble that he was already going to be in for fighting. His mother hated when he fought.

"Enrique! Phone!"

Enrique sighed, rolling his eyes. Not even two feet in the door and someone was calling for him? "I'll grab it in my room kay mom?"

"Okay sweety, when your done wash up and come up for dinner alright?"

He sighed, darting through the empty kitchen and booming down the stairs to his room. With little to no ceremony he tossed his backpack on his bed and picked up the cordless phone that sat on his extremely messy desk. "Hello?"

"Where the hell did you disappear so fast to? It was like I parked, looked up and you were gone!"

A smile threatened his mouth as he sat down with an audible thump on his desk chair. "You were so busy yapping to that Neji guy I didn't figure you'd even notice little ol' me," he added a little dramatic flair to his words just for affect.

Liika laughed a little. "You're retarded, you know that?"

"I try." He looked up at his ceiling, spinning around in his chair. "Now what do you want oh popular one?"

"I will remind you that since you and Riley didn't work out, I am as unpopular as you are. The reporters that occasionally call don't count." She giggled. "Actually, since you left so fast, I never got a chance to tell you to be ready and in my house at 5:30 am for practice. I'll even let you drive if you're sufficiently awake."

He perked up a bit. "Can I drive home too?"

"I have to go to Kai's tomorrow after school, but I'll let you drive to Denver on Saturday for practice at Abbey. If you are awake and on time tomorrow."

"Bribery always works Iki, I'll be there. I have to go though, my mom is calling me and I have to steel myself for the impending lecture. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Alrighty, bye bye."

"Love you, bye."


	16. OMFG it's filler!

AN: First of all.. I apologize for the near uselessness of this chapter. There are only a couple of things of importance that happen.. it's filler so to speak.. because next chapter is WORLDS! yay Worlds will go on for awhile since it's very important

Second of all I think you all for your patience with this

* * *

The two blades came together in a shower of sparks, bouncing off each other and the walls of the dish in a carefully controlled manner. A foot tapped impatiently, and turquoise eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He was purposely making her life difficult. She could feel it. He wasn't taking her seriously either. Like she was an easy mark. Asshole!

She had won nationals after all; and he had no right, new teammate or not, treating her as if she was an amateur. A smug smirk tugged at her lips as she made her blade quickly evade one of her opponents rather poorly executed attacks. At least it would cost him dearly.

He would be knocked out of their block so easily.

Liika snorted, propping one hand on her hip, she glared at Akito who smirked back at her. "You're such a fucking jackass," she spat, not without maliciousness. "You're blading crappy on purpose."

The blonde's smirk seemed to grow, especially as his eyebrows rose. "Well, I don't the point in exerting much effort. Why waste good energy on _you_?"

_On **me** huh?_ Liika snorted inwardly, her own smirk developing. He really was a bigoted asshole. He was so stuck in his ways that he couldn't even see that he was way outclassed. "Why don't I give you a reason hm?" The smirk on her face was full blown by this point and the hand that had been on her hip dropped. With flashing eyes Liika extended a hand, palm facing Akito. "This is a new one I've been working on; you should feel grateful that you were the first to feel it." She took a deep breath, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Akala!" The white blade responded immediately and a white light shot up into the air.

Akala was a humanoid bit beast with four vast wings and long, flowing, royal blue hair held back from her face except for two long strands by a black headband adorned with an ankh. Her tail waved languidly behind her, just under her wings. Any exposed skin (which included pretty much only her legs and arms) was pale blue in color and marked with sky blue stripes that include the skin on her face that surrounded her vivid and cold gold eyes. Interchanging with and over top of the strips on her arms were bands of black tattoos as well as half-circles enclosing dots. It was a strange pattern.

Her eyes were currently locked on her small mistress, questioning, but bland. Liika ignored the haughty, unimpressed snort that Akito released and raised her chin. "The new one Akala," she said with a smirk, tilting her head.

Akala bowed her head slowly before turning to the opposing blade. Akito had deigned to call out his bit beast by then, and thus the tree headed fire-wolf stood half-hunched ready to pounce. Akala looked unfazed and merely reached down to her side, picking up the mask that lay attached there. With no ceremony, the bit beast slipped the mask over her face.

Everything started to move all at once it seemed. The air stirred even before the angelic bit beast moved. When she did, her hands came up in front of her and her eyes closed behind the mask. White energy began to congeal around her in rings and the faint ringing of chanting echoed through the immediate area. Within seconds the energy too moved, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces and flying towards where her outstretched faced Kaeth. Slowly the energy conversed once more, coming together to form what looked like a really old book. The book opened facing Kaeth and within seconds ribbon-like strands of light shot out and wrapped themselves around the fire-wolf's various limbs and appendages. Akala let her arms fall. A feathered quill appeared, poised over the book as if ready to write something.

"Kaeth," the bit beast seemed to speak. Her voice was almost otherworldly, not belonging to this plain of existence. It was ethereal, melodic, and just a bit creepy.

Akito groaned out loud, rolling his eyes. "Is this going to take forever? Jesus, talk about over doing it."

Liika smirked, watching the quill scratch something in the book, seemingly unaffected by the strands of light. "Book of Judgement!"

The book snapped shut, instantly severing the strands attached to it. Kaeth howled, pawing at its heads and falling to the ground. Akito too moaned in pain, falling to his knees as he tried to paw the invisible threads off of him.

Kaeth disappeared and his blade stopped spinning, leaving Akala and Liika standing there, the latter looking triumphant. "Drawn out, but affective hm Akito?" Liika taunted, her hand returning to her hip. "And for the record, I drew it out just for your benefit. No way in hell any other opponent is just going to stand there and watch themselves lose."

"You fucking bitch," Akito ground out, slowly pulling himself back to his feet. "What the fuck?"

Liika shrugged, recalling Akala, catching her when the blade flung from the dish. "Worlds is nasty Akito, it's probably a good thing you aren't really blading there. Wouldn't want wittle Aki to get hurt." She knew she was being obnoxious, but she couldn't help it; he just pissed her off.

"Nice attack Tomoda," another voice said from off to the side.

Liika turned her head and was met with the smiling face of her World's coach. "Thanks Kakashi! I know it needs some work, but its well on its way!"

Kakashi nodded knowingly. "He's right though, you need to work on the longevity, it needs to be shorter. Anything else you got cooked up for Worlds? Less than a month away now."

She nodded, hopping off the platform, completely forgetting Akito who bristled at being blown off. "Oh I know, that was prolonged on purpose. It will be about a third of that time… it still takes time to set up though, I'm working on a paralyzing attack so that I can get some of my longer attacks off before they have a chance to counter." She smiled as he handed her a water bottle to drink from. "As for other attacks, well I have two or three. I have a feeling they will come in handy in the stiff competition."

"More than likely," he said, taking back the bottle when she was finished. "If not in actual battles, then at least in the various competitions. They keep adding them, more are announced every day. I believe they are up to eighteen events now, including the main team battle."

"Eighteen!" Liika cried, looking incredulous. "How many different ways can a person beyblade?"

Kakashi shrugged. "There is more to this sport than just battling. The Worlds is a forum for the best of beyblade talent, which includes a hell of a lot more than battling. It's a test of control, stamina, and various other things that connect a beyblader with their blade. The battle is done, you're up now."

"Thanks!"

The other matches flew by as the two Bakuten teams and the entire Abbey club trained for the upcoming Worlds. Four blocks had been set up for the second third of the practice, each block would battle until there was only one person left.

"Okay, listen up guys," Judy called the milling teenagers to attention, back from their break. "Though you probably already know, here are the winners. Winner of Block A: Liika Hiwatari," there was a round of cheers, mostly from the B team and various girls from Abbey. "Winner of Block B: Shino Aburame," there was some clapping, but not nearly the uproar. "Block C: Kai Hiwatari," again some cheers, some clapping, and also some grumbling. "And finally Block D: Robert Jagen. Very good you guys."

Akito muttered obscenities to Broderick who snickered beside him. He glared at Liika who merely smiled sweetly in return. Judy turned to Kakashi after announcing the four winners and began a low conversation, leaving the teenagers to mingle for a couple of minutes while the next activity was set up.

"So what's happening after practice?" Enrique asked as he, Liika, Mariah and Sakura formed their own little social group to talk.

"Father alert," Liika replied with a grimace. "Get to spend three fun filled hours doing… actually I don't have a clue what fun he has planned for us today, but I bet it will be exciting!" The sarcasm rung loud and clear through her voice. "Last week, we went to his Denver office and I got to sort one of the various stacks of paper into severity of claim," she fake-gagged.

Sakura patted her new friend on the shoulder. "I feel your pain, I once had to help Gaara sort his father's cases all day. It was the worst eight hours of my life. I didn't talk to Gaara for two days." She giggled.

"I thought we were going to hang out tonight?"

Liika shrugged, squeezing the blonde's arm. "We are, after the father show. You can take my car after practice and go to a mall to wait or something… I'm sure Sakura can tell you some good things to do here."

"Can I come?" Mariah asked, looking somewhat nervous. "With Enrique, I mean."

Enrique looked confused but shrugged nonetheless. "If you want," he grinned, "Not big on alone time anyway. Do you want to come as well Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "I was going to ask anyway," she laughed sheepishly. "Gaara has plans with his new best friends, and all my Abbey friends are busy… not that I have many," she made a face. "If you guys like games or whatever, there's this arcade that doubles as a café downtown. It's pretty fun, we could hang out there and you can get your father to drop you off there if you want."

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you guys think?" Liika looked at her other two friends expectantly.

The two nodded, both smiling and looking rather excited. In perfect timing, the two teachers called the practice back in session. All talking ceased, and many sets of eyes turned to the two adults, expectation in their eyes.

Kakashi gestured at Sakura, who came forward on demand. "Sakura, why don't you lead us through your research and tell us what you found?"

"Okay, but we'll need to go into the prep-room for it. It's on power point."

Kakashi nodded, motioning to Judy who then motioned to the group of teenagers. "Through that door," she said pointing off to one of the many doors that connected with the gym.

The group began to make its way towards the door, of course not without its fair share of pushing and shoving. The girls present in the group rolled their eyes. Boys were boys, and boys were immature. Most of them anyway. Liika smiled at Shino when he opened the door for her – one of the few boys that weren't pushing each other like elementary school students.

They filed into the rather small briefing room, everyone scrambling for one of the fifteen available chairs. Sakura was already there, her laptop set up on a little podium, the projector on. Liika, since she was one of the first in the room, had a seat front row. Enrique was on one side, Shino on the other, Mariah was just behind her, with Robert and Rei on either side of her. The rest was a mix of Bakuten and Abbey students.

"Okay, quiet all of you!"

It took a few minutes for the group to actually comply, so Sakura waited, power-point ready, and impatient look on her face. When they had finally quieted enough for her to talk, Sakura began, her voice official and steady. "Kakashi asked me to profile each of the captains of the top ranked teams in the country. In my research I came across four teams other than us that are favoured to win." With a click of a button she brought up the first profile she had done, the name Brooklyn Kingston was written in bold across the top.

"Brooklyn Kingston, as some of you may know, captains the Britain1 team, the defending world champions." With another click the next slide came on. On one side was a picture of a rather good looking boy with orange hair, turquoise eyes and a benign smile." A couple of the girls in the audience actually giggled, the guys rolled their eyes and snorted. Sakura chuckled.

"Yes, he's really hot. Moving _past_ that detail," she grinned, winking at the girls in the first two rows, "He is also unbeaten. His record thus far in official competition is 40-0. I suspect we'll have the most difficulty with him and his team, though all four of these teams are something to watch out for. His bit beast is named Zeus, Shadow-type, and apparently has an attack that instantly wins a battle, leaving the opposing blader in a sort of daze. It's legal. His co-captain is Garland Wakeman, who has a record almost as impressive as his captains. Both were on the last World Championship team."

With a click of the mouse another picture appeared beside the one of Brooklyn Kingston. He had silver-blue hair and sapphire eyes, high cheek bones and an unsmiling mouth. "Hey!" Enrique shot out, tilting his head, "He looks a bit like Riley."

This earned some glares from the back room, which he pointedly ignored, having dealt with them for the past month. Bryan, who was standing off to the side a row back from the first row snorted, looking unimpressed. "That's because he's our cousin. His little brother blades for that team as well."

More than one eyebrow shot up, but no one commented. Enrique was stopped from speaking by a well aimed elbow to the stomach from his best friend.

"Moving on," Sakura said, changing it to the next slide. The name across the top said An Tachibana, and corresponded to a picture of a pretty, honey haired Japanese girl who was smiling bright for the camera and seemed to have an almost calculating gleam to her eyes. "An Tachibana, the captain of the Japan 1 team, the only team thought to be able to defeat the menacing British. Also, one of only two female captains out of the 67 teams registered for Worlds." With this she winked at Liika, who winked back. "Her record is somewhat different then Brooklyn's as she blades doubles with one Syusuke Fuji. Their record is close to USA 2's Golden Pair, having lost only once in official play. Her bit beast is Aeron, an Earth-Type. Her co-captain is Keigo Atobe, he generally blades in the single's three slot, and is reputed to have a very large ego."

His picture showed a good looking boy with straight white teeth and an arrogant smile. Then it was gone, as Sakura moved on to the next captain. "This is Marik Ishtar," she motioned to a dark skinned boy with indigo eyes and spiky and wild white-blond hair. "His reputation is that of violence, his bit beast Ra, a Shadow-type. He's rash and powerful, and I advise whoever has to face him – Liika or Kai – to be wary of him. Rumor has it that he's a bit unstable. His vice-captain," a picture of a brown haired, blue eyed boy with a scowl on his face, "is Seto Kaiba. There are a few Japanese-born on this team, as well as a half-Japanese, half-British. It's probably the most diverse team I've seen yet.

"And last but not least is the Canada team," she paused a bit before moving the slide on, her gaze sliding to Liika for a few seconds. "Led by Athrun Zala." When the picture came up most of the room froze. Those who didn't freeze gasped, all eyes instantly turning to Liika.

Liika stared at the screen, a frown firmly on her face. "What, so he looks a bit like me? Big deal. Akito looks a bit like Tala, sorry Tala."

"Um witch," Tala said, eyes still fixed on the screen. "He looks more than a bit like you."

"Christ, it's like there's two of you in the world, and one is a guy." Akito shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry Liika," Sakura murmured with an apologetic smile. "Athrun Zala has a bit beast called Damius, a Shadow-type. He is considered the best in Canada, which is saying something since they had a pretty competitive beyblade league. His co-captain is Nicol Amarfi." The picture was of a boy with green hair, that slightly resembled Oliver, only his hair was curlier. "Though it's not thought that they can beat either Japan or Britain, it is thought that they will place high in the tournament. And that concludes our opposition study."

"It's kinda eerie don't you think?" Enrique stated the moment the lights had been turned back on. "I mean, how that guy looks exactly like you."

Liika rolled her eyes. "Yes well, I distinctly remember everyone ooing and ahhing over how much Akito and Broderick looked like Tala and Bryan when we first met them. It's probably just the picture anyway, he probably doesn't look anything like that in real life."

"Well, you know what they say," Mariah spoke up, a laugh in her voice, "Everyone has a twin in the world. Maybe we found yours!"

Liika and Enrique laughed. "Must be! We've found Tala's, so why not?"

"True that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it! I've had enough!"

Liika and Enrique instantly looked in the direction of Mariah's raised voice, concern on their faces. The pink haired girl was standing in front of her locker, Rei in front of her, both looking angry and frustrated. "What's going on?" Liika whispered, glancing at Enrique before they both looked away.

"I can't say for certain, but I can tell you that I went through a scene like that about a month and a half ago."

"Oh boy…"

"Mariah listen to me!"

Mariah shook her head wildly, glaring through snapping gold eyes. "No! I'm done listening Rei. For weeks it's been question after question, you following me, having to know where I am at all times. Controlling. All because you don't trust me enough, or think Tala's going to paw all over me the minute your eyes are not on me. I've had it!" She stomped her foot in emphasis.

"You're blaming this on me! _You're_ the one that has been distance for _months_! You won't talk to me, hell, half the time you won't even see me. You're always busy with Liika, or for all I know _Valkov_." Rei shot back, looking equally as angry, though his anger held a touch of desperation. "Can you blame me for wanting to know where my girlfriend is?"

"As a matter of fact I can," she replied with a flip of her hair. "I didn't ask for another father Rei, and I don't need you breathing down my back every five seconds. I have been hanging out with Liika a lot, because you know what? Unlike you, she doesn't ask me questions every five seconds!"

He sighed in frustration. "That's because you tell her everything anyway! She doesn't _need_ to ask you things she already knows. Part of having a boyfriend Mariah, is talking to him. Relationships only work out when a couple shares information, not hiding things behind the others back, which I know that's what you've been doing."

"And that's why I don't need this anymore. I have a best friend, a confidant. I don't need some _boy_ around telling me what I can and cannot do. For once in my life I want to be alone, to make my _own_ decisions."

"So what are you saying?"

"Am I not being clear or something?" Now it was her turn to sigh in frustration, raking a hand through her tousled bangs. "It's over Rei. I'm sorry, but I can't handle being in a relationship right now. With Worlds coming up, and exams, and college applications, I don't have time for a boyfriend. Not you, not Tala, no one."

Rei looked as if he had been hit. The expression only lasted about ten seconds before it disappeared behind a mask of anger and spite. "Fine. You go have your alone time, but this time don't come sobbing back to me when you realize what a mistake you've made."

"Fine," she stared at him as he stalked away, his hands jammed in his pockets, obviously clenched.

Enrique and Liika let out a collective sigh of relief and anxiety. "It's like break-up central around here." Liika muttered, shoving some books in her locker.

"You had to know it was coming though," Enrique said, looking thoughtful. "I mean with Rei being a dolt and fighting me and all. He was asking for it. What girl likes to be controlled?"

"I know, but _really_. I mean Jade and Ian just broke up last week, although thankfully it was peaceful and there was no screaming or crying. But still... with worlds around the corner… I can see Judy having a heart attack now."

"Sorry guys."

Enrique and Liika turned to Mariah, who had vacated her locker and stepped over to them. She wasn't crying, which was surprising in itself. Instead she looked righteous, a little guilty, but righteous all the same. She smiled weakly at the pair, and were greeted with smiles as well.

"It's ok," Liika replied, placing a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mariah nodded. "Yeah… I've known it was coming for awhile. Since your party in fact. I knew that it wasn't fair to be with either of them. But then Rei got really smothery, and I just thought that I needed a break. Boys are a lot of unneeded work, no offense." She winked at Enrique who grinned back.

"You think we're work, you should try seeing it from our position!"

"Anyway, if you want to hang out tonight we could watch movies or something, just us girls?" Liika asked, looping her arm through Mariah's and closing her locker door.

"Hey! What about me?" Enrique pouted, shouldering his backpack.

Liika huffed, sending him a pointed look. "You have an English test tomorrow, and you are going to go home and study. College is around the corner buddy, and if you want to go, you have to make the grade."

"Bah," Enrique scoffed. "College is so much work… almost too much work to be worth the effort!"

Mariah laughed, interrupting the two. "This is my stop, I'll see you at study 'kay Ika?"

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think?" Liika tapped a pen against her lips, a concentrated frown on her face. Her eyes scanned over the page rapidly, multiple times as if to check for any flaws that might be present.

"Why should I care?" Kai replied glancing at Liika from his position across the kitchen table. "Why don't you ask your vice-captain?"

"She was," Robert interjected, throwing the blue haired boy a dry look. "Focus on your own work Hiwatari."

Auburn eyes clashed with crimson causing the other two occupants to share a look of their own, one that included rolling of eyes. For some reason, Kai and Robert never really worked out their differences. It was odd, Robert, though sometimes haughty, was generally at least polite to everyone. But not Kai, he either ignored his ex-girlfriend's brother, or was actively hostile to him. Kai, for his part, didn't like anyone that didn't like him, as well, he had never entirely forgotten the dent the purple haired boy had put in his car.

"Oh please," Liika shot, snorting and pointing her pen at Kai. "We are a team, whether or not we are separate teams. Try acting like it sometimes."

An eyebrow arched. "That makes no sense witch," Kai said mildly, smirking at the blue haired girl. "However, I know what you mean, even if you are unintelligible."

"Che," Liika ignored him then, turning back to Robert, "So, what do you think? Provided that the BBA doesn't add any more events, does this line up work you think?"

Robert took the piece of paper from her and looked it over, eyes judging and weighing options. "Perhaps we should put Nara in Obstacle. From what Kakashi and Judy have told us, Obstacle requires a strong connection with one's bit beast and a superior level of skill. Nara is lazy, but no one can refute his uncanny skill."

Liika hummed, finger tapping on the table. "You're probably right. I'd like to give him something else to do anyway, since dragging him out to Tokyo for one small event seems silly."

"Who are you putting in male singles?" Kai asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Me," Robert replied for Liika. "It's the logical choice."

"Obviously," Kai snorted. "Personally I think we should be able to put two competitors into the male singles competition."

"While that would be beneficial for us, I know why they don't do it. For one, with what, 68? teams that would an insanely large competition. For two, there aren't enough girls in Beyblade competition to allow for nomination of two of them. It wouldn't be fair, or so they would see it. Could you imagine the whining that would take place if two men were allowed, but only one girl?" Tala scoffed, cradling his chin in his palm.

Liika struggled not to backhand him. She knew that he was baiting her, that he had chosen his words carefully. She also knew that he knew that she held feminist tendencies, though she would probably not identify herself as a feminist. Thus, it was not a surprise that when she glowered at him, his eyes flashed saucily back. "You're an ass," she muttered, rolling her eyes skyward.

The kitchen door swung open then, revealing a brightly smiling Katherine holding two boxes of pizza. "Dinner time, my hard working world champions. I thought you would like something like this rather than something cooked by me." She set the pizzas down in the middle of the table with a laugh and a wink before twirling out of the room as fast as she had come.

"Ahh, I love your mom, why couldn't she have been related to me instead of you?" Liika commented with a wistful sigh, opening one the boxes to reveal a Hawaiian pizza.

Kai shot her a dry look, opening the other box to reveal a standard pepperoni. "Too bad, she's mine, and you're stuck with me."

"Lucky me," Liika bit into her pizza with an exaggerated moan. "Aren't you eating Robert?"

Robert raised an eyebrow, looking almost as if he was too good for pizza. "I do not wish to intrude."

"Oh can the patrician attitude Jagen. Katherine got the pizza for all of it, just eat it." Tala said before Liika could reply. He emphasised his point by taking a bit of his own piece of pepperoni.

Robert relented rather than replied, not willing to be drawn into a pointless battle of words with the other vice captain. Liika, however, just had to comment. "Oooh.. Patrician, nice word use. I didn't even know you knew such academic words." Her expression was cheeky and her eyes teasing.

Tala made a face back at her. "Please, you can't honestly tell me you think you're the only one who knows how to use uncommon words properly? In case you forgot, I did take world history I last year."

"Shut up and eat, both of you. We have a lot of work to do." Kai muttered, only half focused on eating. The other half of his attention was taken up by the roster that was currently sitting in front of him speckled with pizza sauce.

"Aye, aye cap'!"


	17. On the Plane to Destiny!

AN: Here it is! Done! I'm on a roll, and now that I have time, I hope to update faster )

And for the reviewer that didn't bother to read the whole thing and just left a review on the first chapter pleading with me to let Kai and Liika get back together cause they make such a _good_ couple. **NO!** -- I swear I am not answering this again. They won't ever be together. They are siblings. That won't change. There. Is. No. Mistake. Thank you )

Off to Worlds! Yay... Worlds will take up many chapters I imagine sigh. I can see this story never ending lol

Oh and for the record, the Gundam Seed cast used here do not belong to me. (And thanks to LadyJaneGrey for betaing)

* * *

Liika's movement was in a flurry as she darted around her room, grabbing various objects, clothing, and needed toiletries. "Shit! Ow!" She swore, tripping over one of the various objects the littered her floor. "Goddamn it!"

Mariah and Enrique watched their friend scurry around her room from their position on the futon couch underneath her bed. As she darted across the room, their heads shifted to follow, each trying to hide the amused expression that threatened to appear.

It was like watching a dog chase a bouncy ball that continuously ricocheted off every wall in the room. Zoom to the left, grab needed article, zoom back to the right, forgot something on the desk! Rush into the bathroom, what if I forget my tooth brush? It was so comical, Enrique couldn't keep his snickers to himself.

"Iki, why didn't you pack last night? You know, like a _normal_ person." He asked, laughing.

Liika paused only to glare at him before she hurried on her way, grabbing this and that as she did so. "I did pack last night!" She huffed, trying desperately to stuff more clothing into her single suitcase.

"Midnight does not count as last night," Mariah said, shaking her head with a smile. "Mostly because it was only three hours ago."

Liika wanted to reply, she _really_ did, tell them that she hadn't had time yet, but her cell phone rang, causing her to curse and fumble over to her desk to snatch the small, blue contraption up. "_What!_" She cried, answering it.

"Jesus Christ Liika, I told you not to go to bed so that I wouldn't have to wake you. Fuck, you better drink a Coke or something before I get there, I don't want to deal with your crap."

The blue haired girl (she had, last week, gotten rid of the silver streaks) grumbled during her brother's long, almost pointless speech. _I have better things to do!_ "Are you finished now? I have things to do. You didn't wake me."

"Drink the Coke anyway. We're on our way to pick you up. Is Low, Sattiay and Granger there?"

"WHAT! Shit!" Liika cursed loudly, and vibrantly. So much so that she heard Grandpa scold her from three rooms away. "Yes, they are here."

"What is your problem? If you didn't go to bed, why are you so bitchy?"

"No time. Talk to Mari," and with no ceremony she tossed the cell phone to Mariah, who caught it awkwardly.

"Hello?"

"What is her problem?"

Mariah giggled, watching Liika resume her frantic searching and packing. With one hand she motioned at Enrique to help the poor girl, and the blond boy did so. Not without sighing of course. "She didn't start packing until an hour or so ago. She says she started at midnight, but you know, by the progress she had made when I got here at 1, I don't think she started until just before I arrived."

"Our plane leaves at _six am_. It's 2:45 now, if we don't leave in the next fifteen minutes we are going to miss our plane, and thus worlds. It's December for Christ's sake. Does she think no one else is travelling?" Kai was spitting by then, and Mariah could hear it in his voice.

"We'll be ready, Enrique is helping her now. She's almost done. Anything she forgets she's going to have to forget completely. You're leaving now I take it?"

"Yeah, mom is driving our van, we're picking up you, the witch, Sattiay, Tala, and Granger. Judy's picking up Maxwell, the two Parkers, Mitchell, MacGregor and of course Tate in the other van. Mr. Tate is taking the two Wakemans, Kon, Jagen, Low, and Dubois in the third van. We're leaving now, make sure she's ready."

Mariah sighed and hung up the phone. "Ika, Kai said that they are leaving now. Are you ready?"

"Yadda!" Liika cried, speeding around her room as Enrique zipped up the filled suitcase. She continued to spout random Japanese words as she rushed into the bathroom to do a double check that she had everything she needed for the two week trip to Japan.

"Why is she talking in Japanese?" Mariah asked Enrique as he sat himself down beside her again.

Enrique shrugged. "I guess she's practicing. Grandpa's had her and Tyson in Japanese school for years, she speaks it pretty well from what I understand, but you know Iki. She thinks that she is going to say something wrong, or her accent will be too strong and people will laugh at her."

"Well I knew she was in Japanese school, I just didn't know why she was randomly spouting it now. But it makes sense now that I think about it."

"She's always been a bit neurotic."

"_Mattaku_," Liika sighed, finally coming to a stop in the middle of her room to do an inventory check.

What was she missing? Was she missing anything at all. She did a mental check list of all the things she needed. Her beyblading gear, check, that was in her carryon bags, as was homework, a book, her laptop, pad of paper and pens, brush, tooth brush, and a change of clothing. That was all she needed there. She had her clothing, other toiletries, pyjamas, electronic English—Japanese dictionary, BBA ID, money, credit card, regular ID, passport…. That was everything wasn't it?

Like everyone else on the two American teams, she was so excited she could hardly stand it. Though she had been taught Japanese since she was very little, and had at least a working knowledge of the language, she had never actually been to Japan. But like any other Japanese American, she had always longed to go to the country where both her grandmothers had been born. It didn't help that due to her inordinate fascination with anime, she also had a fascination with all things Japanese, despite her heritage.

But she also feared going there. She was going to study history, she knew what the Japanese were like with those born out of country – those who were not entirely Japanese, but not entirely Caucasian either. She feared being outcast, though she was only going to be there a couple of weeks. She looked more Caucasian than she did Japanese, despite the fact of being half Japanese. _Oh well_, she thought with a mental sigh, _at least I'll be able to communicate a little!_

Just then the door burst open and in strode Tala, looking as if he had had a full night's sleep instead the no sleep he probably had had. He smirked at Liika, eyeing the suitcases that were strewn all over the room. "A little birdy told me you weren't finished packing and commissioned me to come over as "help.""

Liika rolled her eyes, shoving at the red head. "I bet this "little birdy" had blue hair and a big head. I just talked to him." She eyed Tala and yawned. "You must have been already out the door when he called."

"Almost," Tala replied with sickening cheer. He ignored Mariah and Enrique's existence. "I, unlike some in this room, have been packed for two whole days."

"Well, la-dee-da," Liika said, shoving Tala out of the way. "I've been done for two _whole_ minutes. Make yourself useful and grab those two suitcases and take them outside."

Tala eyed the suitcases in question, snorting as he picked them up. "Who taught you how to pack. _One_ bag, Iki, _one_. It's a good thing there are only five girls going in our brigade to Denver, or we'd never have the room!"

"That's why there are _three_ vans baka," Liika replied, pushing him out the door. "Come on guys! Time to go!"

Enrique and Mariah got up and stretched. Enrique grabbed Liika's other carry on bag cheerfully. "Who has our tickets?"

"Judy has USA 1's tickets and I think Kakashi has ours. We'll get them at the airport."

"Okie doki."

Mariah swayed a bit as they were making their way down the hall. As Liika was behind her, she caught the movement, reaching out with her free hand to steady the taller girl. "You alright Mari?"

Mariah smiled over her shoulder. "I'm fine, just had a bit of vertigo there. I think I'm just tired, all the stress lately. I'll sleep on the way and on the plane."

Liika yawned as if to agree with her. "I hear you, I'm so napping."

"Hey witch! You're late!"

"Teme…" Liika then trailed off into a rather color string of Japanese expletives, all directed at the blue haired boy that occupied the Granger's front door.

"Liika!"

Liika ignored her grandfather's chastising voice as she finally made it to the door way. Instead she gave Kai a swift elbow to the gut that was accompanied by a sweet smile. "Ba-ka."

Grandpa followed the group of teenagers out the door and into the front yard where a large passenger van was waiting, parked against the curb, still running. Kai and Liika were now wrestling, Kai having enough of her insults and putting her in a headlock. Grandpas sighed at the two, part of him wishing they wouldn't fight so much, part of him glad that they were starting to get the sibling thing down.

"You'll be flying out tomorrow, right David?"

Grandpa looked up at the pretty, slate haired Caucasian woman who was currently loading the last of the suitcases into the back of the van. "Saturday actually. I'll be there in time to the start of the competition Monday, Tokyo time. Work calls ya'know."

Katherine smiled, nodding. "Unfortunately! Liika, Tyson! Say goodbye to your grandpa, we're taking off. Have a good flight David."

David Granger waved to Katherine Hiwatari as she circled the van to get into the driver's seat. Tyson was the first to glomp onto the older man, all bright eyes. "Bye gramps! See you in a couple of days!"

Liika was next, waiting until her exuberant cousin was out of the way before she hugged her grandfather. "Bu-bye. I'll keep an eye on Tyson, don't you worry," she winked, excitement shining in her eyes.

Grandpa laughed. "It's more you I'm worried about little lady!" He said, hugging her back. "You be good. And mind your language. I don't want to hear any more of that cursing, in Japanese or English, am I clear?"

Liika saluted, getting another laugh out of Grandpa. "Hai, hai! Ja ne, ojii-san!"

And with that Liika was in the van, sandwiched between Enrique and Mariah, while Tala sat in front of him, two seats to himself, and Kai rode in the passenger seat. No one seemed to mind though. Mariah and Tala were still not talking to each other, and neither Liika nor Enrique really wanted to sit beside the red head, thus he was allowed to stretch out on his own seat, while Liika leaned on Enrique and vice versa to sleep and Mariah leaned against the window.

"Alright troops, away we go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they got off the plane in Seattle, it was 9 am, their time, so 8 am Pacific Standard Time. Most of them were dead on their feet, not having slept the night before and had been traveling (the ones from Bakuten anyway) for almost six hours. Needless to say not one of the twenty four teenagers was looking forward to the almost nine hour flight to the Narita airport in Tokyo.

The three adults (two coaches and a parent) herded the half-sleeping group of zombies through the various gates, towards their gate of departure. Having gone through customs in Denver, the only gates they had to go through were the arrivals, and then the departures again. The Seattle airport was a large one, and so it took another twenty minutes to locate their departure gate.

When they did, the group fractioned off, filing into various rows of seats and benches depending completely on their friend group. Liika half-carried Enrique (who really _was_ asleep on his feet) towards the windows to the left of the desk that guarded the ramp. Sakura and Mariah followed her and the four took the only remaining chairs in that area, ignoring where the rest of their teammates had gone.

"Gah, I'm so tired," Liika moaned, setting Enrique down in a chair then plunking down herself. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Did you read the boarding pass? They will start boarding at twenty after nine."

"Neh," Liika shrugged, "Tired. Unlike some, I didn't sleep last night."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the blue haired girl and the small group fell silent. Enrique was already asleep, as he possessed the uncanny ability to sleep anywhere, anytime. Liika, on the other hand, failed at sleeping in unaccustomed places and thus had not slept very much on the drive down, nor the two and three quarter hour flight from Denver to Seattle.

Her eyes drooped as she was extremely exhausted, but she knew even if she closed her eyes and did her best to relax, she wouldn't be able to sleep. It was a thing. She had every plan of taking some Gravol (nausea medication that made one drowsy) on the plane to Tokyo and sleeping, because she doubted that her body could resist the mild sedative while it was so tired.

The terminal was fairly quiet, particularly when it was considered that there particular gate was packed. Apparently there were quite a few people flying to Japan that day. Murmurs sounded around her, though most people kept their voice down, conscious of the fact that there were people around them that hadn't had the amount of sleep they probably needed.

Because they were sitting by the window, the dawn light was filtering into the sky, though because they were facing east, it didn't shine directly down on the small group by the window. Unlike Denver, there was no snow in Seattle, which helped dim the amount of light that was being filtered through the window. The temperature was cool, and Liika shivered, too lazy to grab her hoodie out of her carry on. Instead, she slumped, huddling closer to Enrique, who responded by shifting so that his arm snaked around her shoulders and hugged her against his side.

She seriously considered stretching out on the floor for the hour and twenty minutes they had to wait until they were boarded onto the plane. Mariah had beat her to it, curling up in front of Sakura's chair beside Liika, her jacket covering her shoulders, using her bag as her pillow. Sakura had simply grabbed a book out of her carry on and was reading it silently.

"Do you want my coat?" Enrique murmured against the top of her head, rubbing up and down her arm over her short-sleeved shirt.

"Hmm… too lazy to get my hoodie. I'll be ok."

Suddenly a hoodie came flying across the aisle and hit Liika in the head. A muffled "Ow," escaped her as she pulled it off her head to glare in the direction it had come from. She knew who had thrown it at her, it was obvious – the hoodie smelled like Bryan. "You suck Wakeman."

Bryan smirked at her from the closest seat at the end of the aisle off to the left of her. "If you weren't so lazy, you wouldn't have been hit in the head. Mine will be warmer anyway."

"Thanks," Liika waved at Bryan, pulling away from Enrique for a moment to slip the massive sweatshirt over her head. She of course swam in it, but that was fine for her, she liked it that way. "What about you?"

He shrugged, waving her off. "I'm bigger than you, I'm not cold."

Enrique mumbled sullenly, though Liika could not tell what he was saying. His eyes were still closed, and she had the sneaking suspicion that he was asleep and was just mumbling in his sleep. He constantly amazed her in his ability in falling asleep at a drop of a hat. One second he was awake, the next he was asleep. Weird.

Liika, now warm and happy, snuggled against Enrique, curling her legs underneath her in attempt to relax and fall asleep. After about ten minutes she finally managed to relax, and was dozing. Blocking out the surrounding noise, she focused on Enrique's static breathing – he was obviously asleep – and his calm heart beat. She was just on the verge of sleep when there was a loud outburst some ten feet away from Liika and Enrique. Liika was startled out of her sleep, her eyes snapped open and she stiffened, her turquoise gaze centered squarely on a white haired boy with a strange haircut who was currently having a screaming match with a pale green haired boy about god knows what.

Liika started twitching, completely annoyed that she had just fallen asleep – something that was hard for her to do! – and then some loser decided to yell for no apparent reason. Sitting up, she glowered at the pair. "Hey!" She shouted, causing both boys to stop almost instantly. "Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

It seemed that the white haired boy was the more quarrelsome of the two, as he spun around, his blue eyes clashing with hers. "Did anybody ask you?" He shot back, a scowl on his face.

"I asked me, and that's what matters. Seriously, is there any need for you to shout at each other? It's 9:30 am damn it!" Liika replied, shifting to the edge of her chair, ready to start a brawl if need be. She was seriously pissed.

"It's also a school day," the boy snapped back, "You'd be up now anyway. Quit whining."

Now Liika stood, ready for a fight, eyes flashing, teeth grating. "I have been traveling for six hours already, I didn't sleep last night, you don't want to fuck with me pretty boy." She was growling by now.

His hackles rose instantly at the mention of his looks. "Are you trying to start something, hag!" He snarled, storming to the end of the aisle to the right of Liika.

"Hag!"

"Iki," Enrique mumbled, finally waking up and rubbing his eyes. "What is going on?"

Liika seethed. Unreasonable anger coursed through her veins and her hands itched to lay a smack down on the pretty boy at that currently snarling at her. Unfortunately for her, Sakura's attention had been caught and she was now standing beside Liika, her hand on her arm and a frown on her face. "Liika," Sakura said softly, "You're making a scene and we're going to get into trouble."

"It's his damn fault," Liika replied haughtily, not taking her eyes off the boy.

They had caught the attention of most of the people in the general area, though most people (including other USA team members) either ignored it, or were waiting to see if it escalated any further. After all, Liika was a captain, she should be able to deal with things like this easily.

Robert, however, was not leaving it alone, and he felt it was his duty as Liika's vice captain to intervene in any conflict she was in. That, and he knew Liika, and it was obvious that she had been woken up. Liika was not nice when she was woken up. Liika was not what one called a "morning person."

"What seems to be the problem here?" Robert spoke calmly, stepping over besides Liika from his position an aisle over.

"She's being a bitch." The boy stated like it was a well-known fact. "Shrieking for no reason."

"You were the one shrieking." Liika shot back, "Waking people up. Bastard."

"Yzak?" Another boy joined the white haired boy. He was almost sweet looking, a kind gleam to his eyes and smile. He too had green hair, darker than the original opponent of the big-mouthed white haired teen (who had gone back to his music) and much curlier. He looked vaguely familiar, though Liika couldn't place him exactly. "What's going on?"

"I think that perhaps this has gotten out of hand," Robert spoke before the white haired boy, obviously named Yzak, could. "She gets cranky when woken up."

A knowing look crossed over the rather short, effeminate young man's face. "And Yzak was yelling at Shani. Sorry, Yzak has a bit of a temper and Shani likes to bait him. I hope no harm was done."

"This is _not_ my fault!"

Liika couldn't stay mad, not when faced with such a sweet, apologetic smile. She sighed, her scowl turning into a mild frown. "It's ok, I'm just cranky. We didn't sleep last night since we had to be at the airport in Denver for 5 am – we left at 3. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The green haired boy smiled, tugging at the Yzak boy. "Come on Yzak, let's go."

"But Nicol-"

"Now."

Yzak sighed, throwing yet another nasty look over his shoulder before walking away.

Liika also returned to her seat, though she knew that she wasn't getting back to sleep. Robert ruffled her hair as he turned away, a smirk on his face. "I'm going to get you a Coke. Or would you prefer juice?"

"Juice please," she replied with a yawn. "I plan on sleeping on the plane."

"Alright, I will be right back."

"Iki," Enrique was still intelligible. "Come back."

Liika sighed, her job of a pillow as obviously being sorely missed. Sakura smiled, patting the blue haired girl's arm as both returned to their seats, Sakura to her book and Liika to Enrique's pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first six or so hours of the almost nine hour flight went by fairly quickly as most of both the USA teams slept. Liika, despite her normal inability to sleep anywhere but in a bed, slept rather nicely, her head cradled by a pillow that had been leaned up against the window. She had, as captain, reserved the right to choice seating.

Robert had demanded the seat beside her, wanting to make sure they had time to go over rosters and line-ups and strategies before they landed and everything got chaotic. Enrique, of course, was put out, but after a stern lecture from Robert he sulked into the seat on the other side of the purple haired young man.

The rest of the two teams were rather spread out, taking up a significant portion of the business class of the plane. Flight attendants flitted up and down the aisles, taking drink orders and at the halfway point serving a meal, which was suspect in both taste and visual appeal.

After about six hours, many were sufficiently recharged and searched for other activities to amuse themselves for the remaining three hours. It was then that Liika allowed Robert to bring up the subject of rosters and strategies, and so they spent some time going over things that both had firmly engrained in their heads while Enrique whined about being bored. He had never handled travelling very well.

At about the eight hour mark, when everyone was going stir crazy, one of the flight attendants came by and warned Liika again that she should get up and walk around to get the blood flowing into her legs. Sitting for so long consecutively could damage one's legs. So, sighing, Liika did as she was non-so-gently suggested to do. She got up, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her back, and headed past a dozing Robert and psp-playing Enrique.

She had only walked a grand total of ten feet when she found herself flying through the air, approaching the nearest seat in front of her to the left. From the loud snickers from the other side, someone was going to die. She tried desperately to catch herself before she fell into someone's unsuspecting lap, but she failed and within seconds she found herself sprawled face first in someone's lap – an apparently male someone.

_Joy… I'm going to murder those little bastards..!_ Groaning as well as wincing, Liika pushed herself up on her knees, red faced and horribly embarrassed. With some hesitation she glanced upward, all too aware of the feminine giggle that echoed through the awkward silence.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She cried, steeling herself and looking up into the face of the man whose lap she had violated.

However, when her eyes locked with his, she froze, shock pulsing through her very being.

It was like staring into a mirror.

Sure there were slight differences, the rather masculine set of the lips and firm cheek bones, but there were overwhelming similarities between this face and her own. He had the same rounded jaw and almost heart shaped face, the same small nose. His eyes tilted slightly at the corners, indicating Asian descent, and they were a turquoise color that seemed almost unnatural. The hair was the same color, a royal blue, a little longer in the back than hers, and the shape of his bangs was a bit different, but it was remarkably parallel to her own style. It was rather creepy.

"Um…."

He was staring at her with the same kind of shock that she was probably staring at him with. His jewel-like eyes were widened and his lips were parted, his body tense. He said nothing, just blinked, completely absorbed in studying her face.

Trying to shake off the surprise, Liika darted to her feet, her face the color of a tomato. Whirling around she took the two quick steps across the aisle and back on row where she laid a good punch on the cackling Ian. "If you were on my team," she hissed nastily, "I would bench your ass."

Ian just continued to laugh, ignoring the pain in his arm. "But I'm not. Besides, you don't bench your doubles team. That's suicide."

She huffed, and with one last malicious look in his and his doubles partner's direction, she turned again, returning to blue haired boy. Smiling sheepishly, she pushed some of her long bangs behind her ear. "I really am sorry about that. Ian's an ass. He just thinks he's funny."

By this time he had recovered and offered her a small smile. She noticed with some amusement that his cheeks were tinged with pink as well. "It's okay," he said in a medium toned voice. "No harm done." He was still staring at her, and she at him. It really was creepy.

"Hey, I know you," this was a female voice, the one that belonged to the giggle heard only moments before. Liika turned her head, meeting the bright honey gaze of the pretty blond girl that sat in the seat beside her look-alike. "You're… Liika, Liika Tomoda right? The captain of the USA 2 team." She seemed to straighten in her seat, her smile wide. "I saw you in New York in May when you won Nationals. You were awesome!"

Liika blinked, surprised again. She couldn't help but grin back. Who didn't like praise? "Hiwatari," she said automatically, the name fixated in her mind. "And thanks! It was a long trip, but when you have something to prove, you strive to win!" She shifted, uncomfortably aware that the guy was still watching her carefully. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Cagalli Yamato," the girl answered, then turning to the boy beside her, "and this is my boyfriend Athrun."

"Wait, Athrun?" Liika said, mind whirling, "Like Athrun Zala?"

The boy smiled, tiling his head a bit in acknowledgement. "Yes."

"Then you're the captain of the Canadian team! Wow, I never thought we'd be on the same flight." Liika grinned laughing. "Small world!"

Cagalli laughed, and Athrun smiled. He seemed a lot quieter than his obviously outgoing girlfriend. His eyes reflected a serious nature, but they were kind, and at the moment they were curious at the watched her.

"If I may ask," Liika started, curiosity getting the best of her. "If you're from Vancouver, what were you doing in New York?"

The blond girl shrugged, still smiling. "My father had business there. My brother and me begged to be taken along so we could go see the US nationals. It worked."

_Must be nice_, Liika thought, not unkindly. "Well, don't think you'll have the advantage just because you've seen me blade," she laughed winking playfully. "What kind of captain would I be if I didn't grow in seven months?"

This actually drew a laugh from the blue haired boy. "I hope so," he said, one brow arched, "I would hate to have no challenge at all."

"Oh you'll be challenged, Athrun Zala, you-"

"Hey Iki, you better-" Enrique froze as he came to a stop beside Liika, his eyes fixed on the Athrun's face. His jaw went slack and his eyes turned to saucers. "Uh…"

Liika sighed, embarrassed. "Sorry," she said to the pair in front of them "This is my best friend Enrique, he has no tact." With a swift elbow Liika warned Enrique to stop staring. "Eniki, this is Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yamato."

"God, everyone said he looked like you Iki, but _damn_, it's almost creepy." Was all Enrique said in greeting, which earned a giggle out of Cagalli and a grimace from Athrun.

_Took the words right out of my mouth_, Liika though, elbowing him again. "Stop being rude Enrique." She sighed. "I really am sorry for him. Can't take him anywhere."

"He's right though," Cagalli said, glancing at Athrun. "The resemblance _is_ rather uncanny."

Both Liika and Athrun shifted uncomfortably, sending each other weary looks, knowing their friends were right, but not really wanting to admit it. After a moment Athrun sighed, obviously realizing that the two blonds wanted either one of them to acknowledge the resemblance. "You know what they say," he said, keeping his voice light, "Everyone has a twin in the world."

"That's right! It just seems I found mine…well we found ours." Liika put in, sensing the unease.

"Excuse me, we're entering Tokyo airspace, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seats now," a flight attendant spoke in her fight attendant voice: commanding yet kind.

Liika waved her off and smiled at the pair. "Well, it was good talking to you and meeting you! I'm sure we'll see more of each other in the next couple of weeks. Bye!"

"Bye!" Cagalli waved, while Athrun just smiled, raising his hand.

Liika grabbed Enrique by the arm and pull him back to the seat. Just as they were doing so, the captain came over the PA and announced they were starting to descend.


	18. BANG! New Friends?

AN: Yo! Next one up for you. I'm not even going to mention the fools that keep commenting about Kai/Liika after repeated warnings )

For the record, all other Beyblading teams are from other series that don't belong to me, they include Gundam Seed, Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh, One Piece, some Naruto, Beyblade, and one team (Britain 2) belongs to my beloved BETA Shannon.

Thank you Shannon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG! New Friends? (aka OMFG it's MORE filler!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The landing seemed to take forever. It could have been because they had been on a plane for nine hours (some a total of twelve or more) and were antsy to walk around and take in the fresh air; it could have also been because Japan was a novel experience, and the World Junior Beyblading Championships were a once in a lifetime opportunity. In any case, no matter the reason, every beyblader in that plane was glad to see solid ground.

They had barely picked up their luggage (Liika ignored the rampant whispering that surrounded her when people realized just how much a certain blue haired boy and her looked alike) when a man wearing a BBA uniform appeared accompanied by an announcement over the PA system that Beyblading teams USA 1, USA 2 and Canada were to make their way to carousel 8. Unfortunately for most, the message was in Japanese, and Liika, Tyson and Max were forced to translate and to herd the three excited teams toward the baggage carousel across from the one their bags had come off of.

The uniformed man smiled and bowed at them, apologizing in English that the announcement had been made in Japanese, and commented that he was impressed that some of them could speak the language. He asked them to follow him, and told them that a bus had been prepared for them and would take them to the guesthouse where they were staying.

Bryan appeared at Liika's side and demanded he carry at least some of her baggage. She had no choice but to relent, but only let him take one, since he was also carrying his sister's as well. Kai walked beside her, Tala and Gaara with him, while Enrique walked behind. Robert and Lee walked ahead, just in front of Mariah and Sakura who laughed together like they were old friends. No one really noticed how tired Mariah looked except Tala, but that was because he always watched her. Everyone ignored that.

After they had reached the bus and their luggage had been loaded in the storage hold under the bus they were told to wait, which of course did not go over well with some of the more impatient teenagers. Ian and Johnny were obnoxious, as per usual, and this time Liika told Kai that if he didn't control his team she was going to put a foot up _his_ ass instead of theisr. Akito then made a lewd comment that had half the bus laughing, and caused Liika, red faced and embarrassed to storm off the bus. Enrique attempted to go after her, but both Robert and Kai told him she just needed some time by herself.

She couldn't believe he had said it. Incestual anal sex indeed. The thought made her gag. It also made her wish she could shove her foot up _his_ ass for being… well an ass!

Liika paced back and forth some ten feet from the bus, not straying too far in case the last team showed up while she was having her 'alone time'. And God did she need it. She knew that she was about the spend the next two weeks completely surrounded by people, but already after some 12 hours, the people were driving her nuts.

She could imagine by the time they were done in Japan no one would ever want to see another person again. Except for maybe Max, but he was always looking for new friends and genuinely _liked_ being around people all the time. It made Liika shudder.

_Tired_, she thought groaning as she rubbed her neck, rolling it, her eyes closed. She wanted to sleep in a real bed. With a mattress and a thick quilt… oh that would be heavenly.

Speaking of quilts, it was chilly outside. Not as cold as Colorado, but still enough to send a shiver down her spine. Cold enough to make her regret not bringing her jacket when she stormed off the bus. Oh how should could kill Akito. Maybe she'd poison his next meal… that could work. Or maybe smother him in his sleep? She was after all sleeping in the same building as he was…

So intent in her plotting to off Akito Imoraz was Liika that she failed to see where she was pacing and paced right into someone. Being the smaller of the two, she was flung to the ground in an undignified heap.

Now she just wanted to cry. So, instead of sitting up like she normally would have done, Liika flopped down onto the freezing concrete, her eyes screwed shut, and moaned, "Why me?"

"I'm sure stalking back and forth with your eyes closed didn't help. Are you okay?"

The British voice alerted her to the fact that someone was squatting beside her and had placed a hand on the back of her head, obviously to check for bumps. Liika's face enflamed and she wished a hole would open up and swallow her right there.

Really, could the day get any worse?

"Can you open your eyes?"

And worse it got. When she opened her eyes she was met with probably one of the best looking faces she had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

His jaw was lightly angled, chiselled in such a way that betrayed his Anglo-Saxon heritage. His orange hair fell all around his turquoise eyes, framing them in a way that made them stand out as the most prominent features of his face. The rest of the orange locks stood up on his head, flaring in both directions, giving it a tossed and chaotic style that was so popular with boys of their generation. Surprisingly it matched the mostly white of his team's tracksuit, as well as the navy and red decoration that adorned it.

Why did shit like this always happen to her? Running into insanely good-looking guys seemed to be a plague that struck only her. Something similar to making a fool out of herself and taking crap from foul mouthed morons.

"Oh here we go…" another voice muttered, drawing Liika's gaze. He seemed to go forever upwards, as if he were as tall as the heavens themselves, or maybe as a mountain, because he was built like one as well. His blue eyes glanced down at her and appeared to mock her in some way. "Look, we know he's hot or whatever. If you're not hurt can we just get on the damn bus?"

The orange haired young man tilted his head in the large one's direction. "That's enough Rick," he said in a tone completely different from the one he had used with her. "Garland, take the team and get onto the bus, I'll be there shortly."

Another young man grunted and in a sharp voice commanded the group that had been following the orange haired one to move on towards the waiting bus. It was then that Liika realized just whom she had run into, and once again she cursed her horrible luck.

Brooklyn Kingston, the captain of the Britain 1 team, a viscount if she remembered correctly. Of all the people to run into… God must hate her indeed.

She hadn't realized that his fingers continued to thread through her hair, probing gently for bumps or sore spots until he spoke again, his attention once more completely on her. "You don't seem to have hit your head. Does anything else hurt?"

"Just my pride," she muttered, almost hoping that he hadn't heard her words as she sat up, half heartedly trying to push his aiding hands away.

But heard her he did, if his low chuckle was any indication. He ignored her attempts to stand herself as he wrapped his arm around her narrow waist and all but lifted her to her feet. "There you go. A lesson learned then, hm, Miss Hiwatari?"

Liika winced at her name. Apparently he had recognized her as well. Swell.

Pulling away from him, Liika dusted off her pants and straightened her shirt before lifting her head and staring him right in the eye. "Sorry," she said, firmly if a bit sheepishly. "I was plotting someone's murder. I got out of hand."

One brow arched and a smirk teased the edge of his lips. "May I be so bold as to ask who?"

"Imoraz… Akito Imoraz," she practically spat the name with distaste.

"Ah, his reputation precedes him," Brooklyn replied, a benign smile on his face as he tilted his head and began to push he in the direction of the bus. "Even across the Atlantic I have heard of him. Though it was through mutual contacts. His family is in the business."

They both knew without saying what business he was referring too. He assumed, rightly so, that both because she was the captain of a rival team and because she was the daughter of one of the richest, most powerful men in the United States, that she knew at least rudimentarily of his family and his family's business.

"In any case, I'm sorry for running into you. I have a bad habit of doing that, if you can believe it."

He could, but he didn't say so. He had been raised with better manners than that. Instead, Brooklyn just smiled his usual smile and with a hand on the small of her back, guided her into the bus, quickly following behind her.

The bus fell almost to a hush as the two entered. The girls at least, completely stopped talking, their eyes wide and overwhelmed at the sight of the orange haired boy. The British team seemed to roll their eyes, apparently used to the female reaction. Most of the American and Canadian boys snorted, rolled their eyes, huffed or ignored his appearance as well as his smile. Some, however, couldn't help but notice the fact that said boy's hand was planted firmly on the small USA 2 captain's back. A fact that she herself seemed not to notice.

Liika's original seat had been near the front, and as soon as they had reached it she was snatched into it by Enrique who grinned brightly at her. Brooklyn smiled down at her and continued down three seats where he settled across the aisle beside his vice-captain who was being chatted up and hugged by an excited Riley.

"Alright, that's everyone. We're off to the Asakura Guesthouse. For those of you who don't know, I'm Kakashi Hatake, coach of the USA 2 team. Everyone in this bus will be staying at the same guesthouse – that includes all four teams of USA 1 and 2, Canada and Britain 1. Let me introduce the supervising adult who will be present in the guesthouse to make sure everything goes right." At this Kakashi sent a look in various directions, which included Akito, as well as Ian and Johnny.

Motioning to his right, "This is Katherine Hiwatari, chaperone for the American girls, and beside her is Judy Tate, coach of the USA 1 team. And this is Lenore Zala, chaperone to the Canadian team," all three women waved a bit, smiling at the forty-five teenagers. Then motioning to his left, "and this is Hitoshi Kinomiya, the coach of the British team. You'll get to know us all before the two weeks are finished I'm sure. Now, are we all ready to go?"

Many of the group let out sullen "yeahs" while others cheered joyfully at the prospect of leaving the busy Narita airport. Kakashi smiled and slipped into the seat beside Hitoshi, waving at the bus driver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mariah, Sakura and I are in the second floor dorm room," Liika said to Robert and Kai who each had one of her bags under their arms.

"I am too!" Another female voice added from just ahead as Cagalli Yamato turned and grinned at Liika. "Apparently there are two others from different teams as well."

Robert and Kai handed Liika back her things when they reached the second floor, as they were one floor below her. "Not surprising," said Robert with a shrug, "From what I read there are only about twenty five to thirty girls even present for the tournament – including managers and trainers. I imagine that they have to bunch some of them up so that they can have all girl floors."

"Well whatever," Liika grinned, heaving one of her suitcases up into her arms and starting to shove the other one towards the end of the hall. "I think it will be fun to meet people from other parts of the world. And besides," she tossed a haughty look over her shoulder at the boys who were starting down the stairs, "With so few girls it's so easy and so entertaining to gossip about the hundreds of guys present at this debacle." She couldn't help but cackle a bit at the end, a cackle that was echoed by Cagalli further up the hall.

Both boys rolled their eyes and disappeared down the stairwell. Liika's grin didn't fade, even as she caught up with Cagalli, who grinned back from the doorway to the dorm-style room. The two girls peeked into the room, a small room by their standards, but large by guesthouse standards.

There were six beds set up in sets of three, bunk-bed style, one on each of the three walls, a tiny desk at either end. On the fourth wall there was a small closet and two wardrobes. The décor was simple, white walls, bluish linoleum floor. The beds were framed in plane, stained wood, a golden color. The mattresses were covered with worn, but clean linen and thin blue coverlet. Only one pillow graced their tops, and it looked thin and pathetic.

There were people already present in the room, two girls, who were perched on two of the bottom bunks facing each other. One, who was sitting on the left, had chocolate brown hair and bright, cerulean blue eyes. She was Caucasian in ethnicity, though her skin had tanned to a light brown from sun exposure. She wore a black and red jacket with a emerald green collar and green and white stripes around the lower half of the jacket torso. On the chest a small flag was sewn, as well as the abbreviation EGY.

The other girl's hair was styled similarly to the brunette, a chin length bob cut, but was of a fairer color – a honey blond with a hint of red. Her eyes too were blue, a truer blue than the tanned girl's however, and they were slanted indicating her Asian heritage. She wore a school uniform, navy skirt with a white and navy sailor top and white running shoes.

Both girls turned to the door when Liika and Cagalli got to the threshold and then both stood as Liika and Cagalli stepped into the room.

"Hello!" the blond one greeted with a wave. "You're Liika Tomoda right?"

Liika smiled back, giving her suitcase one last kick before dropping its partner beside it with a huff. "That would be me, looking ragged and horrible I'm sure." She ran a hand self-consciously over her hair and grimaced, feeling the grim of over twelve hours of travel. "I'm sorry, you look familiar, but I can't place you."

The girl laughed, waving her hand dismissingly. "Don't worry about it, I understand. I'm not the one that's had to travel all the way from America. I'm An, Tachibana An – or as Americans would say it An Tachibana."

It suddenly dawned on Liika who exactly it was that was standing in front of her. "An Tachibana! Oh my god, you're the other female captain! I'm so slow!" She shook her head at her own foolishness and strode forward, her hand extended. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too!" An replied, shaking Liika's hand, a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm doubly excited about rooming with you."

"Think of all the havoc the pair of you can reek." Came Mariah's voice from behind them as she and Sakura joined the four in the dorm room. "Out of the way already, we're tired too you know!"

An laughed while Liika rolled her eyes. The other girl, who had been silent up until then, finally spoke up, her face also wreathed in smiles. "I'm Anzu, Anzu Gardiner. From the Egypt team. It's nice to meet you all." Her voice was lightly accented with a surprisingly British accent, though it was mixed with something else. It was pleasant. She shook Liika's hand as well.

Liika yawned and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. I'd introduce everyone, but I'm sure they want to do that themselves. Which bed should I take?"

"Why not the one above mine? If you don't mind sleeping on a top bunk." An said helping Liika move her bags towards their shared bunk bed.

"I don't mind."

"I'm Cagalli by the way, from the Canadian team." Cagalli said brightly, claiming the bunk above Anzu.

"And I'm Mariah," the pink haired girl added, stepping fully into the room and making her way over to the free bottom bunk. "I suppose you can guess that I'm from the American 2 team."

Sakura shuffled after Mariah, looking tired but beautiful, her hair neat and her eyes clear. "And last but not least, I'm Sakura, trainer for the US 2 team."

"It's kind of exciting being roomed with people from different parts of the world. I'm glad that we could be here." Mariah flopped back on the bed. "Plus, kicking those guys' ass looked and felt good. Particularly after they beat us at States."

"Heh, we'll beat them again," Liika climbed up onto her bed, abandoning her luggage at the foot of the ladder. "God, I'm so tired."

The other girls murmured their agreement, all except An, who looked fresh as a daisy. "Well, I wouldn't get too comfortable. Both US teams and the Canadian team has been placed in the top six as favourites to win. Which means that you guys will probably have to do a lot of press work. Not to mention that as one of only two female captains in the tournament, you will be answering a ton of questions and going to photo shoots. They'll make icons out of us I'm sure."

"Oh goody…"

The room fell silent then as An chuckled quietly and busied herself with a magazine that was sitting on her bed. Cagalli staked out one of the wardrobes. Anzu returned to unpacking and Sakura began. Mariah and Liika were just happy to lie down and rest for a few moments. Both knew that it was going to get hectic. Two weeks of no rest, neither looked forward to it.

Particularly Mariah, who felt even more tired than she probably should have. She felt a bit sick from all the travelling, queasy and a bit light headed. She almost wondered if she was falling ill. Lord she hoped not.

"Oh man, why is your room so much bigger than ours!"

Liika almost groaned at the sound of her best friend's voice. Lifting her head, she caught sight of the blond head bobbing into the room. _Boys._ "Because there are six of us."

Enrique quickly figured out where Liika was in the room and practically flew up the ladder to sit on the bed with her. It was only when he was beside her that he took notice of the other girls in the room, leaning over the edge of the bed to grin foolishly down at An. "So there is," he said, his eyes moving around the room. "And such fine looking ladies you all are."

"Oh save it," Mariah grumbled from her bed.

"Anzu, An, this is Enrique, he calls himself my best friend." Liika said from her reclining position beside the blond boy. "He's also an incorrigible flirt, and likes to fancy himself a ladies' man."

Both girls laughed at Enrique's pout, shaking their heads and going back to their business. Sakura ignored him, and Cagalli just smiled. Enrique rolled over and poked Liika in the stomach, trying to entice her into movement. He grinned rakishly down at her, stretching out beside her on his side.

"Seriously though," he said, "You should see our room. It's like a closet. It's barely wide enough to fit the length of the cot's we're sleeping on. At least you get beds!"

Liika rolled her head to face him as she bat away his hand. "Stop it." She sighed. "You won't be spending enough time in it to make a difference anyway. Who are you rooming with?"

"Max and Tyson." It was Enrique's turn to sigh. "Why do I always get stuck with the juniors?" He accented the words with a moan and he curled into Liika, setting his head on the pillow beside hers.

"Tyson snores too… you poor soul." Her hand found his and she patted it in sympathy that could be either mock or sincere.

"Are you sure I can't just sleep in here with you?"

Mariah lifted her head and made a face at Enrique. "I've had enough of guys. You'll have to make do with Tyson and Max. Plug Tyson's nose or something. Shouldn't you be unpacking?"

Enrique made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a half snort half sob. "Got nothing to unpack, we don't get wardrobes or dressers. We have to live out of our suitcases. I'm hungry and I need a shower."

"I echo you on that thought."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Well from right next to you…"

"Hey children," came Akito's drawl from the door as yet another blond boy stepped into the room. "A group of us is walking down to the Bey complex, apparently there are facilities set up for showers and crap, since this place is obviously lacking in that department."

It was Sakura who answered, hopping down from her bed to glare at Akito. "And they couldn't have sent anyone less obnoxious to tell us?"

Akito sneered back at her with a fake smile. "I volunteered, since you're all so nice to look at. Except the Hiwatari of course, because we all knows a horse's ass would look better."

"Do you have a death wish Imoraz?" Liika grumbled pulling herself into a sitting position.

When Enrique followed suit, Akito's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes started to dance with evil mirth. "What's this? Breaking the rules are we? Girl's have their own floor for a reason Sattiay, though I'm surprised you would try it in such a full room."

Before either Enrique or Liika could reply to the baiting barb, An stepped in, having long set down her magazine, she stood up, her hands on her hips. "You've delivered your message, get on with your life. It's clear no one here desires your presence."

Akito laid his hand over his head, a shocked and mock-hurt expression crossing his face. "You wound me Miss Japan 1 captain. And here I thought with such a pretty face you might actually not have a shrill personality. Apparently I thought wrong." Akito gave a simulated sigh, making his true feelings apparent.

"Imoraz, get lost." Tala said in a nasty voice, grabbing Akito from behind and shoving him out the door into the hallway, taking his place. As soon as his violet eyes landed on Enrique he rolled them. His sigh was real and was out of almost weariness. "It figures I'd find you here. Come on, we're leaving. I suppose the jack ass told you all huh?" He addressed the whole room after specifically Enrique. His gaze lingered on Mariah, saddening at the sight of her pale and weary face.

Mariah didn't meet his eyes and instead set about gathering things for a bath and a change and shoving them into the backpack that served as her carry on bag. Liika and Sakura shared knowing looks and Liika shoved at Enrique, motioning him off the bed. "I want a bath desperately, particularly if I can't sleep."

"Me too," echoed Sakura, and Mariah nodded her agreement.

"Me three… er four I guess," Cagalli laughed, scrambling to gather her things as well.

Tala cringed as he felt Akito's fist drive into his kidney area, but he said nothing to the other boy at first. He merely turned from the girls' room and stalked out. It was as he was passing Akito that he got his revenge. In a smooth move, his elbow lunged out into the blond's side, causing Akito to double over.

"Do you guys mind if I come with you?" An said, standing in the middle of the chaos that was five girls trying to decide what to bring and what to leave. She stepped aside with a smile when Enrique retreated, muttering something about crazy women and baths.

"Of course not," Liika answered, shouldering her backpack all ready to go. "I can't imagine that it would be much fun staying here by yourself."

An nodded. "Well, I could go see my team, they are in the guesthouse across the street, but I would like to get to know you better, since we'll be living together for the next two or so weeks."

"We got in last night," Anzu spoke up, her bag also ready. "So theoretically I don't really need a shower and all that. But I'm with An, since there are so few girls here I think we should stick together!" She laughed. "It's either that or be over run by male… what's the word?"

"Testosterone," Cagalli supplied with a wink, shouldering her duffle bag. "The place will be crawling with it. We'll have to present a united front against all the sexism that still exists in the sport. And for the record," she grinned conspiratorially at Liika and An, "Though, of course I want Canada to win, a secret part of me hopes one of you win the gold just so that the damn chauvinists will shut the hell up."

Mariah was all smiles as the girls started for the door. "Well said Sista, well said." Forgetting her exhaustion and illness she looped her arm through Cagalli's. "The boys will be all competition. There has to be peace among at least some segment of the hundreds of teenagers present."

"Amen." They all chorused, breaking out into laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Showered, re-dressed and hair brushed they all felt like new people. The facilities provided by the BBA at the Bey Complex were as to be expected – clean, large, and new, having been built specifically for this event and the senior Worlds that were taking place the next year.

There were rows of shower stalls, and of toilet stalls. There was a room that was lined with a long mirror that stretched from either side of the door to where they met at the other side of the room. This room was complete with a wide shelf-like table under the mirror that was attached to the wall, and stools that tucked underneath it. It was a room designed with women in mind.

The six girls, plus the five others that occupied the Asakura guesthouse, as well as the three older women supervisors were the only ones there, so there was plenty of space.

With exception of Riley to Liika, the eleven girls got along well. Liika and the others met the girls staying on their floor. In addition to Jade, Emily and Riley, there was the manager of the British team, Matilda Reed, who informed them that she would be blading in a couple of the events, and the manager of the Canadian team Mirialia Haw.

Lenore Zala was one of the nicest women Liika had ever met. She looked quite a bit like her son, which made her look quite a bit like Liika, or rather Liika's mother, though Aiko had had her father's navy hair. Liika liked her almost instantly, and the feeling was mutual. Lenore was floored at the resemblance of the girl to her son, but went about it in good taste.

The six roommates also hit it off famously. An turned out to be quite a bit like Liika, though it seemed she was a bit more devious and clever than Liika herself was. Anzu was sweet and understanding, with a wicked sense of humour and a strength that Liika could admire, a strength she also saw in Cagalli and An. She supposed that it was a requisite trait for any woman who wanted to make it in a man's sport.

So, feeling human again, Liika exited the locker room, her hair dried (she had borrowed Mariah's drier) and combed, her clothing changed. She opted for more stylish, since that's what all the other girls were going for, though what she really wanted to wear was a baggy pair of track pants and a tank top. She wanted sleep; the six or so hours of dozing on the plane just didn't cut it.

She chose black flared pants and white tummy t-shirt with capped sleeves and an obnoxious slogan on the front. She tied her team track jacket around her waist – a jacket different from USA 1, a mostly royal blue garment that had white connecting stripes over the shoulders and down the front with red slashes across the middle and the end of the sleeve. She looked good, if she did say so herself.

An walked beside her, Mariah and Sakura behind them. They were talking about everything and nothing, the same things that often occupied teenage girls' conversation. An had changed out of her school uniform and had opted for a jean skirt, a tube top with a pink jacket over top and many jangly bracelets. Sakura too went the way of the skirt, but hers was black, and short, and showed off her almost perfect legs. Mariah went for jeans, flared, and a half tank half three quarter sleeved black top that was splashed with red. The shower had done much for her complexion but she still looked pale and just a bit sick.

"So, what are your plans for your first night in Japan?" An asked, expression bright.

"I'd like to say sleep, but I have a feeling we're going to be vetoed in that idea." Liika replied somewhat dryly, stretching her neck.

"Of course you will be!" An replied cheerfully, lacing her arm through Liika's. "I'm from Tokyo, not too far from here actually. There's a really good karaoke bar in the neighbourhood if you're up to it."

This news brought a grin to Mariah's pale face, and she leaned forward to judge Liika. "Karaoke, I'm totally up for that! I've always wondered what it would be like in a real Japanese karaoke bar."

Liika smiled at Mariah's excitement. "How could I say no to such enthusiasm?"

"You have to admit Liika," Mariah said, coming up to walk beside her best friend. "You've always wanted to try it."

"Easy for you to say, you have an awesome singing voice. Mine's so average it might as well be flat."

"Oh no one cares whether or not you can sing," An jumped in, in a knowing voice. "It's about fun, and taking the challenge of your friends. I think we should invite Anzu and Cagalli too. And maybe that nice quiet girl from Britain and her roommate?"

Liika just nodded. Though she wanted to sleep, she knew when she was outvoted, and truth be told, karaokeing with their new friends might be fun after all. When Sakura spoke, she knew the deal was sealed.

"Do you think we should invite any of the guys?" She said, looking as excited as Mariah.

An shook her head. "There are so many of them," she made a face and waved her hand. "I think our outing should be girls only. If some manage to find out and show up, then so be it, but as for invites it shall be girls only!"

"Should we invite Emily and Jade and them?"

Liika shrugged. "I doubt they'd come anyway. Riley's still pissed at me, and seeing as they are the only two she's still friends with – because of association with me – they will probably just stay with her."

"If she has decided to hate you then we don't want her along anyway," An said simply with a bit of mischief. "Though, just out of curiosity, what did you do?"

Now Liika rolled her eyes, half grinding her teeth as well. "Not what I did, what Enrique did. Enrique and Riley were dating until like two months ago, and then he just randomly broke up with her. She blamed me because she is convinced he was cheating on her with me."

"That reminds me, you said the blond was your best friend, is he your boy friend too?"

At this Liika snorted, and a sort of strangled chuckle escaped her lips. "No, no… we are definitely not _together_ like that. I've known him since birth, that's all."

"Wow," the honey haired girl hummed, looking thoughtful. "You sure act like a couple. Particularly by Japanese standards – maybe even beyond. He's cute, why don't you hook up with him?"

Liika stilled, a frown over taking her face. "I don't know, it would be weird. He's my best friend, I don't really like him like that."

"Mhmm," Mariah hummed as well, also looping her arm through Liika's. "In any case, we should find Cagalli and Anzu. It's already four o'clock. We need to inform at least one of the adults that we're going out. I assume we're eating out as well?"

"I hope so, cause damn I'm hungry," Liika complained, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Then let's be off. Cagalli and Anzu left before we did, so they should be back at the guesthouse. Why don't we hurry back there and collect them. One of the chaperones should be there as well, then we can be off."

With An in charge, the four girls set off for the guesthouse on foot as it was only a couple of blocks away. The part of Tokyo that housed the massive Bey Complex had been practically overrun by teenage participants of the Junior World Beyblading Competition. The businesses were thrilled of course – teenagers meant money, and particularly teenagers from rich Western nations.


	19. Captain's Karaoke Challenge!

AN: Whoo finally an update! It's only 3 months later ' Sorry, school and work killed my creative process :)

I would like to thank Shannon a whole lot for this chapter since she wrote about the first five pages! She is my wonderful muse and beta all rolled into one!

Disclaimer for chapter: I don't own any of the songs that appear in this chapter, nor do I own any of the characters besides Liika. Linda, Jocasta, Jake and Alex belong to Shannon, and the rest belong to Beyblade, Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh and One Piece

Go an 18 page chapter!

xxxxxxx

A couple of blocks wasn't that great a distance, but when you had been on an international flight for hours, were hungry and your stomach was continuously reminding you of the fact, a couple of blocks seemed to last forever.

But the quartet reached their room without anybody fainting, and found Cagalli and Anzu waiting for them. While the others made last-minute checks in the mirror, Liika quickly doubled back down the hall to the chaperones' room and told Judy where the group was going. Judy had no complaints; she knew Mariah and Liika at least were responsible enough to take care of themselves.

Outside the guesthouse again, Liika looked at An. "Where to?"

"Not too much longer, I promise," An replied. "I thought we might invite some of the other girls, since there are so few of us. I met some earlier, and mentioned it, I hope you don't mind?"

Liika shrugged, smiling at her new friend. "Nope, the more the merrier I suppose. Like we decided back at the complex: we have to stick together."

"Good then!"

The other five girls followed An down the street another guesthouse. This guesthouse was nicer looking than theirs, as it was painted white with dark wood framing. Theirs was a plain pink color on the outside, and though bigger, had more people in it.

An rang the door bell and after waiting a few moments, it opened to reveal one of the tallest girls Liika had ever met. Or maybe she just seemed tall, with her high heel shoes, long blond hair and an outfit that made her look like she'd stepped out of a fashion magazine. Heck, she probably had. The girl's violet eyes landed on An first and she smiled.

"An!" Another British accent – though Liika thought it seemed more Scottish than English. "Ikaga desu ka?"

"Jocasta! Aikawarazu desu."

The phrases automatically translated in Liika's head ('How're you doing' and 'Same as usual') but it took the USA 2 captain by surprise. An was Japanese, her speaking the language was a given. But this British blonde too? Somehow she didn't seem like the languagely proficient type. Of course, that was probably the ugly jealousy speaking.

An had continued talking in English. "… So we're going to that karaoke place, all us girls, boys by invitation or accident only. Is Melinda here as well?"

"Is that Tachibana-_chan_?" A girl drawled from behind Jocasta. Jocasta stepped aside to let an equally leggy girl with brown eyes and a rather large chest lean against the doorframe. She was extremely pretty, her layered orange hair brushing her neck and framing her eyes. "So it is, are you not inviting me on this little outing then?"

The air between the two Japanese girls was not quite antagonistic it, but it wasn't altogether friendly either. More like… rivalistic. Nami's smirk was haughty, but not malicious, and An's narrowed eyes and answering smirk were more amused than angry or annoyed.

"I didn't even know you were in this house." An answered, flooding her voice with obviously fake innocence.

Nami, of course, caught the insincerity and mocked rolling her eyes. "Like hell, being you, you probably know where every team is staying, and where every girl – all thirty five of them, was placed."

Now An laughed, the teasing light in her eyes projecting at full blast. "I think you know me too well for being the enemy."

"We're going to a karaoke bar, a sort of girls night out thinger," Liika finally spoke up, sensing the verbal sparing match was over.

"Want to come with? You're more than welcome," Cagalli added. "I'm Cagalli Yamato, by the way. Canada."

Nami finally turned her attention to the other five girls behind her rival, her brown eyes scanning quickly and efficiently. Her smiled transformed into something more real, if a bit challenging. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nami Yamamoto, Japan 2." Her eyes fell on Liika for a moment. "I'd recognize you anywhere, so there's no need for introductions. The rest of you?"

"I'm Anzu Gardiner, from Egypt."

"Mariah Low, USA 2."

"Sakura Haruno, manager of USA 2."

"Jocasta Campbell, Britain 2. Now that everyone's introduced, why don't we go?" Jocasta answered, shaking hands with everyone around her. "But before we do, tell me," she said, lowering her voice conspiringly, "are boys really allowed? Cause there're a couple of the lads from my team that might be interested."

"Well we never said _no_ guys," Sakura interjected. "But will they be--?"

"Perfect gentlemen," Jocasta assured them. "Alex is Alex, and Jake's with Linda, who's..." Jocasta broke off, looking above their heads. "Oh, never mind, she's back. Lin!"

"Sorry, excuse me, pardon me—" The small crowd around the door began to move aside for the newcomer, also British if her voice was anything to go by. This Linda girl looked flustered, a lot shorter than her two roommates but still taller than Liika (which didn't say much).

It was interesting, where Jocasta was fair, Linda was dark with her brown curls and eyes. Her face was rounder, as were her curves, and the look in her eyes, though it spoke of chic wealth, was a bit more down to earth.

"All right?" Jocasta asked Linda.

Linda waved her off. "Fine, fine! Took me ages and loads of patience, but Kevin Earhart's hand is officially camera-free! Croft and Valois really gave Luke and the Hobbit what-for, so hopefully in future those two prats'll read the labels and not use Krazy glue instead of rubber cement. So that's done with." She paused to look around at the others. "An! Nami! Fab-looking people that I don't know and I sense an awkward moment approaching so I think it's time for introductions all around, what?" Linda grinned. "Melinda Fawcett, call me Linda. I'm vice-captain for the Britain 2 team. Something going on?"

Two minutes later, the three new girls were completely filled in. To save time, Linda produced a Blackberry from her purse and while they walked texted a few people about the outing – Jake, someone named Helene ('Our team's manager,' Jocasta explained), and someone else named Bon Clay ('My manager,' said Nami).

"So you're the one Brooklyn met on the way here," Linda said, looking at Liika. "You're lucky, most girls back home would kill for that sort of attention."

Liika felt her face flame. "News travels fast," she said dryly, ignoring the red in her face. "I'm trying to block that moment out of my mind forever. To say that it was embarrassing was an understatement." She sighed dramatically. "I was just being stupid, and he just happened to come by."

"Well, gossip does happen to travel down the grapevine so to speak. My cousin is the manager of Britain 1, I saw her earlier at the complex." Linda explained smiling brightly. "I have a tendency to pry gossip out of Matilda. Where is she by the way?"

"Matilda Reed?" Mariah piped up, brushing a hand over her stomach and fighting the grimace that threatened to take over her face. "She decided to stay with her boyfriend."

"Darling, are you quite all right?" Jocasta cut in, her voice low.

"I'm fine, really," Mariah replied, slapping on a smile. "Just a headache, from the jet lag."

Jocasta looked dubious, but nodded. "I'm sure I'm just being silly, but it if gets to be too much I've aspirin tablets if you need them."

"Thank you," said Mariah. "You spoke Japanese really well back there." She wanted to change the subject before anyone else noticed. Anyone else being Liika. She was lucky that for the most part, Liika was chatting it up with Anzu and An, while Cagalli, Nami and Sakura talked amongst themselves.

"Oh that? I barely know enough to get by. My family's townhouse is in Piccadilly, that's in London, and it's right next door to the Japanese Embassy. Since the entrance is so poorly marked half the time the tourists come marching into our door than the one they want. Dad's lobbied for a bigger sign to point the way, but since it's a listed building there's only so much you can do to alter it." She sighed. "Damn bureaucrats. It's why I don't mind being at Rugby."

"Rugby?" The very idea of the girly-girl Jocasta running around on a field in her high heels with a ball – nope. It fully got her attention though, and she, Anzu and An joined the central conversation again. Liika couldn't picture it, and neither, it seemed, could Mariah.

"I didn't know you played rugby."

Linda frowned. "We don't. It's a boys-only sport."

Mariah was confused, and Liika mildly annoyed at the prospect of a boys-only sport. "But you just said—"

"It's the usual muddle about names, Lindy," Jocasta said, shaking her head. "No, no. Sorry to confuse you, we go to Rugby School; it's where the game originated and why it was named. We're among the oldest public schools in England, though some say Eton's always tops."

Liika blinked. If Rugby was so elite, then why… "Public school?"

"You call it a private school."

"Then why is it--?"

"Couldn't tell you," Jocasta said. "Been that way for centuries."

"It's a mystery," Linda added, and then her face lit up. "Jake!" She broke into a run.

"Oh dear. Sickeningly saccharine PDA alert." Jocasta said dryly. "God help us all."

Cagalli overheard and grinned, leaning forward a bit. "Uh oh. One of those, eh?"

The British girl's smile was impish. "You'll see. They're right ahead."

Directly in front of the girls was yet another guesthouse (they had made good time!), and beyond it was a metal safety railing blocking people from falling off down a yard to the pavement below. Two figures were there: one was in shadow, leaning on the rail, while the other had been leaning against the wall of the guesthouse not too far away reading a book. The second figure shoved the book into his pocket and got away from the wall just in time for Linda to jump at him. Laughing, he caught her, swung her about in circles as she wound her arms around his neck and finished off by dipping her backwards for a full-frontal snog.

"Awwwwww," came from all sides, some genuinely touched, others sarcastic. Liika was of the latter, while Mariah was the former. The one from the boy at the rail was a mixture of both.

"And I thought the tango display at Narita was bad," he said jokingly, stepping forward. Though Brooklyn Kingston was the hottest guy Liika had ever met, this young man could give the Eton captain a run for his money. Tall, impeccably dressed, with black hair and blue eyes, Liika swore she heard a couple of sighs from the group around her. She was not one of them. When he saw the girls approaching he gave a charming smile.

"Good evening ladies," he said, bowing slightly. "Alexander Manley, at your service."

_Okay, gorgeous GQ-model type, rich AND great manners_. _I am SO moving to England._ Were several of the North Americans' thoughts.

"Manley, do stop flirting with the competition," said Jake – of average height, his brown hair and eyes slightly darker than Linda's, he had to be Jacob Cornfoot, Britain 2's captain. There weren't any other guys around and the way Linda was hanging on to him pretty much spelled it out for everyone.

Miffed, Alex shot Jake a sidelong glance. "I was just saying hello."

"For you, that's flirting," Jake said, completely deadpan. Linda and a few other girls burst out laughing at the look on Alex's face.

"Don't mind him, darling, he's just jealous because he can't sing a note," Jocasta drawled, strolling over to Alex and pecking him once on each cheek. "Looking fabulous, I see."

"You as well. What's all this about singing?"

They went through the motions of explaining yet _again_ – most hoped it was the last time they'd have to explain – what was going on. It took less time because apparently both boys were easily convinced. They had Jake at "We're all going," which included Linda, and thus him, and they had Alex at karaoke. Apparently he was not only extremely good looking, but had a wonderful voice as well.

An, whose idea the whole outing had been originally, stepped ahead of the group, spinning around so she faced everyone, her hands clasped behind her back, her purse swinging from one shoulder. "Alright troops, you all ready! A family friend runs the bar we're going to, so I booked tonight for world tournament participants only. Shall we go?"

There was an answering cheer, and the group was off, following the honey blond down the street.

xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't a very long walk from where the boys from Britain 2 were staying. Two or so blocks over from their guesthouse was a cute little karaoke bar with bright signs and product advertisement covering its white front. It obviously did well, the front and the door spoke of good business, and when they walked in, that fact was even clearer.

The lights were dimmed inside, and when combined with the burgundy, black and silver color scheme, it made for a rather dark room that took the eyes some time to get used to. There was a bar to the right of the door with a long burgundy counter trimmed in blacks and silver, with black stools lined up in front of it. Behind the counter was a wall of bottles, not liquor, but different syrups. There were also several fountain pop dispensers and stacks of glasses in crates under the back counter. At the end of back counter, where the bar ended was a black swinging door that led into a kitchen.

The floor was black linoleum that reflected the dimmed light as well as the colored lights that circled the room where the walls met the ceiling. The rest of the room was set up in a way that clearly stated the stage was the center of the place.

Tables littered the surprisingly roomy space. They matched the counter, burgundy tops with black trim and silver accents. The chairs were black and silver as well, comfortable looking things made of iron and vinyl cushions.

At the back of the space was a stage that took up the entire expanse of the back wall. It was raised a foot off the floor and had three large karaoke monitors stationed in front of it on the floor. There were several speakers set up in both upper corners and on each side against the walls beside the stairs. It was decorated with silver shiny objects and multi colored lights. There was also a strobe light in the middle of it all.

"Wow, I have to say, I'm impressed." Alex commented, running a finger over the back of a nearby stool as the group shuffled into the bar.

An practically glowed. "It's probably the most popular karaoke bar in shinjuku, particularly with teenagers since it doesn't serve alcohol."

Just then the kitchen door swung open and a man exited, his face lighting up as he caught sight of the group. "An-chan!" He called, putting down the crate of glasses he had been hauling to step around the counter and give An a quick squeeze.

He was an incredibly effeminate man. His hair was a dark color – blue possibly – worn longer to the shoulders and styled so that it flipped outwards. His eyes were the same color of his hair, and his smile looked as if it was a habit or a mask. A very convincing mask.

"Yukimura-kun," An grinned, pulling away from the man who was barely taller than she was. "You and your business are looking well, as always." She winked before turning to the group, her grin still in place. "This is Yukimura Sanada, co-owner of this place. He also does most of the running of it. Yukimura-kun, this is a large assortment of beyblade teams from around the world." Stepping forward, she grabbed Liika by the wrist and pulled her to her side. "This is Liika Tomoda, the other female captain in the tournament."

Liika wondered slightly at the personal invitation, but pushed the thought from her mind as the man grasped her hand in a friendly manner. "USA 2. I was impressed when I heard that there was another female captain in the tournament. You must be as strong as our dear An-chan." He leaned forward a bit, conspiratorially. "Made of steel this one."

"She'd have to be, if her team is anything like mine," Liika played along, laughing and winking back.

He chuckled, straightening up and returning to the bar. "It's nice to meet you all. Please enjoy yourself tonight. I can't give you free food, but I'll give you all a ten percent discount on food and drinks. Use of the karaoke machine is free with orders of 1200 yen or more – that's per person." His eyes met with An's. "Are you expecting anymore?"

She shrugged. "Who knows?" She said, threading her way towards a table just in front of the stage. "You don't mind if we push the tables together do you?"

"Kyo might not like it, but I don't mind. Yuya-chan and Sasuke will be out shortly to take your orders. Is there anything I can get you to drink in the mean time?"

Drink orders were slightly chaotic, and some chose to wait until they looked at the menu (which had to be translated by the three Japanese speaking/reading girls by those that weren't literate in the language). Eventually they all had their drinks and had given their orders to the buxom blond waitress with the pretty blue eyes and the scowling, short, silver haired boy that had come out with her.

Jake and Linda were at one end of the long table (three tables that had been pushed together) cuddling and sharing a drink while they murmured over Linda's camera. Mariah, Liika, Cagalli and An were at the other end, toying with their straws and chatting, while Nami, Anzu, Sakura, Jocasta and Alex sat in the middle section, making conversation and laughing.

"I have to say, it's been a long time since I saw a couple that was so… devoted to each other," Liika commented idly, glancing at Mariah who just shrugged.

Cagalli laughed, taking a sip of her virgin cocktail. "Well, generally Athrun and I are pretty good about our PDAs cause it bothers some of our teammates, but when we are alone he's really very sweet. A bit romantically retarded, but sweet none the less."

"I don't have a boyfriend, but Japanese culture is a bit different that way anyway," An remarked. "Athrun… He's your captain right? The blue haired one?"

"That's the one," Cagalli replied giggling, her eyes bright.

An's eyes flickered towards Liika who knew what was coming before it was ever said. "I know you've probably heard this, but you and him look remarkably alike."

"I've never heard that before in my life," Liika said innocently before snickering. "Actually, I keep hearing it over and over. Pretty soon I'm going to believe we _are_ related in some way. As it is, he looks so much like his mom, I'm pretty sure we're not related."

Cagalli shifted a bit, her expression grimacing a bit. "Well, Athrun was adopted actually. The adoption agency did a good job of placing him, but Lenore isn't his biological mom."

Mariah smiled. "You'll be fuelling the conspiracy Cagalli at this rate."

The blond shrugged sheepishly. "Just stating facts. Are your parents here Liika?"

Liika shook her head. "My grandpa will be coming Monday. My parents are dead, my mom died in childbirth and my father died in a car crash… well actually my _biological_ father will be showing up I guess. I always forget… I only found a short while ago."

Cagalli and An's mouths made small 'o's and both murmured an apology. Liika shrugged them off with a smile. "That was a long time ago," she said, cracking her back. "I'm okay with it now. Mostly."

There was a bit of an awkward pause, but that was quickly broken up by Alex who leaned over Jocasta to wiggle his eyebrows at the four girls. "Why so glum girls?" His voice was smooth and just a touch flirty. "I think we need to get this party off the ground. Why don't I start us off?"

With lots of ceremony he lifted himself out of his chair, his lithe body unfolding itself with grace. He hopped the stairs onto the stage with little effort and began his search of the karaoke index.

"What are you singing?" Jocasta called, already turning her chair to have a better view.

Alex merely answered her with a rakish grin. "You'll see darling."

Within a few minutes he apparently found what he was looking for and readied himself, mic. in hand, his eyes glued to the screen. In moments the opening notes of Bare Naked Ladies, "One Week" blasted out through the speakers.

It was entertaining, to say the least. Alex had a certain dramatic flair that made even fumbling look good. He did an admirable job performing the song, particularly considering how quick the words went by. He even managed to throw in some theatrics which made the entire group laugh – including the two servers that had returned with some snack food.

When the song was over, Alex hopped off the stage, his face alight in a proud grin. "Pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, you only fumbled about half the words!" Linda laughed, her tone and eyes teasing.

"Well then, why don't you try?" Alex shot back with barely a break. He went straight for his drink, his blue eyes flashing wickedly at Linda.

"Hmm, not right now," she answered with a flip of her hair.

Mariah nudged Liika, motioning towards the stage. "Why don't we go? We could do "I wanna be like," you know the Atomic Kitten one?"

Liika grimaced. "The Mulan one? Would they even have it?"

"You'd be surprised at what Yukimura-kun has. He prides himself in having the widest selection." An piped up, her voice urging.

The blue haired girl sighed heavily, knowing she had already lost. "Alright," she centered a look on the pink haired girl, "But you owe me."

Mariah laughed, looking better than she had in days. She got up, pulling Liika with her, and quickly making her way over to the machine.

It took longer than it had taken Alex, but they eventually found the song they were looking for. With a small celebratory dance, Mariah picked up two mics., handing one of them to Liika. "Just like natural kay? Like we did at home?"

"Yeah, yeah," Liika said, not helping the smile that slipped out.

It started right away, with Mariah starting the singing. "_I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, just to be free like other girls…_"

Then together, "_GET TO BE!_"

As both knew the song by heart, neither really looked at the monitor. Both were content to have fun, despite what they sounded like. Mariah had a rather nice voice, and showed it proudly. Liika, on the other hand, had an average voice, not good, but not painful either. Hers was good enough to get by and that was fine with her.

They improvised a dance routine half way through at the urging of their crowd. Both fought hard not to break out laughing in the middle of one of the musical interludes.

So focused on the performers, or the performing, none of the group noticed the new arrivals, even as they plunked themselves down at a couple of tables behind them. It was only when the girls were done that anyone noticed, and then it was probably because of the raucous cheering.

Both girls froze, their eyes squinting against the stage lights to see who it was that was making so much noise.

The rest of them turned, greeting the new arrivals with blank stares and blinks. All but Nami that was, who rolled her eyes and stood gracefully. "And how did _you_ find out?"

The group of boys grinned back at their female member (or most of them did. A couple of them just smirked.) "Thought you could keep it a secret did you?" A lanky, black haired boy drawled, combing a hand through his neck length, layered, black hair.

"Next time don't announce it to the world if you don't want any one to know," another said. This one was firmly muscled, and had cropped green hair. The way he dragged his eyes over Nami wasn't entirely proper.

Nami rolled her eyes again, sighing heavily and turning while Yukimura came over to take their drink orders and inform them of the special and the rules. "Everyone, these losers are my team, Japan 2. I'll point them out quickly to save time." Turning half way and stepping off to the side to make sure she wasn't in anyone's way, she started. "The one with facial hair is our captain, Juraquille Mihawk, we just call him Mihawk." The boy in question tilted his head, his piercingly gold eyes giving them the once over. "The red head next to him is Shanks Akake, our vice captain." The red head nodded as well, his expression a bit more friendly. "On his other side is Ace Sasaki and his brother Luffy. Ace is a smart-ass, so don't listen to him, and Luffy is missing a few screws, so be patient." Ace smirked, while Luffy didn't even seem to be paying attention. He was far too busy play fighting with a dark skinned boy next to him.

"The green haired hulk is Zoro Maeda, the blond is Sanji Arakaki," the blond winked at the girls, his grin charming in a cheesy, forced way that had Alex wincing. "The little one is Tony Fujiwara," this was a small boy with a mop of brown hair and large brown eyes. "Last, but not least, is Ussop Usosuki. He lies about everything so don't believe anything he says."

"Hey!"

There was a round of hellos before Yukimura appeared with the drinks, and Yuya with her notepad. Ordering was quick, and efficient and before anyone knew it things were settled down again. That was, until Ussop, Luffy and Tony decided to take the stage and entertain them all.

Liika laughed along with everyone else, clapping when the three were done and someone else took the stage. Their food came quickly, and that effectively silenced at least some of them. The rest, those who hadn't ordered, or who had mastered the art of eating and talking, continued to chat in a boisterous and chaotic way.

There was no lines demarking who was a fair conversation partner. Eventually, the chairs and tables became so scattered that it was difficult to tell if there had been any order to begin with. The present teams intermingled, laughing and chatting as if they weren't about to blade in the biggest tournament in the world.

Eventually it came challenge time. It was decided almost unanimously decided that the present captains (and any captains that showed up after!) should have to take the karaoke challenge and defend their teams honor. The rules were decided as such: every captain had to participate, their vice captain could, if they wanted to, opt in – captain could not make the vice captain take their place; Yukimura would choose what song the captain would sing; at the very end of the night a winner would be declared and that winner would have all their drinks paid for by the house (this was Yukimura's idea).

"No."

This of course came from Mihawk (Japan 2), flat out refused. Luckily for him, Shanks laughing, volunteered for him. Linda (Britain 2), knowing that her boyfriend had a lousy singing voice, also volunteered to take his challenge.

"So, who's going first?" Smirked Alex, reclining back in his chair. He looked extraordinarily pleased with himself. Of course, the whole thing was his idea in the first place, so he had some reason.

Yukimura, who, having turned the bar over to one of the kitchen staff Saizo, was now seated behind the front table, taking his job as judge seriously. He smiled a smile that was just a touch evil as he sipped at a drink he had brought with him. "Since I am apparently the over authority in this contest, I will decide who goes when in what order. An-chan," he stood, motioning An to follow up in onto the stage. "You'll start off. While I'm here though, I'm going to get ideas for songs for the rest." He winked to the rest, earning a cheer.

It was several more minutes before Yukimura returned, his smile still in place. He had scribbled some things down on a little pad of paper that was normally used for orders. Assumedly these were the others' assignments, particularly judging from An's evil giggles and her wicked shining eyes. Eyes that were particularly set on Liika.

An picked up a mic. and smirked out at the audience, taking a bow as she did. "Yukimura-kun gave me the challenge of Shania Twain's 'That don't impress me much'. So here I go.

"_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_…"

There were catcalls and hoots all throughout her performance, particularly since she decided to live it up, swinging her hips and strutting her stuff for all she was worth. Apparently An Tachibana really wanted to win. She set the bar in which everyone would have to follow. No one seemed to mind however, they were just having too much fun.

"_That don't impress me much!_" An finished with a little flourish and a large bow before hopping off the stage with a bounce in her step. She seemed to say " Beat that."

Yukimura clapped neutrally, his eyes sparkling at the Japanese girl. "Good work An-chan. Now, Britain 2 if you please, take the stage."

Linda stood with a sigh and made her way slowly up to the stage. "I'm Linda Fawcett, vice captain of Britain 2, and since my boyfriend can't sing to save his life, I'll be taking his place." She said into the microphone with a smile. "What am I singing good judge?"

Yukimura inclined his head, and glanced down at his little sheet of paper. "I want you all to know, I'm being rather kind to you by picking artists you should be at least a little familiar with. Fawcett-san, you will be singing 'Day and Night' by Billie Piper. A British artist I believe."

Linda wrinkled her nose, but sighed resolutely. She slid through the computer looking for the appropriate song, which didn't take her long. She paused only long enough to take notice of the door opening in the back and the three boys that slid in. "Hello there new arrival gentlemen!" She called, selecting her song.

She missed her queue to start singing since the opening was very short and she was distracted by the commotion made by the new arrivals. "…_you do the things that make me feel alright…_

"…'_Cos the only time I think of you, Is every day and all night through, Whenever I breathe, You're on my mind, Every day and night babe!"_

Less showy than An, and obviously a little less comfortable, Linda stumbled on the words a bit. But after a rocky beginning she bounced back, getting into the swing of the rhythm just as An did. She ended the song with a wink and a blown kiss at Jake, who laughed and mimed catching it.

It was only when Linda was finished, that everyone greeted the new arrivals fully. The three boys had woven around the people and pulled up chairs to the right of the stage where Cagalli, Liika and An were set up. Cagalli enthusiastically greeted her boyfriend and brother and vice captain. It was agreed without anyone saying anything that further introductions would just take too long and were too much effort.

"How did you guys find out?" Cagalli asked, picking up Athrun's hand and squeezing.

He smiled and shrugged. Kira, giving his drink order to the waitress also smiled at his sister. "There was a rumor going around about a karaoke bar reserved for bladers."

"Actually, we over heard Coach Tate saying something to Lenore," Nicol put in.

"It looks like the lot of you are having fun," Athrun commented, looking around the room at various laughing teenagers. "What's going on?"

An's expression took on one of mischief and she shared a look with Cagalli. "We're having a contest of sorts. Cagalli, why don't you fill him in?"

Cagalli, of course, was only happy to. "We're calling it the Captain's Karaoke Challenge. Pretty much the captains of each team have to get up there and sing a song sung by the bar's owner. The winner (chosen by him) will receive their drinks free for the night."

Athrun paled visibly at the news. "Which means I have to get up there and make a fool of myself."

The rest of their table laughed. Nicol and Kira pat their captain on the back sympathetically. "Well, look at it this way Athrun, it could be worse. Yzak could be here to witness it."

"But I can't sing…" Athrun moaned, looking annoyed and dejected at the same time.

It was Liika that answered this time, reaching over to pat the hand that was on the table. "I know how you feel," she said, her expression _truly_ sympathetic. "I can't really sing either, but they are making me get up there anyway. It's for team honor you know."

"Japan 2, you're up now!" Yukimura called over the hubbub of teenage excitement .

With some obnoxious jokes, Shanks stood, running a hand through his hair as he strode up to the stage as if he had been born to do it. His grin was as wide as his eyes as he looked at Yukimura, waiting for his assignment.

"You will be singing 'You Got Game' by Kimeru," Yukimura supplied easily.

"Excellent," the red head ignored the comments coming from his team's tables. His voice was fairly heavily accented, but he spoke English pretty good. "Always loved that pretty boy. Anyway, I'm Shanks Arikake, vice captain of Japan 2. Mihawk, is a pansy."

The said boy made a rude gesture, but it was lost in the beginning of Shanks' song. It was obvious the red haired boy was not a singer by nature, but his loud antics and word fumbles (he obviously didn't know the song either) made it worth it. The crowd cheering blocked out any glaring mistakes that he may have made.

When he was finished there was another round of loud cheering, which lasted until the boy was well settled back at his table.

"USA 2, I believe it's your turn. You're singing 'Any Man of Mine' by Shania Twain."

Liika groaned as she picked herself and inwardly steeled herself. She had one advantage: at least Shania Twain wasn't the greatest singer in the world.

"Go Liika!" Sakura yelled, followed by several cat calls.

Liika made a face at all of them as she searched the machine for the song. "Okay you all, you better block your ears off!"

"_Any man of mine better be proud of me, even when I'm ugly he still better love me…_"

Unlike Shanks, Liika knew all the words – who didn't? Only occasionally did she have to look down. With audience encouragement she got into the mood, square dancing and flirting with her eyes. She made sure to paint a saucy expression on her face, one she was sure looked ridiculously exaggerated on her face.

"_Any man of mine better disagree when I say another woman's looking better than me…_"

With this line she winked at the table that held her friends. By the end of the song she was fully involved, adding shakes and shimmies just as the song was describing. "_You gotta shimmy shake, make the earth quake, kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump, heel to toe, Do Si Do, 'Til your boots wanna break, 'Til your feet and your back ache…_"

"That is what a woman wants!" Liika bowed, posing for the various flashes of pictures going off. "That's the last time you'll ever see this, so take the pictures while you can!" She was laughing as came off the stage. "I declare victory already, the other captains shouldn't even bother." She grinned evilly at Yukimura and then at Athrun.

"What is this about beating other captains?"

The words were loud enough that they carried over the din of voices. Almost as one, those who hadn't noticed new arrivals, turned. There were several waves from the other end of Liika's table, as well as some speculative looks from the Japan 2 tables.

"Brooklyn, darling, hello!"

The orange haired boy smiled and waved back. His turquoise eyes scanned the room assessing as he did so. The five boys and the girl with him pulled up chairs and settled themselves behind Japan 2. Brooklyn remained standing, his hands in his pockets.

"Now what was this about beating other captains?" His eyes glittered at Liika, who stared back, ignoring the embarrassment of their last meeting.

"Having a contest, captain's karaoke challenge. All the captains have to take the stage." This was Alex, who had pitched his voice in a way that sounded superior and haughty, even though he was openly ogling the Britain 1 captain.

Brooklyn turned in his direction, a brow raised. Apparently they knew each other, though Brooklyn ignored him. "Interesting, am I included?"

"All captains that show up before the end of the night," An piped up, toying with her straw. "Winner gets all their drinks free."

"I'm in too then," this came from behind Britain 2 as yet another four boys showed up.

The one that had spoken was almost impossibly tall, though how much of that due to his crazy, spiky pale blond hair was unknown. He was lean with tanned skin and dark markings on his face. His whole demeanor spoke of arrogance, one that was matched by the white haired boy at his side. The other two boys, thankfully, seemed grounded.

Marik Ishtar of Egypt. Liika recognized him easily – such a striking appearance.

Instead of taking the seats beside British 2, the four boys pulled chairs to beside Japan 2, just behind Liika's end of the their tables. Anzu immediately stood, smiling at her new friends and made her way over to her teammates where she plunked down in the free chair the arrogant white haired boy had pulled up along with his own. She smiled at him, poking him between his eyebrows, which only earned her a good natured growl.

"Excellent, let's get this thing moving me? Brooklyn, that is your name yes? Why don't you start. Introduce yourself for everyone first. You're singing 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Down."

Either Yukimura had planned for more people to show up, or he was really good at thinking on his feet. Those who eyed him speculatively thought it was a bit of both.

Brooklyn, not even bothering to sit down, merely pulled off his jacket, revealing a tight, dusky orange top, and tossed it on the chair that was meant for him. He ascended the stage with an artsy flourish that spoke of good breeding and gentility. There were more than one person in the audience that was a touch envious.

"I am Brooklyn Kingston, captain of Britain 1. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

He took some time to find the song he wanted, considering it hadn't been pulled up on a short list by Yukimura before hand, and he didn't speak Japanese. About two minutes into his search Liika took pity on him and made her way up to the stage.

He smiled at her, a smile she had a feeling was almost stamped on his face. She arched an eyebrow at him and nudged him aside with her hip, sliding up beside him to focus on the computer screen.

She could feel his eyes on her, rather than on the screen and Liika had to fight down the weird feelings associated with the gaze. It was not every day that an incredibly good looking guy looked at someone like her. She attributed it to curiosity at her ability to read Japanese.

Shaking it off, Liika glanced up and made a face at the crowd. "To be nice, I'm going to set up the other two songs as well, if you would give me the title Yukimura-san," She looked up, "Athrun will go next, and Ishtar last."

"Taking a lot of power into your hands there USA 2!"

"Oh yeah? You want to find your damn song yourself _Egypt_?" Liika made another face, a not very nice one. "Cause God knows I'm not up here for _my _health!"

Yukimura smiled, and tilted his head, thinking for a moment. "Canada will sing 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon and Egypt will sing 'Next contestant' by Nickelback."

There was laughter, and a burst of noise from the group audience. Liika shook her head, hearing some rankling from Egypt, and from some of the other guys in the room. Teenage boys – international teenage boys!

A hand on the small of her back brought her out of her mocking thoughts. She practically shivered when Brooklyn's voice sounded very close to her ear. "I appreciate your help _USA 2_." He chuckled. "I was very lost before you came to save me."

"Ah…you're welcome," she stammered, stiffening. She was partly thankful, partly disappointing that she had found the three songs that she needed and set them up.

He pulled away, his smile shifting into something not stamped, but not recognizable either. "Multitalented it would seem. You should know," his smile got a bit darker, "That our coach warned me about you specifically. Apparently you're the biggest threat. Unpredictable they say."

This surprised her and it showed on her face. He laughed. "Modest too. Interesting."

"Hey! Are you ever going to start Britain?"

Brooklyn slanted a look at the shout from Japan 2 and waved them off. "Are you going somewhere _Japan 2_?"

Liika took the opportunity to exit the stage, and she didn't look back until she was seated at her seat again. Brooklyn didn't start right away, instead took his time preparing himself, as if he were used to thinking ahead in all things.

"You can't sing you know that?"

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes skyward and turned around just in time to see Anzu reach over and smack the tall, tanned captain. "You think?" She replied somewhat saucily, brows raised. "I am perfectly aware of my deficiencies thank you."

Marik smirked, reclining in his chair, his predatory eyes studying her. "I hope your blading skills aren't as shitty as your singing voice."

He was probing her, testing her. He wanted to see if she had a temper that could be exploited in the matches. Somehow, she figured he was the type to purposely agitate. "And I hope _your_ blading skills aren't as _lacking_ as your language skills."

"Well, English isn't my first language, not like-"

"Marik!" Anzu burst in, glaring at her captain with enough fire to raise eyebrows. "Don't be an ass. If you are going to antagonize people, you can leave. How did you even get here in the first place?"

The white haired boy beside her shifted, laying his arm along the back of her chair and stroking her arm in a possessive, yet gentle way. "A little birdy told us," he said, leering.

"A little birdy named … shit what was his name?" Another pale blond boy stuck in.

It was odd really, now alike each of the arrogant boys looked to one of the other boys. It was almost as if they were two sets of twins, though Liika figured that the captain and Anzu's squeeze (they looked like a couple to her!) were older siblings rather than twins.

"Sanada, Genichirou Sanada." This was the fourth boy. His voice was soft and he was watching the stage where Brooklyn was giving a rather good show.

It was such a good show that An nudged Liika to turn around, motioning at the stage. "You're missing quite possibly the winning act here!"

Indeed, he was either a born musician or a born actor. Or both. Apparently there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

He was a good singer, possibly better than even the lead singer of 3 doors down. He had a natural talent for looking as angsty as the song was, and for lacing his voice with the emotion originally felt by the singer. He also obviously knew the song, since he barely looked at the monitors.

"_Everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the one, you wanted me to be, I'll never let you down, even if I could, I'd give up everything, if only for your good…_"

He looked at her then, giving her a small wink as he finished up the chorus, leaning the mic. stand and himself forward to further pull the effect of emotion out of his voice. Yup, he was absurdly good.

"Bloody pretty boy," a deep voice muttered behind her. She could only smirk. At least his being so good was good for something – annoying irritating rivals.

The applause at the end was riotous, but like a modest gentleman, the Britain 1 captain merely took a small bow and exited the stage.

"Man, how do you follow that?" Kira commented, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

Athrun was looking more and more grey as the seconds past. Liika couldn't help but smile sympathetically and take his hand giving it a squeeze. She ignored the strange feeling that coursed through her as soon as she touched him. Collective nerves.

The look he gave her was somewhere between relief and confusion. But then they both smiled, their eyes meeting. "You couldn't possibly be any worse than me," Liika said chuckling. "And even if you bomb, at least you know me and Cagalli won't laugh."

"That's right!" Cagalli added, grabbing his other hand, squeezing supportively. "We'll even give you a hug when you come back," she winked at Liika, who nodded for effect.

Athrun sighed heavily, not sure whether to take the girls' words as encouragement or mocking. "Thanks," he said, standing. "The worst I can lose is my dignity and pride right? What's that in the face of honor?" He graced them with a small smile.

Well, Athrun hadn't been kidding when he said he couldn't sing. His voice, much like Liika's, was neither hideous nor spectacular. It was plain, and he could carry a tune, but that was about it.

He didn't know the words either, so he stumbled through the song, so focused on the words that no theatrics were possible. He was red faced and obviously nervous, but he was a good sport about it. About half way through he figured out that since he didn't know the words anyway, he should just go for parody, and did so. Trying his best to imitate what he thought the emotion was.

It was especially funny to those who _had_ heard the song before, since he was completely off. All in all, he did not too bad.

The girls, Nicol and Kira were laughing when he sat back down, and true to their word, sharing a look, Cagalli and Liika leaned over and gave him a hug.

This of course spurred on some lewd comments and laughing jeers from the greater good, as well as some comments that if that had been all it would take to get pretty girls to hug you then why hadn't anyone thought of it before.

There was very little break between Athrun and Marik, since the Egyptian captain wasn't exactly the patient sort. He strode up onto the stage as if he owned the place.

"_I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming on to her…_"

Not knowing the words didn't seem to be a problem for the tall Egyptian, though it was clear he was unfamiliar with the song. He was skilled at reading the flow of the music and the monitor with little effort. He was also skilled at putting the much needed anger into the words.

When the girls commented on the face, the other pale blond Egyptian major leaned forward, around Liika. "He wouldn't admit it, but he's got an ear for music. He's one of those types that can sit down at a piano or guitar and play a song just by hearing it. It's rather annoying actually."

"Lucky him," commented Athrun dryly.

It was an interesting version of the song, especially to people like the Canadians and Americans who had heard quite a bit of Nickleback, since once again, the boy's voice was better than the actual singer. Of course, part of Nickleback's appeal was the lead singer's gravelly voice.

Needless to say, when he was done, there was more riotous applause, and Marik strutted off the stage as if he were the greatest thing since sliced bread. He sneered at Liika, An and Athrun as he passed, raking a hand through his hair self-importantly.

An leered back, eyeing him in a depreciating way. Liika flipped him off, while Athrun rolled his eyes. Apparently Athurn's temper was a lot better than either Liika's or An's.

Yukimura stood then, sliding his little pad of paper into his pocket with a quick grin. "Well, then, I need time to decide, and since none of you seem to be in a hurry, I'm going to retire to the kitchen. Feel free to order more drinks! And have fun." He disappeared with a wave.

"All right! Now that that silly contest is over, the _rest_ of us can have a shot. Come on Anzu! It's our turn!" Sakura said, jumping out of her seat and waving to the brunette.

"I call dibs on going next!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In my experience, rubber cement (though highly adhesive) can be removed fairly easily from skin with either warm water and soap or simply rubbing it off as a translucent film. I've not checked the effects of Krazy glue, nor was I entirely willing to risk experimenting on myself, so any mention of after-effects involving Krazy glue on human skin are entirely hypothetical.

**AN: Now we're having a vote to see who won the Captain's Karaoke Challenge! Tell me in a review who you would like to see win!**

Songs:

Liika (USA 2)– Any Man of Mine – Shania Twain

An (Japan 1)– That Don't Impress Me Much - Shania Twain

Shanks (Japan 2) – You Got Game - Kimeru

Linda (Britain 2)– Day and Night - Billie Piper

Brooklyn (Britain 1)– When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down

Athrun (Canada)– Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon

Marik (Egypt) – Next Contestant - Nickleback


	20. The Busiest Day in History

**AN: **Sorry about the wait! Not that anyone really reads this anymore anyway ; ) I have two other chapters besides this written so hopefully that will do for the semester since I don't know how much time I'll have for writing. Cheers!

The party that took over the popular karaoke bar had lasted well into the night. By the end of it, it had been the teachers/chaperone's showing up that had put an end to the fun. By then, it was past midnight, well past in fact, and adults were tired and cranky.

Needless to say, the next morning (or rather later that morning) there was a zombie like haze over the girls that inhabited second floor dorm room. All of them carried heavy purple bags under their eyes and would have rather slept in.

Except that they couldn't. This was partly because they knew they had to get up and get to the Bey Complex for the mandatory drug tests, as well as the Singles Sync (the opening event) selection. However, though they knew that they had to get up for these reasons, the _real_ reason they all actually got up was pounding on door and the appearance of Kai and Robert, who burst in demanding to know why the hell they were still in bed.

This had earned the two boys several pillows to the face and some violent swearing and colourful insults. Being who they were, their reactions weren't what the girls had hoped they would be – that is leaving them alone. No, Robert had frowned and made his opinion known, and when Kai, smirking, had turned on the lights, Robert strode over to his captain's bed and flicked her in the forehead to further make his annoyance known.

Liika, not being a morning person in any sense of the word, took offence to this and, without a thought, dove off her bed and onto Robert, shrieking like an Amazon as she did so. This sent them both to the floor and had the others up within seconds, most of them attempting in vain to pry off Liika's death grip on Robert.

Kai just laughed his ass off.

It was only when Lenore and Katherine appeared that Liika was pried off Robert – who was extremely disgruntled by the way – though she didn't look anymore awake than she had when Robert had flicked her. Robert, thankfully, knew her well enough not to be angry, though he was annoyed. He told her point blank she was doing twice as many exercises during their practice.

At least she had the grace to look sheepish when she finally woke up enough.

Kai got a smack from his mother for laughing hysterically instead of doing anything to help. He didn't mind though, to him the scene was priceless enough that it was worth all the scolding his mother could offer.

After that it took only twenty minutes to get the girls ready enough to troop down to the Complex, bathing paraphernalia tucked away with their blading stuff. They stuck together, talking in low tones and reminiscing about the night before in a way that was so common for teenage girls.

There was a moment of irritation when they caught sight of several of the males that had shown up the night before. Brooklyn in particular was looking impeccable – as if he had had a full night sleep instead of the couple of hours he had actually had. Even Athrun looked much better than any of the girls, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before it got out that there had been a party the night before and that most the male residents of the Asakura guesthouse had not been invited; this caused chaos and loud complaining – particularly from a certain blond, and several younger members of the teams. To these complaints the girls merely replied that it had been on a need to know basis, and they hadn't needed to know. Particularly the least desirable elements of the group – aka Akito. Not that he wanted to go anyway, according to him.

Kai hadn't been particularly disappointed that he hadn't been there to defend his team's honor, stating arrogantly that his team had way more honor than any other anyway.

Liika smacked him too.

It was a long, rather hard trek to the Bey Complex. It was about 7 am, Tokyo time, and although it was not a weekday, the Tokyo streets were crowded with people of all vocations. There were businessmen and tourists, shopkeepers, and civilians. Yet, the most numerous were the bladers, identified easily by their colorful and diverse uniforms and tracksuits, as well as their different skin colors and languages. It was like all the countries of the world had descended on this particular district of the major urban city.

The Bey Complex was as busy as the streets outside it. People swarmed everywhere, talking, laughing, commanding, worrying. Everyone eyed everyone else too, mostly challenging sneers or nervous glances. Here and there BBA officials moved, shouting in loud voices for teams to follow them, or move this way, or report here. Press of every nationality flittered everywhere, shouting at teams, snapping pictures, frantically writing down things that would go in the evening news report. In one word, it was chaos.

For the four teams that stayed at the Asakura guesthouse, it was no different. They entered the complex, intent on showers, but quickly found out that there were certain hurdles they had to jump before they achieved their goal.

"Liika Hiwatari and An Tachibana have arrived!" Someone shouted from the throng.

All at once it was as if every eye in the place was on the two girls. Liika suddenly wished she didn't look like hell warmed over, particularly when camera flashes began.

"Liika! An! Can you answer some questions?"

"How do you feel being the only two female captains here at worlds?"

"Have you had to deal with much chauvinism in your journey to the top?"

"Liika! How does it feel to be a member of one of the most powerful families on the planet?"

That was it; Liika couldn't take the flashes or the questions any longer, and held up her hand in front of her face. "Please," she called over the shouting throng, all together conscious of the eyes of other team captains on her. Apparently this was a test of sorts. "I haven't slept well in two days, I have jet lag and I need a shower," she laughed nervously, smiling what she hoped looked like a genuine smile. "I'll catch up with you all later!"

An echoed her sentiments, waving cheerfully at the still pushing paparazzi. Thankfully, the girls found themselves flanked by large male teammates. Bryan took Liika's left hand and stuck close to her side, while an unknown Japanese male appeared beside An, placing a hand on her shoulder. Robert and Lee took up behind them, while Enrique, Tala and Kai positioned themselves in front of them. It appeared they would have an entourage.

Liika smiled gratefully up at Bryan, squeezing his hand. "Thanks, Ryanny. You'll block out the flashes."

The look he sent her wasn't exactly friendly, but it was at least a touch amused. "Whatever, squirt. Just like you to need a man to save you."

"What-"

An's giggling, as well as her companion's interrupted Liika's come back and made her realize that Bryan was trying to get a rise out of her. Instead of replying to Bryan, Liika deigned to ignore him, and instead changed the subject to An's new escort. "I don't think we've met," she said with a smile. "I'm Liika To-Hiwatari."

"So the reporters said, though I would recognize you anyway." He had a similar smile to Brooklyn's, so benign it was almost threatening. "I'm Syusuke Fuji, An-chan's doubles partner."

"You must have been waiting for us," An put in, looping an arm through her partner's. "Either that or have really good timing."

"Atobe expressed some concern about you finding us on your own and set me to watch the entrance for you." Syusuke replied. "And for me to give you the message that our training time is at noon in Gym 6 upstairs."

An's retort was dry, but her eyes sparkled up at the slender Japanese boy. "By 'expressed some concern' you mean he complained loudly. I've been so busy, I forgot to set up a meeting time with you guys. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Even with the crowds, it didn't take the large group too long to file up the escalators to the second floor of the massive complex that housed the facilities. "We bid the farewell here," Liika bowed dramatically to her and An's impressive escort. "We thank you all for services rendered."

Kai and Tala rolled their eyes, muttering as they took off towards the male facilities. Robert mussed up her hair as he passed, smirking a bit as he not so gently reminded her to meet him downstairs in the cafeteria. Lee of course followed him, while Enrique, still mad about not being invited to karaoke, huffed off in silence. Bryan, being who he was, saw fit to lean over her and whisper absolutely nothing in her ear just to make it look like her was kissing her, and seeing her off like a good boyfriend would. Now it was Liika's turn to roll her eyes.

An sent Syusuke off with a wave and a promise to meet downstairs in the cafeteria in an hour or so. With their entourage dispersed, there was no one to save them from the press that still followed them and so both girls, without pause, dashed into the facilities, following the other girls that had been with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Enrique, I don't care if you are mad at me, you will bloody well _listen_ to me, or you will be benched the whole god damn tournament!" Liika yelled, hands on her hips, eyes flashing dangerously at the blond blading only feet from her current position. "Now, tighten up and control your rotation. Or _else_!"

She was more than conscious of the people that were pressed against the windows of Gym 4 – people who included not only press, but other teams as well. As USA 2 was seeded in the top six teams in the world, they were at the center of almost everyone's radar. They were the American champions after all.

However, figuring that a good captain would ignore the spectators and focus on their job, Liika focused with almost frightening intensity. She caught everything at the practice – something she rarely did, as she relied on Robert to catch any mistakes she missed. This time, she felt the need to prove herself, just the questions had asked her, and she was going to prove herself or die trying. Even Robert didn't escape her critical eye.

Enrique scowled, but he did as he was told. He was rather annoyed to notice that as soon as he followed Liika's instruction his match against Shino began to go a lot better. Damn it. "You don't need to _yell_ at me you know!" He called back, not taking his eyes off the dish.

"I wouldn't have yelled at you if you had actually followed instructions in the first three times I told you." Liika replied exasperated.

Lord she was tired, something she felt in her very core. She wanted to go back to the guesthouse and sleep for like a week. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't an option.

The mandatory tests had been done in the morning after breakfast, but there was still so much to do. They still had some half an hour left of practice, and then there was the press conference with the top seeded captains, then there was a promised photo shoot and question and answer section with just her and An (they were almost a pair now, everyone lumping them together like some freak show novelty), and then of course there was the selection for Singles Sync, and the opening banquet.

Why had she thought it would be a good idea to take that slot herself?

She just thanked her lucky stars that there would be no practicing with their appointed partners until the next day. Though she imagined that she would be dead the next day as well, considering that she had both team practice as well as Sync practice. Liika sighed. Worlds was looking to be a whole lot of work for very little gain.

Fuck, there he went again. Liika's turquoise eyes rolled skyward. "Akito, you are going to be benched as well if you don't knock the crap off."

The blond Abbey captain smirked at her, barely paying attention to the blade that clashed with Bryan's in the dish. "You can't threaten everyone with that – if you bench us all you'll have no team left witch."

"Maybe not," Liika replied sweetly, striding over his and Bryan's dish. "But, like it or not_ Imoraz_ I am the captain, not you, and that means you either listen to me, or you can go home. I can still replace you in Singles Battles."

"A fucking mistake," Akito spat, still smirking. "This team isn't going anywhere, and I'm going to be there when the world realizes it."

Bryan had had enough by this point and easily knocked the blond boy's undefended blade out of the dish. Catching his own Falborg, he strode around the dish and towered over Akito, grabbing a fistful of the boy's t-shirt. "I've had enough of your attitude Imoraz," Bryan growled. "You better start having some respect, or your going to find that pretty face of yours unrecognizable."

"Get your hands off me Neanderthal, or you'll wish you were never born."

Liika rolled her eyes again, practically hearing the gossip outside the gym, even though she couldn't hear anything outside of the room. " Look at that!" They would say. "Can't even control her team. Not much of a captain."

Her fists clenched at her sides, and her expression became darker and darker. When Robert approached she held up a hand and sent him a look that clearly read: Back off. Robert did so, bowing his head and stepping away to give her space.

"_Enough_!" She commanded so loud that the entire room stopped – even the beyblades ceased movement.

Every eye in the room turned to her, some wide with surprise, some with questions. Liika steadied herself, her chin rising as she schooled her voice with authority. "Back away from each other, now."

The two boys complied immediately, even Akito who was looking more surprised than anyone else in the room. "Now," she continued, looking at both in turn. "That's enough. Bryan," she looked up at the large boy who stared down at her with unreadable eyes. "Thank you for coming to my defense. However, I am the captain, and if I cannot control my team then perhaps I do not deserve to be captain." Something moved his eyes then, but he said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Akito," she turned to the blond, a cold, stony expression on her face. "Let's get something straight right here and right now. I am _not_ someone that you can walk on whenever you feel like. At home, I let you get away with your bullshit, and maybe that was my fault. But no more. You listen up and you listen good." Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, her finger prodding his chest. "I will _not_ tolerate any disrespect towards me, or any of your teammates or trainers. You _will_ follow my or Robert's instructions, or you will find yourself on a plane back home so fast you will not know what hit you. That's _my_ power and that's _my_ promise. Is that clear?"

Akito was silent, merely staring her down, willing her to back down or to flinch. When she did neither, he smirked, placing a hand in his pocket and rocking back on his heels. "Not bad Hiwatari. You might just turn into a captain yet."

The surprise obviously showed on her face because he laughed before saluting her in a way that was halfway between mocking and serious. Liika blinked, trying not too look too confused for fear someone watching at the windows might see, which would have meant that putting her foot down would have meant nothing.

"Back to work. If I can't even beat the Neanderthal, however am I going to beat those in Singles competition?" Akito grinned, returning to the dish and motioning for Bryan to do the same.

"You handled that well."

Liika looked up to find Robert beside her, arms crossed and smiling. She smiled back, running a hand through her bangs and blowing out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. "You think so?"

"You'll do fine." Robert replied, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. "Forget all those people outside. You have nothing to prove. You got us this far Liika, and you are an excellent captain. Don't let a few hundred reporters and rivals shake your confidence."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she smiled back, her voice low and sincere. "Seriously. Even with the crap you pulled at States."

The two laughed, sharing a moment that earned them some strange looks from their fellow teammates. They laughed for a few moments before sobering a bit, though still smiling, and began to talk about blading stuff, comparing notes on members skills, strengths, weaknesses and how the team as a whole was coming along. Something they had not had the chance to do since arriving in the Land of the Rising Sun.

"Mariah's been distracted and ill looking, do you know what's going on?"

Liika shook her head. "No, she's been battling a flu bug the last week or so, that's all I know. She's looking better though, I think she'll be healthy for competition."

Robert hummed, watching the doubles battle now in progress between the Golden Pair and Max and Emily. "Her attack is sloppy, and Lee is covering it. Max is too nice to pounce on the weakness, but they will be eaten alive in competition if she doesn't fix it." He glanced down at Liika who nodded, her gaze concentrating on the pink blade.

"You're right. It comes a half second behind, and Galux isn't responding in time, which leaves a gaping whole in both their attack and defense. I'll go talk to them. Can you go check on Shikamaru, Sakura and Jade? I want to know how Jade is coming along so I can know where to put her."

Robert nodded and they went their separate ways. Liika headed straight for the doubles dish, coming to a stop beside the Golden Pair. The four combatants didn't particularly know what she wanted, thus didn't know what to do, so they ceased their battle, and hovered at the edge of their respective sides of the dish. Liika smiled at Mariah. "You're attack is behind about a half second which is causing Galux to be late, leaving a hole in your offense and defense. Can you speed it up a bit?"

Mariah blinked, glancing down at her spinning pink blade. "Is it really?" She asked, frowning. "I hadn't noticed." Instantly her gaze was on the other three bladers. "Why didn't you guys capitalize on it? Or at least let me know?"

Max laughed nervously, and Emily looked a bit sheepish. Lee shrugged as if to let her know he hadn't really noticed either. "We were going to say something after the match, but we wanted to see if you would notice and correct it on your own." Emily answered finally.

Mariah huffed, smacking her cousin. "_You_ should have at least noticed, since my mistake was costing you as well."

"You've been so touchy lately, I didn't want to be the one to bring it up," Lee replied, grumbling.

"Mariah, it's not that big of a deal, that's what I'm here for right?" Liika laid a hand on the other girl's arm. "What am I here for if not to be the bad guy?"

Mariah cracked a smile as she recalled her blade. "Well, you do have a certain knack for delivering bad news. Thanks, I'll fix that right away, anything else?"

Liika thought on it, stroking her chin for effect. "Well, Max and Emily – you need to be more willing to push people's mistakes. If you see a hole or a flaw then press it, take advantage of it. If it's your teammate it will teach them their mistake, if it's in a match, then it will help you advance. Okay?"

The boyfriend-girlfriend pair nodded, understanding completely. Liika then turned to Lee. "And you, if there is something wrong with your partner, you need to let them know instead of covering for them. That will get you into trouble you know? And by the way," she leaned forward a bit, "Galeon is favoring his right front paw, you might want to look into that. I think covering for Mariah instead of telling her has put too much of a strain on him."

Lee sighed but nodded, wincing when Mariah smacked him again. "You see? This is why I don't want to tell her."

"You only get hit when you _don't _tell me crucial information. Now hurry up and recall your blade so that we can re-launch and begin the _real_ match!"

Liika smiled, glad that that was worked out, and was about to find Robert when the main door to the gym burst open and Tyson appeared, panting and wheezing as if he had just run a marathon. "What the hell-"

"Liika," Tyson puffed, taking in gulps of air in attempt to catch his breath. "You might want to come quick. They are announcing the Singles Sync pairings in the main auditorium. Kai and Tala are already there."

Well that was fast – or early as the case may be. Liika blinked and then shook her head. Better get down there before she was late, which could very well disqualify her and her partner. She bet that would go over well.

"Someone should go with you," Robert said, appearing at her side. "All the teams should have two representatives, the captain and the member competing. Since you _are_ the member competing it's only smart that you take someone with you."

"You go with her Robert," Kakashi suggested, appearing as well. "Practice is just finishing up, and you guys have done all you can for the day. I'll see to them for the rest of the time."

"Thanks Kakashi," Liika responded, turning immediately and heading for the door, Robert on her heels.

"Good luck Liika!" Her team called after her as she stepped into the throng that was the upper hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liika wanted so badly to run, but two things stopped her. A) Robert was with her and there was no way he was running and making himself and the team look back and B) the press and everyone else was watching. If being at Worlds had taught her anything, it was that she needed to think before acting.

Strangely, no one attempted to stop her to talk, as if they knew she had somewhere to be and couldn't take the time to talk to them. The selection was being held in an auditorium on the third floor of the complex, and that meant traveling up stairs, that, even with escalators, took a few minutes. By the time they got up the stairs, and through the throng of people that crowded the door of the auditorium the selection had already started.

Flashing their ID, Robert and Liika entered into the lecture theatre-style auditorium and scanned the room for somewhere to sit. Quickly sighting a spot near the top, Liika motioned to Robert to follow her. The spot just happened to be beside Britain 1, whose two members (Brooklyn, the captain, and a blond named Mystel who apparently was competing) nodded at the two USA 2 members who nodded back. Liika took the seat next to Mystel, while Robert sat on her other side.

"I hope we haven't missed anything."

Brooklyn leaned over, smiling at her. "It just started, they haven't even announced the first pair. I think they were waiting for you."

Liika flushed, cringing. "I hope not, we were in practice and no one told us until a few minutes ago."

"Shhh, they are going to announce the first pair," Robert silenced the two, directing their attention to the front of the room.

_Did he just shush me?_ Was Liika's first thought, sending her vice-captain an annoyed look. He ignored her.

"The first pair in the Singles Sync competition will be, Hakkai Cho of China 1 and Emilio Lopez of Spain."

"China, competitive, but not unbeatable….Spain, not even on the radar." The blond beside her yawned, waving his hand dismissingly. Liika raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. If the boy wanted to be arrogant, that was his business.

The two selected boys had made their way up front by then and were shaking hands. So that's how it was going to be done. She had wondered. How would you know what your partner looked like? Meeting on stage seemed like a good idea.

The two left the stage just as quickly as they had appeared on it. With 33 pairs to announce, there was no time for dallying in between.

The next six or seven pairs passed in a blur for Liika. She was antsy, wanting to get it over with so that she could go back and train. Or sleep. Sleep would be preferable, though she knew she wasn't going to get any, any time soon. After this was a press conference and then a photo shoot… maybe she could push the Q&A off to tomorrow… then the stupid banquet. She almost groaned out loud.

"Maes Hughes, Germany; Tala Valkov, USA 1."

This caught Liika's attention, and she leaned over the table to try and see where Tala was coming from. He was on the other side of the room, near the middle. She caught site of Kai who looked just as bored as she did, but who was eying Tala's partner with some interest.

Tala's partner – who had been seated near the front – made it to the stage first. He was a tall boy, with a shock of half slicked back, half spiky dark hair and glasses. He had a wide cheesy grin on his face and wore his black, yellow and red tracksuit in a messy fashion – not unlike the way Tala wore it. The two boys shook hands upon Tala's arrival and it looked like the German boy had already begun to talk. Tala looked as if he was rather amused.

The next bunch of pairings went by in a flash. The boy from Japan 1 was paired with some girl from Brazil while the boy from Japan 2, one Liika recognized as the vice-captain Shanks was paired with a blader from Korea. A boy from Israel ended up with the first person from Britain 2, a boy she didn't recognize – there was a brief moment of fumbling when the British boy stuck out his left hand for the handshake after quickly withdrawing his right, which was wrapped in an ace bandage. The Israeli thankfully took the switch in stride.

"Mystel Kehl, Britain 1 and Nicol Amarfi, Canada."

The blond beside Liika stood, smirking a bit as he exited their row to make the long trip down to the stage. Liika glanced at Brooklyn, whose eyes followed his teammate. "The co-captain of Canada, they'll be hard to beat." She commented casually.

Brooklyn turned to smile at her. "I imagine they will be. Mystel is pleased with the match."

"All the harder for you," Robert muttered at Liika, nudging her. She nudged back with a grin.

It turned out that Liika and Robert hadn't needed to worry about being late, as Liika was one of the last selected. By the time she _was_ selected, the room was getting anxious and it was obvious everyone wanted to leave. Thus when her name was called it was a surprised, and because of her notoriety, everyone stopped.

"Liika Hiwatari, USA 2 and Marik Ishtar, Egypt."

_I'm getting really tired of the eyes following me everywhere I go_, she thought dryly, standing and making her way down the stairs.

It was only when she was half way to the stage that she realized who she had been paired with, and in that instant her eyes swiveled to the stage, where he stood, arms crossed, looking down at her with a condescending smirk. _Oh lord, here we go…_

"You." She said upon arrival, sticking out her hand dutifully.

"Me," he smirked back, shaking her hand but squeezing harder than necessary. "Now I really hope your blading skills are better than your singing voice."

Liika rolled her eyes and turned, her expression dry and sardonic. She exited the stage before the officials could evict them, knowing he was hot on her trail. "Of all the luck in the world…"

"Don't worry USA 2, I can do this without you. I'll take home gold, just like I did last night."

"You fluked out last night. Besides, why in the hell," she whispered with annoyance, "Did you chose yourself for an event that required _cooperation_?"

He tugged on the hair at the back of her neck, wicked delight dancing on his face. "Amusement mostly," he replied, not bothering to hush his voice at all, which earned them some glances. "Curiosity."

"Arrogance," she supplied, pulling her head out of range of his long fingers. "You just wanted to be in the opening event. Why me?"

He snorted, reaching out and pulling at her hair again, this time earning a swat for his effect. "Go sit down with your co-captain freak."

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow little hag."

Liika ground her teeth as she stomped up the stairs away from him. Working with him was going to be a _complete_ pleasure. He would probably gloat about his win in the karaoke contest all day tomorrow too. Ugh.

By the time she reached her seat the thing was over and people were beginning to make for the exit. Robert was standing at the end of the row when she got there, Brooklyn and Mystel had apparently disappeared by then.

"I'm going to assume you know him?" Robert commented when she reached him.

"Last night, he won the contest. He's an arrogant jackass. Don't count on a medal," she replied cringing.

Robert chuckled. "If anyone could put up with arrogant it is you. Come on, we have a press conference in ten minutes downstairs."

"Oh goody."

xxxxxx

"Our father has been glaring at you for most of the evening."

Liika couldn't help the smug smile that sprang to her lips at Kai's words. "Not glaring exactly, more like frowning disapprovingly."

"And you look so contrite," Kai chuckled, ruffling her hair fondly. "Good choice on wardrobe, especially if you chose it to annoy Kevin."

"It's pretty nice isn't it?" Liika glanced down at her black, flared slacks, silver satin blouse and loose black tie. "I thought it was more appropriate than the frilly pink dress he chose for me." She winked with a laugh.

"Won't get the respect you deserve wearing a pink frilly dress," Kai agreed with a mocking nod and a glance as the tall, distinguished looking man across the expansive ballroom. He was barely visible through the throng of people – easily over eight hundred – but seeing as he was surrounded by three extremely large men dressed in black, he was noticeable.

"You're damn right. Wolves, the lot of them. There are still lots of people who don't think I should be here – I've noticed the looks, particularly from coaches and captains. What our father doesn't understand is that if I showed up here wearing a dress, my credibility would have been completely shot. You'll noticed that An didn't wear a dress or a skirt either."

Kai shrugged, sipping from the clear plastic cup he carried. "Not everyone thinks like that, I think you two get more respect that you think. I also think there are a lot of people here that admire you two." He slanted her a look. "You would remember that you _both_ are in the top six favorites to win."

Liika waved him off with a skeptical look. "They would be stupid not to, it's obvious that we have quality teams behind us. Besides, neither of us is _the_ favorite to win. I think if they had the choice they would discount us completely. It's obvious they think I'm a joke, and that the only reason I'm here is because I have a strong team."

"Yeah well, I think you are spoiling for a fight."

"What, our Icki? No way!"

Tala slid into the conversation with ease, gliding in between them. Leaning one arm on Kai's shoulder, he laid his other hand on the top of Liika's head. She did her best to shove at his hand but ultimately failed to dislodge it from her hair. He just smirked at her, eyebrows quirking in challenge.

She didn't fail to meet it. Raising her eyes to clash with his, Liika smirked, "You keep hanging off Kai like that and everyone is going to think you two have something going on, if you know what I mean."

Although Tala didn't move, it was worth it when Kai stiffened. It was gratifying to know that she could rile at least one of them, especially if it was her arrogant brother. Tala obviously realized her game, and had enough sense not to react.

Of course, that was before she continued her line of thought, her face covered in malicious glee. "I know a few girls that would pay good money to see it, particularly if it was you two." She added a wink for good measure. "Come on, help a girl out."

Tala had enough dignity not to make a sound, his lips merely flattened into a line while his arm dropped from Kai's shoulder. Kai, however, sputtered, scowling. "You fucking don't need any help."

Liika laughed, and skipped away, eyes dancing over her shoulder at the two boys. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was skipping, and skipped right into someone. _Fortunately_, however, that someone had more grace than she did, and quickly turned their tangled fall to the floor into a twirling polished dance.

"Let's dance, shall we?"

This was said in her ear, and it took Liika a few moments to realize that it was Britain 1's captain that held her. Her face blossomed as she mechanically followed his lead. "Um… you realize that no one else is dancing right?" She was all too aware of the eyes and whispers that were beginning to center on them.

Brooklyn sent her out in a twirl and then reeled her in, smiling down at her with a teasing expression. "Does that bother you?"

He was really good at dancing, so much so that he was distracting her from thinking about the whispers. His beat was exact, despite the fact that there was no music. "Er… not really." It didn't… much.

There was a good reason the BBA went without a dinner/dance at Worlds, instead opting for just the banquet. While at the lower levels, States and Nationals, there was a significant minority of girls up and coming in the sport of beyblading, at the World Championship level, girls came up short. Holding a dance would prove pointless, since boys out numbered girls some 38:1.

Brooklyn, however, didn't seem to care about numbers, or the fact that no music was playing, or even that many of the boys around him were laughing. He had nabbed one of the girls, and that was all he seemed to care about.

He spun her around the little area of the floor that had been cleared for them by the ever growing crowd of spectators. He moved in the classic steps of the ballroom dance, steps that Liika was hard-pressed to keep up with since she could barely recall the lessons from her freshman year. It had seemed unimportant at the time.

"You handled yourself well this afternoon," he said after several minutes of silence.

It caught Liika off guard and she almost stumbled, only to be saved by a sweeping movement from Brooklyn. "At what?"

"The press conference you and USA 1 attended."

"Oh, well," Liika shuffled, quickly side stepping with his foot. "I've had practice dealing with the media the past months. Besides, the questions weren't ones I hadn't answered before."

He smiled at her, quickening their pace. "You left your fellow captain in the dust. There is talk now of USA 2 finishing ahead of USA 1."

She snorted. "I have the unfortunate advantage of being who I am – that is a girl. Being one of two female captains, I've had to face the questions and the barrage much more often, and with much more ferocity than Kai. I don't think he was really expecting it to get that intense."

"Inexperience can destroy a team in this tournament," he commented lightly, "Especially if the heart of the inexperience lies with the team's leader."

"I'll take that advice to heart, seeing as it came from someone who's been here before."

The orange haired captain slowly wound them down to a stop. Smiling the smile she assumed was his heart breaker, he brushed his lips over the back of her hand and pulled away. "I highly doubt inexperience will be your downfall, Liika Hiwatari."

And then he was gone, gliding through the milling crowd as he had glided them through the strange dance. What a weird guy. Was he trying to psych her out?

"What the hell was that?"

Bryan looked as annoyed as he sounded when she turned around to greet him. She shrugged, throwing up her hands. "You know what?" She said, tucking her hand into the white cotton of his half unbuttoned dress shirt, "I have no freaken idea. Let's go."

He frowned down at her, confusion reflected in his lavender eyes. "Where?"

"You, my friend, are going to escort me to the dessert table, I saw some cake earlier that was calling my name."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Unwelcome News

**AN:** I want to apologize to you guys for the delay in this chapter… I had the semester from hell and I honestly forgot about it. I'm trying to work on this fic, but you know, my beyblade days are somewhat behind me. I am determined to finish it however!

Huzzah to those who figured out what is going to happen lol

* * *

"You know, being a captain, you could at least _try_ to look as if you gave a damn about this competition."

"That would pointless, since I don't really give a fuck about this event. I'll win it anyway."

Liika threw up her hands, gesturing in disgust and recalling her blade. "Well you're making the rest of us – namingly me – look bad!"

It was a good thing they hadn't taken the option to scrimmage with any of the other pairs. The other pair would have gotten just as little practice as they were currently getting.

Secluded off in their own little corner, they had done more arguing and sniping at each other than actual blading. In fact, it would be a miracle if either one of them even launched their blade more than three or four times in the hour they had been practicing.

"You don't need me to make you look bad, you do that on your own."

Her teeth ground together, and she physically resisted the urge to bitch slap him into oblivion. "Jesus Christ, what are you like, five?!"

Before Marik could reply with a jab of his own, someone cleared their throat in attempt to gain the two's attention. "Miss Hiwatari?"

"What?!" She snapped, whirling on the ridged looking BBA official.

To his credit, even in the face of her ire, he didn't take a step back, though he did look extremely uncomfortable. He threw a glance at Marik, who just smirked with quirked eyebrows and mouthed "Bitchy." Coughing, the man shifted in place, trying to straighten himself. "May I have a word with you?"

Liika took in the BBA insignia on his blazer, as well as the grim expression on his face and immediately knew something was very wrong. Her irritation fled in an instant, replaced with concern and worry. "Of course, what's the matter?"

The official looked once more at Marik who got the hint with the rolling of his eyes. He took off, shouting over his shoulder something about taking a break as he went. Liika, too focused on the official, didn't even notice his baiting tone.

Once the other captain was gone, the official wasted no time in starting his speech. "As you know, the independence of captains, and their responsibility for their team is stressed by the BBA. As such, the BBA felt that you should be the first told about the situation, since it involves your team."

Liika felt dread build in the pit of her stomach. They were going to disqualify her team… or penalize, or something equally as drastic. Was it because her and Marik had done nothing but fight? Was it something she did? Or said?

"It has come to our attention that one of your team members is in a peculiar position."

"Peculiar position?" Liika echoed, her face screwing up. "What kind of position?"

The official coughed again, straightening his tie. "To be honest, we've never had anything like this happen in the history of this tournament. Because of this we're not sure how to handle the situation. It is currently under review by the BBA Worlds committee."

"I don't understand," she interjected, one of her hands coming up to rest on her hip. "What are you saying?"

He sighed, eyes turning downward to avoid her own. "You see, some years ago when girls started appearing in the World Junior Beyblading Championship, the BBA made a pregnancy test part of the mandatory tests beybladers have to take to compete. One of your bladers, is, unfortunately, pregnant."

Her hand flew to her mouth even as her eyes widened and tears filled them. "Oh God, Mariah."

He nodded. "Yes, Mariah Low is the blader in question. You knew of her situation?"

Liika shook her head rapidly, fighting the sadness, the panic and the sympathy that went out for her friend. The thought of what it meant for their team at Worlds didn't even run through her mind. "I didn't know… I had no clue. I just know of an incident…"

He nodded again. "Very well then. As I said before, this has never come up before, and so we are unsure how to deal with it."

"You're not going to kick her out of the tournament are you? I didn't know there were rules against pregnancy!" Liika was getting more and more hysterical as the seconds passed, and her voice kept getting louder and louder.

"There are none, as of yet, especially not any saying that pregnancy equals disqualification. You will be notified before the end of the day as to what the committee has decided."

"Oh God!" This was said at almost a screech and drew the attention of almost every one of the other pairs. Liika swallowed, looking dazed, terrified, and like she was going to puke. "Oh my God."

The BBA official took his leave then, leaving her alone with her dread and her thoughts. With another exclamation, Liika fled the room, unaware of the eyes that followed her as tears trailed down her cheeks, and bile surged in her throat.

She had to tell Kakashi…. But more importantly, she had to tell Mariah.

Just how was she going to tell Mariah?

xxxxxx

Her first stop was a room on the first floor of the complex that had been reserved for coaches and adult trainers. She knocked, knowing Kakashi was taking his lunch in the kids-free zone, and was rewarded when he appeared several minutes after she asked for him.

His normal jovial expression fell at the sight of the tears on her cheeks and the panic in her eyes. He took the news better than she did, as was to be expected, but he looked concerned and immediately took control of the situation. Abandoning his lunch, he agreed to take her back to the guesthouse where Mariah was most likely to be, and to help her break the news to the seventeen-year-old girl.

On the way, he, of course, asked the dreaded question: who was the father? Liika quietly admitted that Tala was, and that it was a big secret, and begged him not to tell anyone. He swore he wouldn't, and said he only asked because he feared it was someone on one of the teams, and that he felt the father should know as well.

Liika's anxiety grew exponentially upon arriving at the guesthouse, especially when they walked in and were faced with the questions about what she was doing back so early. Only those competing in the Singles Sync the following day had practice, and with the exception of the few that thought to get in a few extra hours of drills, most of the occupants of their house were resting.

Brooklyn was among those milling in the common room of the first floor, as was Robert, Athrun, Cagalli, Kai, Bryan and his cousin Garland. It was crowded and her appearance stirred up more trouble than she wanted to deal with. The fact that she was crying was obvious to everyone, even as she tried to wave off their concern. Questions flew at her until Kakashi stepped in and put a stop to them.

"Go upstairs. You can use my room on the third floor, it's at the end of the hall to the left."

Liika nodded, swiping at her eyes and ignoring the worried looks from most of those in the room. She just hoped she looked half presentable.

Just as she figured, Mariah was in their dorm room, lying on her bed reading a book. An, Anzu and Sakura were all in the room as well, but Anzu and Sakura were sleeping and An was listening to her mp3 player so she didn't even realize Liika had come in the room. "Mariah," Liika called softly, unable to look at her friend. "Can I talk to you please?"

Mariah blinked, looked up from her book. She set it down immediately as she took in Liika's bedraggled appearance. "Liika what's the matter?"

The blue haired girl shook her head and turned. "Not here, upstairs." Was all she said before departing from the room.

Mariah followed her without further question. Both girls ignored anyone they passed in the hall, and the open doors they passed as they trod up the stairs and down the hall towards Kakashi's tiny room. When they made it, Liika opened it and waited for Mariah to pass her into the room before she shut the door and heaved a large sigh.

"Liika, what's going on? What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"No." It was a long moment before she turned from the door, and when she did, Liika had tears in her eye once more. "I got the test results back from the BBA today…" she started, clearly unsure as to what to do.

Mariah frowned, stepping forward. "Was there something wryong with someone's tests? Drugs?"

"Yes, no… oh damn it." Liika's hand flew to her forehead and tried to ease out the tight pain that had begun to develop between her eyes.

"Liika, what-"

"Mariah, you're pregnant."

Okay so that wasn't the smoothest delivery. Actually, it was rather callous and insensitive. But, being who she was, Liika didn't really know how to deliver the devastating news other than bluntly and honestly. So, she plowed on with the explanation, hoping that her friend would forgive her for the horrible way of breaking the news. "The BBA orders a mandatory pregnancy test for all female bladers, God knows why. Yours came back positive… I… I'm sorry. And I'm sorry it came out like this."

Mariah stood shell shocked, her face frozen. She didn't move, and she didn't cry. She just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open.

Liika moved forward then, embracing her friend's stiff body, hoping that she could give her some sense of comfort, even if it was only mediocre. Gently, she pulled away, wincing at Mariah's lack of response as she took her by the arm and led her to the narrow bed to sit down.

When the pink haired girl remained silent, Liika's worry tripled. Her hands twisted in her lap and she gnawed on her bottom lip. If anyone were to stumble on them they would probably think it was her that had just been told she was pregnant at seventeen.

When the silence grew too much for her, Liika broke it with stumbling words. "Ma-Mari? I know this is a stupid question… but are you all right?"

Mariah was silent a few seconds more before she heaved a heavy sob and cradled her face in her hands, leaning into Liika. "I had a feeling… I haven't been feeling well, and I've been skipping periods, though that's not totally unusual." She sniffled, her voice muffled. "I should have known… should have thought this through better. Oh my God…"

"Did you two not use protection?" Liika grimaced even as she asked the question.

Mariah shook her head, her hands releasing their grip on her face as she scrubbed at her red, damp eyes. "I didn't even think about it. It was the heat of the moment… a mistake. A stupid mistake. How could I have been so dumb?"

Liika sighed. "It took two of you Mari, Tala is just as much to blame for not thinking. Accidents happen."

"This is a pretty big accident," Mariah muttered bitterly. "My mother is going to kill me… disown me. Oh my God, she's so damn religious…"

That was true. Saleda Low was among the most religious people in their town, and her husband, Brett, a fourth generation, half-Chinese, was almost as bad as she was. Both were model members of the biggest protestant church in Bakuten. Sex before marriage was a sin, so was bearing bastard children.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. At least you won't have to worry about breaking the news to them for two weeks." Liika replied, stroking Mariah's bright hair. "And you know, if they are stupid enough to disown you for this, my house is always open. I'm always here for you Mari. Always."

Mariah sniffled again, lifting her head from Liika's shoulder before hugging her properly. "I don't know what to do… I'm scared Liika."

"So am I, but you're not alone Mari. I hope you realize that."

Mariah nodded, pulling away to sit demurely. "I know, but in the end it's me that has to face it. Who else knows?"

"The BBA Worlds committee is deciding what to do about it as we speak. They came and told me at the complex first, and I only told Kakashi. I'm assuming that no one else knows."

"We could be disqualified and it will be my fault…" Mariah's eyes closed in effort to hold back the tears that threatened to break loose. "Everything's so fucked up now. Tala… doesn't know?"

To hear Mariah swear was a bit unnerving considering the pink haired beauty rarely did. "No, he doesn't. And they won't disqualify us, or you. There's no rule against it, I don't even know why they test."

Mariah paid no attention to Liika's comments on BBA rules. Instead, her mind centered on the idea of Tala finding out. "I can't tell him. I can't! Holy God, what have we done?"

Liika was silent for a moment, letting Mariah grieve and worry away at her mouth. What did you say to that? Was there anything she _could_ say? "You have to tell him Mari… he deserves to know." Not the most sensitive, but it was true.

"You're right, I know that. I just can't do it… How am I going to look him in the eye and tell him that I've ruined his life? Twice."

"You realize, of course, that it could be said that _he_ ruined _your_ life," Liika put in dryly. Why was life such a bloody soap opera? "As ridiculous and stupid as the cliché 'it takes two to tango' is, it's regrettably true. Tala was a part of what happened and you both did the ruining." As she said the words she realized what she said and quickly back peddled. "Oh damn, I'm sorry. That was horrible."

However, as horrible as it was, it cracked a smile on Mariah's red face. In place of anything else, she dabbed at her eyes and nose with her shirt sleeve, drying as much as she could. "I've royally screwed us, haven't I?"

"You shouldn't worry about that now," Liika replied, taking her friend's hand. "You're more important than a tournament."

"I can't let everyone down like I've let my parents, Tala… and myself down." Mariah was staring at the floor, but there was a resolve in her voice. "If I'm not at my best the whole team suffers."

"Mari-"

"Let me finish." She was testy, angry with herself and the situation. "I can't let this destroy me or our dream, our _team's _dream will die. This is our last shot Liika, and we have to show the rest of the world that we're the best there is, that _you_ are the best captain there is."

She wanted to refute that statement, but wisely stayed silent.

"I can't tell Tala, I can't. I can't face that, but I'm going to make myself face this tournament and my role in it. Pregnancy doesn't take away skill, and though it may make people look at me differently, I don't want to let that get in the way. Please, say you'll let me blade."

How could she say no to that? Even if she thought Mariah was bottling up the fears and the emotions that were more than likely throttling her at that moment, she couldn't _not_ letting her blade. The captain in her told that USA 2 needed Mariah Low to win. The best friend in her told her that Mariah shouldn't be under so much pressure… but also suggested that perhaps getting her mind off the trials ahead would be good for her.

All in all, she was conflicted.

So, she found herself offering to do what she didn't really want to do: tell Tala. "I'll tell Tala… if you can't. I can't and won't stop you from blading Mari, not unless you become a detriment. You are a part of this team. Decisions regarding your pregnancy can be made later, after, whenever you want. It's your body and your life, and if you feel it's best for you to blade, then it's best for you to blade."

Mariah just looked at her for a few moments, stared with her large, watery gold eyes, before launching herself at the smaller girl once more. "And that's why you are the best captain, and best friend in the world," she murmured, squeezing Liika hard.

"Yeah, well…" Liika hugged back, sighing. "For the record, I think you should come with me when I tell him."

Mariah nodded, not letting go. "I think I can do that… if you are there… and maybe Kai… to keep him from going crazy."

Life seemed to have horrible timing where they were concerned. Everything in their life seemed to happen at the worst possible moments, and it either made them stronger, or destroyed them all together.

Thankfully, the teenagers of Bakuten seemed to be made of stronger stuff than most, and often were able to take things in stride. Liika had great doubts about Mariah's performance in the up coming tournament events, but she had to let her make her own choices.

The media would have a field day when it came out, and it would come out. Someone would leak it, or over hear it. It was only a matter of time.

xxxxxxx

Eventually the two came out of Kakashi's room, only to be confronted by Kakashi, Judy (who apparently had been informed) as well as Robert, Kai, Enrique and Lee. Several others milled down the hall, including Bryan, but they only watched as the two girls came out of the room, only to be ushered back in by the two adults.

"The committee ruling came back, they called me ten minutes ago." Kakashi started, sitting both girls back on the bed. "They decided as there is no precedent, it is out of their hands. They are leaving it up to the discretion of the coach and the captain."

"Your parents should be called Mariah," Judy added after Kakashi stopped, her expression filled with sympathy.

"No!" Mariah replied instantly with an adamant shake of her head. "No. Not until the tournament t is done. If you call them now they will just pull me out and the team needs me."

"Mari and I have discussed it. We have decided that it would be best if the personal situation was dealt with after Worlds where we will be in a better position to deal with it."

The two coaches looked at the girls and it was clear that neither agreed with the decision made. "They are your parents Mariah," Judy said gently, "They need to know."

The expression that overcame Mariah's face was so classically teenage girl that Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It was also classically stubborn Mariah. Her jaw set, her lips thinned and her eyes narrowed in such a way that it was clear that she wasn't budging from her position. "Is there any rule about having to tell my parents?"

Judy shifted uncomfortably. "No… the only time we have to call home is if there has been an accident, you're hurt or sick… and since technically you aren't any of the above there is no rule that we have to call home."

"Then I would appreciate it if you would let me do this my way."

The blond woman sighed, nodding her head. "Very well. Will you be telling the father at least?"

This time Liika answered. "I'm going to tell Tala, Mari will be with me."

"Tala?!" Judy blinked, face incredulous. She rolled her eyes skyward, praying to the heavens for the patience to deal with teenagers. "I had assumed the father was Rei."

Mariah's eyes fell sad again, and her hands clutched at the material of her sweat pants. "No, Rei and I were never… intimate. It was an accident with Tala."

"Kakashi," Judy turned to the gray haired man, her face serious and mouth unsmiling. "Do you know what this is going to do to my team?" she hissed in a low voice. "Not only will Tala be reeling, but Rei as well."

"What do you suggest she do then Judy?" Kakashi replied calmly, tucking his hands in his pants' pockets. "Not tell him? That's not fair to either of them. He's part of this mess."

Judy nodded, but still frowned. "Fine. Tell him tomorrow night, after the Singles Sync competition. It's one thing to screw up the teams involved in the mess, it's quite another to have an uninvolved party suffer as well."

Both girls nodded and then left the room, returning to their dorm. They both agreed that no one else should know until after Tala was told. After that, they would gather the USA 2 team and tell them all at once, after that it would be open season.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Oh Yeah, We Rule

AN: At least it's a long chapter -- again I totally forgot I had this… I wrote these past three chapters back at Christmas, so yeah… anyway, it's slow going, but I'm trying to work on it

(I say that every time I know --)

xxxxxxxx

The rest of the day saw both Mariah and Liika hold up in their room. None of the other girls asked any questions, as if they intrinsically knew it would come out in time. Robert was informed, if only so that he could be aware of the situation and know how to deal with the rest of the team. It was felt, by all, that it would be better for everyone involved, as well as for other teams in the tournament if the news didn't fully break until after opening ceremonies and Singles Sync.

After taking dinner in their dorm room, they retired early, worn out from drama and stress.

Liika would have liked to sleep in, or at least sleep to a reasonable hour in the morning that would take into account that opening ceremonies were at 11 am local time. However, fate had set its sights against her, and at quarter to six her cell phone rang, disturbing the peaceful silence and jarring more than one of the girls awake.

"What the fuck?" Liika muttered, cringing as her cell phone rang again.

"What time is it?"

"What's going on?"

Liika grumbled as she hopped off the top bunk, fielding the pillow attack from An as she passed and made for her bag. The phone rang a third and fourth time in the meantime, waking up the final occupant of the room – Cagalli – and inciting some angry words and violent threats. "I'm sorry!" Liika cried, finally retrieving the phone. "If it's a wrong number, I swear to God, I'll hunt them down myself. What?!"

"Bitchy little hag aren't you?"

"What the fuck?" Liika repeated, an instant scowling gracing her sleep-deprived face. She knew immediately who it was; only a few people in the world were that obnoxious, and only one of them called her 'little hag'. Bloody asshole. "Egypt, I'm going to break you into a thousand little pieces. How did you fucking get my number?"

The mention of the caller's identity drew the attention of the other girls in the room, and all of them sat up, most of them rubbing their eyes or yawning. All of them scowling.

"I asked for it. Since your team emergency cut into our practice time, the committee has agreed to give us some time before opening ceremonies. Be outside in ten minutes."

Squeezing her eyes shut in effort to ward off the crusties that threatened her vision, Liika inhaled. "What?" She said, apparently unable to comprehend his words.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, and she could hear the sneer in his voice. "Are you stupid as well as bitchy? Get outside now. We have practice." And then he hung up.

"What's going on?" Sakura's sleepy voice echoed through the room.

Liika grumbled again, shrugging. "I don't know, Ishtar just called and was bitching about practice or something. I don't know, I'll deal with him when it's not 5:45am. Sorry guys." With that she crawled back up onto her bed and collapsed against her pillow. Within seconds she was asleep again.

Regrettably she didn't stay that way for long. The six girls had just managed to drift back to sleep when their door burst open with a loud bang, causing them all to jerk awake again. Mariah screamed a bit, Cagalli shouted, and An was out of her bed in a shot.

In strode a tall, tanned, blond boy, who paused only long enough to figure out where in the room the blue hair lay, before he made for her, a narrow eyed grin on his face. Liika, who didn't function well in the morning at the best of times, didn't even see him coming, and before she even had time to blink, he had hoisted her off the bed and dropped her unceremoniously on the floor.

Cursing in pain, drowsiness and humiliation, Liika struck out blindly with her feet. Her wayward limbs struck their target and the boy came crashing down on top of her. _Not very well though out in hindsight_, she groaned inwardly under his weight. "Get off me you bastard!"

"You wanted me down here." Still smirking, he made no attempt to move, seemingly content to have her pinned to the floor under his body weight.

She grunted, pushing at his shoulders, but he wasn't moving. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

Before he could answer he was pulled off of her, one of his arms grabbed by Cagalli, the other by An. Unable to actually lift his weight, they deposited him at Liika's side, then abandoned him to see to their friend. Anzu was there as well, only she focused her attention on the boy, hands on her hips, scowl on her lips. "Marik!" She growled, nudging him with her bare foot. "How did you even get in here?"

Marik smirked at her as he rose to his feet, straightening his Egypt track jacket and running a hand through his incredibly chaotic hair. "Door was open. One of your coaches had just stepped out, I let myself in."

"Why?!"

"What is going on in here?"

This came from the door as Lenore, Judy and Katherine piled into the room, all looking incredulous. Liika had risen as well by then, and had to be physically held back by Mariah and Sakura, as she wanted so badly to lay the smack down on her Singles Sync partner. Liika ignored the three adult women, and Marik only spared them a high browed glance.

It wasn't until he had raked his eyes down her suggestively, that Liika realized that she was wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of micro shorts, or that the rest of the girls weren't in better straights. Katherine realized this right away and had enough presence of mind to grab Marik by arm and push him out of the room into the hall. Luckily for all the other sleeping people in the house (some of which had been woken up by the commotion), the six girls weren't the type to start screaming girlishly and ridiculously whenever a boy saw them in their rather baring pajamas.

Marik didn't fight being pushed into the hallway. Instead, he laughed all the way out, genuinely amused by the whole situation. In the hall he was faced with not only the chaperones, but also most of the other girls as well as some of the boys from the floors above and below. He sneered at them and leaned against the wall beside the door, as if to dare them to challenge his presence in their guesthouse.

Robert was the first to do so as he pushed his way through the crowd of teenagers. He looked refreshed and completely unruffled. His hair was combed and his shirt on straight, like he had been up for hours. "Ishtar, what in God's name are you doing here at six in the morning?"

The Egyptian boy tilted his head, running his eyes over the vice-captain of USA 2. "Collecting my partner," he answered flippantly.

"A little early don't you think?" This came from Katherine, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Next time, do it with less noise," another from the crowd hissed, Riley this time, who, unlike Robert, looked rumpled and grumpy.

Marik sent her a half-sneer, obviously not contrite in the least about waking the whole house up. "Take your twisted panties and go back to bed then so I don't have to see-"

"Stop that sentence in its tracks and get moving Egypt." Liika appeared in the doorway, dressed, her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She pushed at him with her whole body, shoving him towards the stairs. "You have a date with an ass kicking."

He laughed again, saluting the milling group as he pushed his way through, acting as a plow for Liika. "Bring it on, little hag."

"Liika, where will you be?"

Liika glanced over her shoulder at the few of her teammates that were in the crowd. "In one of the practice gyms. I imagine I'll be at breakfast in the cafeteria in a couple of hours since we only have two hours left of our practice time. I'll meet you at quarter after eight or so."

"Kakashi knows where you're going?"

It was Marik that answered, even though he was half way down the stairs already. "He knows. Can we go now?"

"Shut your yap and move your feet Egypt."

Robert sighed, sharing a look with Lee at his side. "I knew we should have put someone else in Singles Sync."

xxxxxxxxx

"And here we go! With the end of the opening ceremonies comes the official start of the 2003 World Junior Beyblading Championship tournament! The 38 teams involved have been gearing up for at least two days – having arrived Thursday and Friday from all over the world. Excited, nervous and maybe even anxious, you have to wonder if these teams have slept at all in the last three days!"

"You can say that again. Nothing like the feeling of being present at the biggest bey tournament in the world! I think this tournament may be even bigger than the Senior or Professional worlds. These are the rising young stars of beyblading, the future of the sport. Everyone is here to see them – scouts, universities, professional leaguers, everyone! This tournament can make or break a beyblader's career."

"That's right. Let's talk for a bit about this year's prospects. The heavy favorite is returning champions is the team from Eton Academy – Britain 1. Lead by possibly one of the best bladers in the world – of any age – I think Britain 1 is in a good place to take home gold."

"And of course there are the teams from Canada and Egypt. Although Canada placed just eighth two years ago, and Egypt seventeenth, both have found strong leadership in Athrun Zala and Marik Ishtar. Both captains are phenomenal bladers and both teams will be tough for other teams to over come."

"USA 1, though finishing second at Nationals in May are poised to finish well here. Perhaps not as strong as Britain 1, I would place them in similar position to Canada and Egypt."

"Yet the real story this year is the two underdog teams of USA 2 and Japan 1. Now, Japan finished third and fifth two years ago, which doesn't particularly make them underdogs, but where the real story lies in these two team's captains."

"I'm sure everyone at home, and indeed here in Tokyo, is sick of hearing this story, but it can't be emphasized just how unprecedented this is. Never before has the World tournament hosted a team lead by a female captain, and this year there's two!"

"Personally, I think these are the two teams to watch out for in this tournament. Everyone can talk about Britain 1 sweeping, but the fact is, these two girls have a lot to prove and I think that's going to give them an edge here."

"I couldn't agree more. The time is coming to an end where female bladers can be discounted just because they are girls. Liika Hiwatari and An Tachibana are dangerous and the other teams would do well not to underestimate them. It wouldn't be the first time a good team was beaten out because they underestimated their opponent."

"And I would say that USA is one of those teams that might be underestimated – not just 2 but 1 as well. Two years ago USA finished fifteenth and twenty second. That finish might just work for them this year."

"Pressure, pressure, pressure. On one hand, there isn't really the expectation to do well, but on the other hand since the US did so poorly two years ago, there will be the pressure to place better than they did then."

"I don't think either US team has anything to worry about. The brother and sister captain pair of Kai and Liika Hiwatari look to have their teams well in order, and to have chosen the strongest bladers for all of the different events. And with bladers like Robert Jagen, Gaara Sanderson, Tala Valkov and the pair known as the 'Golden Pair' Mariah Low and Lee Laan, cousins."

"The two teams from Bakuten High School, Colorado. Completely different from the teams from New York and North Carolina that made it two years ago. And that's something I think a lot of people forget when they shouldn't. Because of the selection process involves entire teams being selected, teams can be completely different from tournament to tournament, and I think this is what we're seeing this year."

"I agree. Egypt, Canada, the two US teams, along with Japan 1 are all different kinds of teams and I think you'll see the differences shine through in this tournament. We should also mention the other teams that could bring some upsets here in Tokyo. Germany, for one, has some talent, as does Britain 2, Brazil, Japan 2 and Korea."

"As bad as this sounds, however, I really think this will be a six team tournament. We might see some insurgence in some of the events, but as far as the team competition – the heart of this tournament – I think you'll see those six teams battling it out for the top six spots."

"Haha, we're getting signaled to move on, so here we go. As you all know, the opening event of the World Tournament is the Singles Sync event. For those who don't understand the way this works, the principle is fairly simple and can be applied for all of the Sync events. Singles Sync takes singles bladers from different teams and pairs them with a singles blader from another team. It's a lesson in cooperation – those who cooperate the best win. It's a fun event and fosters support among teams. Over my years of broadcasting I've seen quite a few friendships built in this event that last on up into the professional league."

"Predictions. It's often hard to predict this event, and out of all the events in this tournament, this is the one that's hardest to guess at. It depends on so much. My favorite is the Britain 1/Canada team of Mystel Kehl and Nicol Amarfi. Both are strong bladers in their own right, and Nicol is known for his calm temperament and his ability to adapt to novel situations. It's gold for them."

"Good choice, though I'm going to have to go with the USA 1/Germany pairing of Tala Valkov and Maes Hughes. I was watching them in practice yesterday, and they look like a solid unit. Once again it's a matter of strong singles bladers, where one is suited to adapting to any sort of situation. That's the kind of blader Maes Hughes, like Nicol Amarfi, is. I think it will be these two teams in the final."

"Probably the most interesting pairing, however, is the pairing of the two captains Liika Hiwatari of USA 2 and Marik Ishtar of Egypt. Initially, after the drawing, this was the favorite pair. No one can deny their overwhelming might in the dish as individuals, but sometimes individual strength can actually be a detriment in this event."

"That's something I fear the Hiwatari/Ishtar team is going to suffer here. Rumors were flying yesterday after the Singles Sync practice. Not only was Liika Hiwatari called out early to deal with an undisclosed problem with her team, but in the hour they practiced all they did was fight!"

"It wouldn't be the first time, though from rumors and being there myself, I have to say I don't think I've ever seen less cooperation between a team in this event. I have to wonder if it wouldn't be better for both of them if they just dropped from the event rather than embarrassing themselves further."

xxxxxxx

It was no mystery to her what everyone else thought of their chances to win. It was made abundantly clear during warm ups, as well as by the random press questions and the looks from the other teams. Tala especially had made an effort to come over and gloat that he and the German were favored to win. He also mentioned that he would let her hold his medal when it was all over and they finished last.

She made a note to lay the smack down on him especially.

Not that she was overly worried about Tala. Having facing him before, she was aware of most of his habits, and most definitely was familiar with his style. Knowing a person from birth had certain advantages. Of course, he was also more than familiar with all of her habits and styles. The wild cards would be Egypt and the boy from Germany who looked entirely too friendly and boisterous.

That was provided they got through the matches before they met with Tala and his partner, or even _if_ they met them. There were nineteen pairs in the event, which meant one team got a bi in the first round. They weren't that team. She and Marik had been matched up against the Japan 1/Brazil pairing. Neither of which was familiar to her.

An had wished her luck after the opening ceremonies with a wink. Laughing as she said she would be obligated to cheer for her teammate, but wouldn't be too disappointed if she and Marik managed to pull it together.

Pulling it together, the story of their life. It was the talk of the event, and everyone was talking about it. How the incredibly strong captains were paired but couldn't find it in themselves to cooperate. Too bad they didn't know the truth.

Practice that morning had been extremely enlightening. It wasn't so much that she and Egypt had come to an understanding, because they hadn't, but they now at least -knew how to co-exist.

The fact was that they had many advantages that other teams didn't have. For one, they were both captains. Being so, they were trained at breaking down situations, analyzing them and finding ways to win. Secondly, and probably most importantly, they had complimenting bit beasts. In doubles blading bit beasts with opposite elements often had an advantage. They could do things their partner couldn't.

Ra, Marik's bit beast, was a shadow-type dragon bit beast, with enormous offensive power. Akala, on the other hand, was a mid-style light-element beast with both strong offensive attacks and solid defense. Together, they actually made a pretty good team.

If only they could get over their propensity to bait each other, which, unfortunately, both found extremely fun. However, Liika figured that they could use that to their advantage. Everyone in the event was obviously expecting them to be knocked out in the first round – it was a single elimination event. Their surprise tactic would only work for the first couple of rounds, but they would use it as long as possible.

Incredible as it was, both were capable of insulting the other while blading perfectly normally, and even managing some sort of team work. What they were counting on was their individual strength, as well as her experience in blading with a blader that was heavy offense, as Bryan was.

As it happened, because there was an extra pairing, there would have to be an extra match. Of course, they were in the division that would have to blade the extra match, and if they wanted to win the gold in this event, it meant they had to beat one more team. Apparently luck was against them as much as everyone else was.

"That Brazil chick is pretty hot," Marik commented idly, "You should ask her how she does it."

"Yeah well, that Japan 1 guy is pretty hot, much more than you anyway. Has a better attitude too."

He just laughed. "You don't actually believe that."

"Pfft."

"We're now ready to start the fourth match at dish #2, would the pairs of Takahisa Kajimoto and Maria Sanchez, and Marik Ishtar and Liika Hiwatari please make your way to dish #2."

The two of them took their time traveling over to the second of three dishes that made up the smaller of the two large gyms. Wild cheers surrounded them, many directed at the Japan 1/Brazil pairing, but many also directed at them. Liika caught sight of some of the signs in the audience – some were in Japanese, others were in German, Portuguese, Spanish, Chinese, Korean and of course English. She spotted her team immediately, as they were cheering wildly, and held a "GO LIIKA GO" sign that had obviously been scribbled only moment before. Liika laughed, waving at them and giving them a thumbs up.

"Look there's your team," Liika pointed at the group of Egyptians that were just up in the bleachers from the USA 2 team. She waved at Anzu.

Marik inclined his head at them, but except for that he ignored them, and for the most part they ignored him. _Some team support_, she thought but then retracted it. Some people ran their teams differently, and some teams were just different. She couldn't imagine all the teams in the tournament being the same as her team. That would just be silly.

Seeing as they were the last of the first round matches, most of the other pairs, as well as most of the spectators had gathered around dish #2 to watch their match. It was a good thing that she had been to States and Nationals before coming to Worlds. The crowds might have scared her at the lower levels.

Even though the match was in the smaller main stadium, the bleachers that circled the floor were packed with spectators. Those who were not close enough to see the dish themselves, watched the match on one of the two large jumbo screens at either side of the stadium. All in all, the smaller stadium sat at least seven thousand. It's larger sister, held 25,000, which spoke to the popularity of the sport of Beyblading. The complex, which had been built especially for the three World tournaments, would end up being the center of the Japanese beyblading world, and the BBA, as well as Japan had spent billions of dollars building it. They would make it all back, however, through press, spectators, merchandise and advertising.

Their names were called again, and there was a loud cheer from the seven thousand plus spectators in the stands, as well as on the floor, especially after the Japan 1/Brazil team was announced. Liika and Marik shared a rolling of eyes as they alighted the dish platform and took out their blades.

"You know what they're saying right?" The boy across the dish from them said, sliding his orange blade into his launcher.

"I'm sure you're going to enlighten us," Liika replied dryly, readying her own sniper launcher.

Takahisa Kajimoto tilted his head with a bit of a smirk. "They are saying you should have dropped out of the event and saved yourself the humiliation."

Liika wasn't even going to reply; after all, it wasn't as if they hadn't heard it already. More than one people/competitor had said it to their face. However, when Marik snorted in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"This coming from a guy who isn't good enough to be a regular and a bimbo in a skirt." Marik even had the audacity to yawn, which only angered their two opponents even more. "I'm shaking in my boots, what about you little hag?"

"Completely terrified," Liika agreed, unfazed by his insult.

Their opponents scowled, extending their blades in challenge. "Let's settle this then."

xxxxx

"So, what are you guys thinking?"

Robert looked up to see most of USA 1 and some of Canada seating themselves in the remaining seats of the reserved section. The question had come from Michael who sat down in the first row beside Max, Emily and Jade. Oliver sat beside him. Kai took a seat two down from Robert, and he was joined by Gaara.

The purple haired vice captain shrugged, leaning forward in his seat and assessing the readying bladers at the dish. "It could go either way. As I'm sure most of us heard this morning, they fight like cats and dogs."

"Would be nice to get a gold in the first event though," Enrique sighed, resting his chin on his knuckles.

Mariah, who sat beside him, gave him a smack on the shoulder and a scolding look. "Oh get over it already, she didn't take you, so what? She needs your support now. I bet if she heard you cheering she'd do even better."

Enrique was conflicted for a moment before he perked up and began to shout, grabbing the hastily made sign as he did so. Several others rolled their eyes, while Ian muttered something about waking the sleeping dragon. Mariah just laughed and joined in his shouting.

"Well, I know for sure she isn't going to win gold in this event," Kai was smirking, stretched out in his seat, watching the dish lazily.

"And why is that?" Sakura replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Tala and his odd German partner are. Canada and Britain 1 are going to come second," he sent a nod at Athrun and the Canadians who shook their heads good naturedly. "And then, if they are lucky, they will win the bronze. That's if they don't meet Canada/Britain before the final round."

"Which they won't since Nicol and his partner drew number 19 and Liika and Egypt are 18. They if they win, they won't meet each other until the semi finals, and they'll have to blade one extra match to do it." Athrun commented, half turning in his seat to address Kai and Robert.

Yet it was the almost-silent boy that answered the comment, much to the surprise to everyone in the immediate area. "Liika and Egypt will win." Shino said, pushing up his sunglasses and leaning forward in his seat behind Robert.

"I'm going with Shino on this one," Shikamaru chimed in lazily beside him. "They have you all psyched out, and that's the threat."

Kai snorted, his smirk still in place. "Whatever, Tala won't fall for that. They've bladed against each other their whole lives."

"Shut up, they're starting!"

xxxxxx

Their blades launched with little effort. Liika immediately pulled Akala back into a defensive position, and surprisingly Marik did the same, silently commanding Ra to fall in beside her. Their opponents however, wasted no time in attacking, both calling out their bit beasts and surging forward.

Liika and Marik silently assessed the two bit beasts and then summarily dismissed them. While the Japanese boy's cat-like creature looked like it packed at least a bit of fight, it's partner was nothing to write home about. Liika quickly threw up a screen which deflected the barrage of attacks.

"So," she murmured, leaning towards the tall Egyptian. "Shall we put on a show for them?"

He snickered, leering down at her, eyes glittering. "I like how you think, you might just be worthy of my time." And with that, he sent his blade hurtling into hers.

Liika had to struggle to keep a straight face, and slapped on the angriest mask she had. "You fucking prick, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She snapped, whirling on Marik, causing Akala to do the same to Ra. "In case you haven't noticed we're on the same _team_."

"Oops," he returned with a malicious grin, slamming Ra into Akala once more. "Oops again!"

"Oh that's it," she growled, turning to the dish and pointing at her white blade. "Akala! Silver – er Flash!"

Akala responded, rising from the white blade in a flurry of white feathers and blue hair. She sent her mistress a confused look, but moved all the same, dashing at the black and gold blade, claws extended.

Ra rose from his blade, golden and mighty, and roared at the winged dog demon, blocking her attack. Meanwhile, their opponents just watched in abject fascination as the two bit beasts attacked each other instead of them. "Nanda…?" Takahisa muttered, his face screwed up.

"They are even more screwed up than they were yesterday," Maria added in her heavily accented, airy voice. "They should be easily knocked out now."

However, when the two went to attack, the two bit beasts whirled on them and snarled, as if they were angry that they had been interrupted in their battle. Liika and Marik added to this by growling a "Stay out of it!" at the same time. Before the Japanese and Brazilian knew it, their blades were sailing out of the dish and landing at their feet.

"And there you have it! The USA 2-Egypt pair of Hiwatari-Ishtar has won it in one of the strangest battles I've ever seen!

--

"That was embarrassing." Enrique muttered, slumping down in his chair.

"At least they won," Mariah chirped helpfully, though she too was significantly quieter than before.

"Spoke a little too soon?" Kai said, directing it at the two Abbey boys in the last row of US members.

The two boys just shared a look and said nothing, their faces masking their true thoughts.

--

"Haha, they just totally got played," Tala laughed from his position some feet from dish #2.

"What do you mean?" his partner asked, looking as confused as the rest of the stadium was.

Tala shook his head, still chuckling to himself. "Liika has no attack called 'Silver Flash', it's 'Silver Cross'. Not to mention, if you were watching them, they shared this amused look between them just before they started fighting."

"I wasn't really watching them…" Maes Hughes admitted, his face starting to blossom into a grin. "Though now that you mention it, they are snickering to themselves, even as they are fighting."

"I imagine that's their strategy. Hell of a weird strategy though, against bladers better than the two they just faced, it will back fire."

Maes threw his arm around Tala's shoulder and grinned. "It's handy having someone around that knows our biggest threat really well. Ahh! I wonder if they want to see my Gracia! Might distract the Egyptian a bit, she's so pretty after all…"

Tala sighed with a rueful smile. His partner was eccentric, and loud, and almost obnoxious, but he couldn't deny the guy had talent. "Save that for just before we have to blade them. Distract him then."

"Good plan!"

--

The second round went much the same. Marik and Liika bickered, occasionally slamming each other's blade. They didn't go as far as they did in the first round since they had already played that game and they didn't want to push their luck too far. This time they attacked each other only half the time, the other half of the time sending shots at the France-Switzerland pairing.

They dragged it out for longer, so that the crowd got a better show, and by the end of the second round, they had each other's styles pretty much figured out.

Marik wasn't particularly difficult to figure out. He favored attacking above all else, and his motto apparently was "a good defense is a good offense." She didn't particularly mind as she could work with that. There were times, however, when she had to knock his blade just to remind him that she was still there and that he was getting out of hand. Amazingly he responded, and reigned himself in with little more than a nudge at her side.

After the second round there was a half hour break before the semi finals were about to begin. The first two rounds had taken about two and a half hours, leaving the time at about 3 o'clock. Hungry, Liika dragged Marik over to her team where she was rewarded with an energy bar and a scolding.

Marik smirked through the scolding and snatched the last quarter of her energy bar, devouring it before she could get a word in edge wise. As she turned on him, the combined teams of USA 1, 2 and Canada saw the truth behind the pair and began to understand their wins.

The truth was, Liika actually liked the arrogant Egyptian captain. Sure he was arrogant, and pushy, and a touch vulgar and obnoxious, but it wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with her entire life. Her brother and his best friend were not too far from his mark, and she was increasingly finding that guys with their personality type made life that much more interesting.

That and his insults had long since lost their bite. The longer they bladed together, the more Liika realized that he was treating her as he did his own team. He made jabbing comments to get her riled up, which only made her blade better. She also noticed that those he didn't consider worth his time he either completely ignored or made scathing comments that bordered on cruel. His words had never been cruel to her.

Thus they had finally come to an understanding. In accepting her, and treating her as he did his own teammates, Liika felt they had built some form of friendship, and that made her happy. After she came to this realization, everything seemed to fit together.

In the third round they abandoned their 'arguing' tactic all together and focused on building their teamwork. It was difficult for Marik, who obviously was unused to having someone else on his side of the dish. Doubles wasn't his thing. And when she told him that, he had grinned in his smirky-conceited way and replied that it never would be.

She repeated her misgivings about him being in the event.

He retorted that he was just as happy he did.

The third round proved more difficult that the two before it as the two bladers from Denmark and Jamaica were skilled and worked well as a team. However, as they had gotten their act together by then, it was nothing that they couldn't handle, and in their first dazzling display of teamwork, they sent the Denmark blader's blade spinning out of control, thus winning the match.

The 3rd round semi finals win should have sent them into the finals that would have them facing the as predicted extremely strong pair of Tala Valkov and Maes Hughes, but as their block had one extra team they first had to go through the equally as strong, Britain 1/Canada pair.

An caught up to them shortly before their match was set to begin, embracing Liika heartily and giving Marik a salute. "We're rooting for you now!" She said laughing, and adding that Kajimoto would get over it some day.

That left them standing beside dish #2, where they started the event, watching the excited press and the disappointed bladers mill around while everyone waited for the BBA announcer to start the semi-final of the B block.

"What are you thinking?"

"That those have to be two of the sissiest guys I've ever seen."

"Not everyone can be as manly and perfect as you," Liika returned wryly. "Just think of what that would do to your ego if any of them was."

"Your mouth is getting better," he smirked before putting her into a head lock.

They struggled for several minutes, Marik laughing and Liika cursing. They were reprimanded several times by officials and bladers alike, but both ignored it, far too intent on having their fun.

"Ahh, young children. It's so sad when they actually grow up."

Marik let Liika go with an extra hair mussing for good measure. Liika, scowling, turned to Tala and his partner, trying to salvage some sense of dignity by straightening her now-chaotic hair. "Red, what are you doing here?"

Tala's teeth flashed as he reached forward and mussed up the hair Liika had just finished flattening. "Just came over to inform you that we want the honor of defeating the pair that shocked and humiliated the entire event."

"You'll get your chance, just like the rest of the line up of losers," Marik said plainly, flattening Liika's hair with one hand. "And you'll be shocked and humiliated just they were."

"Ah ah ah," Maes chirped, leaning on Tala who accepted it with little motion. "Your little tricks won't work on us. We know your game"

Liika crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow. "Then you'll also know not to underestimate us. Tala knows better than anyone the consequences of such a mistake."

Again his teeth flashed, only this time it was accompanied by a flick to the forehead. "All my life little witch. As my esteemed partner just said, we won't be sucked in so easily."

"You're pitiful attempt at trash talk is boring me. Run away now and prepare to take your loss like men." Marik interrupted, steering Liika towards the dish, both hands on her shoulders. "We have two _other_ sissies to destroy."

Before Liika could realize, they were on the platform facing the two boys from Britain and Canada. The blond, Mystel, was smirking, one hand on a hip, while the green haired boy, Nicol, smiled in a friendly way. "Hello," Nicol greeted, lifting his hand in a wave.

"I hope you don't try any of your fake fighting crap, bo-ring." Mystel said in way of salutation, a bored expression on his face.

Snorting, Liika mirrored his pose and centered her eyes on his lidded blue orbs. "Why would we, since everyone already knows about it? It was for our amusement anyway." She shrugged.

When the rowdy shouts from her right started, Liika took a step back so she could look around Marik and see the section of seats which were chanting their names. Egypt had made its way down closer to where the two American teams and Canada were sitting. Much of both of the American teams as well as a few members of the Egyptian team were standing and cheering, shouting encouragement and chanting. Most of Canada too was standing, clapping and trying to out shout the three teams beside them.

Another section of seats on the other side of the stadium was where both British teams were. Jocasta and Alex of Britain 2 alongside most of the Etonian boys bellowed their support for Mystel. Brooklyn grinned at his teammates' efforts while chatting quietly with Jake and Linda. One small pink haired girl sat with about five geeky-looking Rugby boys; two were discussing the finer points of a British book series with her, while the other three were altogether shouting and making rude comments towards the Egyptian-American cheering squad. Someone must have said something too crass because all the nerds suddenly got a brief lecture from their forbidding-looking coach and equally imposing lady manager.

"Is it just me," Ian asked his doubles partner, "or does the Rugby team look like they're made up of fashion models, ballroom dancers, and Harry Potter fan club?"

Several people nearby who overheard started sniggering, and Johnny snorted. "Are you kidding me? That's an act so you start underestimating them. It's what they _want_ you to think. Why do you think they came in second at British nationals, because everyone else decided going against Eton was suicide and backed out?"

"I'm just saying—"

"If we lose against them because you're crazy enough to think that—"

"Break it up, guys!" Kai snapped. Soon everyone was cheering, screaming, vocally throwing themselves behind someone down below.

All in all, it was loud and it echoed over the entire stadium.

--

"You should give them pom poms, it would complete the picture better," Marik snerked, eyes flicking up to the seats while setting up his launcher. "Americans and their damn yelling."

"At least there are people cheering for us," Liike replied extending her arm to launch. "_Your_ cheering section is cheering for your partner."

"Unlike you heathens, we don't feel it necessary to make complete asses of ourselves."

"Alright gentlemen – and lady! Are we ready to start this bey-battle?"

Marik looked down at Liika, his arm and launcher extended. "No mercy little hag," he said with a leer. "If we lose, it will be all your fault."

"But no pressure." Liika laughed.

At the sound of the announcer's call the four teenagers launched their blades and straight away they clashed violently, sending a shower of sparks through the air and a riotous cheer through the crowd. It became apparently early on that, much like Marik and herself, Mystel and Nicol had an offense/defense combination that allowed for quick attacks and fall back support. When all four bit beasts appeared the fight really started.

Mystel's Poseidon, a water-demon, water-type beast was an impressive figure, towering over the dish, purple eyes shining. Nicol's earth-type bit beast, Devona, appeared to be some form of deer or large ungulate. It, like it's partner, was jeweled and large and had a large set of antlers that lowered dangerously before the winged beasts before them.

Liika and Marik at least had the advantage of having flying bit beasts, though that advantage could sometimes be a detriment against earth-types that knew how to use their element. Liika was willing to bet Nicol knew how to use his element.

He used it well. The pair of them was adept at the swing and go combination. Nicol would surge forward with his bit beast, putting Akala and Ra on the defensive, only to have their defenses swept away by Poseidon's water attack, which was them quickly followed by a crushing earth attack from Devona.

Consequently, it wasn't surprising that, in the opening minutes of the match, Marik and Liika got their asses handed to them, able only to scramble to avoid attacks and sweeps. Neither was very happy.

"Fucking annoying strategy," Marik muttered, ducking a sweep of the enormous antlers.

"You have to admit though," Liika muttered back, darting away from a tsunami, "They make a good combination."

"My ass."

Liika rolled her eyes, murmuring "Sanctuary" under her breath. Instantly the dish was split down the middle by a line of white energy that extended up and curved around the two bit beasts. The water and earth type beasts crashed ineffectually against the barrier. "That will buy us some time, but we can't stay like this. It's ridiculous."

He grunted, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed in thought. When he didn't say anything Liika continued. "They have incredible defense. I though maybe Mystel would be the reckless offense type like you, but he's been the defense in this match."

Indigo eyes centered at her and distemper flashed over Marik's face. "Are you capable of a high powered attack?"

Puffing up, Liika scowled up at him. "Of course I am, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

This brought a smirk to his lips. "Good, almost thought you were completely useless with all your defense." The words were biting but his tone was teasing.

"Are you going to hide behind your defense shield all day or what?" Mystel called over the dish impatiently.

Beside him Nicol scratched his head. "Mystel's getting impatient since your shield is so good."

"Thanks," Liika replied before turning to Marik. "Do you have a plan or what? Energy draining here."

Eyebrow quirking, Marik leaned down so that he was nose to nose with her. "I'm going to distract them with an illusion. Ra's defenses are good enough to take their attacks for a couple of minutes. In those minutes ready one of your strongest attacks and aim for one of them."

"Because I can't take them both out at once with you distracted elsewhere. Got it, though I reserve the right to adjust the plan as we go."

He flicked her nose as he pulled away, and nodded at her to drop the Sanctuary. At once the barrage started as bit beasts attacked head on. Marik, however, was ready for them, and with a dark expression he held out a hand and said clearly, "Shades!"

Ra's reaction was instantaneous. A black-purple smoke-like substance began to swirl around the dish and all of a sudden there were six Ras and all of them began attacking the two confused bit beasts. Mystel and Nicol attempted a counter attack but every time they tried to counter, their assault passed through the various illusions. Marik's illusions, however, were doing real damage to the two beasts, causing them to fall back.

"Now," Marik hissed.

Liika already had a plan, and she just hoped Marik would get the hint and finish it in completion, otherwise they were screwed. Here was hoping they knew each other well enough. "Silver Cross!"

Akala paused, arranging her hands to form a triangle. From the triangle sprang white ribbons of energy which hurtled towards the large deer-like beast Devona and wrapped around her neck, antlers, legs and torso. Liika steeled herself against the energy drain as well as the feeling of the other bit beast fighting back. "Marik!"

Though startled, Marik understood what she had planned within seconds. Without acknowledging her, Marik cancelled his illusion attack and shouted a new command. "Unholy Song!"

Ra shifted his energy and opened his massive jaws. With a mighty breath, a giant bolt of dark energy and sound sped towards Devona. When it connected, just as the bit beast was tearing free of her bonds, it sent it and it's master flying backward. Devona disappeared, Nicol landed hard on the edge of the platform, his blade beside him.

It took the crowd, and the two pairs to realize that the match was over. When they did thundering applause and whistling echoed through the stadium in a deafening roar. Liika sagged a bit against Marik, who steadied her with a hand on her back. Both recalled their blades.

"Clever," Marik complimented in a way only he could – derogatory and half-insulting.

"You, are a monster." Liika said between heavy breaths. "I hope to God I don't have to meet you as your opponent."

Pulling away from Marik, Liika made her way around the dish, towards the two boys. Mystel was just pulling Nicol up and making sure he wasn't hurt. As she approached, both turned to her. Mystel shook his head, grinning. "That was damn smart," he said, extending his hand towards her.

She shook his hand and then Nicol's. Nicol was smiling at her in a way that told her there were no hard feelings. "I know when to concede defeat. We were outsmarted as well as overpowered. You compliment each other well."

"Thanks," she answered, smiling back.

Neither boy really expected Marik to come over and shake their hands, and he didn't, but he did give them a nod of respect, which meant something coming from him. The four left the platform then, just as the announcer came over the loud speaker. "There you have it! The Singles Sync final will feature the pairing of USA 1 and Germany against the surprise upstart pairing of USA 2 and Egypt! We will now adjourn for an hour and a half for a dinner break before coming back here for the final match!"

"Come on little hag," Marik said, scooping her into a half-headlock. "You can buy me dinner."

"Okay, since we get it for free anyway, but we're eating with my team."

"Che, as long as Bakura sits on my other side so I can have some intelligent conversation."

xxxxxx


	23. And the first gold goes to

AN: To Whomever till reads this: I am very very sorry

AN: To Whomever till reads this: I am very very sorry. Time slipped away, and I didn't realize it's been since AUGUST since I last updated… I don't even have an excuse, since I have a good chunk written ahead… X-x terribly sorry.

xx

"Didn't someone say something about finishing last?"

"Second, last, it's all the same when you lose to me."

Liika and Tala had a staring match, or rather half-glaring match, that lasted at least thirty seconds. Turquoise clashed with turquoise, a traditional battle, one that had been going on for over seventeen years.

It was Marik that finally broke the spell, shifting in place, hands tucked firmly in the pockets of his track pants. "I only see two losers here," he said, eyes lidded. "And since I can't see myself, or the little hag, that leaves only you."

"Talk is cheap!" Chirped Hughes, readying his beyblade launcher.

"And so are your comebacks," Marik replied smoothly. He turned away from the opposing pair to face Liika, inclining his head to motion her back a few feet. When she stepped back a few feet, he ducked his head and spoke again. "USA 1 is obviously the stronger of the two. Anything in particular I should know?"

Liika's gaze slid from Marik to Tala and Hughes who were having a little pre-match conference themselves several meters away. People milled around them, waiting for everything to start, occasionally blocking her view of their opponents. "I'm sure you've gathered the basics of his style already: offensive type ice element. He's much like you in that he's a consummate singles blader, though he's doing better in this thing that I would have thought. Wolborg has a blind spot, just behind his right icicle wing and favors attacking the left. Tala likes to play the trap and barrage style, he has an attack that can simulate being trapped in a blizzard, it's pretty powerful, though I'm not sure he'll use it here, since it may affect his partner as well."

The tall blond nodded, eyes calculating. "What does he know of your weaknesses?"

Taking a deep breath, she thought, exhaling loudly. "Hard to say, he's the vice-captain so he probably pays close attention. I have been blading him since we could walk, so possibly as well as I know him. He's calculating, and has probably weighed the options, I doubt they'll attack me. Tala knows my weaknesses, but he also knows me well enough to know that Akala has extremely strong defense. Like me, he's probably realized that your defense has more holes in it and that if they can get around your ridiculous attack strength they can beat you."

Marik hummed, taking her critical assessment of the situation better than Liika expected. "So they will expect me to attack and you to defend yes?"

"Likely as not."

"And how do you feel about showcasing some of your more powerful attacks in this crappy event?"

Liika grinned, snickering a bit and shoving at him. "How unlike you to even ask!" She sobered then, propping one hand up on her hip. "I'll do what it takes to win, I'll expect you to do the same. This day has been seventeen years in the making."

This drew a laugh from Marik, albeit a condescending one. "How epic," he sneered. "I think I might even let you get your epic victory."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes-"

"Liika? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Liika sighed again, turning away from Marik with a somewhat annoyed frown. She found Lee waiting a few feet away, frowning and at least looking contrite. She ignored Marik's almost-growl – he apparently _hated_ being interrupted – and strode the few paces to Lee. "What is so important that it couldn't wait?"

Lee shifted. "Sorry, but it had to be now, since I doubt you'll be free again in time for the Doubles Sync selection. I talked to Robert before dinner, but he said I had to talk to you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not exactly," he replied, spine straightening as he threw a weary glance at Marik who was clearly eavesdropping. "It's more of a request actually."

Having other, more pressing matters on her mind – like how she was going to beat Tala into the ground – Liika was impatient and waved him on with her hand, her gaze demanding. Lee took the hint and just blurted out what he had come to say, "I want you to put Mariah in Doubles Sync."

Liika blinked, not expecting that particular phrase. Lee had been excited when she told him that he had been chosen for the event, it was strange that he would want to give it up now, just before the event was to be decided. "Excuse me?"

He grimaced, running a hand through his dark bangs. "That came out wrong. What I meant was, could you please put Mariah in Doubles Sync?"

"Why?"

"Well," looking uncomfortable, he glanced as Marik again and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "She hasn't been herself lately, especially today. I'm worried about her concentration. Maybe taking part in an event like Doubles Sync will focus her. Plus, I think she could do better than me, Galeon's leg is still hurting, I think it's still best to rest him."

She couldn't fault his reasoning, nor could she disagree with his assessment of the situation. That he didn't know the reason for Mariah's lack of focus was besides the point: he was right. Maybe he was right in other aspects, maybe participating in an event would cull her concentration and take her mind off the problem of her pregnancy. It certainly couldn't hurt.

It might also bolster the girl's confidence. It would show her that Liika had complete faith in her abilities and that she believed in her. It was really the only thing Liika could do for her best friend.

"I want you to know, first of all, that I chose you for Doubles Sync for a reason," Liika said straightly, leveling Lee with a stern look. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "That being said, I'm glad you came to me with this. I agree whole heartedly. So, if you are sure, I'll put Mariah in your place."

A smile broke over his face, and his eyes flashed relief. "Thanks Liika." He said, taking a step back. "Good luck! We'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks!"

"Allah, your team would fall apart if you weren't always around to baby them."

Liika rolled her eyes, and met Marik with a rather weak punch to the arm. "You have your style and I have mine. Now about this plan of yours?"

He snorted, eyebrow arching. "Are you ready to listen then?"

"Just get on with it, we have less then two minutes."

--

"Here we are, back and ready to start the final of the opening event here at the World Junior Beyblading Championships! The bladers from the United State, Egypt and Germany are taking their launching positions. It's looking to be one wild ride!"

Liika extended her sniper launcher with more confidence than she felt, steadying her hands with conscious thought. It wasn't that she was nervous per se, it was more that she was… unnerved. Marik's plan was risky, and it could mean an instant loss for them, which she would likely never live down. "This had better work," she muttered without looking at her partner.

"If it doesn't, it will be your fault."

"It's _your_ plan!"

"Hey! I thought we told you that your fighting wasn't going to work on us?"

Both Liika and Marik threw dirty looks at the German boy who made a face back. Tala rolled his eyes. "They aren't faking it Maes. Ignore them and concentrate on launching."

The judge called the launch then and with strong jerks four strong blades flew into the large dish, circling cautiously at first. Liika, unsure of how long Marik wanted to draw it out, took only half-hearted preliminary shots at Tala. Akala flashed in annoyance at the tactic and Liika was forced to apologize silently to her blade.

"You're going to have to do better than that Icki," Tala drawled, sending Wolborg hurtling at her with accelerated force.

Ra interrupted before Wolborg could make contact with Akala, however, shooting between the two blades in a purely defensive maneuver. He blocked Wolborg but failed to see the dark brown circle of Hughes' blade before it was too late. The badger bitbeast struck at Ra in quick, ferocious slashed accompanied by a called attack on Hughes' part. Marik jerked beside her, grunting as Ra went sailing dangerously towards Marik's feet.

Two could play at that game however, and Liika reacted quickly. "Zone of truth!" She called, making a quick motion with one of her hands. Akala rose up, around her a partially opaque bubble that quickly extended outwards. She managed to get behind the hurtling Ra and the net of energy caught him, setting him down somewhat harmlessly back in the dish. "This is exactly what I was talking about," Liika grumbled at Marik, turning her head slightly.

"Not exactly," Marik snapped, "They attacked _ you_, I was covering _your _ass."

Ungrateful bastard. "Well now we're even," Liika retorted, taking the offensive against the German boy as per the first part of Marik's plan. "Excuse me if I'm still a little fuzzy on the plan."

The battle was not actually going exactly the way Liika had predicted it. Instead of ignoring her and focusing on Marik, they were doing quite the opposite. They focused their attacks on her, all but ignoring Marik. This would have been dangerous for them, since an unoccupied Marik was a dangerous Marik, but in focusing on her, they had essentially forced Marik into a defensive position.

Without meaning to – and she cursed herself to oblivious for it – Liika had fallen into Tala's trap and barrage. The USA 1/Germany pair had sectioned Liika off, getting between Akala and Ra, effectively stopping any attack she could make, and any attack Marik could make. Marik was getting frustrated, she could feel it in his aura as his impatience flared time and time again as he attempted fruitlessly to spring her from the barrage attack.

It was all Liika could do to keep Akala spinning. The wolf-demon bit beast had retreated into full defensive mode, her bubble contracted so that it hovered closely around her blade while the two enemy blades slashed at it.

_Fuck!_ Liika snarled inwardly, angry at herself. Tala had gotten the best of her, and that was unacceptable. And what was worse was that he had done it quickly and with seemingly little effort.

Unacceptable.

"Marik," Liika murmured, pitching her voice at him so that only he could hear it, somewhat of a feat considering the noise going on around them. "I think we're going to have to improvise and speed up the plan just a little bit."

He grunted a reply, hands clenching as he once more tried to break through their lines to rescue Liika. Once more he failed. "You think?" He scoffed, a snarl on his lips. "Can you even still manage it?"

"I'll manage it. It might backfire, but there's not much we can do now."

"Always screwing up my plans little hag," a dark chuckled filled the space between them.

Without another word he shuffled sideways so that his arm rested against hers, and his hip met her waist. Liika then threaded her fingers through his, squeezing tightly while taking a deep breath.

Together they flooded as much energy into their blades as possible. Their energies pulsed brightly, surrounding them like a semi-visible shield. Marik's was a deep dusky purple, inky and dark like his personality. Liika's was a brilliant white, shining in exact contrast to his. They met in a crackle of lightning-fire, struggling against each other even as the two teenagers attempted to force them to mingle.

A similar event was occurring in the dish, though it was twisted and chaotic. The dark energy that surrounded Ra beat against the hastily erected defenses of Tala and Hughes. It clawed at them, creeping through the line to touch Akala and the strands of bright light that were extending from her as well. The two boys across the dish cried out, Tala in concentration more than anything. Confusion swept his face as he attempted to figure out just what his childhood acquaintance and her partner were doing.

Wolborg was struggling, as was his badger partner, against the conflicting energies of the shadow and light element bit beasts. Caught in the middle, there was not much they could do.

The trap had turned out to be in Liika and Marik's favour. In getting themselves between Akala and Ra, Tala and Hughes' bit beasts had left themselves in a position to be right in the middle of the element clash, a surprisingly powerful one as well.

Though they had been blading all day, Marik and Liika's energies remained high. Dinner had helped, but so did the intense feeling of competition they both felt towards their opponents, albeit for different reasons. In addition, in an extremely shocking twist, though their energies clashed in vibrant sparks of unstable energy, they also fed off each other, growing and growing as they tried to mingle and coexist.

It was out of this situation that the final moment came. Marik and Liika didn't even have to look at each other to know that any longer would spell their ruin for sure. Unstable and violent, the shadow and light energies that filled the dish were an explosive powder keg. They could only hope that the resulting explosion would take out their opponents blades instead of theirs.

"Shadow-" Marik started in a low, gravely voice.

"Absolution," Liika finished, as strong as she could make it with the feeling of electricity coursing through her veins.

All at once the battling energies surged forward and ceased to be. Instead of exploding, as had been expected, they simply cancelled each other out.

However, in the aftermath of the flash that had signaled the ending of the feud, the brown and silver blades that belonged to Hughes and Tala lay still and desolate, as if forgotten in the heat of battle. Hughes' blade bore the marks of the loss, his attack ring shattered and defense ring cracked. Even his bit beast seemed to be pained. Wolborg faired batter, being the more powerful of the two, but even he suffered a broken spin gear and a singed bit.

The cheering that had dimmed a bit in the middle of the confusion began anew as the judge announced the winners of the match and thus the first gold medal of the tournament. Screaming ensued, causing Liika to wince even as she sagged in exhaustion feeling drained and spent.

Marik, surprisingly, sagged with her, apparently not having the energy to hold them both up. They remained standing mostly by leaning on each other, their hands still joined. They barely summoned the energy to lift their hands to catch their returning blades.

"My poor Elysia!" Hughes was wailing as he jumped into the dish to retrieve his fallen blade. "Ah! Don't worry! Winry will fix you right up again!"

Tala took his defeat with more dignity, virtually silent as he retrieved Wolborg from the dish. The only sounds he made were murmurings to the silver blade, words of comfort and praise while he assessed the damage. "That was pretty gutsy," he said after several long moments, looking up at them from the center of the dish. "If not a touch insane."

Liika's answering laugh was strained. "I couldn't let you win, no matter what. What's that saying? 'No sacrifice, no victory'? or something."

Tala's smile was rueful as he climbed out of the dish on their side, coming to stand before Liika. Something flashed in his eyes, something she hadn't seen since they were young children and he had beaten up the neighborhood bully who had been just a little too big for her. "To come up with an attack like that on the fly when you're backed into a corner is… impressive. Good work little witch." His smile sharpened in many ways then, but in others it softened as well. He leaned forward, lifting her arm and slinging it over his shoulder so he could prop her weight against him to help her walk. "It galls me to admit it," he muttered at her, guiding her away from Marik, who managed to catch himself and let her go. "But I'm proud of you. I think you're actually ready to be here." He then looked away, awkward. "Hughes, you wanna help him?" He called back over his shoulder as he helped Liika to descend the stairs.

"I'll walk myself." Marik replied before Hughes could even move. He was slower about walking down, but eventually he managed it and caught up to the slow moving Tala and Liika who were heading towards where the various BBA officials were pointing.

Amidst the cheering and the standing ovation, and the flashes, the four managed to make it across the stadium to where the podium had been set up during the dinner hour. It was going on seven thirty by that point.

Immediately after dinner the bronze medal match had taken place between the China 2/South Africa team and Britain 1/Canada. South Africa had proven to formidable, especially with China 2 backing them up, but in the end it was Mystel and Nicol that were victorious.

The two boys were already at the podium when Liika, Marik, Tala and Hughes arrived. They hadn't yet alighted the third step, and so greeted their fellow medalists with smiles and congratulations. Well, Nicol smiled and congratulated then, Mystel smirked and saluted, which they took to mean the same thing.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Liika groaned, pulling away from Tala to stand shakily on her own two feet.

"Not surprising," Mystel quipped, reaching out to poke at her, just to see if she'd fall over. "After that display, I'm actually surprised your still standing."

Liika slapped at his hand and moved away, following Marik to the back of the podium as they were instructed. Marik's silence unnerved her and so she stuck a finger in his back, not hard enough to make a difference, but hard enough to be noticed. "It's unlike you to not have something to say," she said.

"Tche." He replied coming to a stop directly behind the center, and highest step. "I'm not as pathetic and weak as you, but even I have my limits."

"Are you admitting that you feel like a truck ran you over too?"

"Whatever you say little hag."

The announcer on the loud speaker cut off any further conversation, that and the increased volume of cheering. Really, one would think the spectators were watching the Olympics or something. It was hard to believe that there was only just over seven thousand of them.

"The World Beyblading Association is proud to present the winners of the first event of this year's World Junior Beyblading Championships, the Singles Sync competition! Winning the bronze medal, from Britain 1 Mystel Kehl and from Canada Nicol Amarfi!"

Mystel and Nicol stepped up onto the third tier of the podium, both grinning and raising their hands in waves towards the jubilant crowd. An important looking member of the BBA took each of the bronze medals from a tray held by a young Japanese boy and looped it around each of the boys' necks.

"And winning the silver medal, from United States 1, Tala Valkov and from Germany, Maes Hughes!"

The process was repeated, though Hughes was much more enthusiastic in his waving than the other three boys. Once the shiny silver medals were placed around their necks the announcer moved on, his voice booming as he announced the final medals. "And finally, winning the gold medal, from Egypt, Marik Ishtar and from United States 2, Liika Hiwatari!"

The response to their names bordered on hysteria. It seemed that everyone forgot that they had all doomed them from the beginning. No one seemed surprised or displeased at their victory.

"You might have to carry me up the steps," Liika hissed, lifting her foot to alight the step.

"You might have to carry _me_ up the steps," Marik returned with a leer.

Liika was annoyed to realize that he had an easier time of it, and doubly annoyed when it took Tala subtly reaching back, grabbing her arm and _dragging_ her up the two steps onto the podium. Once up there, she had no problem smiling and waving as she was supposed to. She took particular pride in bowing slightly to receive the medal around her neck.

Her hand traveled immediately to the heavy, gold, circle of metal that rested against the material of her uniform. She lifted it and gazed at it, taking in all the intricate details.

_BBA_ was inscribed in script in a half circle around the top. Below it _Singles Sync_ stood out in bold, elevated from the rest of the medal, and just beneath it, wreathed in some kind of plant, probably meant to connect it with the Olympic games was _2003 World Junior Beyblading Championships, Japan_.

The glee and pride hit her full on at that moment. It finally dawned on her that she had won. That she and the obnoxious asshole of an Egyptian captain had done what everyone had said they couldn't: they had won.

--

"I suppose someone expects us to say "I told you so"?"

Shikumaru was smirking as the three teams that surrounded him turned to look at him and Shino. It was Ian that answered, since a lot of them turned back to watch the ceremony that was just finishing up. "How did you know?" he said, scowling.

Shino pushed up his glasses and stood, Shikamaru with him. "You all should have known."

Robert joined him in standing, signaling the rest of the team to do the same. "Shino's right," he said somewhat stiffly, as if he didn't want to admit it. "Liika excels when challenged, and Ishtar clearly challenges her."

"I've never seen Marik blade so well with someone else, besides maybe Bakura," Anzu put in from several rows up, her voice raised to the level of a shout.

"Well, it was certainly an exciting event," Cagalli said as the group began to move towards the floor. "I can't say I expected it, but it was fun to watch."

Kai, meanwhile, was smirking, eyes already searching out Tala in the milling throng of people that surrounded the podium some two hundred meters away. "I expect the lot of you to never let Tala live it down. We lost to the B team, it won't happen again."

--

Liika remained with Marik as the ceremony broke up and people began clearing the stadium. It was verging on quarter after eight, and the announcer had come on the P.A. to state that Doubles Sync selection would be taking place at eight forty five.

What she really wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep until she was fifty. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option since she had to accompany Mariah to the selection. She could have sent Robert, but she felt that her friend needed her support. Wasn't that why she was making Mariah do it in the first place?

The pair stood in silence for no more than five minutes before they were found and duly accosted. Their respective teams converged on them, and while the Egyptian team kept their distance for the most part, the same could not be said for USA 2. Enrique immediately glomped Liika, scooping her up and swinging her around as he laughed and shouted.

Mariah and Sakura were next, each hugging her enthusiastically, exclaiming that they hadn't doubted her for a second, and whispering in conspiratory tones that she had had them worried for a few minutes. Jade and Emily congratulated her, beaming their pride, while Max gave her as large a hug as Mariah and Sakura had. Bryan ruffled her hair and smirked, remarking that he couldn't have taught her better. Shino, Shikarmaru and Lee expressed their congratulations in quieter ways, no less proud than the others. Akito made a snide remark, as per his nature, that had Liika flicking him off.

Finally, Robert brought the hubbub to a close in his firm, commanding nature. He circled an arm around her shoulder and told her quietly that he was proud and that she had done extremely well. As a good vice-captain should, he supported the majority of her weight. "That last attack took too much out of you," he chastised, though he was smiling as he did it. "I'll go to the Doubles Sync selection."

Liika shook her head, resisting the urge to beg to be carried. "No, I can do it. Oh! There's grandpa! Grandpa!"

David Granger heard her yell and made a beeline for her. Just like Enrique, he scooped her up, squeezing the life out of her. "There's my gold medal girl!" He cried, tears in his blue eyes. "Amazing ingenuity! Using your opposing elements as an attack! That's my home-girl!"

Liika laughed, allowing her grandfather to kiss both her cheeks, feeling only minimal embarrassment. "It's not that big of a deal, it's only the first event!"

"The first is often one of the most important," Robert advised, nodding wisely and self-importantly. "It sets the pace for the entire tournament."

"Where is she? Liika?"

The chaos started again when Katherine appeared, USA 1 in her wake. Kai smirked and lifted his hand in congrats, but Katherine went the extra step and hugged her, taking over from where grandpa left off. "You're really pale," she said swiftly, holding Liika at arms length. "And your shaking. Eat this, it will give you a bit of energy boost to get you through the rest of the night." A high protein energy bar appeared out of Katherine's purse and it was quickly shoved into Liika's hand and followed by a stern expression.

"Aye, aye ma'am." Liika obediently unwrapped the chocolate mocha bar and took a bite. "Where's Kakashi?"

"Here." Said man appeared through the throng, shouldering his way through USA 1 so that he could pat her head in a paternal manner. "Good work."

"Thanks."

"It's passed eight thirty Liika, you're going to have to hustle to make it to the third floor for the selection," Sakura said, glancing at her watch.

Liika groaned around the protein bar, her face scrunching into a petulant scowl. "They really should have scheduled these things better. You know, like starting earlier."

"Liika, I'm really not adverse to going-"

"Nope," Liika interrupted, taking another bite. "You're not, but I'm still going. Captain and all. Anyone have anything to drink?"

A water bottle appeared in her other hand, cap already off. Liika thanked Bryan and took a drink, sighing as she finished and was forced to take another bite of the protein bar which was getting harder and harder to swallow.

"Slow down, don't force it. It's not going anywhere," Robert remarked with raised eyebrows. "Take it with you."

Liika nodded, straightening and puffing out her chest. "Aight, come on then Mari, we have three floors to alight and only seven minutes to do it in."

Mariah, who had been watching, blinked in surprise, her eyebrows furrowing over her confused eyes. "Me? Lee's the one in Doubles Sync."

"Not anymore," was Liika's quick reply, half muffled by protein bar. "I changed the roster. You're doing it now."

"But… but," Mariah turned her eyes to Lee. "Lee?"

He smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm okay with it, Galeon's still hurting anyway. Give them hell for us."

Lee's spirited words were followed by more of the same from the rest of the team, as well as some lower well wishes from various members of USA 1. Kai, and Michael with him, was already gone, leaving after the initial greeting. It was only after some further cajoling that Mariah was actually willing to leave.

--

Thankfully, for them, the stadium had cleared out enough by that point that the two girls were able to make it out with relative ease. Liika moved slower than normal, but even with the hampered movement, they managed to make it to the auditorium in enough time. They were cutting it close however.

Once again, they were seated near the back, just was well for Liika since she didn't feel like walking any further. Neither girl recognized any of the faces in the immediate vicinity and so turned inward to each other.

"Make sure you listen for our team, I don't think my ears are working properly," Liika said wryly, rubbing at one of her ears as she finished the last of the protein bar and took a drink.

"Liika, why the sudden change? I mean, you put Lee in for a reason."

The blue haired young women glanced at her friend and shrugged. "Lee was concerned about your focus and suggested you take his place. You could use the distraction."

Mariah slumped, sighing heavily. "At the rate everything is moving, we're not going to get a chance to tell Tala until after the tournament is finished."

"Hey now," Liika reached out and side-hugged Mariah, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Maybe that's for the better. Let him focus on his task and you can focus on yours. I know it's a big burden to carry, but maybe if you don't tell him you'll be able to forget it for a couple of weeks." She pulled away then, looking sheepish as she turned back towards the stage where Britain 2 and Germany were being paired. "Of course, it may be really callous of me to even suggest it."

"I can't just forget it," Mariah replied, smiling. "But I know what you mean. Tala will be better off anyway, and it will be more fair to his team."

"That's the spirit! Just keep yourself focused on the goal. You can angst about it when we get home, I'll even help you angst."

Mariah laughed. "Thanks."

Once again, it turned out they were not drawn until near the end. USA 1 was pulled right before them and paired with Finland. Michael met his partner down on the stage and the two disembarked shortly thereafter. USA 2 was then called, and Liika gave Mariah the thumbs up and sent her on her way, just as Canada was called as her partner.

Score! It was a good match up, especially as Liika caught sight of Cagalli making her way towards the stage. Mariah seemed pleased with the match, smiling brightly and shaking Cagalli's hand with more friendliness than most of the others. They left the stage together, and both made their way towards Liika.

There were only two pairings after Mariah and Cagalli, Israel and France and Czech Republic and Slovak Republic. By the time that Mariah and Cagalli made it back to Liika, in the midst of talking excitedly, they were being dismissed.

"Shall I proclaim the gold already?" Liika said by way of greeting as people began to file past her and out of the auditorium.

Cagalli was beaming. "Well, I can't say I wouldn't welcome a shiny gold necklace like the one your wearing!" She laughed. "Congrats, by the way. That last attack was brilliant!"

"Thanks!"

"What luck that we end up paired!" Mariah exclaimed, clearly enthusiastic about the idea. "Think of all the ass we're going to kick!"

"We'll be favored, that's for sure," came Athrun's voice as he joined them. He touched the small of Cagalli's back and smiled at her before turning his smile on the other two girls. "I'm glad I'm with you this time, instead of against you."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual!"

Mariah caught Liika as she swayed, shaking her head. "Look's like you've had it. Not surprising. Shall we head back now?"

Liika nodded. "Let's, before I have to be carried and never live down the mortification."

--


End file.
